War Within a Spark
by SeekerLuna
Summary: During the war, she had her trine and the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. On Earth she has her trine but it's not enough. Her spark calls for another and she begins a war within. Full summ inside, rating to go up. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

_Reviews for this story are greatly appreciated!_

_Summary: They'd committed themselves to the Autobots after a tragedy leaves them all alone in the world. When they join the Autobots on Earth, they thought they could live in peace but a chance encounter with the Decepticons leaves them reeling. One femme realizes she needs her other half when she finds her wingmates are bonded mates. Her spark starts searching but the other spark it finds is not the one she wants to be bonded to. She wages a war within and is determined never to give in. SunstreakerxOCxSideswipe StarscreamxOC in later chapters_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Hasbro takes credit. I take credit for Wingbolt and his trine._

_Story takes place during the Great War and will end up within the Prime verse in later chapters!_

_For the sake of the story, here is a list of Cybertronian times. Found them just looking around while bored._

_Astrosecond = 0.498 seconds_  
><em>Breem = 8.3 minutes<em>  
><em>Cycle (G1 UK comics) = 2 hours<em>  
><em>Cycle (IDW comics) = 1 hour 15 minutes (1.25 hours)<em>  
><em>Deca-cycle (IDW comics) = ~3 weeks<em>  
><em>Klik = 1.2 minutes<em>  
><em>Megacycle (Animated) = ~1 day or ~1 hour<em>  
><em>Meta-cycle = 13 months<em>  
><em>Nanoclick (Animated) = ~1 second or ~1 minute?<em>  
><em>Orbital Cycle = ~1 day<em>  
><em>Solar cycle (Animated) = ~1 year<em>  
><em>Stellar cycle (Animated) = ~1 year<em>  
><em>Vorn = 83 years<em>

* * *

><p>In the many years surrounding the fall of Vos, one of the great city-state's of Cybertron, few found refuge within other places. It was said that no one aside from those who had allied themselves with Megatron had lived but that was not true, for those who refused to join him simply went into hiding or sought out protection from the Autobots in Iacon.<p>

Just outside the city of Kaon, the Decepticon capital, a group of fliers snuck through the rubble of an abandoned town, seeking refuge from the Decepticon patrol units. The obvious leader, a mech with silver wings, pede's, hands and faceplates, with a stormy gray chassis, signaled to his group to follow. A sleeker form followed him immediately, followed by the other two. The mech looked at the one beside him with worried red optics.

"Blaze, will you be alright?" He whispered, vocals hoarse from having barely spoken in the past few decacycles.

"I will be fine, Wingbolt," The voice was obviously feminine. The femme was mostly black in appearance with off-white wings, face, pede's and servos. She placed a servo over her slightly distended abdominal plates, exhaling softly through her vents. The mech, Wingbolt, nodded and looked at the other two, specifically a mech that was purple and gray.

"Whiplash, how are you holding up?" He asked when the mech placed a servo over his own chassis.

"Never better," He gave a goofy smile. The mech beside him, who was mostly blue, black and white, chuckled and smiled.

"I think all of us could use some recharge," He said.

"We have to keep moving," Blaze, whose full name was Shadowblaze, protested.

"Stormchaser is right, sweetspark," Wingbolt told her firmly. "With you and Whiplash being as far along as you are, we can't risk moving so much. You two need to recharge."

"It's my turn to search for energon," Said Stormchaser as he looked around, checking to make sure it was safe for them to recharge. The group found a still standing building and rushed in, doing a quick scan to make sure no one else was around as they made themselves comfortable. "I'll be back soon," Stormchaser promised as he left in search of much needed energon. Whiplash and Shadowblaze curled up together, chattering quietly as Wingbolt kept watch.

"Oh!" Shadowblaze gasped softly and placed a servo on her stomach region.

"Did it kick?" Whiplash chirped excitedly.

"Yes! I was worried because he never kicks," She looked at him with wide optics. The purple Seeker grinned and placed a servo next to her's, suppressing a squeal when he felt a rather strong kick as well.

"Wingbolt! Wingbolt! Come here!" He giggled, motioning for the silver mech. Wingbolt rolled his optics but obliged and walked over, arms crossed over his chest. "Put your servo right here," He grabbed one of his wrists and tugged, pressing the servo to Shadowblaze's belly. They waited a breem before he too felt the tiny kick.

"Primus," He whispered, optics wide. The three of them all smiled brightly and soon, the two pregnant Seekers fell into a much needed recharge. It was interrupted by a loud explosion outside that jolted the entire area. Stormchaser came rushing back, empty handed with wide, terrified optics.

"We've got to move!" He hissed out. Shadowblaze and Whiplash followed them tiredly, running as fast as their exhausted bodies would allow them to. It wasn't long before they managed to escape into a safe area, seeking shelter in yet another abandoned building.

"I think we're safe for now," Wingbolt whispered, holding Shadowblaze close.

"I found some energon!" Whiplash brought back four low grade energon cubes. "This place must have been recently abandoned, it's still got an energon supply hidden away." The four Seekers all gratefully drank the energon, replenishing their systems and providing nutrients for the growing sparklings. They all curled up after that, though Wingbolt remained awake to keep watch over his trine mate's. He could only pray to Primus that they would remain safe and that no harm came to the sparklings before or after their birth.

-X-X-X-

The neutral trine was able to remain in the building for a few orbital cycles, undetected by either side and able to find energon to keep themselves well fed.

"Wingbolt, I think it's time," Shadowblaze gasped softly when she felt a very big wave of pain wash over her entire chassis, originating from her abdomen. The silver mech's optics widened a fraction and for a moment, he panicked. But then he remembered his own experience with birthing sparklings, as he'd helped his own femme Creator birth his brother when they were unable to find a suitable medic to do so.

"Whiplash, Stormchaser, I'm going to need your help," He told his trine. The two mech's took up positions on either side of the femme, letting her grasp their servos tightly. It would be a good joor before Shadowblaze finished her labor but in the end, she knew it would be worth it.

"Wingbolt, I am going to tear your fragging wings off!" The femme hissed out when the sparkling chamber contracted hard.

"Just a little longer, sweetspark," He smiled at her. The protective plating that hid the sparkling and protected him was starting to shift out of the way as the sparkling moved closer to the surface. "Alright, sit up for me," Wingbolt murmured once his mate was ready to deliver, nodding to his wingmates to help the femme. They helped to sit her up and each kept a servo on her back, away from her wings, and each winced when Shadow squeezed their hands harder than before. A few klicks passed before Wingbolt told Shadow to bear down, expelling the sparkling into his waiting servos. He gently tore open the protective pouch and rubbed his thumb along the back, urging it to cry. When it did, they all smiled proudly.

"Wingbolt! It's a femme!" Whiplash gasped as he took the sparkling from his trine leader. The tiny protoform mewled and squirmed in his servos. Wingbolt looked up from cleaning the excess materials from his mate's sparkling chamber and smiled proudly. He'd sired a femme! He took the tiny femme from his wingmate and cooed gently while they waited for Shadow's protective plating to slide back into place. Once it did, he handed the sparkling to her and she gave the tiny form an energon line, watching as she latched on and drank the nurturing fluid greedily.

"You did great," Wingbolt kissed her helm with a smile as he looked at the tiny sparkling. "I still can't believe we have a little femme."

"I can't wait until my sparkling arrives," Whiplash smiled, rubbing his own stomach.

"What are we going to do, Wingbolt?" Stormchaser asked, looking to his leader. "We can't stay here much longer but we also can't move now that Shadowblaze has given birth and Whiplash is close behind as well."

"We'll stay for as long as we can find energon," He told the mech. "Once we run out, we will scout out a new location and move as quickly as possible."

"Right," The blue mech nodded and held his bonded close.

-X-X-X-

Shadowblaze desperately tried to keep the sparkling quiet as a Decepticon patrol unit went by the building they were hiding in. She gave her an energon line and she quieted immediately, mouthing the tube but not actually drinking; her tanks were already full from before. Once the patrol finally passed, the trine got up and left, heading for a new sector that Wingbolt had scouted a few orbital cycles earlier. They'd run out of energon only a month prior and had since been looking for a new source.

"Almost there," Wingbolt told them. They heard a whimper from Whiplash and knew they had to hurry. He was going into labor and if they didn't hurry, they would be wide open for attack and capture.

"Stormy, I am going to tear off your spike if you ever come near me again after I give birth," Whiplash hissed through his pain. Seekers were different than other Cybertronians in that either gender could be a Carrier, though mech Carrier's had a much more painful time during labor and delivery.

"Yes, I love you too," Stormchaser muttered as they hurried along. They finally reached the building, which was in fairly good shape compared to those around it, and went in, immediately setting up a place for Whiplash.

"My little sparkling, you're going to have a friend soon," Shadowblaze cooed to the little one clinging to her armor, held up by her servo beneath her. She let out a little mewl and before long, fell into recharge. She could only pray that Whiplash's screams did not awaken her. Poor Whiplash was in labor for nearly a whole cycle before the sparkling was finally ready to leave him and enter the world. When all was said and done, Whiplash and Stormchaser had a healthy little mech.

"Let's hope this place lasts longer than the other," Wingbolt murmured more to himself than to the others. Shadowblaze nodded absently, knowing that they wouldn't be able to move again for some time now that they had two sparklings with them. The femme was drawn from her thoughts when her sparkling started to cry for attention again and she quickly gave her an energon line. She sighed softly and smiled, knowing she was going to be a handful when she was older. She would have to discuss another sparkling with Wingbolt later.

-X-X-X-

After a few months, the trine was forced to move, this time dangerously close to the outskirts of Kaon. Shadowblaze's sparkling was getting more and more active as time went by but she still had a long time before she became a youngling, able to survive without taking energon from her femme Creator.

"I cannot wait until she is old enough to be given a designation," Wingbolt murmured, stroking the little femme's back. The sparkling gave a garbled chirp as she let go of the energon line and began crying because of it. "Sorry sweetspark," He chuckled and guided the line back to her mouthplates. They heard a small chirp and looked towards Whiplash, who was smiling and murmuring to his own little mechling.

"I hope they make a great trine when they're older," Stormchaser smiled at his wingmates.

"I have no doubt that they will," Shadowblaze chuckled. "They'll be growing up together, so they will have plenty of time to form a strong bond with each other."

"It doesn't always work out though," Whiplash grumbled. "We've seen it happen before..." Shadowblaze winced a little. "It can be fine in the begin but then..."

"They have no actual dynamics together and the trine falls apart," Blaze mumbled. It still pained her own spark whenever the subject came up as it had sadly happened to her. She'd grown up with the Seekers who would have been her trine and everything seemed great for some time but then, it all started falling apart. They couldn't work together, none of their thoughts were the same and eventually, it all crashed. The would-be trine broke up and they went their separate ways, hopefully to find other incomplete trine's to join. Shadowblaze had been on her own for vorns before Wingbolt approached her with Whiplash and Stormchaser. It had been an instant connection and before long, she was apart of their trine.

"Let's not think about the past," Wingbolt spoke up, jerking his mate from her memories. Shadowblaze calmed the moment Wingbolt sat behind her, allowing her to lean back against his chest and relax. "Let's all get in a good recharge, we need it," The trine all agreed and they curled up. The little femme was tucked away under protective plating on Blaze's chest, Whiplash did the same for his sparkling and soon, they were all deep in recharge.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! And finally, I'm introducing everyone's favorite grumpy medic! Ratchet! Bumblebee cameo as well! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own, Hasbro does. I only own Wingbolt and his trine._

* * *

><p>After a vorn of dodging and hiding from the Decepticons and Autobots alike, Wingbolt and his trine had finally settled into a refugee camp just on the borderline between Kaon and Iacon. Not everyone looked at them the same because of their Seeker build but they chose to ignore those people, as they were simply mistrusting of those from Vos though they wouldn't dare harm them or the sparklings. Shadowblaze and Wingbolt had started talking about having another sparkling, so that the other two wouldn't be alone as they grew older. They also hoped that by having another, the three would bond and form a trine of their own.<p>

"My little femme, what are you doing?" Shadow crooned gently as she scooped up the giggling Seeklet. The femme squeaked and chirruped, clicking excitedly at her Carrier. "Don't go causing any trouble." Wingbolt joined her and kissed her helm, cooing softly at the tiny femme in his mates arms

"We'll have to run a scan later," He murmured to the dark Seeker. Shadow nodded, her spark leaping nervously and excitedly at the prospect of being pregnant again. Whiplash and Stormchaser joined them with their mechling and together, they started to move towards one of the many apartments that served as homes for the refugees. They heard a slight commotion towards the entrance of the camp and froze, waiting to see if anyone would tell them to hide. When the warning never came, they hurried towards where the others were gathered and smiled.

It was an Autobot.

When they'd first taken refuge at the camp, they'd been told of how Decepticons normally came and searched for willing (and unwilling) warriors to join their ranks. The other refugees were careful to warn the trine whenever a Decepticon appeared, so they had ample time to hide away. Autobots were also known to show up with supplies and even energon. They'd quickly learned that when a sparkling was involved, the Autobots were quick to add extra energon to the rations. As the trine studied the arrivals they noticed something odd. It looked to be a young scout this time with another as well. Strange, they normally did not come in pairs...

"I've heard there are sparklings here," The companion spoke in a gruff voice as the scout unloaded supplies. Whiplash and Shadowblaze held the sparklings close to their chassis, not entirely trusting the bot. Blue optics finally found them and he sighed heavily when he found them. "I'm the Autobot CMO, I won't harm them, I only wish to check and make sure they are healthy," The Seekers looked at each other and finally, all four moved forward. "The name is Ratchet," He told them. He was shocked, though he hid it well, when he saw them as he hadn't expected to find any Seekers amongst the refugees. He'd been told about the sparklings but he'd never been told they were Seeklets. Ratchet waited for one of them to step forward and watched as Whiplash did so, holding onto the sparkling in his arms. "You can hold him while I check him over," Whiplash nodded and watched as the medic checked his son. Ratchet was glad the sparkling somewhat behaved, as the little mechling squirmed and squealed with glee as he was given possibly his first check-up ever. Normally, sparklings and even grown mechs complained and fussed when they were given a check-up so it was a change of pace for the medic to have a little patient who didn't fight him the whole time. The mechling had slightly purple, borderline red optics but he knew as he aged, his optics would be purple. "Looks to be just fine," He told Whiplash who smiled and stepped back towards his trine.

"Alright, last one," Ratchet grunted. Shadow stepped up with the small femme and reluctantly let the medic look at her. Needless to say, he was quite surprised to find the sparkling was a femme. "This information will stay with me," He murmured to Shadow who nodded gratefully. Ratchet gave the femme her check-up and was a little frustrated by how difficult she was making it for him, going so far as to try and bite his finger. Her denta weren't fully formed but still, no one wanted a sparkling to latch onto them, it was damn near impossible to get them to let go once they did. "They are both as healthy as can be," Ratchet told them. "The information will strictly stay with me, no one else will hear a word about the sparklings."

"Thank you," Wingbolt nodded. Ratchet nodded and looked at Shadow, eying her for a moment. Wingbolt got an idea and leaned towards the medic. "Could you run a scan on her please? We've been trying for another sparkling for a while now..."

"Right," The CMO motioned for Shadowblaze and she gave him a confused look. "Unless you want me scanning and prodding around your chassis in front of everyone, I suggest you follow me." Shadow actually blushed as she handed her sparkling to Wingbolt and followed Ratchet to a more private area. "How long have you two been trying for another sparkling?" He asked as he had the femme lay on a berth. He was quite lucky the refugees had an area sealed off as a sort of medical area though the tools and equipment were primitive compared to what he had back in Iacon. But he would just have to make due for now.

"Half a vorn," She winced slightly when she revealed this information. She and Wingbolt were slightly worried that something was wrong as they'd had no luck conceiving since the birth of their last sparkling.

"Did the femme's birthing go well? Any complications?" He question as he did a quick scan over her chassis. "Open up," He tapped her chest plates. A few clicks were heard before the plating slid aside, exposing her spark to the medic.

"It went as well as it could have gone without medical attention," She told him, steeling herself when she felt his servo in her spark chamber. "Wingbolt helped his own Carrier deliver his brother, so he had some experience with it."

"You're damn lucky he did," Ratchet grunted as he examined her spark and it's chamber. "Unassisted, there could have been damage done to the sparkling chamber or worse." His optics caught something and he removed his servo. "I'm going to need you to lean onto your left side just a little bit," He told her. Shadow moved until he told her to stop and tried not to squirm when he leaned over her, peering into her spark chamber. "Well, looks like it paid off," Her red optics widened a fraction.

"You mean...?" She rolled over onto her back and looked at him.

"Yes," He nodded. "There is a small spark, hiding at an angle behind your own," Shadow smiled brightly. "I'll try to come check up on you as much as I can. Again, this information will strictly be between you, myself and your trine."

"Thank you, Ratchet," Shadowblaze closed her chest plates happily and jumped off the berth, hurrying to find her wingmate's. Wingbolt saw her coming and handed the sparkling off to Stormchaser just before Shadow jumped at him, smiling brightly. The silver mech stared into her optics and smiled just as brightly as she told him the news over their bond. He kissed her, right there and laughed happily as he held her tightly. Once they finished their private little celebration, Shadow took her sparkling back and the trine headed for the apartment that was their home currently.

"How long do you think we'll be able to stay here?" Stormchaser whispered to Wingbolt once their mates were deep in recharge with the sparklings. "It won't be long before the Decepticons start storming the buildings looking for those who might be hiding."

"I don't know, Stormchaser, I really don't," He admitted. "The other refugees have been quite helpful these past years, hiding us from the Decepticon scouts. They know that we can't fall into their hands and as long as we maintain good relations with them all, we should be able to stay here for at least another vorn."

"So, I assume from the little display earlier that there is good news?" Stormchaser changed the subject with a grin.

"Shadow is indeed sparked," Wingbolt chuckled softly. The dark blue Seeker chuckled with him and smiled.

"Our little family just keeps growing," He murmured. "One is enough for me and Lash. I hated seeing him in so much pain during the birthing but we both knew it would be worth it in the end."

"I can only imagine," Wingbolt murmured back. "I think two is our limit as well. We're lucky to have been so blessed by Primus. Normally, a single bonded pair only manages one sparkling in their lifetime and that's only if the odds are in their favor to begin with." Stormchaser nodded in agreement, knowing he was right. "Now, I think it's time for a good recharge," The dark blue mech nodded and went to curl up with his mate while Wingbolt did the same, laying a protective servo over Shadow's chest with a smile.

-X-X-X-

"You'll have to forgive me for not coming to check up on you sooner," Ratchet grumbled when he got Shadowblaze into the makeshift medical area. "We've been busy as of late."

"It's fine, Ratchet," She smiled gently. She adjusted her wings and laid down on the berth, staring up at the ceiling.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked as he ran his normal scans.

"Sluggish," She admitted. "I need more recharge than normal and of course, more energon than usual."

"That's expected," He murmured. "Did you have these same symptoms with the first pregnancy?"

"Yes, but it wasn't as... demanding," She sighed.

"Normally, the increased demand of energon, feeling sluggish and requiring more recharge indicates that you might very well be carrying a mech." He saw her optics brighten at this. "Have you had any pain? Any trouble doing normal activities? And for the love of Primus... please tell me you have refrained from interfacing?"

"No more pain than would be expected with carrying a sparkling," She squeaked out. "I don't do much because Wingbolt won't let me and for your information, I have not been interfacing."

"Good," He grunted. He continued with the check up and finally he told her that both she and the sparkling were doing well. "You still have another decacycle before the sparkling is ready to be born," He told her. "When it gets close to that time, I want you to contact me if you can and I will come and assist."

"Ratchet, I wouldn't want to draw you away from the Autobots too much," She sighed as she sat up. "We can manage on our own. We did so before."

"Nonsense," He waved a dismissive hand, brushing off her words. "It's no problem at all and if it's a mech as I suspect it to be, then you may need more than just your bondmate."

"Have it your way," She sighed softly. Ratchet hit her on the helm with his fist and she yelped, looking at him with wide optics.

"As your unofficial physician, I insist that I be here to help with the birth," He grunted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very controlling?" She scowled at him rubbing her helm.

"Many times and you won't be the last one," He smirked at her. "Off with you and get some rest, you look ready to recharge on your feet." Shadowblaze rolled her optics and wandered off, smiling as she was pulled into the welcoming embrace of her mate.

"Where's the little one?" She asked, looking for the little sparkling.

"She's with Stormchaser and Whiplash," He told her. "They wanted to take her off our servos today so that you could get some well deserved rest." He kept an arm wrapped around her as they walked home. He placed a servo on her stomach and gave her a warm smile. The sparkling had moved into the gestation chamber three months before so they were getting fairly excited. "What did Hatchet say?" Shadow smiled at this, knowing that it was the nickname others gave Ratchet.

"He suspects that I am carrying a mech," She told him quietly. Wingbolt's wings shot up and his optics brightened at the news.

"That would explain a few things," He chuckled, nuzzling against her neck gently. Shadow gave a light laugh and kissed his cheek before they entered the apartment, heading up to the third floor where their shared room with their trine mates was.

"Welcome back," Stormchaser smiled at them, balancing his son in one arm and Shadowblaze's daughter in the other. "Good news?"

"Ratchet says I might very well be carrying a mechling," She told them quietly. Whiplash shot up on the berth and grinned.

"I knew it!" He giggled happily. "You owe me, Stormy, Bolt," He looked at his wingmate's pointedly.

"Yeah yeah, energon duty and sparkling duty for a month," They grumbled. Whiplash smirked triumphantly and took his sparkling back from Stormchaser while Shadow took the little femme in her arms.

"We'll have to give them designations soon," She crooned.

"A couple of orns and they'll be ready," Whiplash nodded in agreement. Shadowblaze smiled as she relaxed on the berth, humming softly for the Seeklet in her arms as they both drifted into recharge.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be extremely nice! And if you're wondering, Whiplash bet both Wingbolt and Stormchaser that Shadowblaze was carrying a mech this time. At stack was a month of retrieving energon and a month of sparkling sitting. By the way, ya just gotta love Ratchet.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3! I would really appreciate some reviews, it helps me out and prompts me to continue writing. This is my first shot at a Transformers story after all._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, Hasbro does. I only own Wingbolt, his trine and Wavecrasher._

_For the sake of the story, I'll put these terms down. These are terms I forgot in chapter one!_

_Joor- About 6.5 Earth hours_

_orn- equivalent to one Cybertronian lunar day or 13 earth days_

* * *

><p>The decacycle passed without a hitch and soon, all four Seekers were in the make shift med bay with Ratchet who was assisting in the delivery of Shadow's new sparkling. It was taking a lot longer than it had with the previous one as this one was quite a bit larger than it's elder sibling.<p>

"It hurts so much," Shadow whimpered, panting as she desperately tried to expel the sparkling.

"Hands down," Ratchet hit her servos when she reached towards the protective plating.

"Make it stop!" She wailed, clinging to Wingbolt's hands. The silver mech sat behind his bonded, keeping her upright and as calm as possible.

"You're almost there," Ratchet assured her. She whimpered and clung to her mate as the protective plating slowly moved aside, exposing the sparkling to the CMO at last. "Alright, Shadow, bear down," The femme gave a cry and did as he said, though it was still another few breems before the sparkling was expelled. Ratchet quickly broke open the pouch and cleaned it up, rubbing its back until it let out a healthy cry. "A mech," He told her.

"Just... like you suspected," She smiled weakly. Wingbolt kissed her soundly and smiled as the squealing mechling was placed in Shadow's tired arms. Ratchet cleaned up the excess material within the sparkling chamber and waited for the plating to close before he allowed Whiplash and Stormchaser into the room. The two mech's rushed in with the two other sparklings who were chirping and clicking with excitement. Even they knew something big was going on.

"I'll be back within a decacycle," Ratchet told them as he left. Stormchaser, who was holding the little femme, walked closer to Shadow and smiled at the tiny protoform that was clinging to her armor, an energon line in his mouth.

"Look, little one, it's your brother," He murmured to the femme. She turned her reddish optics towards her Carrier and chirruped, pointing at the new being. "Yes, that's your brother," He chuckled. She clicked happily and squirmed, causing the mechling in Whiplash's arms to act up as well. Wingbolt chuckled softly at this.

"She certainly knows how to get everyone else started up," He smiled.

"She _is _your daughter after all," Stormchaser smirked, keeping hold of the little femme.

"Watch it, Stormchaser," Wingbolt smirked at him.

"Can you two be quiet so I can rest?" Shadow growled at them. Immediately, all three mech's fell silent and so did the sparklings. Soon, they all found a place to rest and fell into recharge.

-X-X-X-

Orns passed and the two eldest Seeklets were starting to portray their unique personalities and colors as their armor hardened. Granted, the colors would change slightly when they chose an alt form but they wouldn't change too much. The little femme was very stubborn about what was done and what she did, a trait the adults had no doubt she inherited from her Carrier and Sire both. She tended to hide in the shadows and would always somehow blend in, something Shadowblaze was quite proud of. She was mostly black with silver wings. The second eldest mechling was just like his Creators in that he loved having fun and and causing some form of chaos. He was a faint blueish-purple with white, taking after both his Creators. When he wailed or let out a shriek though, it became almost a booming sound.

"I think it's time to give them their designations," Stormchaser murmured as he watched the two Seeklets crawl about, chirping and clicking at each other.

"Yes, I believe you're right," Wingbolt nodded. Shadowblaze looked up from caring for the littlest mechling and studied her daughter.

"Silvernight?" She suggested softly. The sparkling didn't react to the name which made them frown. "Silvershadow?" The femme lifted her helm and chirped quietly, blinking at her Carrier. "Hmm... Silverwing?" The femme flicked her wings slightly at this and her optics lit up. "Luna?" She seemed to squeak at the name then. "Designation Silverwing, nickname Luna," The femme gave a happy click and clapped her servos together.

"Beautiful names, both of them," Wingbolt smiled, kissing Shadow's cheek. "Though I think she's going to prefer being called Luna," He laughed when his daughter gave a squeal, as though to confirm his words.

"How does Skyboomer sound?" Whiplash spoke up, looking at his son. The little mechling chirruped loudly.

"I think he likes it," Stormchaser smirked. "Though, like little Silverwing, I believe he will prefer being called Boomer." The Seekers smiled amongst themselves and continued watching the young Seeklets.

"Wingbolt! You must hurry and hide!" A dark gray mech with worried optics ran towards them. "Hurry! Decepticon scouts! Five of them heading this way!" The Seekers all nodded and grabbed their sparklings before hurrying back inside, going into hiding as they always did. They heard one Decepticon in the lower levels and kept as quiet as possible, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Is there anyone else in the building?" A rough voice growled out.

"No, everyone else is out today," They heard the smooth baritone belonging to an elderly mech by the name of Wavecrasher respond to the Decepticon. "Now I suggest you leave, no one here is a warrior," The heard a crash and prayed to Primus that Wavecrasher was alright.

"You got lucky today," The Decepticon snarled. A few tense moments passed before they were certain he was gone. Wingbolt grabbed the cloak that had been given to him by one of the other refugees, threw it on and slipped down to the main level to check on the older mech.

"They are getting suspicious," Wavecrasher grunted softly. Wingbolt was relieved to find the old mech without injury though he was slagged that the Decepticon had trashed the place. "You and your trine are going to have to move buildings soon."

"I know, Wavecrasher," Wingbolt sighed, peering at the elderly mech from under the hood of the cloak. "I thank you for all that you have done for my trine and I these past few orns."

"It is no problem at all," The old mech waved a dismissive hand with a soft chuckle. "I know how precious your kind are and I know very well how rare sparklings are," Wingbolt nodded. "I simply could not live with myself if I knew they had fallen into the hands of the Decepticons. My boy, I will gladly have my spark extinguished before I let the 'Cons get ahold of you and your trine."

"Don't say such things," Wingbolt grimaced.

"Wingbolt, I've lived as great a life as one can in this time," Wavecrasher gave him a reassuring smile. "If it is my fate to offline saving your trine than so be it. I have someone waiting for me in the Well of Sparks," Wingbolt jolted at this.

"Your sparkmate?" He whispered softly.

"Yes," The older mech nodded. "She was a great femme, met her right out of the Academy," Wavecrasher motioned for Wingbolt to sit as he told his story. The younger mech did so and looked at him expectantly. "She was built for stealth, my lovely Drizzle, though how she managed to fall for a brash warrior like myself I'll never know. A vorn or so after meeting we bonded though we were never lucky enough to be sparked. It was during the early part of the blasted war that Drizzle and I became separated. She was on a mission to infiltrate the Decepticons and went missing for several cycles. I was among those sent to retrieve her but what I saw is something I will never forget. A Decepticon offlined her in front of my own optics, ripped her spark right from her chest and crushed it like it was nothing."

"That's terrible," Wingbolt murmured sadly. "How is it you survived after her death?"

"I couldn't bring myself to join her, Primus knew I was meant for something else," Wavecrasher told him. "He had something else in store for me and when I met you and your trine, I knew I was meant to protect you all from the same fate Drizzle suffered." Wingbolt smiled and silently thanked Primus for such a great protector.

"Let us both pray that you still have another vorn until the time comes to fulfill that duty," Wingbolt said to the mech.

"When the time comes, we will know," Wavecrasher told him. "Go back to your family, the Decepticons are still lumbering about." Wingbolt nodded and hurried back up to his trine. He curled around his bonded and kissed her helm, smiling at Luna when she clicked at him quietly.

"Yes, sweetspark, the nice old mech downstairs is okay," He assured his daughter. She gave a tiny chirp and offlined her optics to rest. The little mechling was resting already, full from his meal of energon. Boomer was chirruping and clicking away at his Creators in quiet tones, obviously not very tired yet. Whiplash eventually managed to get Boomer into recharge and the four adult Seekers quickly followed, exhausted.

-X-X-X-

"I think something might be wrong with him, Ratchet," Shadowblaze murmured to the medic, worry lacing her words.

"Elaborate please," He ran a scan on both Carrier and child.

"He... he isn't as active as Luna was when she was born and... he barely eats anything," She told him, looking down at the little mechling.

"It might just be a small virus," He told her, running a deeper diagnostic on the sparkling. Just as he suspected, the little mechling had a small virus but it was nothing to worry about. "It's a minor virus. Just give him some of this special energon and he'll be fine in a few cycles."

"Are you certain?" She asked him, rubbing the sparklings back. He reacted and curled into her chassis, seeking out an energon line. "No, sweetie," She smiled and took the bottle of energon Ratchet handed her. She struggled a little but the mechling eventually took to the bottle and drank down the energon. Once finished, he curled up and fell into recharge, clinging to his Carrier. "Thank you again, Ratchet."

"Just doing my job," He muttered. "Where are the other two trouble makers?"

"Luna and Boomer?" She smiled softly. "I believe they are with Whiplash today," By now, Ratchet knew that Whiplash was on par with the twins in his pranks and love for fun and entertainment. So he took leaving the sparklings in his care very seriously. "Oh come now," Shadow laughed seeing the expression on his faceplates. "Boomer is just like him anyway, and I doubt he'll corrupt Luna."

"Whiplash is just like a set of twins I know," Ratchet grumped. "I don't think we need Boomer being just like him in every aspect."

"He's still a sparkling," Shadow smiled. "I doubt he'll be entirely like Lash when he's older. I see a lot of Stormchaser in him."

"Yes and from what I've seen of Silverwing, she has a lot of her Sire in her," Ratchet mumbled.

"Yes well... you haven't seen her upset yet," Shadow winced. "She's unfortunately inherited the stubbornness of her Creators and my temper." Ratchet actually smirked when she said this. "Thank you again, Ratchet. When can we expect you again?"

"In a few orns," He told her. "But before I leave I need to check up on the other two." Shadow nodded and quickly commed Whiplash to bring the two eldest sparklings in. He was there within a few breems, two squealing, clicking sparklings in his arms. They caught sight of Ratchet and went quiet for an astrosecond before they began to shriek. Big scary medic meant a check up and the last time they'd had one... he'd given them a shot. Whiplash began speaking in a Vosian dialect for them and they slowly calmed, their optics still untrusting as they gazed at Ratchet. "I'll take Boomer first," He sighed. "Shadow, I suggest you leave the room unless you want the little one waking," The femme nodded and left the room. Whiplash handed his son over and cradled Luna in his arms, cooing at her quietly. Boomer was shockingly quiet as he was examined, as opposed to his normal loud self (Ratchet had needed his left audio to be repaired when Boomer let out one of his famous shrieks right next to it).

"Ratchet, watch out!" Whiplash covered Luna's audio's as Boomer took in a long intake and then let it out in a joyous cry, shrieking with laughter when Ratchet fell on his aft in surprise. Luna actually scowled at the loud sparkling as he was handed back to Whiplash and eagerly clung to Ratchet when he took her.

"Well, what brought this on?" He chuckled, setting her down on the berth gently. She clicked and cooed at him frantically, pointing at Boomer as she did so.

"She said that Boomer upset her with his yell and she doesn't feel so good because it threw off something," Whiplash translated. Ratchet nodded and ran a quick scan. Indeed Boomers shout had thrown something off, specifically her balancing receptors which helped her keep her equilibrium. In a sparkling, upsetting this could easily make them feel ill. Ratchet slipped an energon goodie from his subspace and gave it to the pouting sparkling. She brightened and stuck it in her mouth happily, ignoring Ratchet as he fixed the off balanced receptors.

"Good as new," He grunted. He watched Luna and couldn't resist waving a finger in front of her once she finished her energon goodie. He knew it probably wasn't the wisest idea ever but he'd grown quite attached to the little sparklings and was always quite eager to go visit. Perhaps more so than he should have been. Luna watched his finger for a few moments and timed her grab just so, latching onto the digit with a triumphant click. "Smart thing," He smirked. Whiplash chuckled and smiled at Luna as she proceeded to try and pull herself up. Ratchet grunted and scooped her up into his servos, earning successive line of angry clicks from the tiny femme. "Alright, alright, I'm puttin' ya down," He scowled and placed her back on the berth. She seemed to glare at him, still clicking furiously as she tried to stand this time. Shadow returned at that moment and let out a squeak when she saw her daughter trying to stand up for the first time. "Shadow, stand back," Ratchet warned her. "She needs to do this on her own, don't help her," The femme whined as she looked between the medic and her sparkling.

"But..." She was beginning to stress herself out and Whiplash immediately tried to calm her. The mechling in her arms squirmed, sensing her distress and let out a tiny wail. This effectively distracted Shadow as she quickly worked on calming her youngest sparkling.

"Shadowblaze, a sparkling needs to do some things on their own and learning to stand is one of those things," Ratchet told her. "If you help her now, then she will not know how to be dependent, she will always look to you. I know it stresses you out not being able to help but you must trust me." The femme gave a defeated nod and watched Luna while she also fed the other sparkling. The three adults watched silently as the tiny femme struggled, clicking in frustration as she tried to stand. When she finally managed to get on her pede's, she kept her servos on the berth, keeping herself steady but this lead to yet another challenge.

How did she go about straightening up while keeping her balance?

Luna clicked, unsure of herself and finally, she pushed up with her hands and straightened. She gave a squeak as she toppled over onto her bottom. The adults all gave a small laugh at this and even Boomer chirruped and squealed. The little black and silver femme huffed through her intakes and tried several more times, usually with the same result.

"Give it one more try," Ratchet prompted, stroking her arm lightly. The sparkling clicked at him tiredly and looked at her Carrier and uncle. Her Sire and Stormchaser had joined them at some point and they all nodded in agreement with the medic. Luna steeled herself for one last try and became entirely focused on the small task. Without even really realizing it, she was soon standing on her pede's, unassisted. She was a little shaky at first but she got a hang of it and chirped proudly. Her Sire came and scooped her up, kissing her little helm with a smile.

"Such a big girl now," He murmured happily.

"Now that she's figured out how to stand, be prepared for her to start running around," Ratchet told them. "See you all next time," He nodded to them and left. The Seekers all went home, smiling at Wavecrasher when he greeted them.

"Sweetspark, want to show Wavecrasher what you learned today?" Wingbolt cooed at his daughter. She chirped and clicked happily, nodding.

"Little Silverwing has something to show me does she?" The old mech smiled. Luna looked at him and clicked, optics bright. Wingbolt set her on the ground and immediately, she worked on trying to stand again. Once she did so, Wavecrasher smiled brightly. "Oh dear, my little friend is growing up far too fast," He teased. Luna chirped and waved at him, wanting to be picked up. The old mech carefully bent and picked her up, holding her close. "What am I going to do? Soon you'll be walking and running and I won't be able to catch you. I'm far too old for that." Luna clicked at him, patting his cheek as if to say 'no you're not' and he smiled. He watched as she yawned and he chuckled. "I think someone has had an exciting day. Time for recharge," He handed her back to Wingbolt and she whirred, upset that she was being put to bed. Stormchaser took little Luna and followed the rest of the trine while Wingbolt stayed behind.

"Between us, I think we should start coming up with an escape plan," The silver mech whispered.

"I've been thinking the same thing," He grunted. "Go to your trine and make sure the little ones are settled then we will meet and discuss a plan." Wingbolt nodded and went upstairs, returning a few breems later with his trine. "Now... let us begin..."


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm a tad disappointed that no one has reviewed yet but perhaps this chapter will get some reviews. Anyway, this chapter is a tad dark in nature. Megatron shows his ugly mug at last._

_Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Transformers, HasTak does. I do however own Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and the one known as Drizzle._

* * *

><p>Their first indication that something was amiss was when the Decepticon scouts started coming in larger groups, taking any available mech they could. The Seeker trine had effectively moved into a different building with Wavecrasher of course and they'd laid out a solid escape plan should they need to use it. Wavecrasher was their first line of defense, he'd insisted upon this role heavily until all four had relented and accepted it. He would act as a decoy of sorts, to try and deter the Decepticons if they tried to insist upon searching the apartment for others. If this failed, he would of course become more forceful in his attempts to deter them. He was however, not to throw the first punch, he was to wait until the Decepticon did. If the fight became physical, Wingbolt was to join and assist him, as he would be hiding just under the stairs. When he gave the signal, the trine was to escape through the empty room on the second floor, covered of course by cloaks so no one knew or saw their wings. If Wavecrasher somehow made it, he would assist in getting them across the actual border into Iacon so that they would be able to seek asylum with the Autobots. They'd even spoken to Ratchet about the plan. He would only inform his superiors if and when he got the signal from Wingbolt.<p>

"Another scouting group?" Stormchaser growled to himself. He was settled on the roof of the apartment, acting as the lookout so he could warn the others in case a scout or two headed in their direction. "This is the second one in nearly a week!" The scouting units had been 'visiting' more and more frequently, again in increasingly larger groups. He watched carefully as a small unit of three mechs headed towards their vicinity and immediately sent a comm to Wingbolt. Once he did so, he hurried inside and ushered Shadow and Whiplash into their small hiding spot within their room, keeping the sparklings as quiet as possible while doing so. Stormchaser strained his audios to hear what was going on downstairs the moment he heard the door being forced open.

"What can I do for you boys?" Wavecrasher asked gruffly, still in his seat as he watched them.

"Is anyone else in the building?" A white and silver mech growled out.

"No, it's just me," He told the obviously younger mech. "I'm an old mech, I like my peace, I don't need any of you younger bots bothering me all day long."

"I honestly doubt your words," The second mech, a rather large fellow with green and silver paint snorted. "We know every single one of these apartments house more than one bot.

"Are you telling me that I am lying to you?" Wavecrasher stood slowly, towering over the three Decepticon scouts. "Because I most certainly am not!"

"If you are not lying then you will have no problem with us checking the rest of the apartment?" The obvious group leader, who was purple with black and silver raised an optic ridge, undeterred by the larger mech. Wavecrasher narrowed his optics at the cocky young mech.

"I cannot allow you to do that," He grunted.

"Then there must be others," He snorted. "You're hiding them." He nodded to his companions to start searching. Wavecrasher reacted quickly, blocking their path to the stairs.

"There is another but he is just a poor old mech," He told them. "Older than myself, but he has a temper and I doubt you would escape his wrath. He's become quite senile in his old age." That was Whiplash's cue to start. He started yelling in his 'old mech' voice as he'd dubbed it and he was quite convincing.

"Wavecrasher?" He shouted in a scratchy voice. "Who's here? Tell 'em ta leave before I come after their afts! I ain't afraid ta blast em! I may be old but my aim is as good as it was in my prime!" He activated his null-ray and let it whine loudly as it started up. The three Decepticons were quite startled to say the least and they actually backed up a fraction.

"It's alright! I've got it under control!" Wavecrasher shouted back, coughing a bit. The sound died out and the Decepticons relaxed a little but it was quite obvious they were on edge now. Just as they were about to leave, a small shriek from upstairs was heard. All three froze and slowly turned around, optics narrowing at Wavecrasher as he sputtered. The white and silver mech lunged at him and he swung, knocking the con aside. Wingbolt relayed a comm to his trine as he jumped out of hiding, covered by the cloak so they wouldn't know he was a Seeker. Together, they managed to fight them off and quickly went to join the others, who were waiting for them behind the apartment. "Let's go, hurry," Wavecrasher murmured. The Seekers followed after him but before they could slip out of the camp, they found themselves facing a blockade of sorts. Wavecrasher growled as he activated every weapon he could on his chassis, actually intimidating the Decepticons as they backed away, wary of him. "Go, I'll hold them off," He told them. The Seekers nodded and darted off to the side, evading the stunned 'Cons.

"After them!" They heard. Slag, they'd had reinforcements guarding the camp, they'd expected someone to run that day. They heard shouting and energy blasts from the camp and knew Wavecrasher was making a path to them. It wasn't long before the large mech joined them, a little out of breath from exerting himself for the first time in a long time.

"This is quite exhilarating," He admitted with a grin. The Seekers all smiled as they continued to run. They heard gunfire and ducked for cover, holding the Seeklets close to their chassis as they wailed, scared of what was happening. "Go!" Wavecrasher's voice boomed as the gunfire stopped for a moment. The group hurried along, dodging Decepticons that got in their way. They were just about to reach the border of Iacon when they suddenly found themselves surrounded. The sparklings all wailed loudly, frightened by the strange mechs.

"Sir, they have sparklings," A mech, probably only a youngling himself, commented, lowering his weapon nervously. The leader of the ambush, a mech with a blue, silver and purple paint job stepped forward, regarding the group.

"I can see that," He grunted. "Surrender and no harm will come to the sparklings," The group remained motionless at this. The mech moved forward, stopping in front of Shadowblaze. The sparkling in her arms wailed louder as he approached. The mech reached out and that's when everything went to Pit. Wavecrasher slammed into the mech just as Wingbolt grabbed his mate and ran with Whiplash and Stormchaser. The Decepticons were in a state of shock when their leader was knocked aside by the old mech but they recovered when they realized the group was escaping.

They didn't get very far.

Other Decepticons ambushed them and pinned them, mindful of the sparklings. They all heard a mighty roar as Wavecrasher fought with the group leader, trying his best to knock him down and keep him down so he could rescue the Seekers. He managed to break away and charged towards them, only to take a blast from a cannon in the back. He staggered but continued onwards, energon and other fluids leaking from the wound heavily.

"Wavecrasher! Stop!" Wingbolt screeched, desperately struggling to get free. "Please! You don't have to do this!" The old mech looked at him with kind, dimming optics and actually smiled.

"We knew this day would come," He whispered, falling to his knees as the Decepticons surrounded him. He shot at a few of them with his remaining energy and watched the young group of Seekers break free. He smiled weakly and soon, the leader of the group was blocking his vision.

"You have caused a lot of problems," He snarled. "But your heroic efforts will go to waste, old man, we'll catch them eventually."

"Decepticon scum, you will never have them," Wavecrasher spat, smirking at him. The mech growled angrily and aimed the cannon at his chest, right over his spark chamber. They heard the screams of the now re-captured group and Wavecrasher faltered a little. He took a swing at the mech but it was blocked and his arm taken off.

"You should have been in the scrap heap a long time ago," The Decepticon snarled. His cannon charged and without so much as wincing, shot Wavecrasher, blowing a good sized hole in his chest, just missing his spark. The old mech stiffened and let out a cry as the 'Con moved aside, wanting the struggling adults to watch as their failed savior died.

"Drizzle, I'll be with you soon," Wavecrasher murmured, optics turned to the sky, a smile on his faceplates.

"Say goodbye to your only hope," The 'Con shot again, destroying the old mech's spark. The four Seekers shrieked in rage and horror as they watched Wavecrasher die before their eyes. Everything he'd done for them... it had been for nothing... "Load them up!" He ordered as a ship neared them. It landed and the cargo bay opened, revealing other mech's and even some femme's. The group was forced inside and the door soon closed, sealing them in for the flight back to Kaon. Whiplash, Shadow and Stormchaser all calmed the sparklings down, hoping to not draw attention but it was too late. The others had their wide optics on them, whispering quietly as they eyed the sparklings curiously. Wingbolt desperately tried to get a distress call to Ratchet but the ship was emitting a frequency that blocked the signal. The Seekers huddled together, not saying a word as they were transported with the others to Kaon. When they arrived, they were herded out like a bunch of sheepacrons and into what seemed to be a large holding room. Everyone began to voice their worries and fears as the room was locked and they were left alone. Some time passed before the door opened again and three mechs stepped in. The one in front had a mask over his faceplates, but instantly, they all knew not to test this one. The two with him got everyone into two straight files so the leader could inspect them.

"Ready for inspection, Soundwave," One of the mech's told him. He said nothing as he began, studying each bot closely.

"Mech: Too young. Orders: Take and begin training," The Seekers were getting nervous as Soundwave got closer to them. When he reached them, he paused and looked at them focusing on the sparklings intently. "Cloaks: Remove them." They hesitated and the two mechs with Soundwave did it for them. The other captured bots all gasped when the four Seekers were revealed. "Build: Seeker model. Seekers: Trine. Status: Two bonded pairs." Wingbolt bristled as Soundwave spoke in the monotone, robotic voice. "Megatron: Will want to know of Seekers. Vehicons: Take them." The four Seekers were pushed out of line and taken away, Soundwave following, leaving the two mechs to watch the others while he was away. They were brought into a throne room of sorts where they were stopped before a large mech of gray and purple.

"Soundwave, what do you have for me?" He growled out, leering at the group before him.

"Report: Found Seekers amongst those brought in on last ship." He reported to the mech.

"Seekers?" His red optics lit up as he descended from the throne. He looked over the four Seekers, smirking wider when he saw the sparklings. "All of them are in great form," He grinned. His optics fell on Shadowblaze and she bared her denta at him, clutching the tiny mech closer to her. "A femme, how rare," He chuckled. He was interrupted by an angry click and looked at the sparkling in Wingbolt's arms. The little sparkling was actually glaring at him, unafraid as she clicked and chirped at him in an angry fashion. "That one is certainly brave," He commented. "Which one of you is the Sire?"

"I am," Wingbolt growled. Megatron held out a clawed servo, eying the sparkling still. "You will not touch my daughter!" Wingbolt snarled, clutching the still clicking femme close.

"A femme?" He was a bit surprised that they had a femme sparkling. They were so rare and most of the time, mechs were the only one's conceived. "I have a deal for you all," He brushed it off. "Agree to join my ranks and your dear sparklings will be well taken care of and kept safe. Refuse... well, I don't think you want to know," He smiled cruelly. "I will give you an orn to think about it, until then you will be kept in the brig," He waved a dismissive hand and they were taken away. They were placed in the same cell, luckily, and huddled together.

"Wingbolt, what will we do?" Whiplash asked quietly, stroking Boomer's back softly. "We can't join them. We can't trust them to keep their word either."

"I know, Lash," He sighed. "Let's not talk about it now, we'll talk about it tomorrow," Reluctantly, the Seekers settled down and went into a restless recharge, their future now blurred and uncertain.

-X-X-X-

Ratchet was pacing in the Autobot med bay, tense and worried. He'd received a distress beacon from the one known as Wavecrasher over a joor ago but he hadn't transmitted a message, nor had Wingbolt which worried him even more. In his slight panic, he'd gone to Optimus and told him about the beacon. He'd sent out a group of bots not long ago and since then, they'd been waiting for them to return.

"Ratch, Optimus wants ya," Jazz poked his head in, looking serious. The medic hurried to the Command Center and looked up at Prime, nodding to him.

"I just got word that they are on their way back," Optimus told him. "They're bringing someone with them," Ratchet became hopeful but he knew he was being foolish. They waited for the team to return and when they did, Ratchet hurried towards the body they'd brought back. He was horrified to find it was Wavecrasher.

"Looks like the 'Cons got him good," A yellow mech whispered. "He was already offline when we arrived."

"Then we failed," Ratchet bit out angrily.

"What do you mean?" Optimus questioned, narrowing his optics a bit. "What have you been hiding?" Ratchet looked at him and sighed heavily.

"Out at the refugee camp, I met a group with sparklings," He began. A few shocked murmurs were heard. "They were conceived naturally," This shocked them even more. Not many sparklings were sparked the old fashion way what with the AllSpark creating life for them. "It was a group of Seekers."

"Seekers?" Optimus perked at this. "So there were others out there..."

"Yes, they were neutral," Ratchet nodded. "Wavecrasher, the mech we have here, was sort of their guardian in a way. He was protecting them from the Decepticons and together with the Seekers, we made a plan for them to escape here to Iacon should the Decepticons discover them. They were supposed to send me a comm as soon as they started running but I'm guessing it slipped their minds while they were hiding. I got a distress signal from Wavecrasher but that was all. If he's been offlined and the Seekers are nowhere in sight, than I can only conclude that the Decepticons captured them."

"How many sparklings are there?" Optimus asked him softly.

"Currently there are three of them," He responded. "Two mechs and a femme," The bots behind him gasped. "The femme happens to be the eldest."

"How many adults?"

"Four. Three mechs and a femme. The trine leader is bonded with the femme, two of the three sparklings are theirs."

"Primus," He heard Jazz murmur.

"The two eldest Seeklets are a little over a vorn in age," Ratchet continued. "Still sparklings but their armor is hardening and they have designations. The youngest is barely a metacycle old. I fear that without proper care he will die."

"Why do you say that?" He looked at Optimus.

"The last time I checked on him he had a small virus but it's one of those viruses that can be quite stubborn and stay in the system after treatment. Those kinds of viruses can be damaging to a sparkling his age."

"Optimus, we can't leave them there," The yellow mech spoke up. "They have sparklings! Megatron will only train them and corrupt them as he's done to the others from Vos!"

"I know, Sunstreaker," He sighed. "We need to plan out a rescue," Everybot in the room settled at his words. "We also need to contact the Seekers some how. Prowl, Ratchet, Red Alert, I leave that to you," The three mechs nodded and got to work on their new project.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you Fire Rage7 for your review! :)_

_Anyway, cameo appearance by Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker! I just had to, I couldn't resist. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Rachet has a spark after all! Just saying. Gotta love the cranky medic. Remember to review please, it helps me as a writer. Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are older than you might think, sorry for not mentioning this! I realized a mistake was made when I began writing later chapters!_

_Disclaimer: I hold no claim over Transformers sadly. I only claim Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and his spark mate._

* * *

><p>"Hey, look!" An excited voice brought the Seekers out of their recharge. It had been a little over two months since they'd been imprisoned and Megatron was personally making it the Pit for them. They'd outright refused to join him and so he'd taken to torturing them while the sparklings were forced to watch. Little Luna had been quite vocal in the beginning, biting the servo of any Vehicon that held her when she was forced to watch her Carrier and Sire being tortured. Boomer had been very vocal and still was though Luna had settled down and barely reacted though each time she saw them in pain, she would cry silently and struggle only faintly. The smallest sparkling was always held by Megatron or Soundwave, though he was quite disgusted by it. The Seekers had a feeling the young sparkling was growing on the silent mech.<p>

"Skywarp, shut up!" Another voice hissed, followed by a clang as he hit his companion.

"We're going to get in trouble," Another muttered.

"I just want to see!" The first one whined. "I heard there were more Seekers here! And they had sparklings!" The other two perked up at this and peered into the cell. Shadow glared at the younger Seekers standing outside the cell, curling tightly around her sparkling. Luna however, squirmed away and stumbled towards the older Seekers, blinking her optics at them. She knew they were older, they had their adult forms but they were still younger than her Creators. She clicked and chirped at them weakly, growing annoyed when all the black one did was giggle and smile while his companions shook their helms. Just as the silly looking one was about to speak, a guard appeared and scowled.

"Get out of here," He growled at them. The Seekers jumped, whipped around and then took off. Luna jumped as well and scrambled back towards her Sire, diving into his arms. The guard left, muttering something about trouble-making Seekers as he did so.

_::This is Red Alert, if you can hear me, please respond.:: _Wingbolt jolted a little and cautiously responded.

_::This is Wingbolt, I hear you loud and clear.::_

_::Wingbolt, please forgive how long it has taken us to contact you, the defense grids around Kaon are quite complicated and the firewalls were constructed to be complex. Now that I've finally gotten through, I would like to inform you that a rescue plan is in order and we will execute it within the next few orbital cycles. We need you to be prepared for it.::_

_::How will we know?::_

_::We will contact you prior to infiltration. Where are you located currently?:: _Wingbolt gave him the location and Red Alert quickly pinpointed it. _::What is the condition of your trine?::_

_::We've seen better days. All of us are injured and in need of serious repairs.::_

_::And the sparklings?::_

_::They are fine, no one has touched them. They are a little undernourished and our youngest is quite ill.::_

_::Copy that. We will try to reach your location as quickly as we can upon entry. Our first priority is your trine and sparklings. We will rescue as many others as we can on the way out.::_

_::Thank you, Red Alert.:: _The link cut off and Wingbolt sighed in relief. He opened the link with Shadow and nudged her. _:-Sweetspark, we'll be out of here soon.-: _He watched as a smile tugged at her lip components. He felt relief flood through their bond and kissed her cheek. He offlined his optics and fell into a light recharge with her.

It seemed like only moments had passed before the Seekers were being dragged from their cell to the throne room. The Vehicons took Luna and Boomer while Soundwave took the youngest mechling. Megatron smiled cruelly at them before his eyes traveled to the sparklings.

"Bring the defiant little femme," He told the Vehicons. The one holding Luna hurried forward and held her out, stepping back when Megatron took hold of her. The black and silver femme began to screech loudly, struggling and flailing strongly in his grasp. "She has such spirit," He mused. With the index finger and thumb of his other servo, he held onto the tip of her little wing, making her scream in pain. She bit him and he growled, pinching harder until she let go. She wailed and struggled a bit. "Bite me again and I will tear your wing off," He threatened. Luna seemed to understand and held still, whimpering quietly.

"Don't hurt her!" Shadow shrieked, only to be backhanded by the large mech. Wingbolt bristled and snarled angrily at the Decepticon warlord.

"Quiet," He bit out. "This one has gotten on my last nerve, I think it's time I taught her some discipline." All four Seekers bristled at this. Luna, having seen her Carrier being hit, screeched angrily at Megatron. Boomer let out his famous scream that had everyone trying to cover their audios. "Keep him quiet!" He roared. The Vehicon put a servo over the mech's mouth, effectively stopping him from screaming again. "As for you," He glared down at Luna who glared back, tears in her optics. Megatron sneered at her and proceeded to punish her, though he refrained from permanently damaging her in any way. Once he was satisfied, he thrust her back into the Vehicons arms and then proceeded to torture the adults. It was worse than usual and it left all of them weak and on the verge of just falling into stasis. All seven were placed back in the cell with small cubes of energon to ensure they all would stay alive.

_::Ratchet to Wingbolt, do you copy?:: _Wingbolt stirred, trying to respond. _::Ratchet to Wingbolt, do you copy?::_

_::This is Wingbolt, go ahead.::_

_::We're going to strike early.::_

_::Good. He hurt Luna, Ratchet, he hurt her.::_

_::Don't worry, we're going to get you all out of there and soon you'll be safe.::_

_::Thanks.:: _The link cut out and he informed his trine mates before urging them all to drink the energon, as they would need it. Whiplash and Shadow were careful to feed the sparklings, though they were quite worried when the youngest sparkling refused the energon line and mewled helplessly. "As soon as we're out, I'm sure Ratchet will take great care of him," Wingbolt murmured to his bonded when she gave him a spark-wrenching little whimper. She merely nodded and held both her precious sparklings close. They waited for several hours before they were contacted again.

_::This is Jazz, do ya copy?::_

_::Wingbolt here.::_

_::Get ready. We're headin' in now.:: _The link cut off and the Seekers sat in anticipation. Klaxon alarms screamed as a loud explosion was heard from the upper levels. They watched as guards rushed by, shouting orders as they did and were amused by the chaos of it all. Suddenly, the cell was opened though they could see no actual bot around.

"Come on!" A voice hissed. A figure soon appeared, his body blue and white. "The sooner we leave, the sooner I can get to a wash rack," He made a disgusted face. He looked at the Seekers and was slightly startled by the sight of the sparklings. "My name is Mirage," He told them.

"Thank you," Wingbolt whispered. Mirage nodded and led the group out, avoiding any area's that were heavily guarded. They could hear the sounds of a fight as they neared the surface and once out, they found the base in complete disarray. A red mech headed their way and the Seekers cringed.

"Ironhide, we have to get moving," Mirage told him. The weapons specialist nodded and ushered them ahead of him.

"What about the others?" Shadow asked as they ran.

"I freed as many as I could," Mirage told her. He led them to the rendezvous point where they met up with Jazz, Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Can any of ya fly?" Jazz questioned. The shook their heads and he sighed.

"On foot we can move fast," Wingbolt told him.

"Do you wish for one of us to take the sparklings?" Prowl spoke up.

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Shadow grimaced. "They've been through a lot in the past few months and I shudder to think how they may react to an unknown mech."

"We'll be fine carrying them," Stormchaser grunted. "If we need assistance, we'll comm one of you along the way."

"Right," Jazz nodded. "I'm Jazz, just so you know. The one next to me is Prowl and those are the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Ratchet told me about them," Shadow smirked softly. The twins gave a wicked little grin before they heard Optimus' call for retreat.

"That's our cue," Mirage told them. Quickly, everyone except the Seekers transformed and took off. The four ran after them, surprisingly able to keep pace. Shadow looked down at the mechling in her arms, praying to Primus that they would be able to make it to Iacon before it was too late for him.

-X-X-X-

It took them two and a half orbital cycles to reach Iacon but this was only due to the Seekers need to rest and gain their strength. When they arrived, Shadow was nearly in hysterics. Ratchet was one of the first ones to meet them upon entering the base and his first priority...

Get the Seekers to the med bay.

"Shadowblaze, let me see him," He prompted gently. The little mechling was wheezing, giving out short, pained cries as he writhed in his Carrier's arms. The femme looked at him with wide, scared optics and clutched the sparkling close. "I need to look at him and run some scans," He pressed.

"Love, just let him," Wingbolt told her softly, stroking her trembling wings. Reluctantly, she parted with the sparkling and instead clung to her bonded, optics trained on Ratchet. Whiplash and Stormchaser had Boomer and Luna with them, watching quietly from another berth. The little mechling let out a short shriek that turned into a cough of sorts. His vents hitched and he seemed to spasm which only served to stress Shadow even more. The CMO quickly injected something into the sparkling and he calmed, falling into a forced recharge.

"He'll be fine for now," Ratchet sighed. "I want to keep him here for observation," Shadow nodded sadly. "Now, let me see Skyboomer and Silverwing," The two other mech's scurried toward him and he took the sparklings, narrowing his optics at the dents and scratches on the femme's frame. He checked Boomer first and gave him several energon goodies before handing him back to Whiplash. He began the quick repairs on Luna and smiled at how brave she was being about it. "You are going to be a very brave femme when you get older," He told the little sparkling. She chirped weakly and reached for him, wanting to be held. Ratchet gave in and lifted her up, letting her snuggle against his chest. She eventually got tired of that spot and scrambled to his shoulder, settling there with a quiet, triumphant chirp. Ratchet grumbled but allowed her to stay there. He then checked over the adult Seekers, repairing all that he could and gave them some much needed energon. While he was doing this, Optimus stepped in and observed the scene. He saw the young sparkling on the berth and deep down in his spark, he knew that the little one most likely would not survive the next decacycle.

"How are you all?" He finally spoke, getting their attention immediately.

"How many times have I told you to comm me or knock before entering?" Ratchet growled at him, wrench in hand.

"I've lost count," He chuckled. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

"It's an honor to meet you," Wingbolt spoke for his trine. "As you probably know we had the not so great pleasure of meeting Megatron."

"Yes and I am terribly sorry you had to suffer at his hands," He apologized to them. "We would have come sooner but it was hard to crack the codes of those firewalls surrounding Kaon."

"It is alright," He nodded. "We're just glad to be out and safe... oh! Allow me to introduce my trine. I am Wingbolt, I lead this group. This one next to me is Shadowblaze, my bonded," He smiled at his mate. "The two to my left are Whiplash and Stormchaser. They too are bonded."

"Do the sparklings have their designations yet?" He inquired.

"Yes," Wingbolt smiled gently. "The little femme that has taken up Ratchet's shoulder is our daughter, Silverwing, though she prefers to be called Luna." The black and silver femme clicked at him angrily, as though telling him 'you'd best not forget that'. "Primus himself must have blessed us as we never thought we'd have a femme."

"It's not often a femme is born naturally," Optimus agreed.

"And this one is Skyboomer," Whiplash smiled, showing his son off. "He likes being called Boomer... you'll find out why eventually," He gave a cheeky grin and Ratchet scowled.

"The one on the berth... is our second sparkling," Shadow spoke softly. Optimus gave her a sympathetic look.

"All we can do is trust in Ratchet's skills and pray to Primus that he survives whatever it is that ails him," Optimus told her softly. The pair nodded and moved closer to each other. "When you are ready, I'll have someone escort you to your new quarters."

"Shadowblaze will be the only one allowed to stay," Ratchet spoke up. "Wingbolt, you may stay as well." The two Seekers nodded appreciatively.

"We'll go and get some rest," Stormchaser told Optimus. The taller mech nodded and called Red Alert down to escort the pair. Once they were gone and Optimus left back to the Command Center, Ratchet set to work monitoring the tiny mechling. Shadow and Wingbolt lay on one of the other berths, curled together as they listened to Ratchet work.

"You know, I think Luna likes you, Hatchet," Wingbolt chuckled, resting his chin on Shadow's arm. He was spooned behind her, arms wrapped around protectively as she began falling into recharge.

"At least she isn't screaming in my audios," He grunted. "Takes a nano-klick to get used to having her on my shoulder like this but she barely makes a sound, almost forgot she was there." A few clicks were heard and Wingbolt only chuckled. "What'd she say?"

"She said 'if you forget I'm here, I'll gladly remind you'. Cheeky little femme isn't she?" Wingbolt grinned at the medic.

"She gets it from her Sire," He glared at the silver mech. "And what exactly would you do to remind me?" He asked Luna, reaching up with his other servo to stroke her helm. She clicked and chirped at him quickly.

"She says she would probably bite you or hit you to get your attention," Wingbolt translated. He listened as she clicked even more. "Or she would go with the obvious route and give a nice little scream for you. She also said she would gladly be your personal alarm clock."

"Oh you're just loving this aren't you?" He looked at the femme as best he could. She had the bearings to actually smile at him and chirp. Then she yawned and curled up on his shoulder, wings twitching a little. "Alright little femme, bed time for you," He chuckled, walking to her Creators. He lifted her off his shoulder and settled her down beside her Carrier where she instantly made herself comfortable in Shadow's arms, snuggling right up against her warm chest. Ratchet gave a small nod to Wingbolt before the Seeker fell into recharge and soon returned to watching over the small mechling. He ran a few scans but found nothing physically wrong and so he ran a few internal diagnostics. He found the previous virus was active again and that another, more fatal one had also infected the sparklings system. It usually caused an adult to become sick for several days but they could usually fight it off. A sparkling was not so lucky. If the virus infected them, it would immediately begin attacking its weak immune system, and work it's way to the processor and even the spark if it progressed enough. Ratchet found the vial he needed and took a small dose before injecting it into the sparkling, letting him hold his finger as he did so. Ratchet knew the outlook for him was not a good one but he would be damned if he let the sparkling die. He pulled up a chair and sat beside the berth, looking over a few datapads as he watched the sparkling through out the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_Luna is a smart little sparkling just saying. She absolutely loves Ratchet (surprising right?). Anyway, this chapter is one of those sad chapters that ends happy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers sadly. But I do own Wingbolt, his trine and the deceased Wavecrasher and his mate, Drizzle._

_Please remember to review, I do so enjoy writing but I don't know if you like the material unless you say so._

* * *

><p>Ratchet hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep until he heard Luna clicking and chirping at him. It sounded so close... onlining his optics, Ratchet realized <em>exactly <em>why it sounded so close. The tiny little femme had managed to get off the berth where her Creators were and had somehow gotten up onto his chest, where she was currently sitting and patting his cheek.

"How the Pit did you get here?" He rumbled, optics flicking towards her Creators. Shadow was awake, though her optics were offline, he could tell she was awake from the smile on her faceplates. He made a small sound and scooped Luna up into his arms as he stood, placing her on his shoulder where she made herself comfortable. Luna clicked and chirruped quietly while he listened, checking up on her brother as he did so.

"How is he?" Shadow asked as she slipped off the berth.

"He's stable," He told her. "But his condition really hasn't changed. I'll do my best to make sure he survives this."

"Thank you," She smiled weakly.

"Why don't you and Wingbolt go get some energon?" Ratchet suggested. "I'll look after Luna and the little one. I'm certain Stormchaser and Whiplash will want to see you both."

"Alright, if you insist," She sighed.

"Oh, I do," He grinned at her and almost instantly, Wingbolt jumped off the berth and grabbed his mate.

"We should go," He told her with a nervous laugh. Shadow raised an optic ridge but said nothing as she went with her bonded. Ratchet chuckled and looked at Luna who was clicking frantically, having not been parted from her Creators in this way. Tears welled up and Ratchet immediately cradled her in his arms, murmuring softly.

"Hey, look! Hatchet actually has a spark!" He heard Sideswipe cackle.

"Here I thought he was a sparkless slagger," Sunstreaker cackled with him.

"You two leave before I reformat you into toasters," Ratchet snapped at the twins.

"We just wanna see the sparkling," Sunstreaker actually whined.

"Go find the other sparkling, he's more like you two than Luna is," Ratchet grumbled. He prayed to Primus that the twins did not corrupt little Boomer. He did not need a mini Sideswipe and Sunstreaker mix running around the base.

"But we want to see the femme," Sideswipe insisted. They heard a rapid succession of clicks and looked at the bundle in the medic's arms. They carefully crept closer, eying the sparkling with awe. Luna gazed up at the twins and curled closer to Ratchet's chest, chirping nervously.

"Back up pit-spawn," Ratchet growled. "She's been through a lot, she doesn't trust too many others." The twins nodded slowly and backed up a little, optics wide as they watched the little femme.

"She's so cute," Sunstreaker crooned gently.

"It's okay little cutie, we won't hurt you," Sideswipe smiled. Luna clicked at them and looked up at Ratchet.

"They won't hurt you... though they might corrupt you," He grunted. The twins refrained from growling as they looked at the sparkling. Ratchet reluctantly handed Luna to Sunstreaker, trusting him not to drop her more than Sideswipe. Luna trembled lightly, optics wide as she looked at the yellow mech. Sideswipe looked at his brother and nodded before he gently stroked a finger along her back while Sunstreaker let her play with his other servo. For once, the usually stubborn and challenging femme let out a squeal of sheer delight as the twins gave her attention. Ratchet watched with a hidden smile and turned his attention back to the mechling who was still in recharge.

"Hey, Ratch, what's her name?" Sideswipe asked.

"Her designation is Silverwing," He told the younger mech. "She likes to be called Luna though." The twins nodded and continued playing with the sparkling. Ratchet was slightly startled when Luna began to wail. "What the slag did you two do?" He growled, grabbing his wrench.

"Nothing!" They yelped. Luna was clinging to Sunstreaker, wailing about something and Ratchet almost instantly knew what she wanted.

"Give her here," He muttered. The yellow mech handed her over and the twins watched as he got a cube of sparkling grade energon, attached a tube, and gave it to the sparkling. Instantly, Luna latched on and quieted, content to have her energon. "She was hungry was all. Now off with you two, I'm sure her Creators will be coming back soon." The twins quickly left, chattering about their exciting visit and how they'd held a sparkling. When Luna finished her energon, she clicked and chirped, standing up so Ratchet could hold her. The CMO sighed and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder once more. She clicked happily and sat there, watching and observing as he went about his work. Wingbolt and Shadow returned a few breems later, fully energized and looking better than they had the day before. Luna clicked to them but refused to budge from Ratchet's shoulder which earned a laugh from the two older Seekers. The little mechling finally awoke and Shadow held him, caring for him while Ratchet kept an eye on him. Everything seemed to be going well...

"Ratchet? Ratchet!" Shadow's intakes increased as she stared a the little unmoving body in her arms. "Help!" The medic rushed over and took the sparkling from the frantic femme. Optimus was just stepping into the room when he heard the commotion and as Ratchet rushed by, he gently grabbed Luna and cradled her in his arms.

"Wingbolt, get her out of here," Ratchet told the silver mech. Wingbolt nodded and grabbed his bonded, struggling to get her out of the room so the CMO could do his job uninterrupted. She screeched and wailed sadly, trying in vain to reach her sparkling. Optimus followed with Luna who was whimpering and clinging to his armor. He gave a nod to Wingbolt as he left, taking Luna with him. She did not need to see her Carrier in such a distressed state nor did she need to be around in case... her brother went to the Well of Sparks. Luna clicked frantically when she realized the strange mech was taking her away from her Creators and began to wail softly.

"It's alright, Luna," He murmured, rubbing her back gently. "Everything is going to be just fine," He hated lying to the little one but it was for the best. She'd already seen one important person in her life die, she didn't need to see her brother leave her as well. She slowly calmed down and clung to him, trembling in his arms. Optimus arrived in the Command Center and received several curious glances from the others.

"Might I ask why you brought a sparkling in here?" Prowl asked.

"I will explain later," He told the mech. "She's upset and taking her away from the source of the distress was the best conclusion I could come to. Don't try to find the logic in it."

"I was going to tell you that what you did was the logical answer," Prowl told him. Optimus was a little surprised but he brushed it off as he went to sit down. Luna trembled still, clicking as she looked around nervously.

"It's okay, Silverwing, you're safe," He smiled gently. His thumb stroked between her wings and she chirped at him as she relaxed, resting against his chest with dim optics. Not a moment later, Ironhide came through the doors and he was a bit more than shocked to see Optimus with a sparkling resting in his arms.

"Well, Optimus, the sparkling wormed her way into yer spark?" He chuckled.

"I'm caring for her right now while Ratchet attends to her weakening brother," Optimus informed the weapons specialist.

"The lil' one?" Ironhide frowned a bit. "He ain't doing any better?"

"I'm afraid not," The Prime sighed softly. "Shadowblaze was hysterical when I entered the med bay."

"Oh, that's what I heard," He mused. "Can I see her?" He couldn't take his eyes off the tiny femme.

"You can try," Optimus chuckled. "I'm not certain she'll want to let go." Ironhide just smirked as he approached and reached a servo towards the femme. Luna saw him coming and squeaked in surprise.

"Easy little lady," Ironhide chuckled. "I ain't gonna hurt ya," He brushed his finger against her helm gently, rubbing behind the little raised ridge that was above both of her audio receptors. Luna clicked and nuzzled against the digit. Ironhide smiled and gently pried her off of Prime's chest. Optimus hadn't been aware of this side of the trigger happy mech but he was finding it quite entertaining as he watched Ironhide interact with the sparkling. Luna chirped and clicked away, getting herself familiar with the new mech she had been presented with. She found herself quite interested by the cannons he sported and clapped every time he brought them out. She also found she enjoyed sitting on his shoulder as well but Ratchet's shoulder was still her favorite spot.

"Just so you know, Ratchet is currently her favorite mech on the base," Optimus told him with a grin.

"I'll just have to change that," Ironhide smirked. They heard a loud booming shriek and Luna perked up.

"Well... I think I know why he is called Boomer," Optimus stated, a little shaken by the sound. Prime and Ironhide went to investigate and found none other than the twins, Whiplash and Boomer together, looking quite guilty over something, although Boomer actually looked quite pleased with himself.

"Do I wanna know?" Ironhide grumbled, Luna clicking away happily on his shoulder.

"They were showing us a little prank and Boomer got excited," Whiplash laughed. The twins wore matching grins while Boomer had an innocent look on his faceplates. Optimus shook his head and smiled lightly. The smile faded when he received the comm from Ratchet.

"Whiplash, find Stormchaser and meet me at the med bay," He told the purple Seeker. Whiplash knew it was serious and nodded as he scooped Boomer into his arms. Optimus took Luna back from Ironhide and made his way to the med bay, his spark already hurting from what he knew awaited him upon his arrival. His fears were confirmed when he heard the spark-wrenching cries from Shadowblaze inside and steeled himself as he prepared to enter. The other two Seekers joined him and together, they walked in. Wingbolt had his arms wrapped around Shadow as she sobbed and wailed for her sparkling. Ratchet was putting away all his tools when they arrived and turned to them sadly.

He'd failed.

The tiny sparkling had succumbed to the virus as Ratchet fought to keep it at bay but alas, his tiny body just wasn't strong enough and the virus reached his spark. He'd been helpless as he watched the small spark flicker out right before his optics. The CMO carefully covered the small body and looked up when Optimus laid a gentle servo on his shoulder.

"You did your best, old friend," He murmured.

"My best wasn't enough," He sighed. He looked at the dejected femme who was now curled up in her mates arms, clinging to him, fingers digging into his armor. Luna chirped quietly, reaching for Ratchet. The medic gently took her into his arms and cradled her close to his chest. She didn't protest as she curled up, optics locked on her Creators as Optimus left. Whiplash and Stormchaser joined their wingmates, trying to calm Shadow or at least get her to recharge so that she didn't exhaust herself too much crying like she was. Ratchet eventually gave the femme a sedative to help her relax, earning a thankful look from Wingbolt who looked haggard from trying to keep her calm and dealing with the overflowing emotions through their bond. "Stormchaser, why don't you show Wingbolt to your quarters?" He murmured to the blue and black mech. Stormchaser looked up and nodded before he helped his trine leader pick Shadow up.

"We'll leave Luna with you," Whiplash told him softly. Ratchet nodded and watched as they left, still quite unnerved and upset over losing such a young patient. Luna clicked quietly at him and curled up against his chest even more, whimpering as she eyed the covered form on the berth.

"Don't worry, Luna," He murmured. "We'll give him a proper burial tomorrow, okay?" She nodded though she didn't entirely understand. Was her baby brother gone? Or was he simply sleeping? That must have been it... but then, why was her Carrier so upset? "You'll understand when you're older," He told her when he saw the confused look in her optics. Luna merely nodded and cuddled against him, exhausted.

-X-X-X-

A metacycle passed after that fateful day and Shadow was still slowly getting over the loss of her second sparkling. She put all of her focus into taking great care of Luna instead and was rarely seen without the young femme.

"Optimus! Come quickly!" Bumblebee, the young scout, blurted as he burst into the Command Center. Optimus said nothing as he followed the frantic scout to the entrance of the base where he was mildly shocked to find a mech wrapped in a cloak.

"Optimus Prime?" He questioned weakly, optics shuttering in pain.

"Yes," He nodded, kneeling by the mech. He gave a tired, relieved smile at this and collapsed, clutching something to his chest. Optimus knew at that moment he would need to get Ratchet and quickly sent him a comm...

When the resident Seeker trine of the Autobot base arrived in the med bay, summoned by Optimus himself, they were quite shocked by what they saw.

"Is that... is that a sparkling?" Wingbolt whispered, optics wide.

"Yes," Ratchet nodded, showing them the little aqua colored form. "Her designation is Aqua Blade." The little femme perked up and began clicking frantically when she saw the Seekers. It was only then that they noticed the little wings on her back. "Optimus wants you to raise her," He looked directly at Shadow who gasped and nearly collapsed when she finally understood.

"Oh Primus... thank you," She smiled and held her arms out. Ratchet placed little Aqua into her arms and watched as the sparkling clung to the femme, frightened tears in her optics. Luna saw the unfamiliar femme clinging to her Carrier and began clicking furiously, squirming in her Sire's grip. Ratchet took the little femme and tried to sooth her as Aqua began to cry.

"We'll have to let them get used to each other," Stormchaser sighed softly.

"Another day, not today," Ratchet warned them. "Aqua Blade has been through enough and she just needs to be comforted and rest." The medic sighed as he remembered what had led him to this.

**-Flashback-**

"_I am so glad I found you," The mech whispered as Optimus helped him to sit up. "I had heard you had a trine here and while I was on my way, I lost my bonded."_

"_I am sorry to hear that," Prime told him, more focused on what was in his arms. _

"_I managed to continue on as I knew it was what he wanted," The mech smiled sadly. "I wanted to get here before I joined him in the Well of Sparks. I also wanted to bring this to you," He finally showed the form in his arms. It was a small, frightened little sparkling with blue, white and silver paint. "Her name is Aqua Blade. She is our only sparkling and she means the world to me. Will you keep her safe?"_

"_Yes, of course," Optimus felt his spark melt at the sight of the sparkling. He realized this was also an opportunity to cheer Shadowblaze up. _

"_Is that a sparkling?" Ratchet's jaw dropped at the sight._

"_Yes," He told the CMO. "I want you to take her and call the Seekers to the med bay. I want Shadow to raise her." Ratchet regained his bearings and nodded, smirking at what he said. He moved closer and gently took the sparkling, who clung to him in fear. The mech smiled and collapsed again, his spark finally giving up on him. Optimus had his men give the brave mech a proper burial... right next to Shadow's lost sparkling while Ratchet made his way to the med bay with Aqua Blade._

**-End Flashback-**

"Oh and Ratchet?" The medic looked up at Shadow who was smiling... and it wasn't one of her sweet smiles either. "I swear to Primus, if my daughters first word is slag I will personally weld your aft to the ceiling," And he knew she would make good on that threat too.

"Right," He grumbled. Luna looked up at him, chirping and clicking curiously. He only chuckled as he held her close.

"We'll go and take care of Aqua," Wingbolt spoke softly, looking at the little femme in his mates arms. "Will you be alright taking care of Luna for a while?"

"Hasn't bothered me before," He grunted. The trine nodded and left, though Luna whined for them to stay. "You have a new friend now, Luna," Ratchet told her, letting her climb to his shoulder. "What do you think of her?" The little femme clicked furiously at the mention of the new sparkling. How dare she try to replace her brother! Now she was going to take up all of her Carrier's time! Ratchet chuckled at how angry she sounded and reached up, stroking her back. "You'll get used to her. Just give it some time, Luna, you'll see." The little Seeklet let out a huff as she curled up on his shoulder. She hoped he was right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you Amkano for your review! It is much appreciated! _

_Anyway, this chapter is kind of dark-ish near the end and there is more character death. Just so you all know, I will alternate between calling Luna's given designation (Silverwing) and her nickname (Luna) though I mostly use Luna._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and never will. I do claim Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and his mate Drizzle._

_Tell me what you think of this chapter! R&R thank you!_

* * *

><p>Another decacycle passed before Luna got over her initial jealousy of Aqua Blade and actually started to get to know her. The younger femme was quite shy around other bots and usually hid behind someone's leg when a new, unfamiliar bot approached her. Luna had, on more than one occasion, dragged little Aqua out from behind her Carrier and shown her to the other Autobots, even as she clicked and chirruped frantically, frightened. Boomer made it his job to introduce her to everyone on the base though it hadn't gone over very well. The moment she met Ironhide for the first time, Aqua had screeched and taken off, hiding in one of the storage rooms. It had taken them hours to find her and when they did, they found her fast asleep, exhausted from running.<p>

"It's our turn to sparkling sit!" The twins grinned at Ratchet. The CMO tried hard not to twitch when they said this and merely watched them as they interacted with the sparklings. The little ones had picked up a few undesirable things from the two and more often than not, they ended up in the med bay because they got injured. The sparklings had also begun to talk, growing out of the clicking and chirping. When they were angry or upset though, they reverted right back to it. Shadowblaze had chased Ratchet and the twins down when Luna said 'slag' for the first time. Needless to say, they were all careful of what words they said around the sparklings now.

"Don't corrupt them too much," Ratchet muttered. The twins only smirked and continued playing with the sparklings. The medic grumbled and went over a few datapads, trying to block out any annoying noise from the twins and sparklings.

"Ratchet," The CMO looked down when he heard the tiny femme voice. Luna was standing by his foot, looking up at him with large reddish optics and she was holding a small datapad.

"What is it?" He grumbled.

"Read," She demanded, holding the datapad out to him. Ratchet was completely perplexed by this. Couldn't the twins read it to her?

"Have Sunstreaker and Sideswipe read to you," He grunted.

"Read," She persisted. Ratchet looked at the twins who were occupying themselves with teaching Aqua and Boomer how to get into his... wait..

"If you two glitchheaded afts don't get away from my energon stash, I am going to reformat you into mini-bots and then reformat that into a toaster." He growled at the twins. Both jumped and smiled sheepishly before taking the two sparklings and dashing out, leaving Ratchet with Luna.

"Read now?" She asked him this time, clutching the datapad close to her chest. Ratchet gave a sigh and picked the sparkling up, settling her in his lap before he took the datapad from her. He found it was an old Cybertronian nursery story, though where she'd found it was beyond him. The CMO just smiled softly and began to read the story to the little femme who sat curled up, listening intently. By the time Ratchet finished, Luna was in a deep recharge. Chuckling softly, he set the datapad aside, lifted her up and put her on one of the berths. She whimpered from the loss of contact but immediately got over it as she curled up.

"Have you seen Boomer and Aqua?" Stormchaser asked as he entered the med bay.

"Last I saw them they were with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Ratchet responded. Stormchaser merely nodded before he moved towards the berth that Luna was resting on and reached out a servo, stroking her cheek softly. "She's a bit demanding, forced me to read to her until she fell into recharge."

"She reminds me a lot of Wingbolt when I met him back in Vos," Stormchaser chuckled, smiling when Luna tried to cling to his finger. Shifting, the blue mech got onto the berth and cradled the sparkling in his arms. "He was rash, pushy, stubborn, adventurous," He smiled as he remembered the day he'd met his trine leader. "She looks up to you, Ratchet."

"No, she looks up to Optimus," Ratchet shook his head.

"She looks up to you both," Stormchaser insisted.

"I can tell that Luna will be the trine leader," The medic told him offhandedly.

"Yeah, she will be," The other mech smirked. "Just like her Sire with her Carrier's attitude."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ratchet asked with a serious face.

"Depends on how you chose to look at it," He shrugged, stroking Luna's arm softly as she slept. "She'll make a wonderful trine leader."

"Give them a few more years and I'm sure they will be perfect together," Ratchet nodded. "Boomer and Aqua already get along well enough."

"Yeah," Stormchaser nodded. "Do you know why she looks up to you and Prime? Because she knows that you both are excellent leaders in your own right and she wants to learn to be a great leader from you both."

"All she's going to learn from me is how to scare someone off with a wrench," He snorted. "She'll learn more from Optimus than she will from me."

"If you say so," Ratchet frowned a bit. Stormchaser gently set Luna back down on the berth before he stood, wings flickering a bit. "Whiplash will be by later to retrieve the sparklings," He told the CMO before leaving. Ratchet only grunted before he went back to work, checking on Luna from time to time to make sure she was still there and still in recharge.

-X-X-X-

A vorn passed and before everyone's eyes, the Seeklets began to grow up. They were upgraded with new armor for their larger chassis and were beginning to train at their Creators request. They were also beginning to learn how to fly with and without their alt modes. It was a tricky task but they were catching on though their first attempt had been quite disastrous. Boomer had lost control and crashed into Aqua who nearly tumbled into Luna. The black and silver femme had panicked and accidentally ignited her thrusters. She'd then crashed head first into a wall. She'd been extremely upset, clicking and crying as Shadow cradled her. Ratchet had deemed her to be just fine after that but she'd certainly learned a lesson that day. Along with the new armor, the Seeklets had all requested to be fitted with a visor that would be retractable. It would serve as a scanning device, tracking and whatever else they chose to use it for.

"Can we please go on patrol?" Boomer whined as the three younglings followed the adult Seekers. "Prowl doesn't let us do anything!"

"It couldn't hurt," Whiplash murmured as he looked at the three Seeklets. "It's just recon, not like it's anything dangerous. And we'll be in familiar territory, right over the camp."

"I suppose we could bring them," Wingbolt sighed. Their optics brightened when Wingbolt said this and they had expectant smiles on their faceplates. "Alright but you have to stay close," The Seeklets gave a small cheer and followed the adults. Ironhide saw them and raised an optic ridge but he said nothing as he continued on his way. The Seekers all transformed into their alt modes and headed towards the border. The Seeklets had a bit of a rough time controlling themselves but with the help of the adults, they caught on quickly. "Boomer, Luna, do you remember this place we are going to?"

"A little bit," Boomer called back, flying beside his Sire. Boomer had recently added another reason to the list of why he was called such. In his alt mode, he could create a larger than normal sonic boom at will, which could disturb the air flow and send anyone within range off course.

"All I remember is Wavecrasher..." Luna responded sadly.

"Aqua Blade, where did you grow up?" Shadow asked the young femme.

"Somewhere near Praxus," She told the femme that acted as her Carrier. "When the Decepticons invaded, I was taken away and brought to Iacon." She'd learned from Optimus not long ago about how she had come to be in Iacon and for a while, she had been distraught and upset. Wingbolt suddenly signaled for everyone to land, which the Seeklets yet again had trouble with. They weren't the most graceful things in the air or on land yet. They weren't anywhere near the camp but immediately, they knew something was horribly wrong.

"Stay close together," Wingbolt ordered. Slowly, they approached the camp but what they saw had them gasping in outrage.

The camp was in ruins, smoke still billowing from the destroyed buildings, some falling over. Fire raged in some parts, destroying what had not been decimated in the initial attack. Wingbolt raised a servo to his helm and contacted the Autobots. It had only been a few orns since they'd chosen to ally themselves with the Autobot faction and they had yet to regret the decision.

"Wingbolt to base. We have a situation."

_::Red Alert here. What seems to be the problem?::_

"We just arrived at the refugee camp and it seems to have been attacked. I am not sure if anyone is alive or if there are others waiting to attack us but I think it would be best to ask for back up."

_::Roger that. I'll inform Optimus and you should have a team coming to assist you shortly.::_

"Thanks, Red," He let his servo fall to his side. "I want you three to stay as close as possible. If we run into trouble, you need to run."

"Yes, sir," They all grumbled. Cautiously, the group entered the decimated camp and began searching for survivors. The Seeklets all had their visors in place over their optics to help in the search but the more they did so, the less hope they had. Energon was spilled everywhere and mangled corpses littered the ground at their pede's.

"I found someone," Boomer gasped. "Three klicks straight ahead!" Hurrying, the Seekers rushed to where Boomer had indicated and sure enough, they found a barely online mech. Wingbolt knelt and helped him to sit up, grimacing at how bad his wounds were.

"What happened here?" He asked softly. The mech looked at him, shuttering his optics and gritting his denta.

"Decepticons..." He wheezed out. "No warning... you must... run..." His chassis gave a violent shudder and Wingbolt bowed his head as the mech faded. He laid the body down and stood, looking towards his trine with flaring optics.

"We've got to go," Shadow whispered. Whiplash's helm jerked up and he lunged, covering the Seeklets just as a plasma blast hit where he had just been. The Seekers sprang into action, defending their sparklings against the unit of Decepticons that suddenly materialized. Whiplash ushered the Seeklets up and started running with them, firing back whenever he needed to.

"Slaggit! We're surrounded!" He cursed, backing up slightly. The younglings began chirruping in distress, optics wide beneath their visors. Luna shrieked when she was suddenly grabbed up, the two others following.

"Well, if it isn't the Seekers who got away?" A low voice growled. The mech who had killed Wavecrasher appeared, a sneer on his faceplates.

"Hello again, Breakdown," Wingbolt snarled. They'd recently acquired all the names of the current Decepticon army and Breakdown was the one they had something against.

"Pretty little younglings you've got," Breakdown looked at the Seeklets who were fighting with everything they had. "What happened to the other little mech? Died did he?"

"Shut up!" Shadowblaze snarled at him, optics flaring dangerously. Before Breakdown could say another word, they heard a pained yell and looked to see Luna biting the hand of the Decepticon that was holding her. She was dropped and before long, she was making a run for it. Another Decepticon fired at her, causing the adult Seekers to cry out in rage and fear. That same Decepticon hurried to retrieve the little femme who was dazed and slightly damaged. Aqua managed to get free along with Boomer but they suffered the same fate as Luna.

"You leave them out of this!" Stormchaser roared angrily.

"Lord Megatron would be pleased if I brought those back to him," Breakdown mused. "I'm not so certain he would be so pleased with you though," He frowned at the adult trine.

"Take us but leave our children," Wingbolt growled. "They are young still, they don't need to be drawn into this war."

"You dragged them into it by giving birth to them!" Breakdown barked back at him. "They've been apart of this war since the day they were sparked!" Wingbolt fell silent, knowing that what he said was true. However, he would never regret having Luna with Shadow, the little femme was his life and he would be damned if he let the Decepticons take her away from him. He heard a message from Bumblebee, stating that back up would be there shortly and looked at his trine who all nodded, a grim expression on each of their faceplates.

"Let the children go," Shadow bit out.

Breakdown only smirked. The trine all got into a stance that Breakdown knew meant they were preparing to fight and grinned even wider. "Join the Decepticons and I will free the children. Refuse and we will kill you, taking the sparklings with us to join the Decepticon ranks."

"Never!" Wingbolt bit out. The four Seekers struck out quickly, taking on any Decepticon that got in their way. They heard the pained shrieks of their children and paused for only a moment.

A foolish mistake.

A Decepticon grabbed Whiplash and wrestled him to the ground, trying to immobilize him. The children shrieked in rage, calling out to their Creators as they fought against the Decepticons that held them. Stormchaser rammed into the 'Con that was harming his mate and angrily shoved his hand through his chest plates. He withdrew sharply and went for another 'Con, only to be overpowered by several others.

"Stormy!" Whiplash tried desperately to help him but there were just too many Decepticons. Shadowblaze and Wingbolt weren't fairing any better as they fought back to back, energon leaking from the many wounds that now littered their chassis. Boomer watched with frightened optics as his Creators were overpowered and forced to the ground.

"Don't you touch him!" Stormchaser snarled when he saw the con reaching for Whiplash's chest. The 'Con smirked and rammed his servo into the purple mech's chest. Whiplash's optics widened and he let out a scream as the Decepticon withdrew his servo, energon dripping from the tips of his fingers. Stormchaser howled with rage as his bonded left him and fought to get free, killing off a few of his attackers in the process. Boomer watched as his Sire attacked blindly and he desperately shrieked for him to look behind him. It was too late however. As soon as the dark mech turned, a plasma blast ripped through him, disintegrating his spark. Boomer let out a howl as he cried and sobbed, struggling strongly. Aqua was crying as well and she'd offlined her optics so she didn't have to watch anymore.

"Mama! Sire!" Luna screamed when she saw they were losing the fight. Her Carrier was the third one to fall. A Decepticon grabbed hold of her as another ripped her wings off and then proceeded to stab her with a blade in a vital line. Wingbolt fought on though, even as warnings flashed in his CPU, warning him of imminent offlining. He ignored it though as he went after Breakdown. The 'Con gave him a bored look as he dodged each of his increasingly weak strikes.

"Give up now," Breakdown rumbled. "Your spark casing is heavily damaged, the more you fight, the faster you'll offline for good."

"If it means protecting those I love then I do not care!" Wingbolt hissed. Breakdown grunted and swung at the stubborn mech, sending him to the ground. Wingbolt gasped and gritted his denta as he fought to get up. More warnings flashed in his CPU, his systems shutting down and locking up. Breakdown, looked at the sorry excuse of a mech and aimed a gun at his chest.

"I'll put you out of your misery," With a whine of his guns, he blasted Wingbolt, destroying his spark. Luna screeched in horror when this happened and went limp in the Decepticons arms, her systems in shock. Just before he offlined for good, Wingbolt heard a shout and heard gun fire, signaling the arrival of his back up. Breakdown cursed and ordered a hasty retreat once he noticed, ordering the sparklings to be released as well.

"Wingbolt?" Optimus crouched by the Seeker and cursed when he saw he was too late. "Rest in peace, old friend, and may Primus guide you into the Well of Sparks." Optimus stood slowly, surveying the damage and inwardly winced. He looked to where the others were with the younglings and felt his chest tighten. The physical injuries could be easily repaired but the mental damage... he could not begin to imagine how they were feeling, they'd been forced to watch as their Creators were killed before their very optics. It was a quiet drive back to Iacon and the mood within the base was just as depressing when they arrived. The younglings refused to make any contact with the other bots and stayed huddled together in the quarters that had belonged to their Creators.

"I was able to repair the physical damage but after that, they just took off," Ratchet sighed softly. "What were they thinking taking the younglings with them?"

"They believed it to be safe, Ratchet," Optimus muttered. "It was only supposed to be a simple recon."

"Slag it all to the Pit!" He swore softly. "Do you know how damaging this kind of thing is on a youngling their age?" Optimus nodded, he'd seen it before but it was something he would never get used to.

"We will figure this out, Ratchet," The Prime said. "They can't exactly stay locked up in there forever," He walked away once this was said, needing to get his processor off of it all. He thought back to only an orn ago, when Wingbolt had confronted him in one of the halls.

**-Flashback-**

"_Optimus, can you spare a nano-klick?" Wingbolt placed a servo on the larger mech's shoulder. Optimus looked at the Seeker, noting the worry etched into his faceplates._

"_Of course," He nodded. "What is it that's bothering you?"_

"_My trine and I have talked about this for some time now and I decided it would be best if I spoke to you directly," He began, pulling his hand back. "If anything should happen to any of us, we want to know if you would be willing to raise the sparklings."_

"_Wingbolt, you speak as though you have seen the future," He commented. _

"_Optimus, please," He frowned. "If my trine and I should fall, I need your word that you will care for and raise the children." Optimus gazed at him steadily, mulling over what he'd been told. "Please, we don't ask for much but this is something we all feel would put us at ease."_

"_As your leader, your Prime and most importantly, your friend, I will do everything in my power to ensure that the sparklings will be well taken care of should you pass into the Well of Sparks." Optimus smiled gently when he saw the Seeker physically relax. "We will raise them as we would our own."_

"_Thank you, Optimus," Wingbolt smiled. "Luna looks up to you, Prime, she really does. If you can... could you possibly take over as her Sire, should I part from this world?"_

"_I could think of no greater honor," The great mech chuckled. "That little femme is always running into my office and watching me work. Wingbolt, you have nothing to fear, the sparklings will be in great hands should the time ever come."_

**-End Flashback-**

Optimus sighed softly as he sat at his desk, having walked there while lost in his thoughts. He heard a tiny knock on the door and looked up before it opened and a tiny form inched inside.

"Luna?" He murmured, standing slowly. The little femme looked exhausted and miserable, her face stained from crying so much. She chirruped and clicked gently, reaching up to him when he made his way to her. Optimus obediently scooped her up and cradled her against his chest as he sat down again. She sniffled and clung to him, not planning on letting go any time soon. Not that he had a problem with that. "It's okay, I'm here now," He whispered awkwardly. "You're safe," He held her a fraction closer when she nuzzled against his chest. "I'll always protect you," He watched with a light smile as the exhausted sparkling dropped off into recharge. Optimus placed a chaste kiss on her forehelm and cradled her as she slept, disregarding all his work so he could focus on Luna for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

_Well, here's chapter 8! It's a bit lighter than the last one, I assure you and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have a bit more of a part in it! Gotta love the twins. I hope you all have a great holiday (if you celebrate it). I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Happy Thanksgiving! Remember to review!_

* * *

><p>Luna sat looking out across Iacon, visor drawn over her optics to shield them from the others looking into them and seeing the pain that they held. It had been a mere three years since the death of her Creators and Boomers and yet she was the only one to show very little progress in recovery. She barely interacted with anyone except for Boomer and Aqua but even then, she was rarely seen with them, preferring to be on her own most of the time. Any other time, she could be found with Optimus, napping in his office or curled up on his berth with him.<p>

"I thought I might find you up here," Prowl commented as he walked over to her.

"Hi, Prowl," She greeted quietly. The black and white mech sat down beside her and looked out over the city with her, remaining silent for some time.

"Do you feel like talking today?" He inquired softly.

"No, and you know the reason why," She told him.

"I have never seen the logic in your reason," He frowned. "Talking about what bothers you helps to make you feel better."

"I still don't want to talk," Prowl sighed and placed a servo on her small shoulder.

"Let's go inside then," The little femme merely nodded and stood up, walking alongside the tactician silently. She let out a terrified squeak when Prowl lifted her up but she quickly relaxed and clung to him like a sparkling. He gave a small smile and rubbed her back as he carried her, hoping it would help her relax before he brought her to Ratchet. When he finally arrived in the med bay, Luna was clinging to him but she was much more relaxed than she had been when he first found her. Ratchet looked up when they entered and took the little femme from Prowl, nodding to him as he left. Luna looked at the medic, visor retracting as she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

"Boomer and Aqua were worried about you," He told her. "You know they can't recharge without you these days."

"...I know," She whispered softly. Ratchet slowly let her down and watched as she made her way out, heading for the quarters that she and the other Seekers shared. It was close to the med bay so Ratchet could keep a close optic on them in case anything happened and they needed attention. About a year ago, Aqua had had a nightmare about the incident and had come out of recharge screaming. When the other two had tried to fully wake her up, she'd attacked them thinking they were Decepticons come to kill her. Optimus had managed to stop her and wake her up though once she realized what she'd done, she'd started crying hysterically. Since that day, Red Alert had installed a camera that was linked directly to Ratchet's office so he could watch over them.

"Every day I become more and more worried about her," Ratchet muttered to himself. He sighed softly and went to his office, going over a few datapads, looking up at the computer every so often. Just as he finished reviewing the last datapad, he looked up and stood from his seat abruptly. Luna was awake, punching the wall, a look of rage in her optics. Boomer was watching her with a bored expression, as though he were used to it and Aqua seemed like she was trying to hide. Putting his servo to his helm, he contacted Optimus. "You'd better get down here," He cut the link and continued watching the three young Seekers. When Optimus arrived, he looked back at him and then motioned to the screen so he could see as well. By now Boomer had begun digging his fingers into the wall, tearing at it almost as Aqua and Luna took out their rage in their own way.

"I believe this to be a sign that we should begin their training," Optimus finally told the CMO. "It will help them to take out their frustrations and hopefully put them at ease so they don't do this anymore." Ratchet only nodded as they continued to watch until the Seeklets exhausted themselves and curled up together.

-X-X-X-

The years seemed to fly by as the Seeklets began their training. Each of them was dedicated to it in their own way and each had a unique skill that they would utilize. Boomer liked to use his sonic boom in training though he had to tone it down in order to refrain from destroying the walls. Aqua Blade was the most skilled with a blade or sword and could be quite a handful if she managed to get the upper-hand in the fight. Luna was a bit of a mystery, no one could figure out where her area of expertise was.

"Prowl, have you seen Luna?" Boomer asked after training one day.

"Yes, she was with Red Alert," He responded. "I believe he was putting her in the brig for a time out," Aqua couldn't help but giggle at this. They were practically teenagers and Red Alert still resorted to giving them time outs whenever they caused trouble! The two Seekers hurried to Red Alert's office and quickly entered.

"What did she do this time?" Aqua asked quietly as she stared at the screen that held the image of Luna on it.

"Skipped out on training, went outside when she knew she wasn't supposed to and she was caught attempting to help the twins out of the brig." Red Alert told them. The two Seekers looked at him and then back at the monitor, optics widening.

"Uh... Red?" Boomer spoke nervously. "You might want to look at the screen..." Red Alert turned his optics to the screen and gave a cry out outrage. Luna had managed to freeze the camera and slip out of the brig without setting off the alarms.

"How did... when... Just wait until I get my servos on her!" Red Alert stormed from his office with Aqua and Boomer following close behind.

"Ironhide! Let me go!" They heard an indignant yelp and turned the corner to find the red mech holding a squirming Luna off the ground by her wrists.

"How did you manage to get out of your cell?" Red Alert demanded. Luna stopped her struggling to look at the angry mech and grinned at him.

"That's my secret, Red," She snickered. Even Ironhide had to chuckle at this, especially when he saw the astonished look on the other mech's faceplates. "You can put me back in the cell but it doesn't mean it'll keep me there."

"I think we've found her unique ability," Ironhide commented, still holding the femme in case she decided to make a break for it. "She's great at getting out of things."

"And in," Boomer added with a laugh. "She got into Ratchet's energon stash and he never noticed!" Aqua smacked his arm and he yelped. "Oops," He grinned.

"Boomer, I am going to kill you!" Luna screeched, struggling wildly to get out of Ironhide's grasp. Her visor snapped into place as she continued, optics narrowing as she tried to get away. The red mech _accidentally _let her go and she dropped to her pede's. Boomer's grin faded and he started backing away, his own visor snapping into place as he prepared to run for his life. "I'll give you five seconds and then your aft is mine," She growled out. The younger Seeker didn't need to be told twice as he took off, transforming to his vehicle mode along the way. "Five... four... three... one!" She leapt into the air, taking off after him.

"What happened to two?" Ironhide laughed.

"If they destroy the base, I am personally going to disassemble your for spare parts, Ironhide," Red Alert grumbled. Aqua then went after the other two, to make sure they didn't destroy or damage anything or each other. She found them in one of the hallways, wrestling as they always did but this time Luna meant business. She saw the mischievous optics of the twins (as Luna had successfully gotten them out as well) and knew exactly what was about to happen. She watched with a small smile as the twins leapt out of hiding, tackling both the Seekers, successfully pulling them apart and keeping them from doing any real damage. Sideswipe kept a good grip on Luna as he sat up, arms wrapped around her tightly as he held her in place. Sunstreaker stood up with Boomer and let him go, figuring he wouldn't do anything else now that Luna was restrained. Boomer stuck his glossa out at her, cackled and then ran off, pulling Aqua with him when he heard Luna shouting at him. Sideswipe kept his hold on her as Sunstreaker crouched down, a grin on his faceplates.

"You need to settle down," The yellow mech smirked, poking her gently. She squirmed and hissed at them, trying to get free of Sideswipe. "You can escape the brig but you can't escape from Sides?"

"Two very different things, Sunstreaker," She grumbled, relaxing the instant his red twin started stroking her right wing. As awkward as it had been, Prowl had been the one to teach her about how sensitive a bots wings or doorwings could be, though a Seekers wings were far more sensitive for some reason. Luna had reasoned that it might have been because of the build a Seeker had and shockingly, Prowl had agreed, not even bothering to try and find the logic in it. "I just need to keep practicing how to get out of holds like this, then it won't be a problem." The twins merely nodded and fell silent again, both now stroking her wings in an effort to keep her as calm as possible. She wasn't one for touch, they knew that, but they knew exactly how to get past that and used it against her quite a bit. She hated that they could get her to settle down when others could not and she especially hated how they could touch her without her blasting them to bits. The last time someone had so stupidly touched her, he'd been in the med bay for over a decacycle. She could tolerate touch to a certain degree but if someone put there servo on her and kept it there, she was most likely to flip out and start kicking aft, regardless of who it was.

She'd once hit Ratchet and Optimus.

Both times had been mistakes however and she'd since started looking before she started hitting.

"Can I get up now?" Luna whispered, completely lax in Sideswipe's embrace. The twins exchanged a look before the red twin released her and stood up with her. Like a sparkling, she held onto them as they walked, heading for the rec room for some well needed energon. When they finally arrived and found a spot to sit, Luna slumped over and rested her head on her arms, yawning widely. Sunstreaker returned with three cubes of energon, two cubes of high-grade for him and his brother and one cube of medium-grade for Luna. She thanked him quietly and drank it slowly, letting it replenish her depleted levels and re-energize her systems. She would need it as she had patrol with Boomer and Aqua later on. She stiffened the moment Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her right into his lap with a smirk. She looked over her shoulder and glared at him before she returned to her energon, not caring about where she was now seated. She saw Sideswipe pouting and rolled her optics, grumbling to herself about how childish he was being. "Sides, I sat in your lap last time," The red twin pouted even more.

"But I thought I was your favorite?" He let a grin grace his lip components.

"We are not getting into that discussion again," She frowned at him. Last time he'd said that, he and Sunstreaker had gotten into a massive fight over who her favorite twin was. "Ratchet alert," Sunstreaker immediately released her and she slid back into her seat without missing a beat, sipping her energon casually as the medic approached them. Ratchet was overly protective of all three Seekers but Luna held a special place in his spark so when it came to her, he tended to overreact, much to her own embarrassment.

"I'm honestly surprised to find you in one piece," He grunted as he ran a scan on the femme. "You keep testing Red Alert and one of these days he's going to snap."

"You say that all the time but it never happens," She smirked.

"How did you get out anyway? And break these two out as well?" He raised an optic ridge.

"I froze the camera and set it to replay the first few breems of us and then I slipped out through the ceiling," She told him simply.

"She'd be great for espionage," Sideswipe told the medic.

"No, absolutely not!" He narrowed his optics at the red mech. "If either of you so much as hints at this to Optimus, I will make sure you regret your decision dearly."

"Whatever you say," Sunstreaker muttered. "You can't just keep her out of battle her whole life, Hatchet, she won't be a youngling forever."

"She and the others were born to be fighters," Sideswipe added. "They are meant for the front lines."

"They have a point, Ratch," Luna hummed softly. "I kind of like the idea of espionage though..."

"Get that thought out of your processor," He snapped at her. Luna frowned at this and set her energon cube down.

"I cannot and will not be coddled like a sparkling, Ratchet," She stood, climbed over Sunstreaker and stalked away. She eventually ran into Optimus who offered her a gentle smile.

"Let's take a walk," He told her. Luna nodded and walked with him quietly, wings twitching in irritation. "Ratchet only does these things because he cares for you, Silverwing."

"I'm tired of being treated like a weak little sparkling though," She growled. "Me, Boomer and Aqua should be out there helping you fight the Decepticons, not doing patrol."

"You aren't ready for that though," He sighed.

"Bumblebee is still young too but he's out there fighting!" She protested.

"Bumblebee is both older than the three of you and more experienced," He chided.

"Ratchet has told me he simply won't let me into battle and he threatened Sunny and Sides if they mentioned to you that I could work as a spy!" The words came out before she could stop herself. She slapped both servos over her mouth and looked up at Optimus with wide optics.

"What do you mean?" Optimus gave her a look that told her she had to tell him.

"I was able to slip out of the brig today without Red Alert knowing it," She sighed. "I also broke Sunny and Sides out without Red knowing as well. I froze the camera and set them to replay the first few breems that we were each in there, it was a loop in the footage. Don't ask me how I managed it, because I don't know, I just did it."

"You have quite a talent," He commended. "Perhaps Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are on to something," Luna perked up then. "Boomer and Aqua, do they have some of the same skill?"

"Aqua is best at taking out the defense systems," She told him sheepishly. "We did it as a trick on Red Alert one time." This got her a pointed look from the Prime. "She can do it faster than anyone I've ever seen and Boomer is fairly good at tracking, actually, he's better than Aqua and I put together. I'm just good at stealth..." She trailed off at this. Stealth had been her Carrier's specialty, something she prided herself in of course but it was still painful to think about it. She also had her Sire's ability to blend into surroundings but only if it was dark or the place had low lighting.

"You're good at espionage," He corrected her. "Don't think I don't know that you sneak around the base at night, listening in on everyone," Luna would blush if she could. "It sounds as though the three of you could very well be working with Mirage and Jazz soon. All of you would do well with infiltration and information retrieval."

"Do you really mean it?" Her optics brightened for the first time in a long while, a sight that made Optimus smile at her.

"We shall see," Luna pouted and her visor snapped into place over her optics. "You cannot always hide behind your visor, Luna. One of these days you will have to stop hiding."

"Hiding has worked well before," She bit out, all of the joy from before suddenly gone, replaced by a bitterness Optimus knew all too well. "I have never wanted to talk about it and I never will."

"Yes, of course," He sighed, optics dimming. He knew the only reason she refused to speak of her emotions was because of the memories that it brought to the surface. She had been quite vehement about not wanting to ever remember that day and yet, each day she refused to talk, the worse she got. She'd been having nightmares again – something Ratchet was highly worried about as her wingmates had not suffered from the same in some time. Optimus observed the young femme before him, only now noticing how her wings were twitching and how jumpy she seemed. "Luna, have you been getting enough recharge?" He asked softly.

"Yes, sir," She replied stiffly, automatically.

"Silverwing, tell me the truth," He used her real designation, watching as she flinched. He saw her optics flash beneath her visor and then it retracted, revealing to him her very tired looking optics.

"I've... been having trouble recharging," She admitted. "Please don't tell Ratchet! Boomer and Aqua don't know either... I-I've been slipping out once they are in recharge."

"Luna, as your guardian, I have no choice but to tell Ratchet," He frowned. "You know extremely well how much this could affect your health."

"I'm _fine_," She huffed out. Her vision doubled and she stumbled before regaining her footing.

"How long?" Optimus asked her. "How long has this been happening?"

"Almost four decacycles," She winced when she saw his severe look.

"We are going to the med bay," He told her sternly. Luna trembled as she silently followed him, nearly begging him not to tell when they were half-way there. Optimus ignored it and grabbed her wrist, pulling the stubborn femme along and into the med bay. "Ratchet?" He called out. By now Luna was tugging and pulling, trying to get free as she let out tiny sobs. The cranky old medic came out of his office and right away he knew something was wrong.

"Get her on the berth," He ordered. Optimus hauled the femme up and got her onto the berth, assisting Ratchet in restraining her as well. "You should leave, Optimus," Ratchet looked up at him. The Prime nodded and left, knowing Luna was in capable servos now. Ratchet slowly approached the struggling Seeker femme and sighed as he looked down at her. "Luna, what have you done?"

"I'm fine, Ratchet!" She wailed, arching against the restraints. "Please, please just let me go!"

"How long has it been since you've had a decent night of recharge?"

"Four decacycles," She whimpered out. Ratchet's optics widened and he cursed as he shuffled around the room.

"Luna, I'm going to give you a sedative to make you tired," He told her. Luna let out a small, terrified sound as she struggled as strongly as possible. Ratchet got closer, needle in hand and stuck it in an energon line. "You need to rest," He murmured as he injected the drug and withdrew the needle. He listened as she whimpered and cried though the sounds slowly got softer, weaker as the sedative took effect. He knew she finally succumbed to the sedative when her struggles ceased and the sounds faded completely. Her visor remained fixed in place as always making him frown slightly. He hated when she and the others hid behind their visors and cursed the day he had installed them. Shaking his helm, Ratchet just continued to watch over the femme, still deeply concerned about her.

-X-X-X-

Aqua and Boomer lay in the large berth of the Seekers shared quarters and waited, worried, for Luna to return. Optimus had told them they were off-duty that night and until further notice so they'd gone to their quarters and awaited Luna's return.

She never came back.

The two huddled together for comfort and warmth even, both terrified that something bad had happened. They both knew that Luna was having problems recharging but they never breathed a word about it, especially not when the older femme was around. She'd have their wings if they said anything!

"That's the only reason she reacted so badly earlier," Boomer whispered suddenly, remembering how she'd attacked him earlier in the day.

"She's stressed out and exhausted," Aqua murmured, tucking her helm beneath his chin as he held her close. "She'll never admit it though, you know how she is."

"Stubborn until the very end," He chuckled softly. Boomer placed an affectionate kiss on the blue Seeker's helm and smiled when she squeaked in surprise. The two had always noticed they had a certain connection and it wasn't until recently that it started to strengthen. They'd felt a tug at their sparks every time they were together and when they'd asked Ratchet about it, he'd sputtered and looked shocked. After he got over it, he'd told them about spark mate's and how they found each other. They'd then realized that they were meant to be spark mates though they hadn't told Luna yet. She had enough to deal with and they still had to complete their trine bond. Boomer knew that as soon as Luna was better, she would complete it with them.

"I really am worried about her, Boomer," Aqua whispered, curling close, feeling a little lost without Luna being with them. "She's getting worse every day she goes without proper rest and care. She's getting really aggressive too... I really thought she was going to hurt you this time."

"So did I," He winced a bit. "I'll have to have Ratchet take a look at my back tomorrow," He saw Aqua's optics widen then. "It's nothing serious," He told her quickly.

"Let me see," She suddenly insisted. Boomer knew it was useless to argue so he untangled himself from her and moved so his back faced her. Just between his wings was a gash, not deep enough to hit anything but still deep enough to sting and cause pain when he moved. She sighed softly as he turned back around, looking a bit goofy with that smile on his faceplates again. He pulled Aqua close and laid down again, stroking her back softly as he dimmed his optics.

"Let's get some recharge," He whispered. Aqua nodded and offlined her optics, dropping into recharge quickly with the femme following quickly behind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It gives me confidence to keep typing for you all! I also want to thank plenoptic! She writes amazing stories and reading her story Politically in Love inspired me to keep writing! If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so, it's amazing! **_

_**Remeber to review everyone! Sorry this chapter is so short!**_

* * *

><p>When Boomer and Aqua awoke, they found that Luna had not returned to them and became worried. They scrambled to the med bay and found Ratchet watching over a still sleeping Luna. The old medic looked up at the two when they entered and motioned for them to join him in his office.<p>

"Ratch, what's wrong with her? Why do you have her restrained?" Boomer asked quickly.

"If I hadn't, she would have gotten away and continued not recharging properly," He frowned. "Did you two know about this?" He saw their sheepish expressions and sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter now but what does is that she gets a proper recharge."

"How long has she been like this?" Aqua asked quietly.

"She recharged most of the night but I had to sedate her again this morning," Ratchet grunted. "She had another nightmare, I know this because under normal circumstances, she should not have woken from being so heavily sedated."

"How long will you keep her here?" Boomer narrowed his optics. He was not going to be stuck in the base for however long it took Luna to recover.

"At least until later today," Ratchet told him. "So go find something to do but for Pit's sake, don't cause any trouble with the twins."

"Keep us updated on her condition, okay?" Boomer softened his voice and Ratchet nodded. The two Seekers left then, deciding to do some training to keep themselves busy.

"Hm? Where's Luna?" Ironhide asked when they arrived in the training rooms.

"She's... uh... doing something else," Boomer told him nervously.

"Finally catching up on her recharge?" The older mech smirked at them.

"Yes," Aqua nodded. "Though... not by choice."

"Ratchet got a hold of her?" The two nodded and Ironhide actually started laughing. "I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"How long have you known about her condition?" Boomer asked, looking quite shocked.

"She fights dirty when she's tired," He smirked. "That's how I knew something was wrong. Don't worry, Ratchet will make sure she gets the rest she needs."

"Of course," Aqua smiled. "Ah, so shall we get on with our training today?"

"Jazz is joining us today," Ironhide informed the young Seekers. The two groaned and yelped when said mech hit them before joining Ironhide. Aqua and Boomer knew at that moment that they were utterly doomed.

-X-X-X-

"You two look like slag!" Bumblebee laughed at them when the two young Seekers entered the rec room after training.

"We know," Boomer grumbled. "Ironhide and Jazz teamed up today."

"Be glad it wasn't Prowl," The yellow scout chuckled, handing them two cubes of energon. They thanked him and sat down, exhausted. "Where is Luna? I know she likes to be on her own but when it comes to training, I've never really seen you all apart."

"She's resting," Aqua told him softly. The scout nodded, not needing to know anymore than that. The three made some small conversation as they drank their energon and soon, Boomer stood with that grin on his face.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go meet up with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Bumblebee and Aqua nodded as they watched him leave.

"How much do you want to bet that all three of them will get caught?" Bumblebee chuckled.

"I don't think that a bet is needed," Aqua giggled. "I know they will be caught." They both looked up when the rec room doors opened and Ratchet walked in, looking furious.

"Have you seen Luna?" He asked when he got to the table.

"No," Aqua shook her helm. "Last I saw her she was in the med bay with you. Why? Has something happened?"

"I went to talk with Optimus and when I got back, she was gone," He grumbled.

"What?" Bumblebee's optics widened. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but the restraints were absolutely destroyed," He growled. "She's wandering around the base, possibly still not fully awake and running low on energon. This is a dangerous situation right now. We need to find her before anything happens."

"Have you told Optimus?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"Yes, he has some of the others already looking for her," Ratchet nodded.

"We'll start looking as well," Bumblebee stood up with Aqua. The two sped off without another word, hoping to find the disoriented femme before anything happened. They ran into Boomer and the twins, who had abandoned their prank in favor of looking for Luna.

"Has anyone checked your shared quarters?" Sunstreaker asked as they ran down a hallway.

"Ratchet did but she wasn't there," Aqua responded.

"She's not in the training rooms," Sideswipe told them after he received a comm from Bluestreak.

"She's definitely not in the rec room, we were just there," Bumblebee muttered.

"Let's split up," Boomer muttered back when they came to a hall that split into two paths. The twins took the hall to the left while Boomer, Aqua and Bumblebee took the right. The entire base was soon in a frenzy as they sought out the missing Seeker though as the joors passed, hope of finding her dwindled.

"We've looked every where," Sunstreaker groaned. "There's absolutely no sign of her!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were worried about her," Mirage looked at the yellow mech who scowled at him.

"Course I'm worried," He spat.

"Let's go see if Red Alert has had any luck," Mirage sniffed a bit. When they arrived, Red Alert seemed to be trembling as he checked every computer in the room.

"She may be disoriented but she knew what she was doing," The mech growled. "Every single one of these are running in a loop."

"Looks like she took your job, Raj," Hound snickered. Mirage scowled at his companion and huffed.

"I've been able to fix most of them though, and I've gotten the footage of where she was last seen," Red Alert continued. "She was last spotted in the lower levels, storage."

"What would she be doing there?" Sunstreaker was shocked by this.

"Hiding no doubt," Red Alert looked at him. "Prowl, could you go down there with Jazz and Ironhide? I'm not certain how she will react in her current state."

"Of course," The black and white mech nodded as he took the two others with him down to the storage rooms. "Luna? Are you down here?"

"Split up," Jazz muttered. The three moved in different directions, searching for the young femme.

_::Jazz, Prowl, I have a visual.:: _The comm had both mechs halting in their search. _::She's got her back to me..::_

_::Ironhide, approach with caution.:: _Prowl responded, moving as quickly as he could without alerting Luna to their presence. _::If anything, wait for Jazz and I.::_

_::Roger that.:: _The link cut off and Ironhide kept his distance, studying the form before him. She was tense, he could tell, her wings were tucked as tightly as possible against her frame and she was obviously awake. Ironhide looked up with Jazz and Prowl joined him and jerked his head towards Luna. Prowl was the one to move, slowly inching his way towards the Seeker.

"Luna?" He murmured softly. The femme jerked and whirled around, visor in place. "It's okay, Luna, you're safe."

"Stay away, please," She whimpered softly, shrinking away from the tactician. "Don't make me go back to Ratchet... he'll make me sleep again."

"Luna, you need to sleep," He tried to reason with her. "Don't you see how badly this is affecting you?"

"I don't want to!" She screamed and placed her servos on her helm. "Don't make me go back!" While she was basically spazzing out, Prowl motioned for Jazz and Ironhide to block her escape routes and slowly got closer. Jazz knelt down and placed a servo on her shoulder, watching as she flinched at the contact. "Jazz, please don't make me," She whimpered out.

"I won't make ya," He whispered. "Just come with us, okay?" Luna looked at the other two and flinched again.

"Prowl will make me," She whimpered. "I know he will!" Jazz took the chance and flung his arms around the femme before she could jump and try to escape. The little femme began to scream and struggle but Jazz held on tightly as he stood up.

"Prowl to Optimus, we got her," Prowl reported as the group headed back to the upper levels. Luna was obviously very weak as she eventually quieted down and her struggles ceased. Jazz shifted her in his arms and she curled up against him like she used to do as a sparkling. She cringed as they approached the med bay and clung tighter to Jazz, wings trembling in fear. They entered and a very relieved and furious Ratchet greeted them.

"Prowl, Ironhide, you two can leave," He hissed. "Jazz, stay here," The mech nodded and held onto the small femme. "Luna, what the Pit were you thinking?"

"I... I'm scared to recharge," She admitted. "When I got out of here, I was awake but at the same time not. When I finally woke up, I was alone down in the storage bay."

"Were you even remotely aware that you hacked all the security cameras and put the footage on a loop?" She shook her head. "Well you did," He grunted. "Fine work too, Red Alert was glitching the whole time."

"He's not mad at me is he?" She squeaked out.

"Nah, ole' Red ain't mad," Jazz assured. "He was worried sick bout ya though. He wasn't all tha' worried bout th' cameras." Luna was actually quite shocked by this.

"Luna, if you promise to at least try and recharge, I won't resort to sedating you," Ratchet cut in. "You need the rest, otherwise you'll be useless in training and on patrol. You need to be in perfect health to complete your trine bond." She'd almost forgotten about that aspect of the bond.

"Okay... I'll try," She sighed softly. Jazz slowly let her out of his arms and watched as she climbed onto the berth.

"Get some rest, Luna, I'll see ya tomorrow," He gave her a light smile and left. Ratchet watched as the small Seeker retracted her visor and offlined her optics, her systems exhausted as she fell into recharge naturally. Boomer and Aqua walked in a few breems later, relief flooding their systems when they saw that Luna was safe and sound.

"Oh, Ratch, could you look at my back?" Boomer spoke up, suddenly remembering the gash. The red and white mech fixed him with a glare as he turned around and grabbed a wrench. He looked at Boomer's back and promptly hit him, earning a yelp.

"Slagging idiot," He snorted. "Should have come to me the moment it happened!"

"Sorry, I was preoccupied," He grinned sheepishly.

"Playing a prank with the twins," Aqua deadpanned. Ratchet raised his wrench again but stopped and instead began working on fixing the damage on his back. Aqua stayed beside Luna the whole time, worried about her. When Ratchet was done, he shooed them both out of the med bay, stating that Luna did not need them at the moment.

"If all goes well, then she should be alright by the next cycle," He told them before they left. Once they were gone, he ran a few scans on the sleeping Seeker and sighed as he started an energon drip. Her levels were depleted so badly.. he was actually surprised she hadn't dropped into stasis lock. _'She's got the fighting will of her Creators all right,' _He thought. He remembered Optimus telling him about Wingbolt, how he'd fought even when he was so badly damaged and the medic couldn't help but respect him. _'Rest well, Luna, things are only going to get harder from here on out.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the review Gins Lil Kitsune! Here's chapter 10 with a bit of Twin Terror fun in it! **

**I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I only claim Luna, her trine, Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and Drizzle!**

**Please Review everyone! I enjoy how many people have put it on their favorite and alerts lists but please review, it means the world to me.**

**Slight torture used in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Before everyone's optics, a million vorn passed as the war for control of Cybertron raged on and the Seeklets matured with it. Luna had recovered from her trauma and had started reconnecting with everyone on the Autobot base. She, Boomer and Aqua had become a true Seeker trine only a few orns ago and everyone noticed how much better all three of them seemed. They had begun their more advanced training which was overseen by Jazz, Ironhide and Prowl. Mirage worked with Luna when he found time to help her perfect a few techniques meant for spying and espionage.<p>

"I think it's time they went on their first real mission," Ironhide stated, crossing his arms over his chest. He was in a meeting with Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet that would determine whether or not the Seekers were ready for actual battle.

"They will come to their full maturity in a few decacycles," Ratchet protested. "Surely we can hold off for that long?"

"Fully matured or not, they are ready," Ironhide snapped. "Bee went on his first mission when he was a bit younger than they are now."

"That was different," Prowl frowned. "He wasn't sent to spy on the Decepticons. The Seekers are frontliners, yes, but they are also going to be used for spy missions. They are not prepared for it."

"Have ya seen th' trainin' sessions, Prowler?" Jazz grunted. "Inside th' simulations, they do great! They've only failed a handful of times."

"The odds of them failing in real life are much higher," Prowl snapped.

"Prowl has a point," Optimus rumbled. "While I agree that they have made significant progress in their training, I fear that it is still too early to send them out on a real mission. We will wait until all three have hit full maturity and graduated from training. That is final," Ironhide and Jazz groaned in defeat but they did not protest as they left. Optimus sighed heavily and rubbed a servo over his faceplates. "Did I make the right decision?" He wondered aloud.

Out in the training rooms, the new Seeker trine had occupied themselves with watching the new recruits, sitting on the high beams, balancing with ease.

"Don't mess up!" Boomer shouted, laughing as a few newbies started and fell to their opponents. Boomer let out a howl of laughter while Luna rolled her optics and Aqua let out a giggle.

"Get yer afts down here!" Ironhide roared when he finally noticed them.

"Gotta say please, 'Hide!" Boomer laughed at him. They watched as the weapons specialist aimed his cannon at them and they suddenly scattered. The recruits let out shouts of surprise when they saw the Seekers, who were pleased with the looks of sheer confusion on their faceplates. They'd only known of the Decepticon Seekers, they hadn't been aware of the ones within the Autobot faction. They'd ignored them in the rafters because they thought they were simply a couple of groundpounder's like themselves but boy were they wrong. It had become something of a tradition for the Autobots to neglect telling the recruits, as it was always a good laugh when they finally found out.

"Are you three finished?" Ironhide growled at them, though their was a playful glint in his optics. Boomer and Luna had their visors snapped in place, hiding their optics so the recruits didn't see the color. It was an unusual color after all but it was slowly darkening to it's full purple color.

"I don't know, are we?" Aqua tittered softly.

"Have the recruits finished gawking?" Boomer countered with a smirk. They looked around the room and had to stop from laughing. "Nope."

"They'll stop once you leave," Ironhide grunted.

"You're no fun, 'Hide," Luna snorted. "Anyway, we've got to go," They waved and left without another word. "I'll see you two for patrol tonight. I have training with Mirage today," The two other Seekers nodded and they parted ways. She looked up when Prowl joined her and tensed slightly when he reached up to stroke the tip of her left wing. Luna was still very cautious about being touched by anyone and only a very few ever got away with it. There were only seven bots in total that Luna tolerated touching her. Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Are you alright?" Prowl asked her quietly. "You seem awfully stressed today."

"I'm fine, Prowl," She assured. "Feeling a little down is all," She suddenly blocked her bond to Boomer and Aqua. She did this often enough that they were completely used to it and no longer worried when she did so.

"This would not have anything to do with Aqua Blade and Skyboomer would it?" He murmured, raising an optic ridge.

"No, not at all."

"You are lying," He hummed, still applying a soft feather-light touch to her wing.

"How do you know?" She glared at him behind her visor.

"I know you well enough to know when you are," He told her.

"It's no big deal, Prowl," She sighed.

"So you admit it?" He cocked his head.

"It's nothing, Prowl, I promise. The three of us are a trine, I knew it would happen."

"But knowing does not always mean you are prepared for it," He pointed out.

"I just... I feel left out," She sighed again. "And a bit jealous."

"As irresponsible as it may sound... why don't you just... experiment with someone?" Prowl murmured.

"Prowl, even to me that sounds illogical," Luna frowned.

"Even so, you must admit there is some logic behind it," He grumbled. "Just think about it, alright?" She nodded and he stopped touching her wing much to her disappointment. With a small wave, she entered the training room where Mirage was waiting for her and sighed.

"So what will we be working on today, Mirage?" She asked as she approached the former noblemech.

"As you know, you and your trine will be doing recon and spy missions," He began. "In the case that you are caught, you need to know what to do." Luna frowned and then her optics widened when his words finally sunk in.

"You mean..." She gulped.

"I'm going to be training you on what procedures you should follow in the event that you are captured and imprisoned by the enemy." Mirage affirmed. Luna felt her systems run cold when he told her this and forced herself to stay standing. He was... oh Primus... was he going to be torturing her? "As our acting Decepticons, I have implored the help of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

"Why them?" She let out a cry of outrage. Out of everyone on base, he just had to chose the twins!

"This is where their annoying personalities actually come in useful," He snorted. "Don't worry, I'll be guiding you throughout the drill and they have been ordered to use only the practice moves and equipment They've also been told that they are not to use Jet Judo," Luna cringed at this. The twins had used Jet Judo to subdue her and her trine before and it was something they now avoided at all costs. Her wings still ached at the mere memory of it all. The door slid open and the twins stepped in, grinning in a way she'd only seen them do when they were getting ready for a fight with the 'Cons. "Begin." Just like that, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe lunged at her. She yelped and scrambled to get out of the way, ducking and running for the far side of the spacious room. She tried to gain some air but before she could, she felt a servo clamp down on her ankle and pull hard. She screeched as she was grounded and struggled wildly as the twins tried to pin her completely. They soon had her pinned and she felt something slip around her wrists.

Stasis cuffs.

"Once you've got stasis cuffs on, there's not much use in struggling," Mirage told her. The twins dragged her to her pede's and back towards the former Tower mech. "More than likely, because you are a spy, they will take you in for questioning." Luna watched as Sunstreaker went to retrieve something. "They will ask you to spill all of your information," She knew that already. "Under no circumstance, are you to do so."

"So little femme, ready to tell us everything?" Sideswipe sneered, doing his best Decepticon impression.

"I will never tell you!" She bit out at him. For once, she was actually quite afraid of the red twin.

"Is that so?" Sunstreaker returned, grinning at her evilly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Autobot."

"No matter what you do, I won't tell you a thing," She hissed as he gripped one of the raised ridges of her helm.

"Good," Mirage murmured. "They will most likely leave and return at another time, it could be days before you see them again. They will starve you until the point of stasis lock. But that is unlikely. When they return, it will most likely be to drag you to the interrogation rooms." The twins took hold of her and dragged her to another part of the room with Mirage following. "They will then begin imploring other means of extracting information." Luna felt her intakes hitch when an electro whip uncoiled from Sunstreaker's servo. "Don't worry, this is a practice whip, the voltage on it is much lower than you might think."

"Since you refuse to talk," Sunstreaker smirked at her. "We'll make you talk," He nodded to Sideswipe who grabbed Luna's bound wrists and held them over her head. A hook was lowered and she was soon suspended off the ground. "Tell us what Optimus Prime is planning."

"I will never tell you, Decepticon scum!" She spat, yelping when the whip struck across her leg. That really hurt! She didn't care what Mirage said, she felt that strike more than she should have.

"Are you sure about that?" Sideswipe grinned, reaching up to tug on one wing painfully. She yelped in surprise and glared at him.

"They will exploit your weaknesses," Mirage pointed out. This continued for some time and Luna was reprimanded by Mirage personally when she let slip a few things because of how badly she was hurting from the electro wipe. She was seriously considering killing the twins at this point for ever agreeing to help Mirage. "Now, I will tell you how to effectively escape," Finally! Something she was good at. It turned out that Mirage was quite picky about escape techniques and she spent another half a joor perfecting them while the twins acted as Decepticons and laughed at her as Mirage chewed her out for every little mistake. When she was finally free to go, the twins dragged her to the rec room for energon and teased her over the training session.

"I am going to _kill _you both," She seethed at them. "Painfully and slowly. My entire chassis hurts!"

"That's because Sunshine over there grabbed the wrong electro whip," Sideswipe snorted.

"Ironhide needs to start labeling those blasted things," Sunstreaker snorted.

"Will you be able to do patrol tonight?" Sideswipe changed the subject.

"Yes, if I can get some slight recharge in before then," She nodded, sipping at her energon. "But Primus I'm going to be sore tomorrow! Ratchet's gonna have your helms if he finds out."

"We'll just blame Mirage," Sideswipe grinned. Luna shook her head with a smile and finished off the cube in her servos. The twins finished theirs as well and Sideswipe pulled the Seeker close, urging her to rest. They were on the large couch, not that they minded or cared, so there was plenty of room for all three. Luna shifted and laid her head in Sideswipe's lap before Sunstreaker pulled her lower half into his own lap. Vain, narcissistic Sunstreaker, who would kill a bot for ruining his paint job, was allowing her to rest her legs in his lap. She shrugged it off and offlined her optics, quickly falling into a light recharge. Prowl's words haunted her though, even in her sleep they persisted.

-X-X-X-

"Man, that patrol was so easy!" Boomer laughed when the trine returned.

"Says the one who was goofing off the whole time," Luna snorted, shoving her trine mate playfully. "Don't you laugh either, Aqua, you were just as bad," She smiled at her fellow femme.

"You, miss all work and no play, need to loosen up!" Boomer crooned at her, smirking.

"No I don't," She frowned.

"I must agree with Boomer," Aqua told her. "You never give yourself any free time."

"We're at war, there is no time for such pleasantries," She frowned deeper at them.

"Luna, there is always time," Boomer smiled at her. "I'm asking Optimus to give you a day off, you need it. The last time you went too long without a free day, you ended up in the med bay because you overworked yourself."

"I'm not overworking myself, Boomer," She defended herself.

"That's not how I see it," Aqua chirped. "You really do need to take a personal day, Luna. It's not like it'll kill you."

"Just the three I wanted to see!" Ratchet's voice drowned out any protests from Luna. "Good patrol today," He told them. "Luna, Optimus has said that you are to take a mandatory day off," Her optics widened at this. "No training, no patrol, nothing," Her mouth hung open and she promptly snapped it shut. "He has _ordered _it," He smirked at her. Boomer and Aqua grinned as they scampered away.

"They set me up!" She gasped in realization.

"With good reason," Ratchet grunted. "You need it, Luna, whether you realize it or not," She was instantly reminded of what Prowl had talked to her about. "Have a good night," He walked off then. Luna grumbled and walked through the base, looking for a certain tactician. She finally arrived at his quarters and knocked, nervously waiting for him to answer.

"Luna?" He seemed surprised to see her. "What's wrong?"

"I.. just need to talk," She whispered, visor glinting as she dipped her head. Prowl motioned for her to enter and she did so quickly, taking a seat by the computer.

"Luna, you have never come to me before without a reason," Prowl noted as he sat down in the extra chair.

"Am I really as high strung as everyone says I am?" She blurted out. "Everyone keeps telling me I am all work and no play."

"You are," He told her blatantly. "I have never once known you to not be training or focusing on something. You allow yourself no free time at all. Even the officers like myself find time to relax." He watched as she struggled to find a way to respond to this. "Luna, just relax alright? You really need to."

"I... how?" She was being honest and this made Prowl sigh. The tactician stood and walked towards her, trailing his fingertips over her wings.

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" He asked, watching as she nodded stiffly. "I want you to go to the rec room and have some high grade."

"Prowl, you know I can't," She frowned at him.

"You're almost of age, Ratchet won't mind," He chuckled.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prowl?" She teased.

"If it were anyone else suggesting it, I'd say they were being illogical," He smiled. "But in this case, you need it. Invite anyone on base with you, okay? And just relax and have fun."

"O-okay," Prowl was smiling as he watched her. He'd never seen her so nervous before, not even during training was she this nervous.

"Come talk to me again if the morning and tell me how it went," He shooed her away then. Luna was nervous as she walked through the halls down to the rec room and it showed in how her wings were quivering uncontrollably.

"Sunny, Sides, mind joining me in the rec room?" She sent them a comm. They replied immediately and she relaxed a bit as she walked into the rec room. It was mostly empty which she was thankful for. She found a table and sat down, waiting for the twins to arrive. She rested her helm on her arms and offlined her optics. She could chance a quick recharge before they arrived, couldn't she?

When the twins arrived, they found Luna fast asleep at the table, exhausted from training and patrol.

"Aw, and here I was hoping to spend some us time with her," Sideswipe pouted.

"It'll have to wait," Sunstreaker snorted. "We should get her out of here. It's not safe for her to sleep here," Sideswipe nodded, knowing that leaving a femme alone in the rec room with possibly drunken mech's was a very bad idea. The red twin gently lifted her up and carried her out with his twin.

"Sunny, Sides!" Boomer ran up to them then. "I had a feeling that would happen," He laughed when he saw his sleeping trine leader. "Anyway, just wanted you to know that Luna has the entire day off tomorrow," He smirked at them and left. The twins looked at each other and shrugged as they continued on their way. The first bot they thought of to bring her to was Jazz.

"What's going on?" He asked when he opened the door to his quarters.

"Found her fast asleep in the rec room and figured we'd bring her to you," Sideswipe chirped. The saboteur nodded and took the sleeping femme into his arms before he sent the twins off. Jazz went back into his quarters and set her down, watching her for a while. Primus help him. Sometimes he just wanted to lock her up away from everyone just so he could keep her safe, just so mech's wouldn't go after her but she was stubborn and he knew she could look after herself. It would never stop him from worrying though.

"Better take ya to Prowler," He sighed after a while. He lifted her and went to the tactician's quarters, knocking quietly in case he was working or in recharge. He opened the door and was mildly surprised to see Jazz with Luna. "Twins found her sleepin' and brought her to me. Thought I'd leave her wit' you, ya dig?"

"Of course," Prowl quickly gathered Luna in his arms and thanked Jazz before the door closed. Carefully, he set her on the berth and covered her with a warm thermal blanket. He let a smile grace his lips as he caressed her helm gently and murmured before going back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? Just gotta love Sunstreaker and Sideswipe right? Tell me what you think! Hope to see some reviews!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming, it makes my day that much brighter when I see a review!**

**Ah anyway, there is some slight sexual content in this chapter~ So beware! The twins are coming out to play in this chapter and have their optics set on our precious Luna!**

**I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTake... lucky glitches. I only claim Luna, her trine, Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and Drizzle.**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

><p>When Luna awoke the next day, she found she was not in the twins' room but in Prowl's. Had it all been a dream then? She sat up slowly and groaned softly from how badly her chassis ached.<p>

"Prowl?" She croaked out, looking for the mech. She finally found him sitting at the computer but she wasn't going to risk standing at the moment. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out in the rec room," He turned to look at her. "The twins found you and brought you to Jazz who in turn brought you to me. They were horribly disappointed but they knew you were tired and needed the rest."

"Well, it seems I've failed to relax," She frowned a bit.

"Luna, you have the entire day off," He reminded her. "By the way, I can hear your cooling fans from here," Luna gave a squawk when she realized her cooling fans were actually still going. "That good of a dream?" He gave her a grin.

"It's not funny," She grumbled.

"I have a plan," Prowl told her. "That will get you exactly what you need."

"Oh? And what is it that I need?" She raised an optic ridge.

"Well, to relax and have fun," He chuckled. "Ah, but first, let's get you cleaned up, shall we? Can't go around base with a filthy chassis like that."

"What does having a clean chassis have anything to do with this?" She frowned. "I fail to see your logic, Prowl, and that's saying something."

"That is for me to know and you to find out," He smiled. Prowl stood, walked to her, and gently pulled her off the berth, supporting her as she stumbled. "Come on, let's go," He pulled her towards his personal wash rack.

"Prowl!" She gasped, trying to get away from him.

"I used to go with you to the wash racks when you were a sparkling," He hummed. "I'm not interested just so you know, so don't worry." Luna grumbled and nodded. She yelped when he turned on the shower head, cold solvent spraying over her. "Ah, should have warned you," He smiled. Luna pouted at him as Prowl helped her to wash, scrubbing at all the tough spots of grime. When she was dried off, he buffed out all the scratches from her training and helped her with a new wax so that she practically sparkled. "You look great!" Prowl was quite proud of himself when they were finally finished. "Stop hiding behind that visor," He scolded her. "Your optics are unique, there is nothing wrong with that." She hesitated and retracted the visor. It had been retracted for the wash but then she'd snapped it right back into place afterwords.

"Now what?" She grumbled, shuffling nervously.

"Now, we go take a walk," He chuckled. He led her out of his quarters and down towards the Command Center. When they walked in, no one really seemed to notice them, which Luna was actually glad about.

"Luna, ya sure are lookin' mighty good today," Jazz whistled when he saw her. "Prowler, wha'd ya do?"

"Buffed out all the scratches, made her wash up and gave her a new wax job," Prowl scowled at the music loving mech.

"What's the occasion?" Ironhide asked.

"Just helping her to relax," Prowl responded. "She's taking a mandatory day off today," Luna grumbled when he reminded her.

"Luna, can I speak with you?" Optimus approached them and she nodded. Prowl gave her one last look before he left her and went to chew out Jazz for calling him Prowler again. "Prowl has done an excellent job," He told her. "Just relax today, you deserve it and need it."

"Yes, sir," She sighed.

"Now, go get your morning ration," He gave her a fatherly hug. Luna gave a sheepish smile before she hurried away. She received a few looks from the other mech's on base as she passed and ignored them as she hurried to the rec room. She let out a soft groan when she arrived to find it nearly packed. Grumbling, she made her way over to the dispenser and got her morning ration of energon before she found a table in the corner to sit at. She felt meek and timid without her trine mates with her but she knew it was foolish to call for them; they were on early morning patrol.

"Luna!" She heard Sideswipe's voice and let out a squeak as she tried to hide herself. "Luna!" He smiled when he finally reached her. He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped, closed his mouth and studied the young femme. "You look different," He noted. "Are you using a different armor wax?"

"I... Prowl helped me," She chirped quietly.

"I haven't seen you this clean since... you were a sparkling," He grinned.

"Is there something you wanted, Sides?" She tried to change the subject. "If Sunny is in the brig, I'm not helping you free him," She teased lightly.

"Nah, Sunstreaker is fine," He smiled. "I was going to ask if you wanted to spend the day with us! Heard you have all day off."

"Who told you?" She snapped, narrowing her optics.

"Boomer," He smirked. Luna made a mental note to kick Boomer's aft later.

"Give me one reason why I should spend the day with the Twin Terrors," She grumbled softly.

"Hm, you asked us to join you last night but you fell asleep and ruined our potential time together," He hummed. "I think spending the day together will make up for it, don't you think?" Luna glowered at him and relented.

"I suppose," She mumbled. Sideswipe slid into the seat next to her and reached for her wing. Luna jerked away for a moment before she allowed him to touch the appendage. "Don't smudge it," She whined at him.

"You," He began, grabbing her chin. "Need to relax."

"I know," She whispered,

"Then stop being a sparkling about me touching your wing," He laughed as he stroked her wing softly. He released her chin and made sure she drank her energon. Sunstreaker joined them after a while and sat on her other side, slipping an arm around her waist.

"What did you do? Steal Prowl's wax?" He asked once he looked over her.

"Prowl let me use it," She muttered. "He's the one who... er... helped me get ready for the day."

"You look great," He complimented. "Not as great as me though."

"Mute it, Sunny," She smirked at him. The twins soon dragged her off to be apart of a prank on Red Alert which went well but they were quickly found out and chased about the base.

"That was a good one," Sideswipe laughed.

"And we managed to keep Luna squeaky clean," Sunstreaker smirked at the femme. Luna scowled at him and let out a yelp when Sideswipe picked her up.

"It's one on one time," He grinned. "I call first dibs!"

"Slagger," Sunstreaker growled. "Fine," Sideswipe smiled as he dashed off with Luna. The Seeker could only cling to him as he carried her but then he did something that had her ready to punch him.

He grabbed her aft.

"Sideswipe, touch my aft again and I will take off your hands," She growled at him.

"Won't happen again," He cackled. "Though I must say, you have a nice aft."

"Thank you and as do you. It's a nice aft for me to kick that is," Sideswipe whined at this remark. "You're ruining the wax job!"

"I can help you fix it," He offered, finally setting her down. Luna paused when he said this. She could handle his touching her to an extent but she wasn't certain how well she would do with what he was suggesting. She'd had a hard enough time that morning with Prowl touching her.

"Sides, you know I don't like when others touch me," She whispered softly.

"If you can handle Prowl touching you, I'm sure you'll be fine," He gave her a genuine smile.

"It's different though," She muttered. "Prowl practically helped raise me with Optimus and the other officers."

"Just give it a try," He persisted. "If you don't like me helping then I'll stop and you can do it on your own, okay?" Luna bit on her lower lip component and nodded. Sideswipe smiled widely and dragged her the rest of the way to his and Sunstreaker's quarters. The black and silver femme was nervous as she walked in with him and let out a tiny squeak as he ushered her further inside. The lights were on already as Sideswipe flitted about the room, looking for the wax which he found hidden under his brothers berth. He got a clean cloth and approached Luna with a cute, innocent smile on his faceplates. "I can tell how tense you are from here, Luna," He hummed.

"S-sorry," She whispered. Why in the name of Primus was she acting so shy around him? It just wasn't like her! Perhaps it had something to do with her dream... The little femme slowly relaxed herself and watched with nervous optics as Sideswipe began applying the wax to her chassis. He was extremely gentle and cautious about the entire ordeal, looking into her optics whenever she tensed or started to shy away. When it was all said and done, Luna was smiling despite herself and so was Sideswipe.

"Not as good as the job Prowl did but you still look great!" He chirped happily.

"Thank you, Sides," She smiled at him. He only smiled and leaned forward, pecking her on the cheek. This left the young Seeker stunned and unable to get out anything other than a chocked sound. When she finally found her vocal processor again, the first thing that she said was. "What?"

"You've never had someone do that before, have you?" He giggled a bit. She shook her helm, still too stunned to really form a coherent sentence. "You may be the oldest of the Seekers but they have you beat, Luna."

"What do you mean?" Her systems halted at his words then.

"Sunny and I have caught Boomer and Aqua kissing in the halls before," He grinned. He watched as her faceplates twisted in disbelief and tilted his head.

"I am the leader of the trine and yet when I am with them, I feel like a third wheel," She grunted softly.

"You shouldn't be jealous of them," He told her. "You're a grown femme, you're independent enough to go out and have a little fun."

"Prowl practically told me the same thing," She let out a dry laugh. "Why does everyone keep telling me to have fun and relax?"

"We might be at war but that doesn't mean we all have to be stiff's like Prowl and Red all the time," Sideswipe grinned. "You and the others are still in training, so you aren't real warriors yet. You're young, you need to relax. Have fun like you should have when you were younger." Luna's wings twitched and quivered nervously, still not fully comprehending what the red twin was telling her. Sideswipe sighed and wrapped his arms around her, purring a bit as he just held her, servos pressed to the small of her back so he didn't touch her wings too much.

"I don't know what to do anymore," She told him in a defeated voice. Sideswipe tilted her helm back and smiled gently, making her spark jump. He leaned down and brushed his lips over her own, listening with glee as her intakes hitched.

"Why don't we... experiment?" His lips curled up into a seductive smile. "Let's find all the spots that make you _squirm,_" He lowered her onto the berth, still smiling at her wide-optic'd expression. Sideswipe pressed his lip components to hers in a gentle, chaste kiss that had her feeling as though she'd had a good round of high-grade. She whimpered when he pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to her neck. Denta and glossa worked together to make the little femme mewl as he got into all the seams of her armor to lick at the sensitive cables and wires. He found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck. "Found one," He grinned.

"You're a tease," She grumbled as he moved to optic level again.

"I've been told that I am by many people," He gave her a cheeky grin. His nimble fingers danced around her chassis, finding more and more spots that had her squirming and biting back sounds she hadn't been sure she could ever produce. Her wings of course, were the biggest spots of all. Sideswipe had her laying on her front while he explored her back, purposely teasing the wires until she was clawing at the berth beneath her and begging him to stop. She was trembling by the time he let her lay on her back and she was just about ready to bolt out of the room. She couldn't hide the fact that she was horribly frightened of what Sideswipe was doing but what scared her most was the reactions she was having to him. "Luna, it's okay," He murmured softly.

"Sides, please," She let out a tiny whimper. "Too much... it's too much..." Sideswipe stroked her wings gently, calming her down a fraction.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. "Do we need to go see Ratchet?"

"No!" She blurted. She certainly didn't want Ratchet to know what they'd been doing, even if it wasn't really that horrible, she would still be scolded by the old medic.

"You've got to tell me what's wrong then," He gave a gentle smile. Sideswipe moved to lay on his side, keeping one arm wrapped around her the whole time.

"I... Sides, I just don't like being touched," She sighed. "You know that... And... I'm just..."

"Luna, you silly little femme, the point of experimenting is to see what you like and what you don't like," He let out a light, cheerful laugh. "The fact that you're still here shows that you can handle much more contact that you originally thought."

"I-I guess so," She felt her tension fade a little as Sideswipe stroked her hip softly. He leaned over and gave her another kiss to which she responded hesitantly.

"Planning on hogging her attention?" Sunstreaker's husky voice cut through the silent room. Luna practically propelled herself into the wall with a small cry when she heard him.

"Sunny, you ruined it," Sideswipe grumbled angrily.

"You've had her for hours," Sunstreaker growled. "It's my turn," He stalked over, grabbed Luna and hauled her off the berth. The little femme squeaked and clutched at the rougher twin, looking back at Sideswipe with wide optics. "I'll meet you in the rec room later," With that, Sunstreaker left with Luna. The young Seeker was positively mortified. Sunstreaker had walked in on her and Sideswipe kissing...

"Are you mad at me?" She finally ventured, wings limp and depressed.

"No," He grunted. "Pit, I'm proud of you," Luna gave him an incredulous look.

"Why the pit would you be proud of me for kissing your brother?" She made a face.

"Show's that you trust him," He looked down at her. "Don't give me that look. You're terrified of anyone except for a few of us touching you and even then you fritz. Letting Sides do what he did shows that you're trying to work past it all and let down your barriers. You were able to put up with Prowl this morning, right?"

"Yes," She answered meekly.

"Just by taking things a step at a time, you'll get better," He gave her a light smile.

"So, what are we going to do?" She asked, trying not to glitch over the fact that she hadn't exercised or anything so far that day.

"Add onto what Sides was doing," His smile turned deadly seductive and he leered at her.

"Sunny, I don't think that's a good idea," She tried to back up but he kept her firmly against his side.

"If you don't calm down, you're going to have a panic attack," He sighed. "Then I'll have to take you to Ratchet and then he'll find out what's been going on."

"What is with you and Sides threatening me with Ratchet today?" She frowned at him.

"Because the last time we tried getting you to relax, we had to take you to him because you glitched... badly," He winced at the memory. He saw how Luna cringed and knew she'd also remembered that time. "He nearly tore our sparks out for it. How the slag do you think he would react if he knew we were getting to know each other on a 'more than friends' kind of level?"

"I don't want to think about it, Sunny," She groaned softly. The yellow twin suddenly had her pressed up against the wall, his face mere inches from her own. "S-Sunny?" She squeaked out, optics wide.

"I've always thought you were cute," He admitted with a dark grin. Ah, this was the Sunstreaker she knew so well, the one who could be rough and uncaring but at the same time, show you exactly how he felt. "You were so slaggin' unapproachable though after what happened. But now..." He chuckled and brushed his lip components over hers. Luna tried to press close but he pulled back, smirking and she pouted. "You look really good today, did you know?"

"A few bots might have mentioned it," She whispered with a small smile.

"Still no where near as good looking as me though," He teased. "And Sideswipe ruined the wax," He frowned a bit and she growled.

"I don't care anymore," She huffed. "Prowl will probably have me redo it again tomorrow if Optimus doesn't think I've 'relaxed' enough today."

"With how high-strung you are, I wouldn't be surprised," He snorted. Before another word could leave her mouth, Sunstreaker kissed her. Luna's protest died in her throat as she stiffened and then gave in, offlining her optics as she hesitantly kissed back. Sunstreaker expertly slid his servos along her chassis, finding each seam in her armor that he could get to.

"WHAT THE SLAG?" Sunstreaker broke from Luna with a curse, snapping his helm to the side to glare at the one who'd interrupted them. A gray chassis met their optics and the owner of said chassis was gawking at them.

Bluestreak.

"Um.. I totally didn't see this," He stammered. "I so did not see Sunstreaker kissing Luna. I'm going to pretend I never saw this."

"Bluestreak, you'd better keep your mouth shut," Sunstreaker snarled. "If I hear anyone even hinting at what you've just seen, I will personally beat the living slag out of you." The mech yelped, nodded and took off running faster than Blurr on any normal day.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else?" Luna suggested, still hesitant from Bluestreak having caught them.

"Sides said he cleared out so we can go back to the quarters," He murmured. Luna nodded nervously and went with him quickly, not wanting to be caught by anyone else. He pulled her inside and they tumbled onto the berth, Sunstreaker looming over the trembling Seeker. His servos found all the spots that Sideswipe had found and then some as he claimed her lips. "It's okay to touch," He chuckled when she clung to his shoulders, unmoving. His skillful fingers stroked a certain bundle of wires near her back and she gasped, arching up into him. Slowly, cautiously, Luna began to explore Sunstreaker's chassis. "Ah, good little femme," He purred teasingly. Her lithe claws found their way under his armor and began stroking the wires she found. Sunstreaker kissed her soundly as they continued to explore one another, with Luna's touches becoming bolder by the second. "See? This isn't so bad is it?"

"N-no," She let out a quiet mewl. "It feels nice..." She admitted, gasping as Sunny nibbled along her neck.

"Sides and I have always wanted to have you," He growled in her audio. This had her squeaking in surprise and her fingers halting their soft caresses.

"B-both of you?" She looked at him with wide optics.

"Yes," He grinned. "We're twins, so we share a lot of things. We fight over you a lot."

"You do?" She cocked her head curiously.

"You saw it for yourself earlier," He muttered. "I want to have you first though, we agreed on that much."

"W-wait..." Her optics widened again. "You mean...?"

"Yes, my dear Luna," He purred, optics glinting. He kissed her and smiled against her lip components. "It's up to you though." Luna looked up at him with wide optics and leaned up, kissing him soundly.

"I... I think this is what Prowl was trying to tell me this morning," She whispered. "There was definitely logic behind his giving me a new wax job."

"Oh there definitely was," His smirk was predatory. "Sideswipe and I will have to thank him tomorrow," He continued his sweet caresses, focusing on her wings this time. Luna gasped and writhed beneath him, clutching at his shoulders as he continued. He wanted the little femme, he really did but he would not force the decision upon her. He and Sideswipe would let her decide when she was ready to go further with them. For now, he was actually content with just exploring her body and getting her used to intimate touching.

"Sunny," She let out a mewl as she arched up. His digits had slipped beneath her armor and were stroking the wires beneath, right near her chest. His fingers danced downwards and dug under the armor at her hips, making her buck with a gasp. His mouth moved to her wings and began sucking at the sensitive edges, biting gently to make her moan loudly. Her own servos were dancing about his chassis, trying to find all the pleasure spots on his own body while he did the same to her. With a tiny growl, he got between her thighs and ground himself against her crotch, making her whimper with need. "Sunstreaker!" She let out a cry when he tugged at a few wires and nipped at her wings. It all happened so fast after that. She felt her entire body go rigid and a ripple of pleasure tore through her as Sunstreaker brought her to her first overload. Exhausted, she collapsed and curled against a chuckling Sunstreaker before she dropped into recharge.

-X-X-X-

When Luna finally onlined her optics, she found Sunstreaker laying beside her, holding her close as he rested. The young femme thought she was merely dreaming as she curled close to the mech, offlining her optics again.

"Don't you fall asleep on me again," Sunstreaker growled. Luna gasped and onlined her optics, shock very much evident in their depths.

She wasn't dreaming.

Sunstreaker was really lying beside her, holding her in a way only her trine was allowed to do. If she wasn't dreaming then... Oh Primus... he'd made her overload without even interfacing!

"Come on, let's get you up," He rumbled, sitting up. "You need to get cleaned up again," Luna looked down at herself with a frown. Her wax job was completely ruined and she had scratches littering her chassis from where Sunstreaker had latched onto her armor. Reluctantly, she went to the wash racks with him and squealed when he proceeded to tease her as he helped her to clean up. Once they were both out and dried off, they made their way to the rec room to meet up with Sideswipe, who had the biggest grin on his faceplates Luna had ever seen as they got closer to him.

"Mute it, Sides," She hissed at him, wings hiked up higher than normal.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth," He teased, getting them all some energon. They found a secluded corner of the room to sit in and began to talk. "So? Spill it!"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She stammered, sipping at her energon.

"Oh come on!" He whined softly. "I felt how excited Sunny was through our bond," He raised an optic ridge at them. "Something good must have happened."

"We didn't do what you're thinking but we got damn close," Sunstreaker told him flatly, keeping his voice low so no one else heard him. "Got her to overload just by stimulating her wings and some sensitive wires."

"Sunny!" Luna gasped, mortified that he would say it so casually. And to his own twin at that!

"Wish I could have watched," Sideswipe grinned. "Did he hurt you?" The red twin began to check the young femme over, making sure there were no dents in her armor or scratches for that matter.

"I'm fine, Sideswipe," She assured him. The more carefree twin smiled and gave her a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"Good," He smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, earning a glare from Sunstreaker. "You had her already," He stuck his glossa out at his twin. "I get her now." Luna squirmed, not wanting to be touched but the moment his servo found her wing, she relaxed. The three chatted quietly for a while and soon, they saw Prowl enter the rec room. He made a bee line for their table and Luna tried to hide herself.

"Luna, how are you?" He asked when he reached them.

"I'm doing well," She mumbled. "I've only been... relaxing thus far today."

"She's been with us so you know she hasn't been out of our sight," Sideswipe grinned at the tactician. "We've made sure she hasn't done anything but relax."

"Excellent," He gave a rare smile, though his optics held a knowing look. "I want her back in my quarters tonight," With this said, the black and white mech left. The twins looked at each other and shrugged, continuing to tease the living slag out of Luna. Soon though, they finished their energon and it was time for Sideswipe to take the little femme with him.

"I'll be in the Command Center if you need me," Sunstreaker told them. Luna leaned against Sideswipe as they walked back to his and Sunstreaker's quarters, optics dim. She started to think back to her and Sunny's time together and her systems started to heat up.

"What are you thinking about?" Sideswipe looked at her when he heard her cooling fans kick in. "You are one naughty femme," He teased, fingers trailing over her wings. They reached the door and he punched in the code before dragging the Seeker inside. He pulled her into a sweet, gentle kiss as they stumbled to the other berth and fell in a tangled mess on it. Luna whimpered and mewled as Sideswipe teased her, much more so than Sunstreaker had. His teasing nearly brought her to overload but he stopped the moment he knew she was close and backed off with a smile. He did this several times, amused by her reactions and pleas for him to not stop. Unlike Sunstreaker, Sideswipe gave Luna the opportunity to explore his body as he laid back for her, not touching her. She was a curious little thing, he had to admit, as she danced her fingers over every part of him and hesitantly dipped her fingers into the seams. He instructed her to use her glossa at certain times and she did most of her teasing with said appendage. She grew bolder as she started teasing and tugging wires as they kissed, intent on making the red twin feel good.

"A-ah, L-Luna," He gasped and bucked when she found the wires near his hips. She grinned wickedly as she teased these wires, her mouth working at his neck while she did so. "S-Stop, if you keep going-" He moaned lowly. "I-I have to release my spike, please!" He thrashed under her inexperienced hands. She stopped and looked at him, tilting her head curiously. Sideswipe leaned up and kissed her, chuckling at how naïve she was. "Oh, sweet Luna, I'll teach you about a mech's spike next time," He purred. "For now, let me help you," He gently flipped over and made sure she was comfortable. He took his sweet time in teasing her body and wings, bringing her once more to the edge of overload. He pulled his hands back and grinned as she whimpered and pleaded with him. With a few tugs and strokes of some wires and her wings, Luna was sent into another overload. "So beautiful."

"Mute it," She cracked a smile at him.

"We really need to hit the wash racks," He laughed, tracing a few small paint streaks on her chassis. How they had gotten there, neither of them was sure.

"Primus... that's like... my third or fourth one today," Luna complained.

"I could let you go out as you are now but then everyone on base would know," He grinned at her. "But if that's what you want.."

"No!" She squeaked out, shaking her helm. "Ratchet would kill me!"

"Nah, he'd kill me and Sunny for getting close to you," He laughed. "And give you a long lecture about safe interfacing. He taught it when the Academy was still around."

"That's... more than I needed to know about him," She hid her face.

"Be glad you haven't had to put up with it," He laughed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up," He kissed her and pulled her into the wash rack. They laughed as they got out after having slipped a few times and dried off.

"Thank you, Sides, for helping me today. I don't feel like there is a giant pressure on me anymore." She smiled at him.

"All you needed was a day off and some 'fun'," He waggled his optic ridges at her. Luna laughed and gave him a chaste kiss just as Sunstreaker returned.

"I suppose I should be thanking you as well," She smiled at the vain twin. She walked up to him and kissed him as well, squeaking when he bit her lip.

"Let's get you to Prowl before he sends someone to search for you," He grumbled. The twins escorted her to Prowls quarters and waved as they left her in the tacticians servos. Prowl had her sit down and stood before her, looking her over carefully.

"I am to assume you enjoyed your day off?" He finally spoke.

"Ah, in a way, yes," She smiled. "I feel a lot better."

"Tell me, did you have... fun?" His lip components twitched and his optics danced with mirth.

"Not the kind I think you are referring to," She squeaked and her visor snapped into place.

"Either way, you had fun," He pointed out. "There was a reason I did that this morning."

"You mean... you purposely did all that just so...?" Her optics widened behind her visor.

"I didn't think it would work though," He told her. "It seems the Twin Terrors proved me wrong. I've seen how they look at you but you've never noticed it."

"Sunny told me that he and Sides have always wanted me," She whispered. "I don't know anymore, Prowl."

"Get some rest," He said in a soft voice. "You've had a rather eventful day," He let her take his berth while he set to work on the computers.

"Do you ever recharge?" Luna mused.

"Yes, just not today," He muttered. "Go to sleep, Luna," He heard her grumble but ignored it, knowing she would be asleep soon enough.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter~ More awkward moments ahead! Including a safe-interfacing talk from Ratchet!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna's trine, Wingbolt's trine and a few others.**

**Remember to review everyone! It keeps me going!**

* * *

><p>When Luna awoke, she found her chassis aching deliciously in ways she hadn't even realized could ache in such a way.<p>

"Prowl?" She croaked out, forcing herself to sit up. The black and white mech was by her side in an astrosecond, an arm wrapped around her shoulders to support her. "Why does it feel like I got hit by a plasma cannon?"

"That would be because your body has finally caught up with your antics from yesterday," He told her. "Come on, let's go see Ratchet."

"What? Ugh, fine," She grumbled.

"I'll be there with you, so no need to worry," He told her. He helped her up and they quietly made their way to the med bay, narrowly dodging a wrench as they walked in. Ratchet looked less than pleased to see them, or rather Luna, in his med bay so early in the day. "Ah, she just has a bit of a chassis ache," Prowl explained. The medic raised an optic ridge but said nothing as he had Luna get on a berth so he could do a full body scan.

"Luna, what the slag happened to your paint?" He grunted, looking at all the spots where the paint was worn down already.

"It's faded and I never really noticed because you know I never really pay attention... or wash for that matter," This earned her a glare from Prowl.

"You're not a randy mech, learn to take care of yourself," Prowl told her pointedly.

"Yes, Sire," She rolled her optics, sarcasm lacing her words. This earned her a smack to the helm from both Ratchet and Prowl.

"You're in perfect health," Ratchet told her. "You just need a new paint job..." He trailed off when he examined her wings. There were what looked like bite marks and scratches marring her wings. "Luna, what happened to your wings?"

"Nothing, just training," She told him quickly. She cast a glance at Prowl who was obviously trying to think of a way to throw the medic off.

"Bite marks don't usually happen in training," He raised an optic ridge. "Who were you fooling around with? Tell me or I'll be forced to bring in Optimus," Luna cringed at this. "Please, for the love of Primus, tell me you didn't interface with some random mech because you were drunk off of high-grade?"

"N-no! Of course not!" She cried in shock. "I'm not that irresponsible, Ratchet!

"Then tell me what happened," He gave her a stern look. Luna broke down and told him what exactly she'd been up to the day before. She left out the dirty details but he got the gist of it just from what he was told alone. "What the slag was going through your pit-fragging processor?" He rumbled darkly. "You're damn lucky they didn't do anything else!"

"I... Ratchet, please," She pleaded with him.

"It puts my spark at ease to know that you did not engage in any other activities," He let out a heavy sigh. "I want you to promise me that you won't fool around anymore like this. It's for your own safety, Luna."

"I promise," She looked down, ashamed.

"What exactly drove you to do this?" He asked softly. "I know femme's your age start getting curious but there are other ways you could have dealt with it. You could have come to me and I could have told you."

"I was curious and... I don't know," She admitted softly, squeezing Prowl's hand. "I was getting lonely because of Aqua and Boomer. I have them both, yes, but they will have each other in the future." She'd figured out by now that they were meant to be spark mates and it made her own spark ache.

"Oh, Luna," Ratchet visibly relaxed. "You're just feeling a little spark-ache is all."

"Spark-ache?" She repeated.

"Your trine mates have found their spark mate's in each other," He continued. "And because you are a trine, you feel what they feel. But because you haven't found the other half of your spark, you feel a spark-ache. That's why you are so jealous of them."

"Is it... normal?" She asked, feeling silly for not having known this before.

"Yes, as far as I'm aware," He told her. "I have done some research on Seekers, the trine dynamics and their bond to one another."

"Is it.. also normal to you know... do what I did before you find your spark mate?"

"Yes," He said bluntly. "It's not like you're going to find your spark mate in one day. It often takes a very long time before you find your spark mate. You make it sound as though you interfaced with those pit-spawn," He grunted. "Which you did not."

"How do you know when you've found your spark mate?" She asked though she still couldn't believe she was talking about this with Ratchet... and Prowl was listening!

"You just know," He told her.

"Thank you, Ratchet," She smiled.

"Don't be telling anyone that I've got a spark now," He grinned at her.

"I won't," She laughed. "Ratchet... I'm nervous..." She looked down. "I... I'm nervous... about interfacing. Is it normal?"

"Yes," He grumbled. "Most femme's or mech's are quite nervous before their first interface. It's a big deal, Luna, and it's a decision you must consider carefully. Don't just throw yourself into it, that could lead to you being in pain and having a very horrible first experience... Oh dear Primus... I never gave you three the safe interface talk, did I?"

"That's my cue to leave," Prowl let Luna's hand go and left. Luna's optics widened as she was forced to endure Ratchet's lengthy lecture about safe interfacing.

"That was more than I ever needed to know," Luna scowled at Ratchet once he finished and completed her new paint job.

"Just get Boomer and Aqua down here," Ratchet growled. "I need to have an even longer talk with them." Luna quickly commed her trine mates and told them to report to the med bay before she took off.

"Watch the paint job," She mocked Sunstreaker when he and Sideswipe moved to hug her. The twins looked her over and gave approving nods as they spoke to each other over their private comm link.

"Hatchet did a good job," Sideswipe smiled.

"Yes and thanks to you both, I had him lecturing me most of the morning," She scowled. "And since Optimus hasn't told me otherwise, I'm back to training." The twins both groaned at this while Luna merely smiled. Training meant they wouldn't be able to see her until later that day but even then it was unlikely since she probably had patrol with her trine... if they got out of the med bay alive that was. Without a word, she slipped away for her morning energon and then headed for the training room where she met up with Ironhide.

"Back to training huh?" He rumbled, eyeballing her carefully. "Slag, and here I thought I'd have a Seeker free day," He laughed when she scowled at him.

"You know you missed me," She grinned. "Only a little longer and we'll be out of your circuits."

"Don't remind me," He groaned. "Then I'll have to worry bout ya in battle."

"We can fend for ourselves," Luna laughed as they got ready for the days training session.

-X-X-X-

"You did good today," Ironhide grinned at Luna once their training came to an end. "Much better than the last time we sparred."

"I have the best teachers around, 'Hide," She smiled. The red mech laid a hand on her shoulder and watched, amazed as she stood completely still.

"Well I'll be," He smirked. "You over that whole 'don't touch me' thing?" He asked, pulling her in for a hug.

"You could say that," She smiled. "I'm still a little uneasy about certain bots but those I'm close to I don't really mind."

"That's good," He smiled at her. "Get going, Boomer and Aqua have training next," Luna squirmed out of his arms and darted off. She soon found herself approaching Optimus' office, nervousness washing over her entire frame as she knocked. The door slid open and she walked in, quickly taking a seat.

"Luna, I didn't expect to see you so soon," Optimus looked up at her from the datapad in his servos. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," She chirped quietly. "Just got out of training with Ironhide. I figured you would want to talk to me soon."

"I was actually going to call you in soon anyway," He told her. "How did everything go yesterday?"

"Very well," She was suddenly glad her visor was in place. "Most relaxed I've felt in orns."

"That is great news," He smiled at her. "Perhaps I should give you more free days in the future. Who exactly did you spend the day with?"

"Ah w-well you see..." She began stammering again. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, sir."

"I see," He nodded. "Trust the Twin Terrors to get at least one thing correct," He let out a soft chuckle.

"Optimus... am I allowed to pursue a relationship with anyone?" She asked him quietly.

"Why do you ask?" He shuttered his optics and glanced at her curiously.

"I... got to know the twins on a bit of an intimate level yesterday," She told him, speaking slowly to gauge his reaction. "My seals are still intact," She squeaked out when his gaze hardened.

"Whether or not you wish to pursue a relationship with them is up to you," He told her. "I just want you to be careful and do what you know is right. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm still thinking about it," She whispered. "They... treated me very well yesterday and that is all I could ever ask for after all that I have been through."

"I wish only for your happiness, sweetspark," Optimus let himself express the rare loving sentiments that he felt towards the youngling and got up, moving to pull her into a hug. He sat down and listened as she squeaked, landing his lap. "You know this. You worry me more than Boomer and Aqua combined so can you forgive an old bot for that?"

"You aren't old, Optimus," She smiled at him.

"Perhaps I am not but I certainly feel like it. I remember when you were only just a sparkling," He chuckled. "I have watched you and your trine grow up for the past many years and everyday I am reminded that soon you will be old enough to fight in the front lines."

"When the day comes, we'll be fine," She whispered. "We have the best teachers on all of Cybertron," This brought a smile to his faceplates.

"If you and the others behave, I'll think about having your training end sooner," Optimus hummed softly as he held the femme he thought of as a daughter. "But it means you will have to work a lot harder for it."

"Thank you, Sire," She smiled up at him, a brilliant, spark melting smile that was so rare these days. She hugged him tightly before she ran off, most likely to the rec room. Optimus smiled as he watched her and shook his helm before returning to his work.

-X-X-X-

"Luna, did you have to endure Hatchet's safe interfacing speech?" Boomer groaned when the trine was together again.

"Yes, but I doubt it was as lengthy as the one you two endured," She grinned at the two Seekers. "Don't give me that look. You two are spark mate's, so naturally the talk with you two was going to be different. At least you haven't spark merged yet, then you'd really hear it from Ratchet."

"Yes, Ratchet has made it quite clear," Aqua grumbled, hiding behind her visor.

"Oh and by the way," Boomer looked at his trine leader, a vicious grin on his faceplates. "We felt a nice jolt of passion from your end of the bond yesterday. Mind explaining?"

"It's none of your business!" She hissed out at him.

"If it involves you, yes it does," Aqua smiled softly. "You really must learn that lying does nothing for you. Our bond makes sure of it."

"I was just... having some fun," She looked away.

"With who?" They asked together.

"I'm not telling you," She scowled at her wingmates.

"Tell us," Boomer started advancing on her.

"Or we shall make you," Aqua smiled at her. Obviously, Boomer was rubbing off on the normally shy femme.

"You'll never make me tell!" She let out a howl that turned into a loud laugh as the other two pounced and proceeded to tickle her. Any bot that walked by them just shook their helm and walked away, though each of them were smiling, possibly wishing they were that young again. "Okay! Okay! I give up!" She gasped out, pushing her wingmate's away.

"Spill," Boomer grinned at her.

_::Sunny and Sides.:: _She told them over a private comm link. She watched as their jaws dropped and she swore Aqua twitched just like Red Alert did when he started to glitch.

"You can't be serious?" Boomer was the first to recover.

"I am quite serious," Her faceplates remained un-expressive. "I should be thanking you for telling them that I had a day off though."

"That's slightly disturbing," Aqua finally spoke. "Both?"

"Yes," She nodded. _::Sunstreaker was first and then Sideswipe.:: _Her trine mate's pretended to gag. Luna gave a yelp as she was tackled from behind. Boomer and Aqua jumped out of the way and burst out laughing when they saw the attacker was none other than Sideswipe. "I am sooo going to get you for this," She growled at her trine.

"See you for patrol later," They chirped before darting away.

"Sides, what was that for?" She groaned when he finally let her up.

"I felt like it," He gave her an innocent smile. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips and pouted when she ducked away.

"It's not going to be so easy now, Sideswipe," She smiled teasingly. She felt a set of hands on her wings and had to stop from launching herself directly into Sideswipe.

"We still have time before you have patrol," Sunstreaker growled in her audio. "I think we can change your mind before then," Luna let out a tiny mewl as Sideswipe leaned in and nibbled along her neck.

"Ratchet will kill you if you ruin my paint job," She whined as the twins dragged her to their quarters.

"You already ruined it in training," Sideswipe pointed out, tracing one finger over a particular scratch that stretched the length of her chest plates. Luna frowned, having not noticed it before the red twin pointed it out. She felt Sunstreaker's sinful mouth pressing hot, open mouthed kisses to the back of her neck and willed herself not to collapse as Sideswipe joined in. They were in the twins' quarters now, standing in the middle of the room with Luna trapped between them. Sweet Primus, they were tag teaming her. Sideswipe kissed her lovingly and scowled when Sunstreaker jerked her head to the side and kissed her greedily. Their hands were everywhere as they continued, drawing needy whimpers and moans from the young Seeker as she writhed under their ministrations. They soon dragged her to the berth and sank down together.

-X-X-X-

"Get up, sweetspark, time for patrol," She heard Sideswipe's cheerful voice purr into her audio. She groaned as she onlined her optics, purring in content as she woke up between the twins.

"I'll see you two tomorrow," She kissed them both before she got up and left. She met up with her trine and smiled at them cheerfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Luna?" Boomer teased as he embraced his trine leader.

"She's taking a vacation," She laughed as she hugged Aqua. "Let's head out for patrol shall we?" The other two nodded and they left, transforming into their jet modes before they started patrolling the outskirts of Iacon.

_::Nothing to report in sector Z.:: _Boomer reported to Luna after a while.

_::The same can be said about sector L through T.:: _Aqua joined in.

_::The 'Cons are laying low... something big must be going on. They aren't normally this inactive.:: _Luna inwardly frowned as she continued patrolling. _::Luna to Jazz, you there?::_

_::Read ya loud an' clear. What's up?::_

_::Decepticon activity seems to be really low, has anyone else reported this during night patrols?::_

_::Now tha' ya mention it, they have. We also haven't had many fights.::_

_::Does Optimus know yet?::_

_::No. But this is th' fifth report of inactivity this week. Ya want me ta report it?::_

_::I'll do so myself once we return. Luna out.:: _She cut the link and gunned her thrusters. The rest of the patrol was quiet, something that set the young Seeker on edge even as their shift ended and they returned to base. Luna immediately made a bee line for the Command Center and approached Optimus. "Sir, I have something of interest to report," She stood at attention, like any good soldier would when addressing a superior.

"What is it?" Optimus turned to her.

"There have been five reports of Decepticon inactivity in just this week alone, sir," She reported. When outside his office or quarters, they kept their relationship professional, even though everyone on base knew how much of a father figure Optimus was to Luna and the other two Seekers. "I fear this may be a ploy and that they are waiting for an opportunity to strike."

"Thank you, Luna," He nodded. "I will keep this in mind. My officers and I will hold a meeting tomorrow morning. You are dismissed," Luna nodded and left. Aqua and Boomer eagerly welcomed her in their shared berth and curled around her protectively. Luna slipped into recharge happily, feeling safe and sound with her wingmate's.


	13. Chapter 13

**More twin fun in this chapter! Thank you everyone for your reviews last chapter, I love you all! :D Slight sexual content in this chapter, just warning you now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers! I only claim Luna's trine, Wingbolt's trine, Wavecrasher and Drizzle!**

**Remember to review everyone! I will love you even more for it!**

* * *

><p>The next two decacycles passed in this manner, with Luna spending time with the twins and her trine while also keeping up with her training. Decepticon activity was at a record low but no one let down their guard for fear that if they did, the Decepticons would launch an attack on them.<p>

"Do you know why I've asked you three to join me here?" Optimus asked, looking at all three Seekers. They'd been so busy lately that they seemed to have forgotten just what day was coming up... well, for Luna anyway. All Autobots not on duty at the time had reported to the Command Center to witness what was happening.

"No, sir," Luna spoke for her trine.

"You've each worked very hard these past few orns, especially these last few decacycles," Ratchet commented.

"The commanding officers and myself have come to the decision that you are all ready to graduate from your training," Optimus told them. He watched as their optics brightened and their mouths twisted into smiles.

"Does... does that mean we'll be allowed out into battle now?" Boomer ventured, wings quivering excitedly.

"Yes, Skyboomer, it does," Optimus affirmed. "At first it will only be small battles and short recon missions. The more experience you gain, the more difficult the missions become. For the time being, you will each report to Jazz or Prowl but Luna," He looked at the black and silver femme. "You have the responsibility of reporting to me directly as well as reporting to Jazz for spy missions. You will also report to Mirage on some occasions. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," She chirped, trying to keep her excitement down.

"There is another reason I asked you all here," Optimus continued, cutting short the Seeker's small celebration. "Luna, could you stand here?" He motioned to the spot beside him. Her trine mates gave her a push and she stumbled forward, wincing as her armor rubbed uncomfortably against her protoform. She'd outgrown her armor and was in need of replacements. When she stood at his side, he had her turn and face the assembled Autobots. "You've worked so hard it seems you've forgotten what day it is," He smiled at her. Luna seemed completely perplexed and downright confused by this. "Today is the day you reach full maturity," Her optics widened at this and her wings fluttered. The Autobots all began to clap while the twins shouted and whistled for her. After all the congratulations were given, Luna went with Ratchet so that he could upgrade her to her permanent adult armor. When she and the others had been sparklings, no one had been sure whether or not their armor grew with them or needed to be replaced as they aged. Like the factory produced Cybertronians, their armor in fact needed to be replaced as the sparkling armor was shed after some time.

"Ratch, can I have a different paint job?" Luna asked as he set to work.

"Of course," He nodded. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want my chassis to be black still but I want white high-lights," She told him. "To ah... you know... accentuate my form," She blushed gently when she said this. "I want my wings to remain silver but I want black on them, outlining them. My servos and pede's will also remain silver."

"I think I can manage," He chuckled.

"Also... I know it may be a little much but... could I... could I take the Autobot insignia?" She requested softly.

"That's a big decision, little Luna," Ratchet told her.

"I know, Ratch, but I'm ready for it," Luna gazed at him steadily.

"You'll have to talk to Optimus first," Ratchet sighed. "Now lay back so we can get started."

"Oh! Also, could you switch out my visor?" She smiled sheepishly. "I haven't had it upgraded since it was attached."

"You'll have to go a few days without it," The red and white mech reminded her.

"That's fine," She chirped as she laid back, mindful of her wings. "I think I can deal with it."

"Luna without her visor? Going out into public without hiding those beautiful optics? I could just cry with joy," Ratchet actually let out a snicker. Luna scowled at him and offlined her optics for the procedure.

-X-X-X-

"Our little Luna is all grown up," Ironhide chuckled as he waxed his cannon for like the tenth time that morning. "Ah remember when she was only just a sparkling."

"Most stubborn sparkling I've ever met," Prowl snorted. "She's also the most stubborn femme I know."

"Tha' she is," Jazz laughed. "Nothin' will ever change tha'."

"She's old enough to do whatever she wants now," Ironhide mused.

"Don't remind me." Jazz and Prowl snapped at the same time. All conversation stopped the moment the door hissed open. All optics were on the figure that came through the door, watching as they walked with an air of pride.

"Luna?" Prowl was amazed by her sudden change. She looked so much more... well, grown up and much more feminine. Her Seeker build helped with this of course but her armor was thick enough to withstand the strain of a fight, just like any mech of her own kind. She seemed taller than when they last saw her but the last time she'd been wearing her old armor.

"The one and only," She stopped before the officers and smirked at them.

"Ya look amazin'!" Jazz smiled at her.

"I asked for a few changes," She smiled. "My visor is currently being upgraded-"

"In other words, ya can't hide behind it for a while," Ironhide smirked at her.

"You look great," Prowl agreed with Jazz. "The upgrades and change of color scheme go nicely."

"I thought so as well," She smiled softly. "I'll have to go find Sunstreaker and tell him I look better than him."

"Ya do," Jazz grinned. Everyone, even Prowl, began to laugh at this.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Optimus," She hurried towards Prime's office and knocked before she entered.

"Luna, you look great," He commented.

"Thank you," She gave a sheepish smile. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Of course, what is it?" He gave her his undivided attention.

"Optimus, I want to take the Autobot insignia," She told him. "I've been thinking about it for some time now and since I've graduated training and come into my maturity, I believe it would only be right to do so."

"If that is the case than I will give you my complete permission," He smiled. "I'm certain your Creators would be very proud of you."

"Thank you," She gave a sad smile. With a quick hug, she scampered off to go tell Ratchet that she had gotten permission from Optimus to receive the Autobot insignia.

-X-X-X-

"Wow! Luna, you look absolutely amazing!" Boomer and Aqua gawked at their trine leader when she showed up in their shared quarters. Aqua was staring at her enviously while Boomer gently traced the insignia on her wing.

"I can't wait to hit my full maturation day," Aqua sighed. Luna smiled and hugged her wingmate's, chirping and clicking to them happily.

"Have you seen Sunny and Sides yet?" Boomer questioned when they all sat down.

"Not yet, I think they have patrol," She shook her helm. "Their shift should be ending soon though."

"Tell us later how they react," Aqua giggled. "Oh! Do you have anything from Prowl or Jazz?"

"We'll have our first mission tomorrow," She smiled at them before she left for the rec room. Bumblebee bounded over to her and dragged her to his table where he was sitting with a few others.

"Oh no, it's girl time," Arcee pulled her away with a laugh. The pink femme led her to another table where Elita-1, Chromia and a few others were. "A round of high-grade in honor of Luna's maturation day!" The femme's all cheered as they got cube's of high-grade and one cube for Luna.

"Oh I-I couldn't," She stammered, staring at the pink liquid.

"Oh, don't be a sparkling," Chromia grinned. "Drink up!" Luna gulped and took a hesitant sip. She jerked the cube away and began coughing as the potent energon hit her systems.

"You'll get used to it," Elita smiled at her. Luna cringed as she nodded and drank the high-grade slowly, not wanting to shock her systems. She chatted with the other femme's and blushed as they told stories about their own sexual adventures. They also decided it would be fun to teach Luna a few tricks about pleasuring a mech. Now, Ratchet had more than willingly told her a few things but what she was hearing from the others embarrassed her to no end.

"So, Luna, have you had your optics on any of the mechs?" Chromia asked, nudging her, mindful of the paint job.

"Ah, n-no, not really," She stammered. She wasn't ready to tell anyone about what she did with the twins. While it wasn't bad, she just didn't want anyone knowing... especially because she was still a virgin.

"I've seen Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looking at her," Moonracer grinned. "I've heard they are both amazing in the berth!" Luna squeaked in embarrassment when the green femme said this.

"Oh, come now," Arcee chuckled. "Luna is still too sweet and innocent for them," And so talk continued about which mech would be a great match for the young Seeker. After a while, she finished the high-grade, thanked the other femme's and wandered off. She caught sight of the twins the moment they returned from their shift and quietly snuck up on them.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for two handsome mechs," She spoke up. "Twins actually, one's golden yellow and the other is red. Have you seen them?" The twins jumped around and stared at her with wide optics.

"Luna?" Sideswipe's mouth hung open.

"Hot damn," Sunstreaker growled. "Hatchet did a great fraggin' job," His optics racked over her hungrily.

"I know I look good," She laughed. "I look better than you, Sunny," The yellow twin snapped his mouth closed and glared at her.

"I really want you in our berth tonight," Sideswipe whispered close to her audio. "Between us both while we drive you wild. She'd look even better tangled up between us, don't you agree?" He looked at his brother.

"Yes, dear brother, I fully agree," He grabbed the femme close and planted his servos on her aft firmly. Luna gave a gasp at how bold Sunny was being and clung to him as Sideswipe began stroking her wings. What drew Sunstreaker's attention was the Autobot insignia. He traced it with his finger at first but then he leaned in and traced it sensually with his glossa. Luna held back any sounds that threatened to erupt from her vocals when he did this and trembled in their grasp.

"Let's move, shall we?" Sideswipe's engine purred as he rubbed up against her. Sunstreaker nodded and all three hurried to their quarters. Sideswipe immediately took control as he loomed over Luna, kissing her fiercely as Sunstreaker teased her chassis and wings.

"S-stop," She mewled, panting heavily. She wasn't ready to go that far with either of them but she did want to try something different. She pushed the twins back and settled herself between them, purring loudly as her wings twitched. The twins gazed at her in shock, mouths hanging open as they gazed into her red optics. They had never noticed it before but her optics changed from light purple to red when she was aroused. They were quickly pulled from their stupor when she scratched her claws over their codpieces. They let out needy groans as they arched into the teasing touch.

"Luna?" Sunstreaker groaned, onlining his optics to look at her.

"You two always make me feel good but I think it's my turn to return the favor," She purred. "I had a nice chat with the girls today and they decided to... teach me some things," Her lip components curled up into a sexy smile that neither twin had seen before. They didn't need to know that Ratchet had also taught her a few things, it would probably scare the living slag out of them. "Open up for me," She tapped the panels and watched as they slid aside. She steeled herself and her intakes hitched as she got her first look at a mech's interface piece. While she'd seen a diagram before, it was nothing like seeing the actual thing.

"First time seeing one?" Sideswipe crooned, smiling when she nodded. Luna gulped and slowly reached out towards both erect spikes, touching them hesitantly. They hissed at the contact from her inexperienced servos and tried hard to keep themselves still. It had been a long time, too long, since they'd had a virgin touch them like this. The black and silver femme cycled a shaky breath as she danced her fingertips over them, noting with pleasure that they seemed to be made of a malleable type of metal, unlike the rest of their bodies. She wrapped her nimble fingers around them both and began stroking their members. Her engines purred in excitement as the mech's beneath her moaned and gasped, pushing into her hands lightly. Becoming bold, she leaned down to Sunstreaker and flicked her glossa over the tip, testing his reaction and taste. The yellow twin gasped and let out a strangled sound at the quick touch. Luna smiled at the reaction and did the same to Sideswipe, who let out a needy whimper for her.

"You are a tease," Sunstreaker snarled, the sound dying out in a moan as Luna sucked on the tip of his spike. Her other hand was alternating pressure on Sideswipe's spike, just as the other femme's had taught her and she was pleased by the reactions she got from him. She continued to switch back and forth, trying out different things and even going along with their guidance. It wasn't long before she brought the twins to their climax. She squealed a bit as her servos became covered in sticky transfluid. She took her hands away and looked at the fluid curiously.

"You can go wash it off if you want," Sideswipe panted as his spike disappeared back into its housing and the panel covered it. Luna nodded and got off the berth, darting to the wash rack to clean her hands. When she returned, the twins were waiting for her and she climbed into the berth, curling up between them.

"Best way to celebrate," Luna hummed, giving each of them a kiss. Sunstreaker hummed in agreement as he nuzzled at her neck, kissing along the sensitive metal.

"We have a pretty femme Seeker all to ourselves," Sunstreaker rumbled.

"And I have twin mech's who happen to be the most handsome mech's in the Autobot army," Luna purred. "Stop it," She swatted at their servos. "I have to report to Prowl in the morning so let me recharge." The twins laughed as they wrapped their arms around her and fell into recharge with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! It made me extremely happy! Oh! And this is a little late but Merry Christmas! Hope everyone had a great day on Christmas!**

**A bit of fluff this chapter with Ironhide and Prowl. Drunk Decepticons and first patrols! Our little trine is growing up so quickly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I only claim Luna, her trine, Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and his mate Drizzle.**

* * *

><p>Luna was reluctant to leave the twins when the morning came around but they dragged her out of the berth and into the wash rack where they helped her clean up though they were careful not to engage in any other activities. They got her some energon and made sure she reported to the Command Center before they went back to their quarters.<p>

"I apologize for how early this is," Prowl looked at the three exhausted Seekers. "But it is something you will have to get used to. This is around the time the morning patrol starts their shift for the day."

"But we're not going on patrol," Boomer muttered, stifling a yawn.

"No but you will be going for a recon mission," Prowl fixed him with a glare. "You will leave with the morning patrol which will bring you right outside of Kaon." He pursed his lips as his gaze landed on Luna. She was the only one who bore the Autobot insignia out of the three so the mission would have much higher stakes for her. "You must stay together, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," They all grumbled.

"Luna, you will have to be extremely cautious," He told the femme.

"Because I bear the insignia, correct? And because of my lack of visor." She drawled, standing a little straighter.

"Yes," He nodded. "We can have Ratchet put a temporary patch on it if you'd like? For the sake of the mission of course."

"Prowl, I appreciate your concern but I will not hide this mark," She spoke up, narrowing her optics. "I am proud of my allegiance and I will not hide it for fear of the Decepticons."

"Silverwing," Luna cringed when she heard Optimus' voice. "This is your first mission, I know you want it to be a success but for your safety and your trine's, it would be best if you had a temporary patch placed over the insignia."

"But, sir-"

"Not doing so could be disastrous to the mission," He told her in a firm voice. "Go to Ratchet and report back as soon as he is done."

"Yes, sir," Luna reluctantly left for the med bay. A wrench was sent her way the moment she entered and she quickly ducked.

"If you aren't injured, dead or dying, get your aft out of my med bay," Ratchet growled.

"Ratchet, Optimus sent me here so you could place a temporary patch on my wing over the insignia," Luna told him in a bitter voice.

"And he is right in doing so," The old mech made her sit down while he got the supplies he needed. Luna was quiet and still as Ratchet did his job and as soon as she was released, she reported back to the Command Center just as Optimus had told her to do. Prowl inspected the temporary patch and nodded when he found it satisfactory.

"Your mission is simple," He began. "You are to patrol the outskirts of Kaon, posing as wanderers. If you come across anyone, see if you can find out anything about the Decepticons."

"What if a Decepticon approaches us?" Aqua asked.

"Remain calm and give the same story about being wanderers. If they try to capture you, that is your cue to start running." Prowl told her. "If all else fails, it is highly encouraged that you open fire but be careful to not draw anymore attention."

"It would be best to engage in hand to hand combat in that situation," Optimus cut in. "Or make use of your blades," The three Seekers nodded in understanding.

"Now, Bumblebee, Bluestreak, and Ironhide will be leading you out," Prowl continued. "You should go meet them now." The Seekers gave a small salute before they hurried to meet up with the morning patrol.

"Right on time," Ironhide looked up.

"Hide, how exactly are we getting across the Iacon/Kaon border?" Boomer asked, tilting his head. "Won't it be slightly suspicious if someone notices a group of grounders with three Seekers overhead?"

"All three of you will be hidden," Ironhide told them. "We'll basically piggy back all of you out there. Just gotta hold on tight, it'll be a bumpy ride," The Seekers cast a nervous glance to one another before the three mech's transformed into vehicle mode. They carefully climbed on and threw a tarp over themselves for the ride out. By the time they crossed the border and the Seekers were on their feet, they looked ready to purge their tanks.

"Oh sweet Primus..." Boomer gagged a bit. "How the pit can you guys handle that? I almost lost my energon!"

"I am glad to be on solid ground," Aqua agreed.

"We like the ground just as much as you three like the air," Ironhide laughed. "Don't worry, you get used to it. Prowl told us you three are to report back at 0900."

"Right," Luna nodded, shaking off the trembling of her frame. The two groups parted and the Seekers made their way through the deserted town. "Since I don't have my visor, you two will have to keep up a constant guard."

"Yes, ma'am," They chirped. Luna scowled while they snickered at her and slowly led them deeper into the town. She and Boomer both felt a deep connection to the Kaon outskirts, they'd been born there, would have been raised in peace in the refugee camp but fate seemed to dislike them as they'd learned early on. Aqua felt their mourning through their bond and flooded it with warmth and love, reminding them of what they now had. The two Seekers smiled and quietly thanked her as they continued on.

"I'm picking up movement straight ahead of us," Boomer whispered. The trine ducked down while Luna took advantage of the dark and started to slip through the shadows, undetected._ ::Two klicks ahead of you.:: _The femme crept along the wall of an old demolished building and poked her head around the corner.

_::It's just a turbo fox.:: _She reported back, systems flooded with relief. She motioned for her trine to join her and they were soon on their way again.

"I am detecting Decepticon energy signatures," Aqua suddenly hissed.

"How many?" Luna asked as they ducked into an unstable building.

"Two, but I can't be sure," She seemed frustrated. "There may be more in the area."

"All the same, we should take a different route to avoid a confrontation," Boomer muttered. For once, Luna actually agreed with him. They found a different path that would lead them further into the outskirts but at the same time, closer to Kaon itself.

"This place is crawling with 'Cons," Luna gasped when they arrived in what should have been a safe area. "The patrols are so large... this is insane!"

"Let's not linger here," Aqua said nervously.

"Agreed," Luna took one last look before they hurried away.

"Halt!" The Seekers all froze when they heard a gruff voice. They slowly turned to see a green and white Decepticon advancing on them. "What are you doing out here?" He growled.

"We're just a group of wanderers," Luna spoke, keeping her vocals steady. "We lost our way and ended up here."

"Just where are you headed?" He raised an optic ridge.

"No where in particular," She responded in what she hoped was a casual tone. "We're nomads if you will, we find a place, stay for a while, and then leave when that place has nothing more to offer."

"How do I know you ain't a bunch of Autobot spies?" He glared at her.

"Do we look like Autobots?" She raised an optic ridge at him. "We have no insignia. We belong to neither side." The 'Con turned his gaze to her trine mates then.

"What build are you all?" Okay, this 'Con obviously had poor eye-sight.

"What does it matter?" Boomer shrugged. "We're nomads, our build doesn't matter to you." Aqua jabbed him in the side and he winced.

"If I were you, I'd get moving," He grunted. "You don't want to be caught in these parts. Especially you, little femme," He looked at Luna.

"I can fend for myself, I assure you," She smiled. The Decepticon gave her and her trine one last look before he jogged off to rejoin his patrol. The Seekers quickly left the area.

"Slag that was close," Boomer sighed shakily.

"Far too close for comfort," Luna nodded. "At least he let us go."

"Cons are stupid," Boomer snorted. "He needs his optics checked as well as his loyalties."

"I agree," Aqua nodded. The Seekers fell silent as they came up on a group of mech's, obviously drunk off of high-grade and all very much Decepticons. They approached with caution and froze when they were spotted.

"Come to join us?" A black mech asked in a gruff voice.

"We're just passing by," Luna told him. "But do tell me, what in the name of Cybertron are you doing out in the open?"

"Off duty," One mech grinned. "Lord Megatron don't care what we do when we're off duty as long as we keep the Auto-bugs out of here." The Seeker trine inched closer at this, curious. "Femme's!" The group of Decepticons chatted excitedly when they saw Luna and Aqua.

"Seeker femme's at that," Another mech chuckled.

"Come now, we have no need to frighten our guests," The black mech growled out. "It is unwise for two femme's to be traveling at this time. You could attract unwanted attention. Not all of us are gentlemech's."

"We can fend for ourselves," Luna smiled sweetly, wishing she had her visor at that moment. "And we have our friend with us," Boomer scowled at the mech's, giving them the 'touch them and you die' look.

"My name is Barricade," The black mech told them.

"For a mech drunk off of high-grade, you are certainly coherent," Luna mused.

"I haven't had enough to really do anything," He grunted. "I cannot say the same about my comrades," The others gave a drunken cheer. "What brings the three of you to the Kaon outskirts?"

"As I said, we're just passing by," Luna repeated. "We're pretty much neutral in this war."

"If you are neutral then why are you out in plain sight?" Barricade raised an optic ridge. "Normally, neutrals are hiding from us."

"We're not cowards," Boomer snorted.

"I can see that," He nodded. "You are Seekers, are you not?"

"We are," Luna nodded.

"Even more reason for you to be in hiding," He stated. "It's a miracle that you've been able to hide yourself from Megatron for this long."

"Are you going to capture us?" Aqua inquired.

"No, little femme, I am not," This earned him a curious look from Luna. "As it is, I cannot subdue all three of you," He motioned to his troops. "By myself that is. It would not do to only capture one of you."

"Will you tell Megatron of us?" Luna asked, malice flashing in her optics.

"I see no reason," He shrugged. "One encounter does not warrant me telling Megatron of your existence. It is not as though you are Autobots. We would have no use for you aside from having you join the Decepticon ranks. Though, Megatron has his hands full with both resident trine's, I am not certain he could handle another."

"Well that's good to know," Boomer laughed. The Seeker trine relaxed a little as they sat around the fire and talked with Barricade and his drunken troops, trading stories of their travels around Cybertron; though the Seekers made most of it up of course. Aqua was one of the few who had a true story as she pulled up an old memory of Praxus and the gardens there. Eventually, the talk became political and it became quite a heated debate among them all, as even the Decepticons had varying beliefs. This in turn lead to talk of strategy which had Barricade on edge as he spoke to the unknown Seekers. More than once he had to tell his men to shut up before they exposed any of their greater plans.

"Femme, why are you so interested in the Decepticons?" He finally asked her.

"We have been trying to decide which cause we want to join," The reply was automatic. "We are so far still undecided. What you have told us... we still don't seem convinced that the Decepticons would be the best choice."

"As soon as we take out Iacon, the Autobots will be helpless," One of the others snapped, obviously upset by her answer.

"What?" She shuttered her optics at him when he said this.

"We're planning a massive attack on Iacon," He grinned stupidly. "Dumb Autobots won't know what hit them!" He howled with laughter along with the others. Barricade found this less than amusing, in fact, he was outraged. Luna looked up at the sky and looked to her wingmate's who nodded.

"I'm sorry, Barricade, but we must be going," She stood with her trine. "Perhaps we will meet again."

"Perhaps, young femme," He nodded to her. The trine transformed and took off, heading back the way they came so that Barricade did not suspect them. If they'd headed straight for the border, he'd have most likely caught on and started shooting.

-X-X-X-

When they arrived back in Iacon (on time of course), Luna reported directly to Prowl and Optimus while her trine mates reported to Jazz.

"Well, you don't have any injuries and you seem to be perfectly fine," Prowl noted. "It was a success?"

"More so, sir," She told him. "While we traveled through the Kaon outskirts, we came across a group of off duty Decepticons, drunk on high-grade. We made small talk with them and I suppose the saying is true. High-grade certainly makes ones lip components loose. We learned from the Decepticons that Megatron is planning a massive attack here on Iacon."

"Are you certain of this?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, the Decepticon Barricade was quite upset when this information was leaked so I can only assume it to be true." She kept her face entirely blank as she reported her find to them. "A date of attack was not mentioned but one can only assume that it will be in the near future."

"Good work today," Optimus praised her. "I will be sure to heighten defenses and tighten patrols. You and your trine are dismissed. Prowl will contact you if we have further need."

"Yes, sir," Luna nodded and left the Command Center. On her way down to the public wash racks, she ducked and laughed as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flew over her, landing on their faceplates. "I've figured it out by now, boys," She teased as she walked over to them. They sat up and grumbled but they soon got over it and yanked her down with them.

"How'd it go?" Sideswipe asked with a brilliant smile.

"We got some useful information," She smiled. "I'm certain you and the rest of the troops will be informed of it at some point later today."

"Why don't you tell us yourself?" Sunstreaker grunted, checking her over for injuries.

"Because I want to make you suffer," She growled playfully.

"What's this?" Sideswipe poked her wing where the temporary patch was.

"Ah, that was put in place so that the Decepticons wouldn't attack me for being an Autobot," She sighed. "I have to go to Ratchet later to get it removed."

"You had better," Sunstreaker rumbled. "I don't like it blocking the insignia. Tracing it gets... interesting reactions," His grin was predatory.

"Keep your servos and interface equipment to yourself," She shoved at him lightly. "Now if you'll excuse me, the wash rack is calling my name."

"Why not come with us?" Sideswipe suggested. "We can help you."

"As much as I would love to take you up on that offer, I think I should wash on my own this time. Maybe another time boys," She purred sweetly.

"We'll behave," Sunstreaker's engine revved lightly as his fingers crawled over her chassis.

"No means no," She laughed. She gave each of them a quick kiss and scrambled to stand up. "I'll see you later," She flicked her wings and continued on as though nothing had happened. Once in the wash racks, she cleaned up quickly, got out and dried off before she headed for the training rooms. Why? She hadn't the slightest idea. But when she saw Ironhide, she walked right up to him and sat beside him. She leaned against him with a heavy sigh and the weapons specialist wrapped a comforting arm around her. Ironhide was one of her favorite mech's, right next to Ratchet and Optimus, and he always knew how to cheer her up.

"What's wrong, sweetspark?" He rumbled softly. "You were fine this morning when you went out."

"How was patrol?" She whispered, changing the subject.

"Luna, don't try changing the subject. Ole' Hide knows better than that," He looked at her sternly.

"Being out in the Kaon outskirts... made me realize how much I miss them," She admitted. "Boomer feels the same, but Aqua's helping him."

"Don't dwell on the past," He told her softly. "We don't need you having anymore episodes like you did when you were younger."

"Easy for you to say," She sighed.

"Luna, you can't keep it all inside of you," He grunted. "It's bad fer you. We've been telling you that fer a long time now."

"Hide, you know if I talk about it, the memories will come back," She looked up at him, panicked.

"Calm down," He held her to his side tightly. "Easy does it now," He could feel her entire frame tensing. "Don't make meh drag Optimus n' Ratchet into this," Luna began to squirm when he said this. "Luna, come on, talk to meh," He held her close, practically pulling her into his lap as he used to do when she was younger.

"I'm not a sparkling anymore, Ironhide," She whispered.

"You sure are acting like one," He shot back. "Talk to meh," He told her again.

"I miss them so much, Ironhide," She broke down in his arms. He let her cry and sob as she let out all her pent up emotions.

"I know you do, sweetspark," He murmured, rubbing her back as she clung to him. Anytime anyone dared to enter the training room, Ironhide would growl at them and they would leave quickly, not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of his cannons for interrupting or saying something about the young femme. By the time she'd finally settled down, she was on the verge of passing out and her vocal processor kept letting out small hiccups and static sounds. She looked downright miserable as well.

"Ironhide, it hurts," She whispered.

"What hurts?" He looked down at her.

"Everything... my spark hurts too..." She placed a servo over her chest plates.

"It's from all the emotions," He told her. "But if yer worried bout it, we can go talk with Ratchet."

"No," She shook her head. She couldn't keep relying on Ratchet to solve all of her problems.

"If the pain persists, go to Ratchet," He told her sternly. She nodded and curled against him, chirping quietly. "Yer an overgrown sparkling," He teased her.

"Only for you and the officers," She smiled shakily.

"You're a giant sparkling for Optimus," He chuckled.

"He's like my Sire," She whispered quietly. Ironhide hugged her close and smiled. "Thank you, Ironhide."

"You're welcome. I'm always here fer you," He placed a kiss on her helm and let her up. She gave him one last hug before she trotted off, heading towards the rec room. The ache in her chest was still there but it wasn't as painful as it had been before. She sat with Bumblebee, Hound, and Mirage.

"What's got you down, Luna?" Bumblebee asked as he gave her a cube of energon.

"I was in the outskirts today," She winced, thanking him for the energon.

"Memories huh?" Hound received a nod in response.

"Don't think about it, just think about all the good times you've had with us," Smokescreen told her.

"I agree," Mirage nodded. "You ever want to freshen up on how to escape the enemy, just find me and the twins."

"Thanks, Raj," She chuckled softly. Talking with them effectively got her mind off of the outskirts and she was soon laughing and joking with them. It wasn't long before they were called into the Command Center and Luna was pulled towards her trine. She stayed close to them as Optimus announced their findings and flinched when the Autobots began shouting.

"We should hit them before they hit us!" They heard someone shout.

"We will not fall to their level," Optimus told them. "We will be on our guard at all times, the patrols will be larger and more frequent. If they are in fact planning to attack us directly, we must be ready for them." The loud protests faded away to low grumbling and angry muttering. "The new patrol schedule will be up in about a joor. You are dismissed," Everyone began filing out of the room. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe ran up to the Seeker trine, optics wide.

"Luna, why didn't you tell us?" Sideswipe muttered.

"I wanted Optimus to be the one to tell you," She sighed. "It was not my place to tell you anyway. Now, if you don't mind, I want to get this patch taken off," She flexed her wings in irritation. The twins nodded and went with her, chatting quietly as they did so.

"What I wouldn't give to just tear down a few Decepticons," Sunstreaker grumbled.

"I haven't used Jet Judo in ages," Sideswipe whined.

"In battle, please remember which Seeker is on which side," Luna winced. "I'd rather not be on the receiving end of that technique again."

"Are you still sore about that?" Sideswipe chuckled. "It was training!"

"It still hurt like the pit," She scowled. When they arrived in the med bay, Ratchet was waiting for them, or more specifically, Luna, and had her get on the berth so he could remove the patch.

"You two pit-spawns better keep your servos to yourself," He warned the twins. "If I find out you interfaced with her, I will personally rip your equipment off."

"She doesn't seem to complain about it, us touching her that is," Sunstreaker shrugged. Luna picked up a wrench and threw it at him, barely missing his helm as it slammed into the wall. Ratchet shuttered his optics and grinned as he looked at the femme.

"Well, I guess she did learn something from me after all," He chuckled, looking fairly proud of himself.

"Yeah, how to almost nail a bot with a wrench!" Sideswipe let out a laugh.

"With a little practice, she'll be hitting bots like you dead on in no time at all." Ratchet let out a bark of laughter. Once he settled down, he removed the temporary patch and gave the twins a lecture before he allowed all three to leave.

"And now we have time together," Sideswipe cheered.

"Let us help you to forget your worries," Sunstreaker rumbled, already knowing what was bothering her.

"You two are incorrigible," She let out a tiny squeal as they began playing with her wings.

"We know," They smiled at her. Luna groaned and managed to slip out of there hold, sticking her glossa out at them as she did so.

"Sorry, boys, this femme has other things to do," She grinned. She hurried away and went to find Prowl, wanting to talk to him for some reason. She knocked on his door and slipped inside, looking a little sheepish. "Prowl?"

"Yes, Luna?" He looked up from his work.

"Do you have time to talk?" She asked meekly.

"I always have time for you, Boomer and Aqua," He stated. "Is there something you need?"

"I just... I've been thinking about my Creators a lot," She admitted. "I sort of remember them but for what I can remember, I was barely with them because we were always doing something or doing training. What were they like?" Prowl slowly set the datapad down as he looked up at her.

"Wingbolt and Shadowblaze were..." He paused, trying to think of the best way to tell her. "They were unique," He said. "Your Sire was a brave mech, willing to do anything for his family and trine. He was the trine leader, did you know that?"

"I remember," She nodded.

"You remind all of us of him," Prowl gave a soft smile. "You are so like him in so many ways. Brave, independent, brash," Luna scowled. "You rush in without thinking, I've seen you do it. You've got your Carrier's determination too, she was always a stubborn femme. When she had a goal in mind, she didn't give up on it so easily and she made it her mission to complete it no matter what. She was not a femme to be taken lightly, she was like a second Elita-1. Which is frightening to think about."

"Was my Carrier really that scary?" She tilted her head.

"When angered, yes," Prowl nodded. "Do you remember the first time you ever said anything?"

"Haha, yes, one of the first words out of my cute sparkling mouthplates was slag," She rolled her optics.

"Your Carrier chased down the twins and Ratchet that day," He mused. "Quite an entertaining sight, considering Ratchet is the one normally seen chasing the twins. She had all three of them in hiding and was quite a force to be reckoned with. I dare say even Optimus was frightened to go near her."

"Really?" Her optics widened.

"Yes, why do you think every bot on base cringes when you are angry?" Prowl tilted his head with a smirk. "You have your Carrier's temper. Other than that, your Creator's were a couple of great bots. I was honored to have known them."

"Do you have any funny stories of them?" She drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knee joints.

"Oh yes," He chuckled. "Your Sire, great, confident mech that he was, had the wits scared out of him when he had a sparring match with Ironhide once. Ironhide brought out his cannons, fired at him and Wingbolt, true to his name, bolted for it."

"My Sire was afraid of Ironhide?" Her optics grew wide at this and she giggled.

"He'd never faced a person with such big guns before, or so he told us later," Prowl affirmed. "Poor mech was found hiding in his room, wouldn't even come out for Shadowblaze. We eventually got him out but he was wary of Ironhide for a while. Your Carrier... oh the stories I could tell about her."

"Tell me some!" She demanded like a sparkling.

"Shadowblaze, as I told you, was a force to be reckoned with," He told her. "That femme could scare even Optimus but boy was she scary when she teamed up with Elita. Did you know she and the other femme's got this idea to take over the rec room? They stormed up and kicked all the mech's out. Quite literally. They took over and stayed there for an entire orbital cycle, stating that it was a day for the femme's to enjoy themselves. Poor Bee, he went in by accident and the femme's gave him a scare. He was a little younger than you are now when it happened."

"Poor Bee is right," She giggled. Prowl smiled, glad to see the usually hard-sparked femme relaxing and smiling. He continued to tell her stories about her Creators to hopefully put her mind at ease over the situation and to hopefully quench her desire to know more about them. When he finally finished, he noticed how dim her optics were and he quickly ran a light scan.

"Luna, why don't you get some energon and get some rest?" He suggested softly. Luna jolted out of her dazed state and shuttered her optics. "You're exhausted," He smiled. "Go, get some rest. I'm certain your trine is waiting."

"Thank you, Prowl, for telling me all of that," She smiled as she got up. She waved as she left and slowly made her way to the rec room, yawning most of the way. She got her energon and downed it before she hurried to her trine's shared quarters. She found Boomer and Aqua waiting for her when she walked in and happily joined them on the berth, curling up between them. "Boomer, you should talk to Prowl," She yawned. "He tells funny stories about our Creators. Aqua, you should too," They hummed in agreement and they all fell into recharge.


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, because it's New Years, I decided to be nice and update! I hope you like it! Lots of things happen in this chapter! You'll be shocked by the ending of it! Remember to review for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Only Luna, her trine, Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher and Drizzle.**

* * *

><p>"Quit being a sparkling," Ratchet scolded as he repaired an injury Boomer had sustained during a recent battle. Luna and Aqua grinned at him from the far wall, just enjoying the sight of their wingmate practically being tortured by Ratchet. "If you two are going to distract him, you'd better leave," He snapped at the two femme's. They squeaked and scurried out of the room, giggling the whole way. Ratchet sighed and shook his head as he continued his work. Boomer and Aqua had recently come into their own full maturity so he was slagged off by how much damage Boomer had sustained. He'd worked so hard on the armor!<p>

"Ow! Ratchet!" Boomer yelped and jerked his arm back. The CMO smacked him and yanked the appendage back, continuing to fix the wires as though nothing had happened.

"How the Pit did you get so injured?" He grunted as he patched it up.

"I was protecting Luna and Aqua," He grumbled. Ratchet looked up at him for an astrosecond before he continued his work.

"That excuse is getting old you know," Ratchet rumbled. "And even if it's true, those two femme's can fend for themselves. I know Aqua is your intended but you can't keep doing the tough mech act for her, she can take care of herself. You're lucky this wasn't a bigger fight." Boomer said nothing in response. "You're all set," He finally stepped back. "Now get your aft out of my med bay," The blueish-purple mech did so immediately. Since being upgraded with his adult armor, Boomer had darkened the color and added an even darker blue outline to his chassis and white of course for most of his other extremities. Aqua had kept her original color scheme of light and dark blue with white. As their trine leader had done, they had both taken the Autobot insignia. Luna inspected Boomer once he joined them and smiled happily when she was finished. Boomer rolled his optics and hugged her before he wrapped his arms around Aqua happily.

"Knock it off," Luna growled at them.

"You're just mad cuz Sunny and Sides haven't been around," Boomer smirked.

"My mood has nothing to do with the twins not being here," She huffed.

"Oh that's a lie," Boomer continued to smirk at her. "You haven't had a good overload in cycles I bet."

"Skyboomer, you had better start running," She growled. She moved to lunge but something else or rather _someone_ else, lunged at her, knocking her aside. She let out an indignant yelp when she found herself sprawled out on her front, pinned down by whoever had so effectively tackled her.

"Oh, my little ray of moonlight," A teasing voice giggled. Luna perked up instantly and let out a happy chirp as she scrambled to push the person off.

"Sideswipe!" She laughed when she finally got him off. She tackled him onto his back in a hug and smiled down at him

"Did you miss me?" He grinned.

"No, absolutely not," She grinned back. She let out a squeal when she was lifted off of the red mech and pulled into another hug from behind. "Hello, Sunstreaker," She turned her helm to look at him. Boomer and Aqua made their escape during this time and she glared after them. "Oh, I'll get them later," She growled softly.

"Yes, after we get through with you," Sunstreaker growled into her audio. The femme shivered at the sound and leaned into him, humming happily.

"You both look and smell like slag," She scowled at them. "Both of you had better go wash before you even touch me." The twins growled in annoyance but the moment she narrowed her optics, they bolted for the wash racks. Luna smiled and made her way to the Command Center to report to Optimus. She knew that Ironhide had already reported to him but she knew full well that Prime always wanted a report from her. She and her trine had an advantage in the air, so they often saw things the groundpounder's could not.

"Optimus, I'm here with my report," She stood before him, visor retracted. He'd made it a rule that she could not have her visor drawn while in the Command Center, when talking to him or when she was talking to any of her superiors, casual or otherwise. "While scanning the area from above, we saw nothing out of the ordinary but when we managed to fly closer to Kaon... we saw the troops mobilizing," Optimus's optics narrowed at this. "From the looks of it, they'll be ready to move within two orbital cycles."

"Thank you, Luna," He nodded and dismissed her before he called for a meeting. Luna hurried away, meeting up with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe along the way.

"We have big trouble coming our way soon," She whispered to them. The twins gave her a concerned look and she shook her helm. "Optimus and the others will inform you all later on once they have a plan in place."

"If you say so," Sideswipe murmured, pressing a kiss to her helm.

"I missed you both," She whispered with a small smile. She kissed them both and walked with them to their quarters. She curled up with them on the large berth and sighed, content with just relaxing and being held. She honestly wasn't ready to take their relationship any further and thankfully, they respected that. Offlining her optics, Luna fell into a light recharge with the twins, praying to Primus that they survived whatever the Decepticons had in store for them.

-X-X-X-

Luna sat atop one of the towers near the base, visor drawn, as she stared out over Iacon, her entire frame tense as she did so. It was the night before the attack was supposed to happen and everyone on base was in position and ready to strike back. Everyone expected the first attacks to come from above so they had all bots capable of flight positioned in lookout towers around Iacon. The twins were in position as well in a nearby tower, ready to take out any Seekers that came their way.

_::The 'Cons aren't stupid.:: _She heard Bluestreak say over a comm to Bumblebee. _::They'll send drones and while we're distracted, they'll send in the frontliners.::_

_::I doubt that.:: _She heard the young scout respond. _::They'll send in a small force and when we think it's safe, they will send in the big guns.::_

_::I agree with Bumblebee.:: _Luna cut in, startling both mechs. _::Now both of you mute it. We're supposed to be on strict radio silence.:: _She heard both links cut off and smirked. A blip on her visor caught her attention and she swung around to face the north half of the city. She zeroed in on it and scowled, it was just a small group of Decepticon groundpounder's.

"Ironhide, incoming from the north," She pressed a finger to her audio.

_::Got it.:: _She let her hand fall away as she surveyed the area. There was another group coming in from the south, east and west of the city. She felt her systems running cold. If this was all there was to the attack then... She'd gotten everyone worked up over nothing. She frowned as she transformed and flew out over the city, observing the battles with unease coursing through her. Engaging her thrusters, she sped out away from Iacon, heading into the outskirts to see what was going on. She caught sight of what looked to be a Decepticon camp in the very outer rim of the Iacon borders. The more she traveled, the more Decepticons she found to her own horror. She turned and sped back to Iacon, though along the way, she got caught in the crossfire of one of the battles. The blast hit her and sent her spiraling to the ground. The last thing she remembered before offlining was the hearing the shouts of her comrades as they fought to defeat the 'Cons and get her back to base.

-X-X-X-

"Finally awake?" She was greeted by Ratchet's voice when she finally came online. "Good, now I can beat the slag out of you myself," A wrench came into contact with her helm and she let out a pained yelp. "What were you thinking flying out there like that? Have you malfunctioned?"

"Ratchet, I have not malfunctioned," She grumbled. "I was going to check..." She trailed off. "Where's Optimus? I need to talk to him," She struggled to get off the berth but a wave of pain knocked her onto her back.

"You aren't going anywhere," He growled. "You're too injured."

"Ratchet, this is a very important matter!" She protested, struggling to get up again. "I have to talk to Optimus!"

"I'm certain it can wait," He tried to force her back down but she easily slipped out of the way and fell off the berth. She struggled up and limped towards the door. "Femme, you listen to me," He growled out. "You're in no condition to be walking around, you need to rest!"

"I need to talk to Optimus," She reiterated. She fought to get away from the now raging medic as he tried to keep her from moving too much. "Ratchet! Let me go!" She let out a screech as she kicked and thrashed about in his hold. She was fairly sure anyone within hearing range or more could hear them struggling but Luna honestly didn't care. She had important information for the Prime.

"Luna! Stay still please!" Boomer and Aqua rushed in after having felt her distress over their bond.

"Ratchets only trying to help!"

"He can help by letting me go so I can talk to Optimus!" She snarled angrily. She broke out of his grasp and lunged for the door only to have her trine mates stop her.

"If it's that important, we can have Optimus come down here," Aqua tried to tell her.

"This information is for him and the officers alone," She growled out, yelping when Ratchet struck one of her healing wounds in an attempt to bring her down. She continued to struggle until the med bay doors opened and the daunting red and blue bot himself stepped in.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked, looking over the mess the four bots had created in their attempt to either flee or restrain.

"We're trying to keep Luna off her feet but she's insisting on speaking with you," Aqua chirped softly.

"As her medic, I know what's best," Ratchet snapped. "Talking with Prime can wait, you need rest."

"Mute it, Ratch," She snapped back, squirming under Boomer which only caused her to gasp in pain. "Optimus, please I have information that is crucial to us all if we want to survive." She retracted her visor and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Let Ratchet finish his repairs and then I will escort you to the Command Center," Optimus told her. She nodded reluctantly and was helped onto the berth by Boomer and Aqua, who then waited with their Prime. It took another joor before the CMO finished and allowed Optimus to whisk the now cranky femme away.

"I know I disobeyed orders but I had to know if what I told you before was right," Luna explained along the way. "The attacks threw me off and for a moment, I doubted my own information."

"Never doubt yourself," He looked down at her. They arrived in the Command Center and almost immediately, everyone went to the table so they could talk.

"When I flew out over the outskirts during the skirmish, I found a very large Decepticon camp," Luna told them. "I am not certain but it seemed that they were getting ready to surround Iacon. Any of the others can fly out and check if you think I am wrong, but I am simply telling you what I saw."

"We have no idea when the actual attack will be then," Red Alert huffed.

"We have to keep up security and defense," Optimus told him sternly.

"I would like to propose something to you all," Luna straightened up then. "I would like to have my trine and I infiltrate the Decepticon camp."

"Out of the question," Prowl snapped, standing from his chair. "Luna, that is by far the most dangerous thing you could do! It does not seem logical at all to send three young adult Seekers into the midst of a Decepticon camp! You have no idea what they may do to you or Aqua Blade if they find out your are Autobots!"

"Prowl, I have one safe bet!" She slammed her hands onto the table with a wince. "Barricade knows us, not by name but from memory. When I received information from him, he asked why I was so curious about the Decepticons. I told him we were trying to pick sides. He still believes this to be true. If we can slip in and find Barricade, we should have no problem at all gaining information."

"Optimus, you cannot let her do this," Prowl protested.

"As much as I love ya, Luna, I gotta agree wit' Prowler," Jazz frowned. "It's too dangerous fer ya."

"I am not a sparkling!" She hissed out. "Neither are Boomer and Aqua! Who else would we send? They won't believe anyone else! Plus, we're Seekers, they'll believe us!"

"Silverwing, that is enough," Optimus place a servo on her shoulder, startling her. "You've made your point."

"Please, sir, let us do this," She pleaded with him.

"I want you to get some rest," He looked up at her. "I will come back with a decision later. You are dismissed," With a dejected look, Luna made her way back to the med bay. When she returned, she did as Ratchet told her and kept silent as he finished off the rest of her repairs.

"Get that look off your face, youngling," Ratchet grunted as he put his supplies away.

"What look?" She drawled, laying back with a wince.

"The one that says 'I'm going to do what I want regardless of what Optimus says', that look," He waved a wrench at her and she scowled.

"You don't know what he said to me," She snorted.

"Ratchet doesn't know what who said?" She stiffened and nearly bolted off the berth when Optimus spoke.

"Nothing, sir," She grunted.

"Luna, Aqua, Boomer, we have much to discuss," He looked at the three Seekers. "After debating, we've decided that you will be allowed to infiltrate the Decepticon ranks," Luna sat up, optics wide. He began going over the basics of their mission and what they were to do during it. All of them had a patch placed over their Autobot insignia's for the mission and were briefed once more by Optimus. "You will leave in the morning," He sighed. "Remember, only use the private comm links should you need to contact us and for the love of Primus, be careful."

"Yes, sir," They saluted and smiled at each other. Ratchet was scowling at him but he knew better than to go against his leaders words and orders. The Seekers went to their shared quarters and began preparing for their mission.

"All of us have our wrist blades?" With a soft sound, the blades sprang from their wrists. "Aqua, you have your swords?" The femme nodded as a compartment just below her wings sprang open and ejected the swords into each hand. "Boomer?"

"All systems functioning and ready for a sonic boom," He smirked.

"We each have null rays, plasma guns and small fire arms?" The other two nodded. "Seems to me we are all set," She smiled slightly. "Let's get some energon and then catch some recharge. Remember, we can't tell anyone about the mission," The other two nodded as they replaced their weapons in their compartments and followed their leader. They kept to themselves when they got to the rec room and drank their energon quietly before they went back to their quarters. They all curled up together and fell into a tense recharge. Tomorrow, they would hopefully be Decepticons...

-X-X-X-

It was quiet around the Iacon base when the Seekers emerged and made their way to the entrance in preparation to leave. Optimus, Prowl and Jazz met them there, with the latter two looking fairly slagged by the big bot's decision.

"Be careful out there," Optimus told them softly. He gave each of them a fatherly hug and when he got to Luna, she held on the tightest. "Take care of her," He looked at the other two who nodded. Optimus placed a kiss on her helm and she blushed as she scrambled back. "Now go and report back everything you find out."

"Yes, sir," All three raced out and transformed, taking off with a roar of their engines. The three mechs watched with gentle smiles as they doubled back and did a flip for them before taking off towards the outskirts. Just as they reached the outskirts, they transformed into their bipedal modes and began walking towards the encampment site.

"Halt!" All three froze immediately. "Servos where I can see them," A group of Decepticon scouts jogged towards them as they put their hands up. "Who are you?"

"We are wanderers looking for a place to stay," Luna told him. "We also seek out the one called Barricade."

"Why do you want to see him?" Another scout demanded.

"We spoke to him an orn ago about joining the Decepticons and we have made our choice," Aqua whispered.

"So stop pointing your damn guns at us," Boomer snorted. Aqua was the only one with her visor still drawn over her optics, as they were blue and she did not want to endanger herself or her wingmate's because of it. The scouts looked unsure of themselves but soon, the hulking mass that was Barricade stepped in.

"You three again?" He grunted. "What brings you here? Thought you were out in the Kaon outskirts last time."

"We are wanderer's, Barricade," Luna reminded him.

"Right," He nodded. "What business do you have with me?"

"We've chosen to join the Decepticons," She held herself higher, wings doing the same as they raised up.

"Is that so?" She could see his optics scanning them and held still. "Come with me," He grunted, turning his back on them. The Seekers followed him without question, keeping their faceplates void of emotion as they entered the Decepticon camp. Aqua and Luna received quite a few catcalls, whistles and lewd comments as they walked through but they ignored it though Boomer wasn't helping. He wasn't going to sit back and let other mech's shout at his intended like that. He wrapped a firm arm around her waist and drew her in close, growling at the mechs around him to back off. Luna rolled her optics and flared her wings in an intimidating way, optics darkening to the red of those around her as they followed Barricade.

"Hey pretty femme, why not stay with me for some high-grade?" One Decepticon called out to Luna. "I could show you a great time!"

"I doubt that you could even bring me to a proper overload, you bag of lug nuts!" She shouted back. The 'Cons around them burst into uproarious laughter at the remark. Luna smirked to herself as they continued on and soon, they came to a stop. Barricade entered the tent and for a few tense moments, the trine thought their cover had been blown. Luna and Boomer decided it would be best to draw their visors over their optics, just in case the person in the tent recognized them. It wasn't until he emerged and waved them in that they relaxed. Boomer and Luna froze up the moment their optics landed on Megatron. Boomer held Aqua a little closer and shook his helm slightly when she cast him a concerned look.

"Ah, hello," He rasped out. "Barricade tells me you wish to join the Decepticons?"

"Yes," Luna answered in a low voice, praying to Primus that he did not recognize her or Boomer. Megatron told Barricade to leave and watched as the Seekers before him tensed up.

"What are your designations?" He motioned for them to come closer.

"I am Silverwing," Luna spoke up, her red optics meeting his own behind her visor. "My wingmate's, Aqua Blade and Skyboomer," She motioned to them. "We're normally wanderer's but we've decided that it is finally time we chose a side."

"Really now?" Oh slag, was he not buying it? "You three seem horribly young," He began to stand, towering over them somewhat. "To have been wandering all these years, I am amazed you were able to survive." He looked at all three of them carefully. He inspected the black and silver femme last, optics lingering as he tried to figure out why she seemed so familiar. Her stance was a defiant one, her gaze unyielding as she tried to stare him down behind her visor. She remained somewhat in front of her trine mate's, as though shielding them from him. Finally he sat back down and flicked his gaze between the three of them once more. "You will report to Barricade from now on," He told them dismissively. "Now go," The Seekers left quickly and hurried to find Barricade. They found him talking with a group of bots though his attention quickly turned to them when they arrived.

"He told us we are to report to you," Luna muttered.

"What are your designations?" He asked. "You never told me."

"I am Silverwing, these are my wingmate's Aqua Blade and Skyboomer," She introduced them again.

"Do you have nicknames or something? I won't remember your actual designations," He admitted.

"I like to be called Luna," The femme chirped, a faint smile on her faceplates. "You can simply call her Aqua and he prefers to be called Boomer."

"Much easier," He nodded to himself. "Why don't you three go get some energon? I'll meet you back here," The Seekers stared at him then. "Right... you don't know where anything is," He reminded himself with a curse. "Follow me then," Once more, they followed the black mech around the camp. Luna looked around, putting designations to the faceplates that she saw and getting herself familiar with everything_._

"Barricade, you once told us that there are two other trine's within the Decepticon ranks," Luna spoke up once they finally had some energon. "Where are they?"

"You will meet them soon enough," He grunted. "The Command Trine is about a million vorns older than you all... I think."

"Most likely," Luna nodded. "We're young still, I'm the eldest. All of us are fully matured of course."

"The Coneheads won't bother you," Barricade continued. "Idiots really. You'd do well to avoid the Command Trine."

"Why's that?" Aqua quipped, tilting her head.

"Just from looking at you, I can see you are of similar build to them," He drawled. "They have always been at odds with the Coneheads but add in another trine..."

"I... think we get the picture," Luna cringed. They'd never had to compete with another trine before but hopefully they could avoid this Command Trine until their mission was complete. Of course there were plenty of other Seeker trine's in the Decepticon ranks but none of them probably had the bearings to challenge the Command or Conehead trine's.

Luna did.

"We should find you all a place to stay," Barricade interrupted her thoughts then.

"Preferably away from these perv-bots," Boomer growled lowly. Barricade let out a laugh and led them around the camp, trying to find a place for the new recruits. They found one closer to the east edge, in a place they wouldn't really be bothered much to their own relief.

"Thank you, Barricade," Luna nodded to him. The large mech nodded and lumbered off, leaving them in peace.

"Now can we get some recharge?" Boomer groaned, exhausted from how early it still was. Luna nodded and they managed to curl up on the berth they were provided with. With unease, they all fell into recharge.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews last chapter! They are what keep me going! How do you think our young Seeker trine will fair now that they've infiltrated the Decepticon ranks? You'll find out cuz this chapter covers their first day! Luna also encounters a face from the past~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Any characters you don't recognize are mine, this means my usual crew!**

**Remember to review my pretties! It keeps me alive and brightens my dull days!**

* * *

><p>Barricade woke them later on, telling them that they needed to get familiar with everyone around them. The trine said nothing as they followed him around, greeting mech's they practically already knew from having looked over their files back in Iacon. There were many other Seekers and fliers within the Decepticon ranks, which awed the younger ones as they stared at them on their way past. Barricade told them that the others were all under the command of the leader of the Command Trine but he did not name the mech, stating that they would meet him soon enough.<p>

"Hey, beautiful, want to have a chat?" A servo clamped down on Luna's arm and she froze. Barricade and her trine turned to watch, optics narrowed at the offending mech. "I'd love to have you share my berth," Luna snarled in disgust when he said this.

"I'll have to decline," She snapped. The mech reeled back, optics shuttering as he tried to regain his composure at having been shot down so quickly. "Now let go of my arm before you lose that servo. I'm certain you need it for other things," She grinned in a very Decepticon way as her visor retracted, revealing her red optics. She knew they were red, she'd forced the color to remain so as not to raise suspicion about her origins. The mech slowly let her go and retreated towards a group of bots, looking quite like a techno puppy that had been kicked. Except a lot uglier.

"I may have been wrong about you, Luna," Barricade mused. "You're feisty for a femme."

"I'm a Seeker, Barricade," She reminded him. "We're built and bred to be feisty."

"So you are," He smirked. They continued their trek around the camp, getting to know other bots along the way...

"Barricade, I heard you were giving our new recruits a tour," A dark voice floated into their audios then, bringing them to a halt.

"What of it?" He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest plates.

"I'd like to meet them," Luna scowled from behind the larger mech. Barricade cast the trine a quick look before he stepped aside for the bot inquiring about them. The young trine found themselves faced with three Seekers, though she could not find anything horribly interesting about them. Other trine's had approached them, if only to say hello or threaten them. Why was this trine any different? Luna let her wings flare out as she and the mech before her stared each other down. She heard her trine shift to be on either side of her, ready to protect their leader should the confrontation come to blows. "Another trine of Seekers?" He raised an optic ridge. "We could always fit you in somewhere." Luna scowled at him, looking him over. As a mech, he was slightly bigger than she was but he was still sleek, with smooth plating for a more aerodynamic form in the air. He was a mixture of red, white and blue, with the purple Decepticon insignia standing proudly on his wings. "I am Starscream, Supreme Air Commander," Ah, so that's who he was. Back in Iacon, they'd heard about a Seeker who had crawled his way through the ranks to gain the spot of Megatron's SIC and now they were face to face with him. Luna vaguely remembered seeing the trine before but she couldn't fix her CPU on when it was and so chose to ignore it.

"I suppose we should be honored to meet you," Luna finally spoke. The Seekers before them seemed to start when they finally heard her voice, not having expected it to be well... so feminine. "Oh? I'm sorry, did I startle you?" She gave them a smirk.

"A femme?" Starscream gaped at the trine before him. Luna knew not many existed and were very rare, especially among the fliers.

"Just because we are femme's, it does not make us weaker," Aqua put in her own thoughts then.

"You're Seekers, I would expect no less," Starscream sneered. "What are your designations?"

"Silverwing, but you may call me Luna," The black and white femme crossed her arms over her chest. "Actually, if you value being in the position you are, you _will_ call me Luna."

"I am Aqua Blade but I would prefer it if I were called Aqua," The blue femme chirped.

"Skyboomer, but call me Boomer and keep your optics off of Aqua," He glared at the group. Luna was about to say something to Boomer but she instead found herself flat on her back, with a black and purple Seeker looming over her with a goofy grin.

"Hi! I'm Skywarp," He giggled. Luna's optics widened as the name registered in her processor but she dare not say anything aloud lest he and the others remember them from their imprisonment. "The one over there is Thundercracker," He looked off and up to the side at a blue mech.

"Skywarp, get off of her," Starscream snapped at his wingmate. The black mech pouted but did as he was told, though he stubbornly stayed right next to Luna, studying her like a curious little sparkling. "You'll have to excuse him, he was dropped too many times when he was a sparkling," Luna could only snicker at this. There was no actual venom behind his words and the mech in question merely pouted at the remark goodnaturedly.

"Starscream, I want to see how well they fly," Thundercracker suddenly cut in. "They seem young."

"You're right," He looked them over. "Follow us," Luna had no choice but to comply as Skywarp took her servo and basically dragged her with them, which of course, had her own trine following her. They went just outside the camp, where it would be safe for them to transform and take to the sky without interference. The younger trine watched Starscream, waiting for his signal to take off. As much as they hated it, they had to play along if they wanted this whole thing to work. Finally, the Decepticon SIC gave the signal and all at once, the air around them was filled with the roaring screams of engaged thrusters. The older trine took the lead, transforming to their alt modes as they got ahead of Luna's trine. _::You had better keep up!:: _They heard Starscream over the comm link. Luna inwardly scowled as she flew just off to the side of Thundercracker, slightly behind him so as not to cause a crash should he change course abruptly.

Starscream had both trine's doing a series of maneuvers, all of which were new to the young Seekers flying with him. He was, of course annoyed by this, but he couldn't exactly blame them. He'd heard they were wanderer's, so they didn't know the attack formations or drills that he and his trine knew.

_'Show me what you got, Starscream,' _Luna challenged silently, gunning her thrusters to take point. The Air Commander nearly collided with Skywarp when he moved to avoid the young femme and, once he regained control, snarled at her over their comm.

_::What are you doing?:: _

_::I got bored. I'm a trine leader as well, afthead.:: _

_::You will listen to me! Go back to your trine and stay there!:: _Luna huffed but she fell back, cruising slightly behind and off to the side of Thundercracker again. They continued for some time before Starscream angled towards the ground again and they all made their descent. They transformed just prior to making contact and touched down gracefully, though Luna ducked the moment Skywarp lunged. Thank Primus she knew when to expect those sort of things, thanks to the twins of course. Thundercracker and even Starscream let out a bark of laughter at their trine mate as he picked himself up with a whine. Boomer and Aqua snickered at the oh so familiar sight, albeit, it was a different bot, but it was still the same as how it ended with the twins.

"Not bad, for a femme," Starscream snorted when he finally settled down. He was studying her again, something that bothered her greatly, but she'd also learned back in Iacon that he was also scientifically inclined, so for the time being, she would endure it.

"Not bad for a cocky mech," She countered. Starscream glared at her but he calmed the moment Thundercracker laid a servo on his shoulder.

"Why don't our trine leaders have a chat?" Skywarp chirped, having recovered from his humiliation. "While we talk with the other two?"

"That's the smartest thing I've heard come out of your mouth," Boomer snorted.

"Excellent idea," Thundercracker agreed. "We won't keep you two long, just long enough for Starscream and Luna to talk things over." The younger Seekers looked to their leader, nervous.

_::Go with them, find out anything you can.:: _She told them over their bond. She watched them nod and sighed. "Go, I'll be fine," She promised them. Again they nodded and they left with the two older Seekers, leaving her with the taller mech. "What do you want to talk about?" She grunted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"While under my command, you will listen to me," He snapped. "I will not stand for disobedience."

"And I won't stand for a mech pushing me around," She closed the gap between them in two strides, glaring at him.

"You've got some bearings, femme," He smirked. "A lot more than some of the mech's around here."

"When you've been on your own with your trine all your life, you kind of have to toughen up," She snorted.

"I agree," Starscream nodded. "Let us make a deal. My trine and I will privately instruct yours and in return, you must follow my orders."

"Hardly seems fair," She arched an optic ridge. "But for now, I will agree to those terms," Starscream smirked, glad she was seeing things his way. _'If only for the sake of the mission.' _She added in thought. She snapped out of her daze when she caught the mech surveying her form once more and narrowed her optics at him. "Would you stop staring?"

"It's not often one see's a femme Seeker," He hummed out.

"Get used to it," She snarled at him. "Keep your optics and servos to yourself!" Starscream frowned at her, curious as to why she was being so defensive. He hadn't said anything that implied... _other _things, so why was she suddenly just snapping at him? On instinct, Starscream reached out and stroked his servo along the upper ridge of her wing, watching as she visibly calmed from the touch. Her optics dimmed but then brightened when she suddenly realized who was touching her and cringed away from the contact. The mech shuttered his optics and stubbornly tried to touch her wing again, only to receive the same reaction.

"What the frag is your issue?" He snapped at her, his lip components set in a deep frown.

"Don't touch me," She hissed at him, her frame shaking. "Just... don't. I... had a bad encounter in the past," She struggled to think of something that would explain why she was so adamant about mech's not touching her. "It's left me wary of mech's touching me in any way."

"Good thing Decepticons don't touch very often," Starscream snorted. "But because we have so many fliers and Seekers, you're going to have to get used to it," Luna tried not to cringe. Seekers were often reliant on touch, especially when it came to their trine or those associated with their trine. And she had a sinking feeling her trine was going to be _very_ closely associated with Starscreams. "Might as well start somewhere," He reached out again and when she tried to cringe away, he pinned her with a glare. The tips of his fingers touched the top edge of her wing first, just pressing lightly. The touch became firmer as he began to stroke, still holding her under a glare as she attempted to wriggle away. Luna was not liking this one bit and she felt the concern from her own trine over their bond. She tried to assure them that she was fine but another wave of unease flooded the bond as Starscream gripped the tip of her left wing. "What did you do here?" He touched the temporary patch.

"Injured myself sparring," She grunted, wing twitching in his grip. "My wingmates were injured in crossfire but luckily we all have some small bit of medical knowledge so we were able to patch the wounds."

"Maybe you should have our medic look at it just in case," He murmured.

"No!" Her optics widened. "I-it's fine, no need to have anyone else look at it. Now I would appreciate it if you would stop touching me, my trine is about ready to come over here and start kicking aft." Starscream gave her a look before he let go and backed off. Luna's trine came running, ready to defend their leader. "Boomer, Aqua, I'm fine," She assured them.

"You keep your servos off of her," Boomer bit out at Starscream. "Air Commander or not, I won't have you touching her. She hate's being touched by bots she doesn't know."

"In time you will know me," Starscream snorted. Skywarp and Thundercracker hurried to his side as he walked back towards the camp. Luna and her trine lingered though, needing to talk.

"Find out anything?" Luna whispered softly.

"Not much though Skywarp likes to talk," Aqua chuckled softly. "He's much like Boomer."

"I am not like him," Boomer snapped, though he was smiling. "Thundercracker says it will still be another decacycle before the attack is launched, the Decepticons are still rallying their forces and coming up with strategies."

"Thank you, I will relay it to Optimus or whoever I can get in contact with," Luna's optics dimmed then. _::Luna to Optimus, do you read me?::_

_::Luna, this is Optimus, go ahead.::_

_::We've made it inside the camp just fine and Megatron does not seem to recognize Boomer and I.::_

_::Good, make sure it remains that way. If he finds out who you are, it could compromise the mission.::_

_::Understood, sir. I also have some information to relay that my trine found out from those of the Command Trine. The attack should happen in another decacycle, the Decepticons are still rallying their forces and changing strategies.::_

_::Excellent work. If you find out anything more, you know where to reach me.::_

_::Of course.::_

_::Be careful sweetspark.::_

_::I will... Sire.:: _The link cut off and her optics brightened again. "Information relayed," She sighed. "Lets get back before Starscream or someone else comes looking for us." The other two nodded and they made their way back to the camp, ignoring all the mechs that stared at them. The Seekers decided to find Barricade in case he had something for them to do.

"Where have you three been?" He demanded when they finally found him.

"With Starscream," Luna rolled her optics.

"He bothering you?" He asked, scanning all of them.

"Not really," She shrugged. "He just needs to keep his servos to himself, I don't like being touched."

"He bothers you, come find me," He snapped.

"Careful, Barricade, keep talking like that and we might think you have a spark in there," Boomer grinned at him. This got him cuffed over the helm but the larger mech was grinning, which they took as a good thing.

"We might be 'Cons but it doesn't mean we won't help another," He rumbled. "We don't get many femme's in these parts and Seekers especially. The un-bonded ones kind of need protecting."

"How do you know I am not bonded?" Luna raised an optic ridge.

"If you were, you're mate would be here with you," He pointed out.

"Let's keep that information between us shall we?" Luna lowered her voice. "I don't need mech's badgering me or trying to court me."

"Will do," Barricade nodded. "I want you three to join the other recruits out in the training area, best get you up to speed."

"Right," Luna nodded. They followed Barricade to a makeshift training ground and had them stand before the others.

"We have three new recruits, just arrived this morning," He barked out, silencing the mechs around them. "Luna, Aqua, and Boomer. They will be joining us for training."

"You want us to fight a femme?" Someone called out, obviously amused by the mere thought of it. "That's hardly a challenge!"

"Why don't you prove it?" Aqua responded, placing a servo on Luna's shoulder when she lurched forward. The crowd fell silent as the rude mech shoved his way to the center, a cocky smirk on his faceplates. He was an orange color, almost like rust had overtaken his frame, with wheels on the backs of his legs indicating he was a groundpounder. He had two horns adorning his helm which looked to be used as a weapon but this didn't deter Aqua at all.

"He's already had some training," Barricade warned.

"I will do fine," Aqua whispered.

"We've been in a few fights over the years, Barricade," Boomer grunted. "We've picked up a few things," He watched the blue femme as she studied the new threat before her. She could pick out his weak spots faster than any bot he'd ever known, but for now they had to keep it to a minimum so that their story of being wanderer's wasn't questioned. Luna and Boomer stepped back with Barricade and the circle widened so that the two opponents had room to spar.

"This hardly seems fair," The mech snorted.

"Begin!" Barricade barked out the command. The rust colored mech lunged at Aqua the moment those words left his mouth, aiming to tackle the femme and end the fight quickly. Aqua however, moved aside and kicked out with her leg, catching the back of his knee joints. He toppled with a yelp and the surrounding mechs burst into laughter as he scrambled up. Aqua kept her face blank as she stood poised, ready to attack as she gazed at the enraged mech. He ran at her this time, head on, and swung with his fist. Aqua crouched, flared her wings, engaged her thrusters and jumped, catching the poor mech under his jaw hard. He stumbled back, glaring at her as she hovered.

"A groundpounder such as yourself cannot ever hope to defeat me," She told him lightly. The mech jumped but she easily avoided him and began making a game of it, planning on exhausting him before she finished him off.

"Stop playing already, Aqua!" Luna had her arms crossed over her chest and from the obvious look on her faceplates, she was bored. The blue femme nodded, dove and before they realized it, the match was over.

"Not bad for someone with very little professional training," Barricade grunted. "I think we've all learned something from this," Now he addressed the other recruits. "Do not underestimate a femme." The mechs around them grumbled as Aqua rejoined her trine, smiling lightly. The rest of the day was spent training, though everyone could only watch in awe as the three Seekers caught on to all the new material within only breems of learning it. They had to play dumb of course, which was hard considering they loved a good fight just as much as the next Decepticon or Autobot. "Good work today," Barricade praised them. "Get some energon and get some recharge," The young trine nodded and did as he told them, retiring to their tent for the night.

It only seemed like they were in recharge for a few breems before they were rudely awoken by the Air Commander himself. Annoyed and cranky, they followed him outside the camp, gaping at all of the gathered Seekers and other such fliers. Starscream and his trine stood at the front, drawn up tall and proud as they looked out over the large group.

"Seekers!" Starscreams voice rang out, startling the young trine. "My brethren of the air! Today is our day!" The fliers and Seekers began to murmur, wondering what was going on. "Today, we fly to Vos!" A massive cheer erupted from the gathered mechs. "We fly to visit our home!" Luna's trine began to cheer as well. Though they had never known Vos, though they knew it in their sparks, it was their home and despite everything, they were eager to visit the destroyed city-state. "Let us fly now!" The Command Trine was first to take off, leading the masses in their flight to Vos. Luna rocketed skywards with her trine, transforming into their alt modes along the way. It felt like... they were going... home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reviewing last chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's all about the Seekers this time! We meet a few new characters and Starscream sticks his noseplates where they don't belong as always.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers sadly but I do own Luna, her trine, Wingbolt, his trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, Lightning Bolt, Forest Fire, Striker and MetalShock.**

**Remember to review everyone!**

* * *

><p>It took the large group a joor to finally arrive in the once beautiful city-state of Vos. Starscream lead them to a partially destroyed spiral tower and in through a large hole near the top which Luna could only assume had been put there by a bomb or missile of some sort. It seemed only fliers could access the tower, so it had obviously been a groundpounder who had damaged the building. Fliers and Seekers filled the tower, landing on various levels and platforms with happy cries. Luna and her trine found themselves with Starscream, staring, awed by the sight of what they were now seeing.<p>

"You've never seen Vos before, have you?" Skywarp smiled, poking Luna, snapping her out of her daze.

"No," She shook her head. "I've heard it was beautiful in its prime though."

"Yes, it was," Skywarp nodded. "Come flying with me?" His smile was genuine and his optics were full of hope.

"If Starscream says I can," She snorted, looking at the scowling mech.

"Oh, Screamer doesn't care," He grumbled. "Come on! We need to talk," His optics glinted as he dragged her away. Luna stumbled after him, looking back at her trine before she disappeared. The two transformed and left the tower, flying high above the destroyed city-state. They saw other fliers moving about below them, most likely going through the wreckage in case there were things they could salvage and bring back to the camp. Skywarp led her to another tower and landed on the ledge carefully with the young femme. "Okay, you seem way too nice to be a Decepticon," Skywarp told her when they'd both transformed. "And you're a femme."

"I am not weak if that is what you are insinuating," She narrowed her optics at him.

"I'm not," His smile faltered. "Listen, I know you're a trine leader and all but why don't I teach you some things?" His smile returned. "Screamer doesn't have time to teach you himself."

"Wouldn't Thundercracker be better suited for this?" She teased him.

"I can still teach you a few things," He laughed. "TC could teach you more than me but I have you for now," He let out a cackle. "We still have more to talk about anyway!" Luna relented and followed the hyper mech as he taught her a few moves both on the ground and in the air. "So, what do you think of Screamer?" He asked as they relaxed.

"He's an aft," She snorted. "I don't really like him."

"Screamer is always like that," He told her. "You get used to it after a while."

"I am not going to put up with him, Skywarp," She rolled her optics. "I already met a mech," She bit her glossa, hoping he bought it.

"Liar!" He accused with a laugh.

"How do you know?" She raised an optic ridge.

"I just know," He grinned. Luna shoved him lightly with a smile. She looked out over the destroyed city-state that was her ancestral home and sighed heavily.

_'Mama, Sire... we're in Vos,' _She thought, looking up at the sky. Boomer and Aqua suddenly joined her and Skywarp, matching smiles on their faceplates. _'Can you see us?' _She stood and looked at her trine. They all engaged their thrusters and rocketed up into the sky, transforming mid-way and gunning it to go even higher into Cybertron's atmosphere. They felt so free as they flew higher and higher, fighting against gravity as it tried to drag them down. When they finally got high enough, they all transformed and stared down at the planet that was their home. They looked at each other, panting and smiling and then laughed as they embraced.

_::Optimus, have you ever seen Cybertron from space?:: _She sent the comm to him with a wide smile. _::We can see everything!::_

_::Luna? What... Space?::_

_::You'll never believe it but we're visiting Vos!::_

_::Vos? How? That place was destroyed.::_

_::Starscream, Megatron's second in command, had all of the fliers and Seekers of the Decepticon army fly to Vos. There are a few standing structures and yes it's destroyed but it's still beautiful. Mama used to tell us about Vos all the time.::_

_::Yes, I remember that. Luna, take care of yourself, please. And... enjoy being in Vos. Stay out of trouble.::_

_::Speaking of trouble, Aqua beat a recruit yesterday. Playing dumb is hard.::_

_::I know, sweetspark, just bear with it.::_

_::We'll try.:: _The comm cut off and she looked at her wingmate's.

"Why must our home be corrupted by war?" Aqua whispered, looking down at Cybertron.

"Because of Megatron and his ideals," Boomer grumbled.

"We should get back before Starscream comes looking," Luna grunted. The trine sighed and transformed, heading back towards Cybertron, back towards Vos. When they returned, they readied themselves to go and meet the others, as some part of them was entirely excited to be in the city-state. They had never been among so many of their own kind so they felt obligated to meet everyone. One mech, a nervous one at that, approached Luna, scowling back at his own trine. He was mostly purple and silver and his wings were twitching in a nervous gesture.

"My designation is Lightning Bolt," He introduced himself.

"Designation Silverwing but please, call me Luna," She smiled.

"I saw you walking with the Commander yesterday so I didn't get the chance to introduce myself," He chuckled. "Would you like to go flying with me?" He cocked his head to the side, smiling, his optics hopeful. "I-it's okay if you don't want to, I'll understand."

"A flight couldn't hurt," Luna laughed softly. Lightning chirped happily as he straightened up, flaring his wings in invitation for her. They both assured their trine's they would be fine and took to the air, remaining in their bipedal modes.

"I've never met a femme before," He admitted as they coasted through the air above Vos. "You must think I'm weak, acting as nervous as I am."

"Not at all," She hummed. "You're a sweet mech, Lightning, much better than the others I've met so far."

"So that other femme in your trine...?" He trailed off.

"She has an intended," She told him.

"I thought as much," He laughed. "What about you?"

"Ah, I'd rather not talk about it," She averted her optics. Lightning frowned and moved, flying beneath her so he could look at her.

"You don't want mech's chasing you and courting you, right?" He guessed when she finally looked at him.

"That is correct," She grimaced. "Please keep it to yourself, it would mean a lot to me."

"Of course," His smile returned. He moved and flew beside her again as they traveled around the destroyed city. After some time, they returned to the tower and Luna met Lightning's trine. "If anyone bothers you, just find me," He told her before they parted ways. Luna returned to her trine and hugged them close, relaxing once in their presence again. They found a spot within the tower for themselves and holed themselves up in that area.

"I miss being in Iacon," Luna admitted as she rubbed her wingmate's backs.

"You just miss Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," Aqua chirped, earning a glare.

"Yeah, she misses them alright," Boomer snickered. "She misses them touching her and-"

**WHACK!**

Boomer fell forward with a loud yelp.

"Mute it," She hissed.

"You sure aren't denying it," He snickered as he sat up and leaned into her touch again.

"Yes, I miss the twins," She sighed softly. "And unlike some bots, I can't get a decent overload whenever I so wish," She heard their intakes hitch and smirked. "And I will not cheat on the twins in any way."

"Cheat? When the frag did you get together in the first place?" Boomer snorted with laughter. Luna made a point of grabbing his wing and squeezing until he yelped.

"Enough talking," She grumbled. It was making her miss Iacon and everyone else. A faint beep was heard before the door to the room opened and another Seeker trine peeked in.

"Can we stay in here?" The obvious leader asked. He was staring at Aqua though his gaze quickly left her when Boomer let out a possessive growl.

"Yes, as long as you leave her alone," Luna nodded. The trine smiled and stepped inside. Their leader was a green color with white and black accents. The mech to his left was a midnight blue with gray and the last one was Luna's color, though not as dramatic as her paint job.

"My designation is Forest Fire, though everyone calls me Forest," The green mech introduced himself. "My wingmate's, Striker and MetalShock, just call him Shock though."

"Silverwing, call me Luna," She nodded to him. "My wingmate's Boomer and Aqua." The other trine made themselves at home in the room with them, chatting quietly about the war and just getting to know one another. Luna's trine admitted to each other over their bond that it was certainly nice being amongst their own kind for once but it was nothing like being home with the Autobots. Forest was a rather nice mech, though he had a vicious streak in him when it came to the Autobots as they learned but he was still nice to his fellow Seekers and Decepticons.

"You're pretty easy on the optics," Forest told her offhandedly. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better," He gave her a smile. Luna stopped herself from cringing and offered the mech a smile. She merely though back to all her training with Mirage and Prowl and cycled air deeply before exhaling slowly.

"As would I," She replied, smiling back at him. Forests smile widened and he placed an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. Luna permitted the touch and leaned against him so as not to rouse his suspicion. Inwardly, she was having a mini spark attack. She completely loathed being touched! She was able to remain in his presence for only a few breems before she excused herself and fled from the room. Her trine quickly followed, knowing she needed them and found her digging her digits into the wall on one of the upper levels.

"Luna, it's alright, you're okay," Aqua murmured, resting a comforting servo on her back. Luna shuddered violently and then went lax, sliding down to her knees. Her trine mates went with her and pulled her into their arms, chirping and clicking quietly to her.

Starscream watched from another level of the tower, a disgusted sneer on his faceplates. He was tired of seeing that femme run from such simple touches! What good would she be in battle if she had such a fear of touch? Or being in close proximity of a mech?

"Starscream, I know that look," Thundercracker murmured, voice low with a hidden warning. "Leave her be."

"I want all of my troops to be in top shape, Thundercracker," He hissed out. "That includes the femmes, especially that Luna."

"Well then go take care of the problem," Thundercracker snorted.

"Be nice to her," Skywarp jumped into the conversation.

"Why the frag would I be nice to her?" He scowled.

"Because she's a femme and if you push her too hard, she'll probably push back," He shrugged.

"I think that's the point, Sky," Thundercracker chuckled. The black mech pouted at this and huffed, glaring at his trine leader. Starscream rolled his optics and went down to the level that Luna was on, shoving aside any other Seekers along the way.

"Luna, get up," He growled out. The femme stiffened and looked up at him, scowling when it registered in her CPU who it was. "Get. Up." He reached out, grabbed her upper arm, and yanked, pulling her to her pede's roughly. She let out a short gasp and her trine cried out angrily, moving to strike him before they were quickly restrained by Starscream's trine mates. "I will not stand for any of my troops cowering when simply touched by another," He snarled at her. "You will be spending the day with me, getting used to another person touching you. Got it?" Luna's optics were wide, frightened almost but then that stubborn looked flashed in them and she sneered at him.

"Fine," She growled out. She would not compromise the mission but still... she really just wanted to punch the slagger across the faceplates for what he was forcing her to do.

"Good little femme," He smirked. "You'll be doing so without your trine," This had her optics widening. Engaging his thrusters, Starscream jerked her up and away to another level of the tower, leaving her wingmate's with his own while they now walked to what Luna could only assume was his and his trine's private quarters... or what was left of it. He shoved her inside and followed after her, acting like this was some Primus forsaken duty of his. Which it most certainly was not. He sunk down onto the still standing berth and looked at the flighty femme. "Come here," He ground out.

"I don't want you touching me," She scowled at him.

"You will come to me this instant!" He barked at her. Luna growled but stomped over to the berth and plopped down a fair distance from him. Starscream rolled his optics and reached out, taking hold of her arm to drag her close. The femme gave a cry and thrashed, not wanting to give in so easily. Starscream easily pinned her flailing form against his side and held her there, trying his best not to dent her armor or hit her wings. That would make this whole ordeal even worse. Slowly, Luna began to settle down though her frame was still trembling terribly against his side, sending vibrations throughout his entire chassis. "Calm down you ridiculous femme."

"Mute it, Starscream," She hissed back at him, pushing against him in a weak attempt to escape. His other servo moved and stroked down her back struts languidly, brushing a few sensors along the way to make her shiver and fall lax. His fingers found a few gaps in her armor and wedged into them, stroking a few sensors Luna hadn't been aware were there to begin with. The twins had never found that spot either. And that was saying something since they'd pretty much mapped out her entire chassis. "What was that?" She gasped out when he stroked the sensors again.

"Tiny sensors hidden deep in your armor right between where your wings connect to your back," He withdrew his servo and tapped the spot. "Can't be found unless a mech knows what he's looking for. Even then it's quite tricky, a Seekers body varies depending on various factors. Unless the mech is a Seeker himself, he won't know where to look," Luna stored that bit of information in the back of her CPU for later use. "It can be used for pleasure or in this case, be used to relax someone." Luna held back a shudder when Starscream began touching her again. He kept his touches to her back though, which she was grateful for, but it still didn't help that her entire chassis was tense, waiting to spring.

"Starscream, please stop," She grumbled, trembling once again. "This is enough. I will spend a certain amount of time with you after training each day if you wish, trine or no trine." The Air Commander paused, considering her words.

"Tomorrow, you and your trine will report to my tent so that I may instruct you," He told her. "I will further instruct you afterwords. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," She nodded, eager to remove herself from his side. Starscream let her up and watched as she hurried away. He would have to keep a closer optic on her in the future.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone~ I hope to get more than just two a chapter though~ Seems Luna has gotten herself into a bit of trouble with Starscream already so prepare for lots of mouthing off in the next few chapters. This chapter we get to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and I think we all know what that means~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I own Luna, her trine, Wingbolt, his trine and any other character you do not recognize!**

**Remember to leave review for me~**

* * *

><p>The day in Vos had been enjoyable to say the least but it hadn't helped the Autobot trine gather any more new information. When the next orbital cycle began, Luna realized that she and her trine needed to report to Starscream and she herself would have to report to him afterwords, which she was NOT looking forward to but then again... going to him on a daily basis could possibly reward her with very positive outcomes. With a rumbling sigh, she roused her trine mates and went to get energon with them before they told Barricade Starscream had requested their presence and reported to his tent. When he emerged, he looked ready to blast someone and Luna realized with a poorly hidden smirk, that he was most definitely not a morning bot.<p>

"Good morning to you as well, Commander," Boomer snickered. Starscream gave him an acidic look that had the younger mech cringing and grumbling under his breath as he averted his optics.

"Shall we start for the day?" Aqua asked, handing the cranky mech a cube of energon. The act alone seemed to startle the older Seeker but he took the cube either way and tossed it back before throwing the now empty cube aside. They waited a few moments for Thundercracker and Skywarp to arrive before Starscream led them out of the camp.

"Luna, you will do as I say today, is that understood?" He turned and snapped at the femme.

"Yes, sir," She kept her voice as smooth as possible and unclenched her jaw as she spoke.

"Good," He huffed. "All of you transform and do exactly as we do," Without another word, all six Seekers transformed and took to the sky. For a while, Starscream took them through basic moves and dips that would help them work better together in the air and thankfully, they didn't need to play dumb; they'd never had proper aerial training before. They would have to thank the Decepticons when they left. After a joor, they paired off with the older Seekers and set off in different directions so they could work. Starscream grabbed Luna about the waist and winced when she let out a terrified screech. She whipped around and landed a punch to his faceplates. "You idiot femme!" He shrieked, letting her go in favor of covering his faceplates. Luna turned and snickered a bit as she watched him.

_'You deserved it... slagging 'Con,' _She thought. "Sorry, Commander, but you really must warn me," She told him. "I tend to hit before I ask."

"Learn to have some control," He spat. "Let's try this again," He reached out and roughly yanked her towards his chassis. Luna stiffened and shook, pressing her servos to his chest plates in an attempt to keep some distance between them. Slowly, she forced herself to relax and exhaled through her vents heavily. Starscream took the chance to run his servos along her chassis, finding all the sensors that would calm her and rubbed her wings lightly, smirking when she shivered.

"Don't touch me like that," She whispered.

"Like what? This?" He rubbed her wings again.

"Stop it!" She bit out. She did not want anyone who wasn't the twins touching her wings in that way. Starscream scowled and continued his actions, not wanting some femme telling him what to do. The Decepticon SIC soon decided that enough was enough and shoved her away, glaring at her.

"You must get over this childish fear of mech's touching you," He snorted. "Go back to your tent and rest. Barricade will retrieve you later for more combat training." Luna grumbled and nodded before she turned to leave. She heard a loud thump and turned around, optics widened at what she saw. A femme, with nearly the same color scheme as Starscream, had smacked him and was now scowling at the mech. "Starshrieker!" He shouted, glaring at the femme.

"You deserved it for ordering her around like that," She snorted. "And don't take that tone with me."

"I am your commanding officer, I will do as I please!" He hissed at her. Luna snickered and trotted away, heading towards her tent where her trine was waiting. When she arrived, she sat down on the berth and offlined her optics, feeling a little drained.

_::LUNA!:: _The double shouts from her comm startled her so badly that she nearly jumped off the berth, which caught the attention of her trine mates. She shook her head at them and answered the comm.

_::Sideswipe? Sunstreaker?::_

_::Where the frag are you?:: _Sunstreaker demanded.

_::Optimus won't tell us a thing! We finally got Jazz to spill and we want you and the others home!::_

_::Boys, I'll be home in a decacycle hopefully.::_

_::Luna, being in the middle of the Decepticon army is like asking for a deactivation wish!:: _Sunstreaker bit out. _::We really miss you...::_

_::Do you have any idea how worried we were when we woke up to find you missing from our berth? And when we didn't see you the rest of the day..::_

_::I'm sorry, Sides. I really miss you both as well.::_

_::Just be careful okay? We don't want you getting hurt.::_

_::I agree with Sunny. Please stay out of trouble.::_

_::I'll try. Now, I need to go and do some training.::_

_::We'll talk later.::_

_::Yes, Sunstreaker, of course.::_

_::Bye, Luna.:: _The link cut off and she onlined her optics with a sigh.

"The boys finally figured out where I am," Luna chuckled, looking at her trine mates.

"They freaked out right?" Aqua chuckled a bit.

"They demanded we go back home," She smiled. "I might try to meet up with them tonight. I really want to see them."

"We'll help you, see if we can't go on patrol with Barricade," Boomer smirked. "Don't make too much noise," Luna grabbed the closest object to her and threw it at the mech who ducked and laughed. "You spent too much time with Ratchet as a sparkling!"

"And you spent too much time with the twins," She shot back. They had a small glaring match that was ended when Aqua intervened. Luna laughed and tackled the younger femme in a hug, making her yelp. Boomer whined and joined in, hugging them both close to his frame. The femmes shrieked with laughter and wrestled with the mech before they heard someone clear their throat. Looking up, they found Barricade standing at the mouth of their tent, an optic ridge raised at them. The trine scrambled to their pede's and looked down, a little ashamed.

"If you have so much energy to waste, let's get started with today's training," He told them, leading them to the training site. "And no flying this time," The Seekers whined softly as they followed him. They smirked when he wasn't looking though, this was going to be easy.

-X-X-X-

"Excellent job today you three," Barricade praised the Seekers after training.

"Hey, Barricade, could we go on patrol with you tonight?" Boomer spoke up, looking towards his trine leader quickly.

"We could always use an optic in the air... I don't see why not," He shrugged. The Seekers all grinned at his answer. "Meet me at the south end of the camp at 1900."

"Yes, sir," They all smirked and ran off. Luna immediately commed the twins.

_::Try to get patrol tonight! We're on patrol with Barricade starting at 1900!::_

_::Seriously? We'll see what we can do!:: _She heard Sideswipe's eager reply.

_::What do we tell Prime if he asks?::_

_::That I have information and I need to get it to him through someone, I can't say it over a comm link. Don't worry, I will have information for you.::_

_::See you then, sweetspark.:: _The link cut off and she chirped happily and practically began to skip. Her trine mates shared a knowing look and grabbed her arms, hauling her off to their tent. She was a giggling mess the whole time, apparently happy that she would be seeing her 'boy-toys'.

"It's only been a few orbital cycles," Boomer teased the black and silver femme. "You've lasted a whole week without them before and longer!"

"It's different when you're the one on the mission while they are safe back in Iacon," She huffed.

"She has a point," Aqua tittered.

"Besides, if I don't see someone soon, I might go crazy. Between Starscream touching me along with every mech we encounter... I'm craving a touch I know," Luna shuddered a bit. "I'd be happy if it were Prowl, Ironhide, or Jazz even."

"You'd be very happy if it were Optimus," Boomer whispered. Luna smiled at the sound of her adopted Sire's name.

"Yeah, but he can't risk it," She sighed.

"Nor can any of the other officers," Aqua pointed out. Boomer nodded and pulled his intended close, chirping quietly to her while Luna merely watched them. To pass the time, they walked among the Decepticon masses, gathering what information they could before it was time for patrol. Luna spent her time annoying Starscream with the femme named Starshrieker. She got plenty of information from him of course. When the time finally came for them to go on patrol with Barricade, they were more than eager to take to the sky and fly out ahead. The twins had sent a comm earlier, telling Luna they would meet her near the border, away from the old refugee camp of course and that they would be patrolling there the entire night.

_::Barricade, I'm heading towards the border with my trine.:: _Luna relayed the message to her new commanding officer.

_::Alright, report back anything you find.:: _The comm cut off and she grinned inwardly. The trine gunned their thrusters and headed for the border.

The twins heard the scream of Cybertronian jet's and screeched to a halt, transforming to look up at the dark sky and the two moons that orbited Cybertron. They saw three jets hurtling towards the border but then two broke off and headed in a different direction, leaving only one coming towards them.

It was Luna.

The form transformed mid way and practically flew into their arms, nearly knocking them over.

"Watch the paint job! I just got waxed!" Sunstreaker grumbled, hugging the young femme close.

"At least you got a wax! I haven't washed since I arrived!" Luna complained, cuddling into the two mechs. She kissed each of them, squeaking at the amount of hunger behind each kiss as they responded.

"We missed you," Sideswipe whispered huskily.

"The base isn't the same without you and your trine," Sunstreaker whispered, nipping at the little raised ridges above her audios. This had the Seeker mewling as she clung to them.

"It's too quiet without you three causing trouble for Red Alert and Prowl," Sideswipe's servos were running over her chassis now.

"Even Ironhide misses you three messing with the new recruits," Sunstreaker added, nipping along her jaw now. Luna mewled at him and her chassis began to tremble with need. She'd never felt like this before... something had definitely changed and... she kind of liked it. She heard her fans kicking into high gear to cool her heating body down and whined at the twins to stop teasing her. The three sank to the ground with Luna between them, writhing under the attention of the Twin Terrors. Sunstreaker rubbed a servo over her interface panel with a purr, tapping it lightly as he watched her reactions. Luna writhed and whimpered, grabbing each of their arms as she attempted to keep herself firmly planted on the ground. Sideswipe played with her wings, fingering all of the sensitive wires and tracing his glossa over the fine paint lines and other crevices.

"Luna, you're so pretty," Sideswipe purred, nuzzling her neck gently. "We'll be gentle, we promise."

"Not ready," She mewled, the sound turning into a moan as Sunstreaker tweaked a few wires. The twins let out a sigh but said nothing as they continued pleasuring her in the only way they knew how to without 'facing her. They brought her to two satisfying overloads before she straddled Sunstreaker and purred down at him. She made him release his spike and began sucking on it happily, flicking her glossa over the tip as he played with her wings encouragingly. She sent tiny pulses into his chassis as she continued, making him release strained moans as he fought to keep quiet. She soon sent him into overload and blinked when the transfluid filled her mouth. She swallowed the load and chirped as she licked him clean before pouncing on Sideswipe and giving him the same treatment. When all was said and done, the three lay together, with Luna laying on top of Sideswipe with Sunstreaker rubbing a lazy servo over her wing. "When I get home from this mission, then and only then, will I agree to go further," She told them.

"Sounds fine," Sunstreaker rumbled, leaning over to kiss her softly.

"We'll hold you to it," Sideswipe smiled. She giggled and kissed him tiredly, wishing only to fall asleep with them right then and there.

"As much as I love being here with you, I should be getting back soon," Luna sighed bitterly. "I have to report to Barricade."

"What about the information?" Sunstreaker asked, rubbing her arm a bit. Luna perked and quickly told them what she knew and they stored it away in their databanks for later. "Be careful, alright?" The yellow twin grumbled as they stood up. He kissed her quickly and gave her a hug before Sideswipe pulled her into a frame crushing hug.

"We'll see you soon," He whispered. "Hopefully a decacycle passes quickly."

"Sides, that won't be a good thing," She reminded him. "The attack is planned for the end of the decacycle."

"Oh... right," He winced. "Either way, you'll be home with us so we can watch over you again and Prowl can fuss over you and Ratchet can lecture all five of us."

"I am not putting up with his interface lecture again," She groaned and laughed softly, the sound music to their audios. She gave them each one more bitter-sweet kiss and parted from them, transforming as she went to meet up with her trine. Boomer bumped wings with her, as did Aqua, when she finally met up with them and she growled over their comm. link.

_::How'd it go? Get what you want?:: _Boomer teased her.

_::More than I needed but I repaid them.::_

_::TMI, Luna.:: _Aqua grumbled.

_::Yes well I may have gotten myself in over my helm. I agreed to uh... you know... with them when we got home.::_

_::Nasty! You're gonna 'face with them!:: _Boomer rolled away from her, his engines sputtering as he tried not to laugh.

_::Shut up, Boomer!:: _She moved towards him, forcing him to fall back lest he be sent spiraling into the ground.

_::I am going to pretend I did not hear that.:: _Aqua murmured. The Seekers flew under strict radio silence from then on, reporting back to Barricade when he sent them a comm.

"We found nothing out of the ordinary," Luna reported.

"Good," He grunted. "Let's head back, shall we?" Everyone nodded and soon, they were headed back to the camp. The Seekers made a beeline for their tent when they returned and settled on the berth for a good, well deserved recharge.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone~ I'm sad that I got no reviews last chapter but hopefully this one will get some. Luna and her trine run into a bit of trouble and our young Seeker gets a kiss~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and any other unrecognizable bots.**

**Enjoy and review my lovelies~**

* * *

><p><strong>-Luna's P.O.V-<strong>

The days seemed to pass by in a blur as my trine and I grew accustomed to the Decepticon lifestyle and grew to know our fellow 'Cons. Aqua and I were currently two of the most favored femme's in the entire Decepticon camp as we'd begun entertaining the masses by dancing for them at night. We did it for fun and for energon, which we stockpiled in our tent. This of course reflected badly on Starscream, as far as he was concerned, and he'd ordered us to stop more than once. I had of course, told him no and had continued, even dragging the screeching mech into the dance with me just to get a laugh out of the other 'Cons. I'd also danced with a mech named Shockburner, who was white with black markings and was a Decepticon sniper; he was one of my more frequent dance partners. No one else but Boomer was allowed to dance with Aqua, he made sure of it. The first time another mech had tried, Boomer had taken care of him and warned off any other mech's. When word of our dancing reached the Autobots however... I'd been given a large processor ache from how many comm's I received demanding that we stop or dance for them some time when we got back. Everyone knew not to bother Aqua, lest they face Boomer's wrath when we got home. The twins asked for a private showing from me of course. Optimus, being the dutiful guardian and adopted Sire that he was, commed me every night to make sure we were okay and to ask if our... show, as he so gently put it, had been a success.

Tonight was no different.

Except... Megatron was in the crowd of Decepticon onlookers.

Standing behind the make-shift stage, behind the curtain, I looked at my trine mate's with worried optics.

"We have to perform really good tonight... Megatron is in the audience and most likely so is Soundwave," I whispered. "He's a telepath... focus on nothing but dancing, alright?"

"Got it," Aqua nodded. She looked to her intended, who nodded as well and held her close. I was supposed to have Shockburner dance with me tonight but I hadn't seen the mech yet though I wasn't worried. I could dance just fine on my own, so long as the music I specifically requested was playing. After cycling a few deep breaths, we heard the music start, signaling it was time to begin. I put on my 'game face' and led my trine out, smiling when I heard the lewd cheers of our audience. I felt Megatron's intense gaze on me, on us, as we danced for him and the Decepticons. The music was a Cybertronian beat that used to be played in clubs and at parties, so a lot of bots were happy when we chose to dance to it at night for them. As the music picked up, our dancing went with it and so too did the cheers of the 'Cons as they whistled and called for us. I spotted a familiar chassis pushing its way through the crowd and I suddenly found myself pulled up against said frame.

"You're late," I hummed softly as Shockburner picked up the dance with me.

"Barricade had me on fraggin' patrol," He growled out. I nodded and we continued to dance with my trine, keeping our processor's focused only on dancing to ensure Soundwave didn't pick out any information from us. By the time we finished our first dance of the night, several energon cubes had accumulated by the front of the stage and each of us gladly took one. We drank them slowly before the music started back up and I lightly shoved Shockburner, smirking at him as I began to dance. This was me and Aqua's song. We were in control and the mech's knew it as they roared their approval to us. Shockburner and Boomer growled as they grabbed out waists and danced with us. I could practically feel Megatron watching our every move and I looked at Aqua, nodding as I slid my visor into place. We shoved our partners back and advanced on them with matching smirks. The roar of the audience grew louder as we danced, basically using the mechs to dance how we pleased, dominating them as we did so. By the end of the dance, we had more than enough energon accumulated to keep us well energized and fed for an entire decacycle. Apparently, the Decepticons enjoyed that part of our dance quite a bit. I thanked Shockburner and shooed him from the stage so Aqua could do her solo. Boomer and I went behind the stage and peeked out to watch her, just to make sure no harm came to her. Barricade, lovely mech that he was (even for a 'Con) was pretty much our personal body guard during our evening dances, but when it came to either Aqua or myself dancing, we always somehow gained six more. Lightning Bolt's and Forest Fire's trine's always joined Barricade when Aqua and I did our solo dance routines. They weren't about to let any other bots get near us, that was for certain. A lot of unbonded mech's found themselves at the front of the crowd when I went on, just to get a good look at me. It had somehow become common knowledge in the Decepticon ranks that I had no intended spark-mate and was free to be courted. No one was certain how the information got leaked but I had my own bodyguard in Skywarp it seemed. He always showed up when a mech was pestering me, I never questioned how he knew where I was, I was always just glad he showed up.

We heard cheers and hollers as Aqua's dance came to an end and she walked backstage. I stepped up now, the music flowing through my audios as I began to dance for the mechs before me. My visor retracted with a soft 'snap' and I locked my optics onto Megatron, holding his gaze as I danced for them, though I made it seem as though I was dancing exclusively for him.

I had his attention.

Good.

I continued to dance, keeping my gaze on him whenever I could though I occasionally looked at other mech's, winking at them while I moved my body to the beat of the music. I incorporated my wings a bit, fluttering them as much as I could and flicking them when I moved, holding them high and proud, showing them off. They were my pride and joy after all. I saw Megatron shift a few times, attempting to get my attention back on him and smirked as I turned my attention instead to his stubborn and screechy SIC. Starscream wanted nothing to do with me but I always caught him staring at me when I danced. No mech in there right mind would ignore a dancing femme. I smirked at him and finally turned my attention back to Megatron, who seemed to settle the moment I did so. Huh, did he have that much of an interest in me? I momentarily let my optics flicker back to their normal purple color and I did not miss the frown that crossed his faceplates. I immediately focused back on dancing, forcing my optics back to being red. When my dance ended, I bowed and left the stage with a certain swing to my hips, making the mechs cheer for me.

"Babe, you are amazing," Shockburner growled when I returned.

"Don't call me babe," I rumbled. He only smirked as the four of us returned to the stage and took one last bow. The show was a bit shorter than usual but we were all tired and mostly all of us had patrol in the morning. It was closing in on the day of the attack on Iacon and my trine and I would soon be leaving to rejoin the Autobots. We parted ways with Shockburner as we left the stage and I was immediately embraced by an eager Skywarp. "Skywarp!"

"You danced really well tonight!" He giggled. "I saw you eyeing Screamer," His optics glinted.

"Yes well, Starscream was eyeing me first," I grinned at him. "He'll deny it if I say something though."

"I think this was your best show yet," He laughed. "Short as it was, it was great! I saw more than a few mechs ready to jump up on stage."

"I'm glad I can count on you and the others to keep them off of me," I smiled, hugging the older mech. Skywarp was one of my only friends within the Decepticon ranks, he was like... an older brother. I regarded Thundercracker as an older brother as well whenever he was around. Lightning and Forest joined us and gave all of us a hug. Boomer didn't really mind them, they knew not to chase after Aqua, so they were okay with him.

"You did great tonight," Lightning smiled brightly as he kept one arm around me.

"So I've heard," I chuckled. Over the last few weeks, I'd gotten pretty close to some of the other trine leaders, especially Lightning because he was the first one I'd ever met and because he didn't insist on chasing me all the time. He'd tried a couple times to ask me out on a proper date but I'd nicely declined and he'd waited a while before asking again. I'd gone out on a patrol date with him once and it had gone well, and I'll admit that it would be nice to do so again. "Lightning, Forest, mind helping us with the energon?"

"No problem," They nodded and had their trine's help us carry the large stack of energon to our tent.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Lightning told his trine when we finished. I remained outside the tent with him, hands behind my back and smiling. "Would you be so kind as to go on another date with me?" He asked, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask," I grinned. Well... I wasn't technically cheating on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, since I wasn't officially together with them nor was I together with Lightning. It was a harmless date after all. I told my trine I was going out and walked with Lightning, heading out of the camp so we could take to the sky. We laughed as we flew, playing some old Seeker games and just being silly. It wasn't often that we got to do so and the Seekers and fliers often times left camp in order to have fun and stretch our wings. We didn't like being grounded for too long and Megatron didn't seem to care what we did while off duty. When we finally returned to the ground and started on our way back to the camp, Lightning boldly held my servo. "I thought it was after the third date that we start holding hands?"

"No, the third date is the kiss," He laughed. "But we can make the second date the kiss," He smiled at me. I felt my intakes hitch as we stopped walking and Lightning moved to face me. He tilted his helm down and brought our lips close together before closing the distance. I shuttered my optics and kissed back softly, letting myself enjoy the moment. We pulled apart and he smiled gently, wings hiked up high on his back.

"Don't be going around telling bots that we kissed," I laughed softly, unshuttering my optics.

"I don't kiss and tell," He smirked.

"Good," I smiled. "Goodnight, Lightning."

"Goodnight, Princess," He teased me. I'd somehow earned that nickname among the Seekers and I had a feeling Skywarp was behind it. We parted ways and I went back to my tent, slipping into the berth with my trine mates who gave me odd looks.

"You kissed him?" Aqua gaped at me after seeing the guilty look on my faceplates.

"It's not like I meant to!" I hid my face against her shoulder. "It just happened! He's just being nice and he was trying to court me."

"Why doesn't Skywarp ever show up when he's around?" Boomer grumbled unhappily, wrapping his arms around us.

"Because Lightning isn't following her around like a lost technopuppy," Aqua told him.

"Luna, don't lead the poor bot on," Boomer sighed. "We've got to leave soon and the twins are waiting for you."

"I know," I smiled at the thought of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. I dimmed my optics when I received my normal nightly comm from Optimus and happily answered him.

_::How did everything go tonight?::_

_::Apparently it was our best show yet. We got loads of energon.::_

_::Any problems?::_

_::None at all. Barricade and the others were acting as our bodyguards again.::_

_::I still have trouble believing that Barricade is being... well nice.::_

_::I think he just has a soft spark when it comes to young bots. When are we scheduled to return home?::_

_::Two more orbital cycles. The twins are getting restless. What exactly did you do to rile them up like this?:: _Oh yes... Optimus had learned of our outing two weeks ago. He knew something had been up the moment the twins asked to patrol the border and when they'd returned later than they'd told him, he'd put two and two together. I got quite a lecture for it when Optimus finally commed me about it.

_::Nothing much, Sire. They are just excited that I'll be home soon, safe and sound where they and the officers can watch over my trine and I.::_

_::I too share their relief. It has been hard on me knowing you and your trine are so near Megatron. Tell me, have you seen Breakdown at all?::_

_::No, I would have sent you a comm the moment I did though. We knew the risk of coming here, Optimus, and facing Breakdown was one of those risks.::_

_::I want you to be extremely vigil these next two days, alright?::_

_::Yes, sir. Goodnight, Sire, I will report again in the morning.::_

_::Goodnight, sweetspark. Tell Boomer and Aqua goodnight as well.:: _The link cut off and I smiled as my optics brightened.

"Optimus says goodnight," I told my trine. I was amazed to find them already asleep and chuckled as I settled down with them. I offlined my optics and slipped into recharge

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Luna and her trine kept to themselves the next day, avoiding any and all of their superiors if at all possible. They only spoke with Barricade if they needed to and did their usual routine of training with him. They didn't even bother playing dumb as they trained, which kind of shocked a lot of the other recruits but Barricade didn't seem fazed at all.

"Good job today, I'd say you three are ready for battle," Barricade told them. The Seekers just smiled and went on their way. They weren't going to spend any more time than absolutely necessary with any of the other Decepticons.

"Luna! Luna! Wait up!" The trine halted and turned to see Lightning and his trine hurrying towards them.

"Hi, Lightning," She smiled at the mech. He pulled her into an enthusiastic hug and released her with the biggest grin on his faceplates. "What's going on?"

"Starscream is rallying all the Seekers again," He responded. "Going over battle plans." Luna perked up at this. "Come on, let's go!" The two trine's hurried to where the Command and Conehead trine's had gathered the Seekers and other fliers. Luna and her trine listened intently to the battle plans, saving them to memory so they could report the aerial strikes to Optimus later. When Starscream finally ended the meeting, the young trine quickly retreated to their tent and contacted the Autobots.

_::Luna to Autobot command, come in::_

_::This is Prowl, go ahead.::_

_::Prowl, thank Primus! I have news for you and the officers!::_

_::Want me to contact Optimus?::_

_::Yes, please.::_

_::One moment.:: _She heard a small ping and then Optimus' voice followed.

_::I'm here, go ahead.::_

_::They are planning an aerial attack on Iacon as a second wave of attack.:: _Luna continued to relay the information to her Prime.

_::Thank you, Luna. You and your trine have done well this past decacycle. I am proud of you all.::_

_::Save the speech for when we get back.::_

_::Of course. I will see you tomorrow, sweetspark. Be careful.::_

_::As always. Prowl, see you as well.::_

_::Of course, Luna.:: _The link cut out and she onlined her optics.

"We'll finally be home tomorrow," Aqua smiled, leaning against Boomer happily. They hadn't had any real time together since their arrival in the Decepticon camp so being back in Iacon would be a relief for them.

"And I'll have Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to myself," Luna laughed making her trine gag.

"Don't remind us," Boomer snorted. "You'll be lucky to get away from Ratchet if he finds out."

"Ratchet kind of knows I'm with them," She grumbled. "Optimus already told me I could seek out a relationship with any of the mech's that I wanted. I just can't sparkbond with anyone until I'm sure they are the one for me."

_::Tell me how they are in the berth.:: _Luna looked at Aqua, shocked. _::They can't possibly compare to Boomer.::_

"I did not just hear you say that," Luna hid her face. "You two... you've...?"

"A few times, back home," Boomer confirmed.

"EW!" Luna squealed and scrambled away from them in mock disgust. The trine continued to poke fun at each other for most of the day, occasionally going out to mingle among the other Decepticons. When night came, the masses demanded one last dance before everyone became focused on battle plans.

**-Luna's P.O.V-**

Instead of Shockburner as my partner, I found Lightning ready and willing to dance with me that night. I smiled at him sweetly, glad that I would have one last good memory of him before I basically betrayed the Decepticons. Tonight's music seemed to be hot and heavy, as Lightning, Boomer, Aqua and myself danced together in our respective pairs. As much as I hated it, the way I was dancing against my partner was turning me on and the cheers from the 'Cons weren't helping in the least. More than once, Lightning nuzzled against my throat, teasing the sensitive cables as his servos held my hips and his chassis moved against mine. He liked to tease my wings as well, which of course got me to gasp a few times. I couldn't bring myself to stop, I didn't want to disappoint, especially with Megatron once again watching our performance. When the dance ended, I found myself flush up against Lightning, one leg hiked up against his hip, his servo gripping my thigh while the other found purchase on my aft. I had both arms wrapped around his neck with my helm thrust back, his own buried in the crook of my neck. I peeked a glance at Aqua and found she had both legs wrapped around Boomer's waist, his servos clutching her aft tightly as they kissed passionately.

The crowd went wild for us.

When Boomer and Aqua calmed down, we parted from our mech's and shoved them back as our usual song began. I had to hand it to Lightning, he was a pretty great dance partner, able to keep up and do his part. He was more than happy to submit to me for this dance, only touching when I let him and whining a bit as well. I thought it was kind of cute. When this dance ended, we each got a cube of energon and drank it before all of us except Aqua left the stage. I hugged Lightning with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'm happy to be a part of tonight's performance," He smiled widely. "Watching it is one thing but being a part of it is totally different! In a good way of course."

"I'm glad I have such a great partner," I smiled back.

"Much better than Shockburner," Boomer agreed. I hit him lightly and we shared a laugh as we watched Aqua perform. When she was finished, I gave Lightning a wink and went onto the stage. My music started and I began to dance, keeping my optics trained on Megatron as I had done the night before. I did the same as before, looked at other mech's to get a rise out of him and then looked back at him though I mostly switched between him and Starscream. I saw Starshrieker nearby and saw her smirking a bit as I danced... though her smirk was aimed at the Decepticon SIC. Huh, weird. I didn't linger on this as I continued my dance. When it ended, I remained in my pose and motioned for another song to play. But before they could start, I had everyone quiet down.

"Who will be the lucky mech I dance for tonight?" I called out. "One of the officers, perhaps?" I looked towards Megatron and Starscream. "How about our Second in Command?" I saw Skywarp move first. He warped towards his leader and grabbed him before warping on stage with the now struggling mech. My lip components curled up in a tiny smirk as Skywarp left, leaving Starscream with me as I began to dance. Someone put a chair up on stage for us and I shoved the mech into it as I danced. Starscream growled unhappily as he was forced to sit and watch me up close. Now I was no pleasure bot but I knew how to give a fairly good lap dance. Growling, Starscream grabbed my hips when I seated myself in his lap, still moving to the beat of the music. The mechs behind us cheered and hollered, demanding more. With a wink, I slipped out of his lap and continued. By the end of the dance, I was draped across his lap, arms around his neck while he grasped one of my wings, his other arm wrapped around my waist. I scrambled up and took a bow, motioning for Starscream to do the same for being such a good sport about all of this. I shooed him off stage and squealed when I was scooped up by Lightning as he and my trine returned to the stage for one last dance. When it was over, I was personally called to Megatron's tent, which had me and my trine worried.

"Silverwing, so nice of you to join me," He smirked. "Tell me, have you enjoyed this past decacycle?"

"Immensely, sir," I responded. "If you don't mind me asking, why have I been called here?" His smirk dropped then.

"How's your brother?" My systems stalled and my optics shuttered a few times.

"Br-brother?" I stammered. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy with me, femme," He snapped. "Did you really think you could hide behind those forced red optics of yours? You're just like your Sire, stubborn, proud, and great at stealth. I had a feeling it was you when you stepped into my tent the first time."

"We did a good job of hiding from you until now," I snarled back at him. I was beginning to panic but I couldn't let him know, otherwise our cover would be blown.

"You've grown into quite a beautiful femme," He commented. "I'm honored to have you among our ranks," His optics flickered to the temporary patch on my wing.

"Sir, I really should be going," I started backing away. He struck before I realized what was happening and there was a short delay before the pain hit. I looked to my side and gasped.

He'd ripped off the temporary patch!

"Autobot!" He snarled in shock. I quickly commed my trine and told them to run before I ran from the tent, transforming and flying as fast as I could to meet up with them.

_::Optimus, this is Luna! We're coming back to Iacon!::_

_::What's happened?::_

_::Megatron, he figured out who I was! And he found out I'm an Autobot!::_

_::Alright, I'll have Ironhide meet you at the border and escort you and the others back.:: _The link cut out as the trine flew towards the Iacon/Kaon border. We spotted Ironhide when we arrived and he followed us all the way back to Iacon. We transformed and rushed inside the base. I was promptly tackled by two worried mech's who held me to them and checked me over.

"Let's get you to Ratchet," Sideswipe said when he saw the damage to my wing. Before we could move though, Optimus confronted us, looking worried.

"We're fine, Optimus," I told him softly. He looked over all three of us and nodded.

"Go to the med bay and get your wing taken care of," He told me.

"Yes, sir," I nodded and left with the twins, who worried over me the entire time. It was good to be home.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ello everyone~ Here's the update you've all been waiting for~ The twins and Luna getting together!**

**It's the chapter you've always wanted with the ending you never expected! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I own all the characters you don't recognize! I have too many to name now.**

**Remember to review everyone~ And thank you to all of you who reviewed already**

* * *

><p><strong>-Normal P.O.V-<strong>

Once the damage to Luna's wing was repaired, Ratchet gave her a clean bill of health and sent her on her way with the twins, though he warned them to be careful with her. They took her to their room and immediately began fawning over her again.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, I'm fine," She assured them as they inspected every inch of her chassis. The twins nodded and climbed into the large berth with her, holding her close as they did so. Her wings were still sensitive from the work Ratchet had done on them so she opted to lay on her front, resting mostly on Sideswipe while Sunstreaker soothingly rubbed her wings. She smiled at the attention and offlined her optics, hoping to get some recharge. The twins followed her and slowly, the soothing touch to her wings stopped, signaling that Sunstreaker had fallen into recharge with his brother. Luna however, was having no such luck with recharge. Carefully, she wiggled out of their hold and left the room, stealthily heading towards Optimus' quarters instead. She felt very much like a sparkling at that moment and the feeling only deepened when she knocked on the door and waited for her Prime to answer.

"Luna?" He rumbled out when the door opened. "What's wrong?" Luna saw that Elita-1 was awake now and sitting up on the berth, looking at her curiously... and a bit worried.

"I can't sleep," She managed to squeak out. "My memories haunt me once more. Time spent in the Kaon dungeons..." Elita quickly got off the berth and hurried towards them, ushering the younger femme inside.

"Come now, sweetspark, let's get you a nice hot wash and see if we can't help you get some recharge, alright?" The femme Commander offered with a small smile. Luna could only nod as she followed Elita into Optimus' private wash racks. Once inside, door closed of course, Elita helped Luna to remove some of her armour before she turned on the shower head, covering them both in relaxingly warm solvent. Acting much like a Carrier, the femme dutifully washed the younger bot being careful about her wings when she reached them. "What else is bothering you besides Megatron?" She asked absently.

"A lot of things, ma'am," She responded formally which earned her a smack.

"No need for such formalities," Elita scolded her. "I've told you that more times than I care to remember right now."

"Of course, Elita," She smiled a bit. "I guess I'm scared is all. I was... we all were... we were getting so used to being with the Decepticons, it scared us. It felt... natural almost."

"Luna, don't let it get to you," Elita scrubbed her back carefully. "It was only because there were so many other Seekers around at the time. Optimus told me Starscream took everyone to Vos?"

"Yes, it was amazing," She crowed softly. "Even destroyed, it was beautiful. But perhaps it was only because we've never been there before. And Cybertron... even war torn, looks spectacular from space."

"You're lucky you're thrusters didn't burn out when you went out there," She scolded again. "You should have Ratchet check in the morning to make sure you didn't damage them."

"Of course," She chuckled weakly. "Elita, I... kissed a mech while I was there."

"Is that such a bad thing?" She chuckled back.

"I mean, I'm not technically with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe-" She cut herself off, optics widening.

"The twins? Oh sweetspark," Elita moved and gave her a hug.

"I'm not technically with them but I still feel guilty about it," She grumbled.

"Talk to them about it, alright?" The femme Commander gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure they will understand. Besides, it was just some mech trying to court you, right?"

"Yes," She nodded. "He's a good mech though, I just wish he weren't a Decepticon," Elita nodded and continued washing the younger femme.

"I think while I have you to myself, where Optimus can't hear, I should tell you a few things," Luna's optics widened. "About how to overload a mech while interfacing."

"E-Elita!" She gasped, mortified that her commander was talking this way.

"It's not like I haven't told you a few things before," She laughed. Elita then began telling her a few things and explaining some techniques to the virgin femme. "Don't worry, when a mech's spike first penetrates, it'll hurt for a bit but it won't hurt a whole lot, as long as they prepare you well enough. And from what I've heard, the twins are quite good in the berth. Though no stories as of late, as they seem to be firmly attached to you."

"Is that normal?" Luna questioned as Elita helped to scrub her removed armour now.

"They are acting like a couple of younglings with their first crush," She teased. "And so are you now that I think about it. You three really should make it official."

"That's basically suicide," Luna squeaked. "I mean, Prowl's the one who started our whole relationship but Ratchet will kill us! And Ironhide... I don't want to think about that and Jazz is protective of me as it is."

"Don't worry about them," Elita smiled. "Chromia can keep Ironhide back and Prowl can take care of Jazz well enough. Ratchet... I don't think even Optimus or myself can stop him but we'll try."

"Elita... will it hurt in the morning?" She asked with large, round, curious optics.

"It might... I mean, you're dealing with two mechs, sweetie, and it'll be your first time so undoubtedly, yes, you'll be a tad sore the morning after." Luna nodded as she absorbed all that Elita was telling her. It was really helping to get her processor off of the bad memories but still, in the back of her CPU, it was nagging at her. The two femme's had a good laugh when Elita relayed the embarrassing story of hers and Optimus' first time together. When they finally finished and got Luna's armour back on, they left the wash rack and found the big bot himself only half-awake, waiting for them to return.

"Can... I stay here?" Luna asked shyly, feeling like a sparkling again. Optimus jolted and shuttered his optics a few times before he focused on the two femme's.

"Of course," Elita smiled before she looked to her mate.

"You're always welcome here, Luna," He smiled at her tiredly, the day's exhaustion finally having caught up with him. Luna happily curled up between the two, curling close to Optimus' warm chassis as she had done when she was younger.

"You know, this reminds me of when she was just a little one," Elita hummed. "Came running in here during an electric storm."

"Ah yes, I remember," Optimus chuckled. "Just as though it were yesterday."

**-Flashback-**

_Little Luna was terrified as she sat curled up on the overly large berth with her friends, who were fast asleep despite the electric storm outside. She let out a faint squeal and bolted from the room, running as fast as she could towards Optimus' quarters. She let out a pathetic wail when she couldn't reach the key pad and thumped her tiny fists against the door, trying to get someone's attention. The door finally slid open and Luna bolted inside, jumping up onto the berth hurriedly before she buried herself against Elita's chest plates. _

"_Luna, what-?" The femme commander stared at the young sparkling, a little shocked and confused by her actions. The tiny femme whimpered and clicked in a frightened manner as Optimus himself returned to the berth, looking a little shocked himself. He'd never seen her act like that before._

"_Did you have another nightmare?" He asked softly as he got onto the berth and scooped her up into his massive arms. The sparkling clung to him, optics wide and fearful as she shook her helm. "Ironhide scare you with his cannon?" She shook her helm again. If anything, she loved Ironhide's cannon, it was always shiny and it made the evil Decepticons go away. So the cannons were okay by her. "Then what is it?"_

"_S-storm," She squeaked out. Elita let out a little, breathy chuckle at this and reached out, stroking her helm gently._

"_Oh, sweetspark, you're scared of the storm?" She asked earning a nod._

"_Can I stay here?" She whimpered out, comforted by Elita's touch and Optimus' arms around her._

"_Of course," The big mech rumbled. He laid down carefully and let her settle between them. He kept one arm around her securely as she snuggled against his chest, comforted by his spark beat and the warmth he emitted. Elita sang a little nursery song to her and watched as she slipped into recharge before she and her bonded followed._

**-End Flashback-**

Luna smiled softly and started to fight off recharge as her optics began to dim and shutter. She was reluctant, Elita could tell, so she started to sing for her, just as she'd done in the past. Optimus smiled at this and watched as the femme in his arms slowly fell into recharge.

"Hopefully, a good, healthy relationship with a bot will help her," Elita told her bonded.

"I hope so," Optimus agreed. "Though I will be having a chat with the twins soon."

"Optimus," Elita glared.

"I'm entitled to," He chuckled softly. "I'm her guardian, her adopted Sire, it's my job to make sure she's okay and that the twins will treat her the way she deserves to be treated."

"Whatever you say," Elita hummed and shuttered her optics, falling into recharge. Optimus chuckled again and followed the two femmes, hoping the next day went well and that everyone was ready.

-X-X-X-

When Luna finally awoke from recharge, she felt well rested and ready to do what needed to be done for the day. The battle was tomorrow and everyone was going to be getting ready. But she had other things to do... She joined Elita and Optimus for morning energon before she went to the Command Center with them to be acknowledged with her trine.

"You three have done something even the most experienced of warriors could never hope to achieve," Optimus told them. "Never have we had warriors as young as yourselves infiltrate the enemy base and gather so much vital information. You have done us all a great service. Luna, Boomer, Aqua, I thank you all."

"We only did what was necessary," Luna smiled. "We're proud to be able to help you and serve under our Prime."

"Thank you," Optimus nodded. "Now, go get some training in and get in what little down time we have left," Luna smirked and stalked off to find the twins who, when she found them, tackled her.

"We were so worried when we woke up and found you gone... _again_!" Sideswipe whined softly.

"Would you quit disappearing?" Sunstreaker growled, holding her in a fierce grip.

"Sorry, I was having trouble sleeping and went to stay with Optimus," She told them. "Listen, can we go to your quarters? I need to talk to you both," The twins knew it was serious when her smile faded and they quickly nodded. They all went to their quarters and Luna, nervous as a sparkling confessing her feelings, stood before them, looking guilty. "Look, while we were among the Decepticons, my Seeker protocols kind of kicked in," She explained awkwardly. "With so many Seekers and fliers about, my programming demanded that I find a mech and be courted. There was a Seeker, his name is Lightning Bolt, he was honestly one of the nicest Decepticons I've ever met."

"You sure he was a 'Con then?" Sunstreaker snorted.

"Yes," She nodded. "Anyway, he wasn't like most of the mechs who chased me down and tried to court me even after I turned them down. He was nice about it. I went on a few patrols with him and... well one thing led to another and we kissed."

"You... kissed another mech?" Sideswipe sounded so hurt that Luna's guilt only increased.

"It... wasn't like I wanted to, Sides," She told him softly. "I told you, my programming kind of demanded it. Nothing else happened, I swear." Sunstreaker, face void of emotion, stood from the berth, grabbed her wrist, and dragged her away with Sideswipe. He pulled her into the rec room and, before most of the Autobots, kissed her fiercely. Luna was stunned at first but she gave in and kissed back with a tiny mewl. She whined when they parted but she was immediately kissed by Sideswipe, who kept a possessive grip on her waist.

"No one else can have her," Sunstreaker growled, looking at the shocked bots.

"About time!" They heard someone shout before everyone erupted into cheers. The twins looked very pleased as they dragged their new femme friend back to their quarters and locked the door. If they had a sign that said 'do not disturb' they would certainly have put it outside.

"I'll take her first," Sideswipe purred, engines revving loudly as he pushed the Seeker onto the berth. Luna shook a little, nervous but she calmed the instant Sideswipe kissed her, stroking her wings in a gentle, calming manner. The femme purred as Sunstreaker rubbed and pulled at some wires, his mouth pressed to her neck as Sideswipe continued to kiss her. Teasingly, just as Elita and Chromia had told her, she rubbed one leg against Sideswipe's thigh, making him growl lustfully. Her inexperienced servos danced across his chassis, finding all of their usual places as the red mech brought his crotch plate into contact with her own. Luna whimpered and arched as the twins attacked her wings, which were trembling against the berth. She didn't want to be pinned down but she figured it was best if she were on the bottom for now.

"While you were away, we studied about Seekers and where all of your erogenous spots are," Sunstreaker growled into her audio, licking the faint ridges to earn a shiver from the femme. "We found a nice spot on your back but we'll save it for later." Ah, so they knew about the spot Starscream taught her about. This would be interesting. She vaguely wondered how long it would take them to locate it when they tried. Sideswipe teased his way down her body, fingers working busily while his denta and glossa teased her heated chassis. He finally reached her lower panels and rubbed his servo over it with a loud, lazy purr.

"Open up for me," He looked up at her, watching as she bit her lower lip nervously. "How else am I to prepare you?" He teased, fingers diving into the seams of her hip armour. Luna bucked a little and whimpered as her interface panel slid aside, revealing her tight valve to the red twin. Sunstreaker kissed her shoulder and whispered softly to her while Sideswipe took his time in admiring her. He lazily traced the rim of her valve, causing her to let out a soft cry from her vocal processor's. He grinned at the reaction and tried the same thing with his glossa, getting an even louder cry in response. "So sensitive," He purred softly. He gently parted her quivering thighs and settled between them, keeping his optics locked on her faceplates. "Luna, you're going to feel a bit of pressure and I won't lie, it will be slightly uncomfortable until you get used to it."

"O-okay," She breathed out, fans working hard already. She gave a cry when Sunstreaker nipped harshly at her neck and he grinned at her slyly as Sideswipe glared. The red twin slowly circled her valve with a single digit, gathering up some lubricant before he slowly inserted the finger, groaning at how tight she was just around the appendage. He could only imagine how it would feel when he was buried inside of her. Luna squirmed in discomfort as he continued and tried to distract herself by kissing Sunstreaker while he played with her wings. The Seeker eventually relaxed enough for Sideswipe to continue and for the first few astrosecond's, it was as uncomfortable as Pit but then it slowly faded and tiny moans started to escape her. Sideswipe whispered something but she barely caught it before she felt more pressure and she yelped in shock.

"Easy, sweetspark, just gotta stretch you so I don't hurt you," He smiled up at her, rubbing her leg a bit as he eased a second digit in with the first. Luna cycled a few shaky breaths before she let out a low moan and shyly moved against his servo.

"Good little femme," Sunstreaker murmured, ducking down to kiss her again. Luna responded eagerly, servos clutching at his armour as Sideswipe thrust his fingers faster, striking the pleasure sensors to make her moan into each kiss. The golden twin played with her wings, intent on getting her to overload before his brother took her. Soon, Luna was moaning shamelessly, thrashing from the amount of pleasure she was feeling from the combined efforts of the twins.

"Oh Primus!" She convulsed as she hit overload. Sideswipe purred happily as he licked her fluids from his fingers and released his hard and ready spike. Sunstreaker moved so Sideswipe could lean over her properly and simply watched with a smirk.

"Here comes the little bit of pain," He whispered gently. Luna locked her arms around him and buried her faceplates against his neck as she adjusted her legs for him. Sideswipe kissed her helm and slowly began to push his spike into her still tight valve. It took all of his willpower to stop from just snapping his hips forward to claim her. Ratchet would have his head and his spike if he hurt the femme beneath him.

_::-She's so tight, Sunny.-::_

_::-Stay in control, we can't hurt her.-:: _Sideswipe vented heavily as he slowly eased himself in, stopping when he hit her seal.

"Alright, deep breath," He whispered to Luna. He listened as she did so and he thrust in, burying himself as far as he could inside her. The femme let out a small shriek of pain as her clawed fingers dug into his armour, denting it slightly as she arched in pain. Sunstreaker reached out and ran a servo over her wing, murmuring softly for her. Luna trembled, fluid leaking from her optics as she tried to settle down. Sideswipe kissed away her tears and whispered to her encouragingly as he remained absolutely still. "Are you okay?" He whispered, kissing her sweetly as she vented shakily.

"Y-yes," She nodded, the pain now only a dull throb. Sideswipe nodded and slowly began to move. Ordinarily, he and his twin weren't this cautious about taking a femme but Luna was different and they really cared for her. Not to mention, if they hurt her and the officers found out... they could consider themselves as good as scrap. Sideswipe let a moan slip past his lip components as he gently thrust back into the femme, making her whimper and groan as she slowly grew used to him and his size. "Sides.." She whimpered, arching as much as her wings would allow. "Faster," She moaned the word as Sideswipe licked along her neck, nibbling at the cables. The red twin obliged and started thrusting faster into the now moaning femme.

"Feels good?" He asked, leaning down for a quick kiss. Luna, not trusting herself to speak coherently, nodded and gasped as he struck a few over sensitized receptors. Her valve was still extremely sensitive from her previous overload and she was just on the cusp of another as Sunstreaker moved in to rub her wings. The Seeker let out a static filled cry as she reached overload once again, dragging Sideswipe with her this time. Luna's optics flickered as she tried to stay conscious but her body was exhausted and demanded recharge before she went another round with either twin. Sideswipe gently pulled out and kissed her sweetly, smiling as he waited for her to calm down. He chuckled at the red paint streaks littered across her chassis and traced a few of them while Sunstreaker growled impatiently. He wanted his turn.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Luna, it's my turn," The golden twin growled beside her audio. He helped her to sit up and pulled her against his chest, one arm wrapped around her waist while he slid the other along her back struts. Luna squirmed weakly and let out a cry when he found the bundle of wire's Starscream had told her about. He stroked them sensually, tugged at them to make her whimper and arch. His lip components attacked her neck as he continued, holding her to him tightly as she writhed under the new attention. Sideswipe kissed her as his twin teased her, his servos reaching all the places that Sunstreaker was neglecting. Luna faintly heard Sunstreaker release his spike and gasped when she felt the length of him against her aft. Sideswipe helped turn her around so she faced Sunstreaker and began playing with her wings, engines purring happily. Luna wrapped her arms around the golden twin and gave a cry when he buried himself in her without warning. He wasn't exactly known for being gentle and he'd waited far too long to have Luna to hold back now. He didn't care if Ratchet welded him to the ceiling or something for being rough, it was worth it.

"Sunny!" She cried out as he thrust into her harshly. His servos gripped her hips tight enough to dent the armour but she didn't mind as her processor became hazed over from lust and pleasure once more. He wasn't really hurting her with his roughness, no, quite the opposite really. Luna was actually enjoying the rough treatment from the golden frontliner. She could hear Sideswipe self-servicing himself as Sunstreaker fragged her senseless and let out a tiny whimper. Luna reached up and played with his audio fins, earning a loud moan from the golden twin as she continued.

If she could form a coherent thought or sentence, she would have commented about how sensitive the fins were. She replaced her servos on his shoulders and clung tightly, denting his armour to earn a growl. He jerked his hips and she let out a yelp in response. Warnings flashed in her CPU and she let out a howl as overload struck her hard, optics whiting out entirely. Sunstreaker continued thrusting into her until he followed her, spilling transfluid into her already full valve. Her vocals cut out at this point as she shuddered in his lap. Sideswipe released a low groan as he followed them and he collapsed onto his back, spent.

Sunstreaker kissed her lovingly and purred as he gingerly lifted her off of his spent spike. Luna kissed back before she was placed on the berth, curled up against Sideswipe as her panel slid back into place. Sunstreaker laid behind her, nuzzling her neck and placing light kisses along the abused cables. Luna purred quietly before her systems forced her to drop into recharge.

-X-X-X-

Luna awoke early, perhaps earlier than she should have, but something in the back of her processor told her she had to get up. Checking her chronometer, she found it was late afternoon, which she was thankful for. For a moment, she'd thought it was the day of the battle. When she attempted to move however, she felt pain rocket through her chassis and her lower body was aching horribly. Onlining her optics, she found she was comfortably sandwiched between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, each looking quite pleased. She smiled as she remembered the events that had led up to her sharing their berth once more and shuddered when Sunstreaker moved behind her.

"Mm, Sunny, Sides, as much as I love laying here, why don't we get cleaned off?" She murmured to them. "I'm covered in transfluid and... I think I need to go see Ratchet about these dents." They both groaned as they were roused from their peaceful recharge. Sideswipe was the one to help her off the berth and into the wash racks while Sunstreaker got some armour wax ready for when they finished.

"How do you feel?" Sideswipe asked her as they let the hot solvent run over them.

"Like I went a few rounds with Ironhide in the training room," She grumbled, hanging onto him. She didn't quite trust her legs to support her yet. The red twin dipped his helm down to kiss her and she responded with a purr. Sunstreaker slipped in and began playing with her wings, making her whimper and keen softly. Primus... these two were insatiable.

After another romp in the wash racks with the twins, they all got out, dried off and applied wax to their freshly washed armour before they buffed it. Luna was not very happy with the red and yellow paint streaks that stubbornly clung to her chassis. She made this known to Sunstreaker who had managed to buff out all of the paint streaks on his own chassis.

"Hatchet will take care of it," He told her once they left the quarters, all holding hands. When they arrived in the med bay, they immediately ducked from the barrage of wrenches that were thrown at them.

"You two, Optimus' office," He snapped at the twins. "He told me to send you there the moment you set foot in here." The twins winced and went to their Prime's office, leaving Luna at the CMO's mercy. "And you," His optics blazed as he turned them on the now shy femme. He pointed to the berth and she hopped onto it without needing to be told. "I'm going to kill Sunstreaker," He grumbled when he saw the dented hip armour. He knew it was his handiwork as he'd had more than a few femme's come in with the same dents. He gently removed it and banged out the dents before he put them back on her. He examined the rest of her and helped remove the paint streaks before he gave her a serious look. "Did either of them touch your spark?"

"No, Ratchet," She told him. "It was purely interfacing, no sparks involved."

"Good," He sighed. "And that's enough interface for one day," He scowled. "You need to be in top shape for the battle tomorrow."

"Of course," She smiled brightly. She received a whack to the helm then and she yelped in pain. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it," He smirked. "I'll do worse to the twins when they get back. Now get your aft out of here, I'm sure Prowl has kept Jazz locked in his office long enough," He watched as her optics widened.

"Jazz is going to kill me!" She squeaked before she darted out, completely ignoring what pain was left in her lower body. She didn't get very far though. Jazz was right outside, waiting for her apparently, and when she ran right into him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and protectively.

"Luna, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. "They hurt you?"

"J-Jazz, I'm fine," She told him, giving him a hug. She felt safe in the saboteurs arms, she always had, he was a brother figure to her... a very protective brother figure. "I promise I'm fine. Just a few dents but Ratchet fixed it."

"Was Sunshine too rough on you?" She heard him growl and his embrace tightened. "I'll kill him if he hurt you!"

"Jazz, he didn't hurt me, I swear," She made him look at her. "I'm fine, just a little sore, alright?"

"Why couldn' you pick some other mech to get into a relationship with?" He grumbled. "Like Blue or Bee?"

"And have the twins try to interfere?" She raised an optic ridge. "Jazz, just let me have this one thing," She sighed. "For now, this makes me happy."

"I love ya, sweetspark, I do but honestly, I'm worried for ya," He admitted softly. "Promise you'll be careful?"

"I'll be careful, Jazz," She promised him.

"Go see Prowler, he wants to talk with ya," He gave her his usual smile and let her go. Luna sheepishly darted to Prowls office where the tactician was waiting for her.

"Jazz said you wanted to see me?" She whispered, feeling shy.

"Yes," His doorwings twitched a bit. "How are things going?"

"Well enough," She shifted, feeling uneasy.

"And your new relationship with the twins?" He raised an optic ridge.

"Is just fine," She stiffened, wings flaring in annoyance.

"Luna, I need you to be careful during the battle," He told her. "You and your trine actually. Most likely, Megatron has not informed the troops of your so called betrayal so when the Seekers see you tomorrow, they will be furious."

"Prowl, do you mean to tell me that we should stay out of the fight?" Her optics narrowed at him.

"No, I just want you to be careful," He frowned. "I don't know what I would do if you, Aqua or Boomer were hurt in such a major fight." Luna relaxed and sighed, knowing Prowl was just worried for her.

"We'll be fine, Prowl, we were taught by the best of Cybertron," She gave a small smile. Prowl smiled as well and nodded before he shooed her away. Luna headed for the rec room where she found her trine mates and happily sat with them. "They were great," She grinned at Aqua. The femme blushed and looked at Boomer who was shocked by what he was hearing from his trine leader.

"EW! I don't want to know!" He screeched and then burst out laughing. Luna laughed with him and enjoyed her time with her trine. When the twins came in they were nursing some wounds from undoubtedly Ratchet, Jazz and it looked like they'd had their afts handed to them by Ironhide as well. Luna felt bad for them but she couldn't help it if she had over protective guardians. She was honestly surprised Optimus didn't hurt them but he probably gave them quite a lecture.

"You two should go rest," Aqua smiled at them. "And then hit the training rooms."

"What she said," Luna smiled. "I'll see you both later," The twins whined but did what the two femme's suggested. Luna chuckled and leaned against her trine mates, feeling happy for once in her life. She just hoped that it lasted.

-X-X-X-

When the twins finished training, they snatched Luna from her trine with the promise of returning her in the morning before they dashed to their quarters with her.

"Ratchet said no more interfacing today," The twins were floored by this. "But then again, when do I ever listen to him?" Sunstreaker gave her a dark, devious smile then.

"You learned from the best." Sideswipe laughed as he leaned in to steal a kiss from her lips. "You need some gentle lovin' tonight," He purred. Sunstreaker glared at his brother as he leaned in to tease along the femme's wings.

"Oh?" She purred softly, leaning into the red frontliner. Sideswipe grinned against her lips as he danced his servos along her sides and dug his digits under her armor. Sunstreaker did the exact same to her back and she let out a whimper as she arched. Sideswipe pulled her close then, forcing her into his lap, her legs on either side of his own as he held her close. The femme gave a short gasp of surprise before she settled into the new position and purred quietly, fingers dancing along the red frame. Sunstreaker, not one to be left out, moved and grabbed his brothers helm, tugging him away from Luna before smashing his lips against his twins.

Luna was momentarily stunned before she shook it off and grinned at the erotic sight of her twins kissing. Her fans kicked in as she ran her hands along Sunstreaker's form, rubbing his codpiece as he and Sideswipe continued. The red twin pulled back first and attacked her throat while Sunstreaker claimed her lips. Sideswipe rubbed at her interface panel and grinned when it clicked open almost immediately. The femme squeaked in slight surprise and let out a squeal when Sideswipe easily slipped two fingers into her waiting valve. Sunstreaker took his cue and slid one of his own fingers into her while he licked along the upper ridge of her wings.

"F-frag..." She swore softly as she rode their fingers. The twins suddenly removed their digits, earning a displeased whine from the Seeker. Sideswipe hushed her with a quick kiss before he moved his codpiece and extended his spike. He grasped her hips and lifted her up before slowly settling her over his mech hood.

"Okay?" He whispered against her throat cables. The Seeker femme shuddered a little and nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Move, Sides," She murmured softly. The red mech smiled and kissed her soundly before he started moving, lifting her up and dropping her softly so she could get into the rhythm. Sunstreaker teased and caressed her back and wings, stroking himself as he watched his twin and their femme. He was just fine with letting his brother have Luna to himself, he knew she wouldn't have time to go to Ratchet the next day if he accidentally dented her armor in some way.

Luna mewled and moaned, squirming against Sideswipe as he kept up the gentle pace. He nuzzled against her throat and smiled, kissing and licking the cables and wires, digits digging into her hip plating to tease at the wires eagerly. Sunstreaker moved and captured Luna's lips in a rough kiss as she rode his brother.

"Si-Sideswipe!" She gasped loudly and arched against him, tossing her helm back to rest on Sunstreaker's shoulder. The heat and pressure were coiling within her tightly, threatening to release without warning. Sideswipe smiled and nuzzled her exposed throat, kissing softly as he thrust up into her hard.

"That's right, pretty Luna," He purred. "Overload for me." The femme whimpered and cried, grinding against him as he tortured her with the slow pace. Sunstreaker doubled his efforts as he played with her wings and even her thrusters, making her tremble against the twins.

The Seeker finally overloaded with a screech, her frame straining against Sideswipe's as he continued thrusting. The red frontliner moaned loudly as he overloaded, vents heaving once it ended. Luna purred as she kissed him a few times and slid off his lap, mewling at the loss of his spike. She quickly turned her attention to Sunstreaker, who was still stroking his own spike, having not yet reached his own overload. The black and silver femme licked her lip components as she looked at him and suddenly leaned down, licking the tip.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" He smirked, reaching out to stroke her helm encouragingly. The femme responded by taking the tip of his spike into her mouth and sucking lightly. Sunstreaker kept one servo on her helm while the other went out to tease along the edge of her wing.

Luna didn't need much encouraging as she sucked and licked along the shaft, humming to send vibrations along the length of it and into Sunstreaker's frame.

"Frag that's a nice sight," Sideswipe smirked tiredly. Sunstreaker swore as he thrusted up into that sinful mouth and tried hard to fight back his overload. But as he replayed watching his brother frag the femme now sucking him off, it became too much and with one last harsh suck, he was sent howling into an overload.

Luna swallowed with a smile and drew Sunstreaker down to the berth with her as she curled up between the two frontliners.

"My twins," She purred happily. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around her waist, almost her hips, and curled up against her back, mindful of her wings, and flung one leg over her own, holding her pressed against his front. Sunstreaker wrapped his arms possessively around her waist and tucked her helm beneath his chin, humming a bit. He skillfully slipped one leg between both of hers and actually snuggled against her.

"Our Luna," They both purred. In a mess of tangled limbs, the three bots fell into recharge, knowing they would have to get up earlier than expected in order to clean up.

-X-X-X-

"Boomer, fall back!" Ironhide bellowed as the mech surged his way forwards in the battle front. A sonic boom followed him, disrupting the sensors and receptors of all in his way. "Luna, get him back here!"

"He won't listen, 'Hide!" She shouted over the barrage of firing blasters. "How would you feel if Chromia got hurt?" The mech stiffened and growled when she mentioned the femme. "That's what I thought!" Aqua had been injured early on in the battle and was last seen with Ratchet and First Aid. That was over a joor ago and the femme had since rejoined the fight.

Boomer still wanted revenge for it.

Luna transformed into her jet mode and went after the mech, trying to deter him. Two more jets joined her and she nearly plummeted in shock.

_::Luna, what are you doing?:: _She heard Forest Fire's voice over the comm.

_::Where have you been, femme?:: _MetalShock asked.

_::Why don't we take this to the ground?:: _The two mech's practically escorted her to the ground and transformed. Luna had her back to them, not wanting to face them yet.

"What's going on?" Forest demanded. "Where have you been?"

"You should go back," She told them softly. "I'm not who you think I am..."

"What do you mean?" Shock demanded, taking a step towards her.

"I was never a Decepticon," She told them bitterly. She turned to face them, wings hitched high and proud, showing them the Autobot insignia's. "I have been and always will be, an Autobot," Her optics flared fiercely. "Please, I want you to leave. I can't bear it if any of you is hurt or killed," The two stared at her in horror, bodies frozen from the shock of her betrayal. Luna gave them one last look before she transformed and took off, heading back towards the Autobots as she'd lost sight of Boomer. On her way, red and yellow blur's came towards her and she banked hard to avoid them. "Sunstreaker! Sideswipe! Watch it!"

"Sorry, love!" They shouted with a laugh as they headed towards the heart of the battle. Luna transformed and looked out over the battle field, trying to distinguish Autobot from Decepticon as the battle wore on.

"Any sign of Megatron?" Aqua asked as she joined her leader.

"No, no sign of Breakdown either," She sighed, relieved. "Go find Boomer and rein his aft in before he gets himself offlined for good."

"Yes, ma'am," Aqua transformed and took off. Luna transformed as well and raced towards the Decepticons, firing at the ones who weren't currently engaged in battle with any of the Autobots. Just over the sound of cannon fire, she heard a familiar shout and then she was sent into the ground, landing hard on her back. She let out a wail as landed on one side heavily, injuring her wing, and struggled to sit up. She looked around, looking for who or what had taken her down. She let her visor slide into place and scanned the field before it picked up on a barely there life signal. Forcing herself up, she staggered in the direction of the form and retracted her visor when she got close enough. A _very _familiar purple and silver chassis came into view and her tanks churned violently.

"Lightning Bolt," The name escaped her in a small, pathetic whimper as she dropped to her knee joints beside his sparking form. "Oh, Primus," She looked over him, searching for wounds.

It wasn't hard to miss.

He had a gaping hole through his mid-section and it looked like he'd taken a hit to his right wing as well.

"You... alright?" His words were static filled and soft, strained almost.

"What in the name of the All-Spark were you thinking?" She chocked out.

"I actually wasn't thinking," He admitted, coughing up some energon afterwords.

"Why?" She whispered, reaching out to stroke his cheek gently.

"I didn't want to see... you hurt," He whispered back. His dim optics found her wings and with what little strength he had left, reached out and touched the Autobot insignia. "I knew y-you were too good t-to be a Decepticon." His servo dropped to the ground heavily.

"Stupid mech," She put on a sad smile. At that moment, his wingmate's arrived, having sensed his distress and pain.

"You stupid Autobot whore! What did you do?" The silver mech snarled.

"I'll rip your wings off!" The other howled with rage.

"Enough," Lightning rasped out, catching their attention. "I saved her, I put my spark on the line for her."

"But... why?" The other whispered.

"First and foremost, she is a femme," He grunted, flicking his optics towards Luna. "Secondly, she is my friend. I want the both of you to follow her from now on." They opened their mouths to protest but when their leader gave them a pleading look, they backed down.

"Lightning, I'll never forget you," Luna whispered, holding his servo in hers as she tried to ease his pain a little.

"Thank you... c-could you perhaps... bring me to the Autobots?" He rasped out. Luna looked at his trine and they nodded. They carefully lifted his body and followed the black and silver femme towards the Autobot side. She had them set the injured mech among the others who were injured and looked at them.

"I want you both to remain with him," She told them. They nodded, not wanting to argue as they remained by their fallen leaders side. Luna then rejoined the battle, fighting as much as her strained body would allow. She met up again with Forest and noted how distressed he was. "Please, fall back," She whispered to him. "No one else should have to suffer in this battle."

"My trine and I are leaving Cybertron," He grunted. "Energon is running low and the planet is about to go dark."

"Safe journeys then," She nodded, watching the trine leave Cybertron's atmosphere. Boomer and Aqua suddenly grabbed her, jerking her away from the battle and towards the back of the Autobot forces. Decepticons had infiltrated the Iacon base, more fighters were needed inside. The Autobot trine fought fiercely, protecting their home from the Decepticon invaders. Joors passed before the Decepticons retreated, leaving the Autobots to tend to the wounded, dying and dead. Luna returned to check on Lightning and his trine only to find them bent over his body, wailing in pain. Her spark nearly shattered when she realized he was gone. Numbly, she joined the mourning Seekers, sobbing silently as she cradled his helm in her lap.

"Luna..." She jerked when she felt a servo on her shoulder and looked up only to find it was Optimus.

"C-can we bury him... next to my Creators?" She requested softly. "He gave his spark for me..."

"Of course," He nodded and left, leaving the three to mourn once again. The silver mech, whose designation was SoundBreaker, gently lifted Lightning's body and carried him as he followed Luna. She and his wingmate dug a grave next to her Creators and settled his body into it before burying him. She found a broken piece of metal and jammed it into place as his grave stone. SoundBreaker carefully etched Lightning's name into it and the three took one last moment to pray for him before she led them back into the Iacon base. They received an unpleasant welcome in the form of the twins jumping and pinning them down.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, let them go!" She bit out. The twins looked back at her, wondering slightly if some processor chips had been knocked loose. "They are with me, I'm in charge of them now. I'm taking them to speak with Optimus."

"We'll go with you then," Sunstreaker growled. "I don't trust 'em," Luna sighed and nodded, watching as they let the other Seekers up and walked with them. She knocked on Optimus' door and led the two others inside, leaving when the great mech asked her to.

"We should get you to Ratchet so he can fix that," Sideswipe whispered, eyeing the damage to her wing carefully

"It doesn't really hurt anymore, don't worry," She tried brushing it off as nothing. Sunstreaker ran his fingers over her wing, adding a bit of pressure as he did so, and grunted when she let out a gasp of pain.

"Don't lie," He snorted. The two frontliners dragged the reluctant femme to the med bay, where Ratchet was currently swamped with injured mechs.

"You two have basic medical protocols, put 'em to use," Ratchet snapped at the twins. "You should be able to fix the damage to her wing easily with her guidance, now get out," The trio left quickly so as to avoid being hit. They retreated to the twins' quarters and soon set about fixing the damaged wing as best they could. When they were done, they both received a kiss as thanks and got the satisfaction of holding her in their arms.

"I need to be with my trine tonight," She whispered to them. They both pouted and she smiled a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow," With a parting kiss, she left them and went to her trine's shared quarters. Boomer and Aqua embraced her eagerly, relieved that she was alive. They clambered into the berth and curled up together, thanking Primus as they let their bodies succumb to recharge.

-X-X-X-

Everyone on base was woken by the shrill, blaring sound of the klaxon alarms as they screamed throughout the partially destroyed place. Luna and her trine raced to the Command Center and found Optimus and the officers getting ready for battle again.

"Get your energon quickly and return here," Optimus told them. The Seekers did so and when they returned, Optimus wore a grave expression on his faceplates.

"Optimus, what's going on?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Our energon supply is dwindling," He rumbled.

"So we noticed," Aqua whispered. They'd barely been able to get enough to fill their tanks.

"The Decepticons are about to launch another attack but before they can, we must get everyone onto a ship," Luna's wings twitched as she registered his words.

"Optimus... do you mean to say we have to leave Cybertron?" Her wingmate's gasped when they realized the same thing.

"Cybertron can no longer support us," He told them. "Our only chance is to leave and find a new planet so that we may survive. I want you three, plus the other two, to ensure that the ships are able to launch."

"Yes, sir," Luna nodded.

"Our ship will be the last to leave," Optimus informed. "Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and a former wrecker named Bulkhead will be on it with myself. You must return once all possible ships have left safely. Can you do that?"

"Yes, sir," Luna nodded again. Together, she and her trine sought out SoundBreaker and Blitzer before they soared out over the skies of Iacon, protecting the fleeing ships from Decepticon attacks. They could see other ships, launching inconspicuously from Kaon, already in the air and figured they had the same idea as the Autobots. There was no use fighting over a dying planet.

"To your left!" SoundBreaker bellowed over a comm. as a few Seekers launched missiles at them. Boomer engaged his thrusters and roared past the missiles, sending them off-course.

"SoundBreaker, Blitzer, follow that ship off of Cybertron," Luna told them. The two were reluctant but they did so without protest, leaving the trine by themselves. They went to land and fought off some groundpounders, who seemed quite determined to split them up. "Head for the ship!" Luna shouted, making a break for it. The three desperately fought to get to the last remaining ship.

"Luna!" The two younger Seekers shouted when they lost sight of her. They didn't have time to search, they had to continue on. Luna would find her way to them, they knew she would. Boomer got caught up in one battle while Aqua got caught up in another. When the mech looked back, his spark clenched in fear when he realized he'd lost sight of the blue femme.

"Boomer, let's go!" Cliffjumper yanked him on board the ship and the docking bay doors closed behind them.

"We have to wait! Luna and Aqua...!" He struggled against the red mech.

"We don't have time," Ratchet responded. "We have to go, now or never!" With that, the engines of the shop roared to life, propelling them out into space. Boomer slumped against a wall, hiding his face in his servos. He'd failed his leader and his mate-to-be...

_Primus protect them._


	21. Chapter 21

**Forgive how short this chapter is dearies. I appreciate all the reviews I've been getting! It makes me feel great and boosts my morale when it comes to writing! **

**This will be in Boomer's P.O.V so we get his take on everything~ There is a bit of a time jump in this chapter as well and the ending of this chapter will have you begging for more! You'll never guess what will happen next!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers sadly, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna, her trine, the adult Trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and a few other characters!**

**Remember to review everyone!**

* * *

><p>It's been nearly a vorn since that day on Cybertron and another three since we arrived on this pathetic mud ball planet called Earth; more specifically, three years since we arrived in this place called Jasper, Nevada. Not a day goes by that I do not think of my lost wingmate's. I know they are both very much alive, our trine bond assures me of it, and for that I am grateful. All of us have in some way been affected by the missing presence of both Aqua and Luna. Optimus was probably hit the hardest of all. He promised our Creators that he would care for us and protect us so in a way, he believes it to be his fault that the two femme's are missing.<p>

I've heard him talking to Ratchet at times, blaming himself, saying that if he had not sent us to provide aerial support, perhaps they could have made it off Cybertron with us. I know he has been hit hardest of all because Luna is not here. Though he is technically the guardian of our entire trine, he and Elita-1 raised Luna as their own, he was her adopted Sire. I was practically raised by the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, as well as Firestar who took quite a shine to me when I was a sparkling. She was a nice femme, I always respected her. Aqua was mostly raised by Ratchet and all of the other femmes. Oh how I miss my sweet Aqua...

I pulled back from the memories when I heard the distinct sound of the doors security lock being overridden. I took two guesses as to who it could be...

"Boomer, you are getting your aft out of this room today," And it was none other than Ratchet. Only he would storm in and demand that I leave my room for no good reason.

"There is no point," I snorted. I was beginning to think he perhaps missed me playing pranks around the base, but I knew he would never admit it.

"Oh yes there is," He stormed further into the room and grabbed me by the tip of my wing. I yelped and flinched as he dragged me out of the berth. "You have not gone out flying in some time. If you stay inactive for too much longer, your wings might rust off from disuse," I was horrified by this notion. I tentatively looked at my wings, making sure there was no rust to be seen. "I've contacted Agent Fowler and he informed me that the air base around here is running drills today and we've gotten the okay from the government for you to fly with them." Okay, so let me explain this bit. While normal civilians weren't allowed to know of our existence, the government and military were. We had to keep all fights off the radar (good luck with that) and just keep a low profile. We weren't always involved with the government but there were certain times when we had to work with them on something. The base here in Jasper was well aware of our presence and I was often invited out though I always declined. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Fine, you win this time," I grumbled. I followed Ratchet out of the base, which we'd built inside of an old missile silo, and took off. As I transformed, I was reminded of just how long it had been since I'd last done so. Sweet Primus! I think I have to see Ratchet when I return for some serious maintenance. As I got closer to the base, I could make out the distinct forms of four F-22 Raptor jets, all waiting to take to the sky. Even after scanning my alt form, I retained my blueish-purple coloring, which I was quite proud of, and as we'd learned, it did not hinder my stealth. I landed on the run way and transformed, visor in place as always. "My designation is Skyboomer, but please call me Boomer," I told them when they seemed to shy away. "I was informed that I would be joining you for flight drills?" One man, obviously outranking the men around him, stepped forward as I knelt down.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Johnson," He spoke, holding himself as tall as possible as he craned his neck to look me in the faceplates. "We were informed that you've gotten rusty on your form in the air, any excuse soldier?" I shuttered my optics behind my visor and let a grin tug at my lip components.

"Does not having my wingmate's to fly with count as an acceptable excuse?" I laughed. The men on the ground let out a laugh at this and I chuckled with them.

"No it does not," Johnson told me. "For someone who does not enjoy being grounded, you sure have been clinging to it," Oh I liked this one. "Hopefully today gets you out of that slump."

"Yes, sir," I laughed before standing tall. I watched as all of them climbed into their jets and I soon transformed, rolling into place just behind Johnson on his left flank. Soon, we were in the air, flying in formation as we went through the military drills that they knew so well. It was easy for me to catch on, the drills weren't so different from what we'd learned back on Cybertron.

"Why don't you show us a few fancy moves?" I heard a female voice over my cock pit radio.

"I don't want to make you guys look bad," I told her, earning a howl of laughter from the others, including the Commander. I laughed with them as well and for a while, we continued running basic and advanced drills. It felt nice flying again, though I just wish I had my wingmates with me to enjoy it with. I was a little disappointed when we went to land but I followed them without a word and transformed as they all powered down and got out.

"Alright, fly boy, show us what you got," The human femme grinned up at me as she jogged over with the others.

"Since you insist," I grinned and took to the air. I couldn't resist showing off for the human's, they seemed to enjoy it and it was the most fun I'd had in ages! When I finally landed and transformed, I heard the cheers of the humans and saw the stupid grins plastered on their faces.

"That certainly was some fancy flying," Johnson whistled. "Come fly with us again why don't you?"

"I'll see what I can do," I smirked before I took off, heading for what we now called home. The sun was starting to set and I was feeling great. Perhaps I would actually go on patrol with the others tomorrow, it would do me some good to do so. When I returned, I found the base quiet, as though mourning the loss of a comrade. I looked quickly at Optimus, pleading for an explanation.

"Cliffjumper's life signal went offline," He explained quietly. My spark clenched in my chest and I trembled when he told me the news. Cliff... the one mech I looked up to, had been offlined? I looked to Arcee, who had a look of pain on her faceplates and knew it was true. How many would we have to lose before this fragging war finally ended?

I slowly made my way to the make shift med bay we had while the others retired to their quarters after talking about something I had deemed unimportant and was hit square in the faceplates by a carefully aimed wrench. I swear to Primus he wasn't even looking when he threw the thing!

"Feeling better?" He questioned when he finally turned around.

"I was feeling great until I got hit by that wrench," I grumbled. "Usually I hate coming in here unless I've got a prank in mind but I actually need a full check over."

"Oh so now you admit it?" Ratchet fixed me with a glare. "Anything in particular bothering you? Any pain during transformation?"

"Just a few aches in my joints," I told him as I laid on the berth. "Around my back struts and the joints by my wings."

"That's what you get for not flying as much as you need to," He began to run his usual scans, ranging from virus to systems. He checked my spark chamber and the spark itself before moving on. Primus, I hated how he poked and prodded, and he wondered why I hated medical exams. He fixed some wires here and there and finally, he finished. "Just keep yourself active," He advised. "I would suggest taking a good, long flight tomorrow after you've had your energon."

"Will Optimus let me?" I asked though I knew the answer.

"He puts your health above most things so yes, he will," He grunted. "You know that."

"I know but I wanted to ask anyway," I grinned lazily. He aimed for my helm and I ducked, jumping off the berth as quickly as I could before I darted out of the room. I decided then to talk to Optimus as I hadn't done so in some time and I could tell the big mech needed to get something off his chest plates. "Optimus?" I knocked on his door, my voice low in case he was in recharge, though it was very doubtful that he was. The door slid open and he silently motioned for me to come inside. Once I was in, I sat in the chair by his desk and watched him sit on the edge of his berth, slumped over in a way that not many had ever seen.

I'd quickly learned that when he was in his quarters, out of sight from the others, he was very different. Alone in his quarters, he did not have to be Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He was just like any other mech when he was out of sight of his soldiers.

"Have you heard anything?" He asked softly.

"No, I keep trying to contact them but they must be too far away, all I get is static," I told him sadly. "They are both alive and well," I saw him smile a little but this was not enough to drag him from whatever depression had its grip on him. "We can only hope and pray that they receive one of our transmissions and come here to Earth."

"I can only hope so," He sighed.

"Oh, Ratchet has asked that I be allowed to fly as much as I need tomorrow," I added, knowing the CMO would have my aft if I neglected to tell Optimus.

"Do what you must," He told me. "And take care of yourself."

"You know I always do," I gave him a weak smile before I got up and left. I went to my own quarters and dug through my subspace before drawing out an old holocube. I activated it and smiled sadly at the picture it projected. It was a picture of Luna, Aqua and myself, on the day we graduated from training. Luna had her adult armor by then, so compared to her, Aqua and I looked rather childish. I shut it off and hid it away back in my subspace. I vented out a sigh as I offlined my optics and got comfortable in my berth. This berth could only fit one bot but there was another room on the base that, one day soon, would house my trine once Luna and Aqua safely arrived on Earth. Until that day came, I would be forced to sleep in my berth alone, without the comfort of my wingmates. I slowly fell into the darkness of recharge, praying once again to Primus to deliver Luna and Aqua to us safely. I also prayed for Cliffjumper's spark to return to the Well of Sparks safely.

-X-X-X-

I left the base with the others once I had my morning energon and I happily took to the skies. A good flight would help me forget my worries. My thrusters screamed as I started to pick up speed and soar through the air. Earth was no Cybertron but at least I could fly here without being shot out of the sky. I was well away from Jasper by now, probably in a neighboring state but I honestly didn't care, I was enjoying the time to myself. No 'Cons, no patrol, nothing. Today was a perfect day... well... almost perfect. If Luna and Aqua were with me, then it would be perfect.

_'Primus, if you're still there, please... please give me a sign that my wingmate's have heard our calls.' _I prayed quietly. I received no answer as I continued flying. I vaguely wondered how patrol was going for the others but I decided against contacting them. I was known to goof around when I started talking over a link and I didn't want to distract anyone. It was around the middle of the day when I stopped in Primus knows where for a quick break. I hid out in a dense forest, away from the humans and sat down, admiring the organic life around me. It was nothing like Cybertron, which was all metal and often times crystal. I've heard that Earth has crystal structures but they can only be seen in very old caves in certain places. I am tempted to go search for them and compare them to the Helix Gardens of Praxus. I suddenly frowned then.

What if... the crystal here on Earth was actually energon? I've been told that during the war, energon was shipped off of Cybertron and taken to different planets to store it. Earth was one of those places. I would have to share my thoughts with Optimus later when I returned. I finally decided to leave the forest and took off, heading in some random direction. I didn't quite feel like returning to base yet.

I flew for another joor before I decided it was finally time to go home. The sun was still high and I had a strange feeling in my spark. When I got inside, I was stunned to find three organics inside, young ones at that. All three turned their, what were they called, eyes? Yeah, eyes. They turned their eyes to me and nearly bugged out. One, a femme with an odd pink streak in her hair, screamed Decepticon and my comrades only chuckled.

"That is no Decepticon," Optimus told them. I suspected they'd had a run in with a few flying Vehicons, which would explain why they were glitching over my appearance. "This is Skyboomer, he is an Autobot."

"I like to be called Boomer," I told them. They each told me their names in turn then. "Optimus, why are three younglings here?"

"I fear that the Decepticons now perceive them as our allies which means they may be in grave danger," He rumbled. I watched as Jack spoke with Optimus and tilted my helm. Apparently, younglings had to be home at a certain time or they would be in trouble with their Creators _and _the law. "Earth customs, I hadn't considered." He straightened up then. "But the issue of your safety still remains. Bulkhead, accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parent's will freak!" I made another mental note to ask the human femme what a 'host parent' was the next time I saw her.

"And maintain covert surveillance in vehicle mode," Prime finished.

"Curb side duty, got it," He said.

"Aw," The human made a sound of disappointment.

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf," I could tell the two of them had a mutual understanding. Bumblebee had damaged his vocal processors during the fight before we left Cybertron and Ratchet still hasn't been able to properly fix it. "Ratchet?" I looked to our CMO.

"Busy," He snorted.

"Busy my aft," I couldn't help but snort. "Tinkering with the Earth tech-" I fell silent the moment he raised his wrench, earning a laugh from the humans who seemed to understand exactly what would have happened had I continued.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack," The femme was just stepping out of the decontamination shower.

"Oh, still dizzy," She groaned.

"You're fine," Ratchet waved his servo at her. "Says your physician," She groaned a bit, obviously not wanting to watch over the human. I would have done so but then again, bringing a human youngling home in my vehicle form... well, even I knew that would be strange. The three left with their new human charges, leaving me with Optimus and Ratchet. We suddenly heard a frantic beeping from the monitors and for a moment, Ratchet thought it was another glitch in the systems.

"It's an Autobot signal," Optimus murmured. "Ratchet, patch it through," The red and white mech did so without question.

"Hello, can you hear me?" I silently thanked Primus.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope everyone has seen the first episode of season of Transformers Prime! I sure did! I could die a happy fangirl now.**

**I know I've been torturing you guys on who it is that contacted the Autobots last chapter and you get to find out now! **

**I apologize in advance for how short it is. I had to make some modifications to this chapter and several others.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I own Luna, her trine, her parents' trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle and a few others.**

**Remember to review everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, can anyone here me? This is Aqua Blade," I vented out a sigh.<p>

"Aqua!" I breathed her name, relieved.

"We hear you, Aqua," Optimus let himself smile, even he knew she was the real deal. "It is good to hear your voice."

"Likewise, sir," She responded. "I'll be entering the Earths atmosphere within the next orbital cycle."

"When you do so, send us your coordinates," Ratchet told her. "So I can open a ground bridge."

"Yes, sir," I could almost hear the smile she had. "I'll be with you all shortly," The signal cut out and I leapt up as far as I could, cheering. My sweet, lovely Aqua was here! I would finally have her back in my arms again, safe and sound. Optimus told me to get some rest but I just couldn't, not now anyway. Aqua was coming! How did he expect me to recharge when I knew this? I was bouncing on my heels from excitement and more than once, I had to dodge a well aimed wrench from Ratchet. I had a sneaking suspicion he was trying to knock me out but no way in Pit was I going to let him do that.

After some time, Optimus eventually ordered me to go out and stretch my wings, as I had started complaining about time passing too slowly. I did so eagerly and soared around the base for a good few Earth hours. I watched the sun rise with growing excitement and when I received the comm. I returned to base and waited with Optimus and Ratchet.

When the ground bridge opened, I held my breath, just waiting for her to step through. When she finally did, I felt as though my spark might burst from my chest plates from how relieved I was. She first looked to Optimus who offered her a kind, warm and welcoming smile which she returned. She next looked at Ratchet, who was obviously already assessing her appearance in case she needed repairs. No doubt he would be dragging her off for a full systems check later. Finally, her optics found mine and time seemed to stand still before she suddenly launched herself into my arms. I stumbled back, arms wrapped around her tightly with no intent of ever letting go as I hugged her to me.

"Oh, Aqua," I whispered, nuzzling her audio gently. I had missed her so very much and now she was back where she belonged. "Where's Luna?" I asked when we parted, though I still held her servos in mine.

"Last I heard, she had met up with another Autobot and was traveling with them," She told me and I could almost hear Optimus' relieved sigh. She was safe, that was all that mattered now. I finally looked her over, taking in her appearance. Her armor needed a lot of repairs and possible upgrades, she also needed a good washing.

"Where have you been all this time?" Optimus inquired, taking her attention away from me.

"Different planets," She told him. "All of which were home to alien beings and other Cybertronian's who had fled from our dying home. I became a dancer on many planets, earning energon to survive and get me to my next destination. I also got into quite a few fights along with some other Autobots whenever we encountered any Decepticons."

"You are safe and that's all that matters," I whispered to her. She nodded and leaned against me, obviously tired. "Ratch, can you save all the scans for tomorrow?" I pleaded with him.

"Yes," He sighed, though I knew he disliked it. I smiled and happily took her to the wash racks where I helped her clean up the best I could. I frowned at the many scars her armor held but I said nothing as I continued. Her optics seemed different when I looked into them, hardened by the war no doubt, but it was still the Aqua I knew and loved. When we were done, I took her to the quarters that would be shared by all of us once Luna returned and laid on the berth with her.

"Aqua, I never want to lose you like that again," I murmured, holding her close.

"Nor do I," She whispered back.

"Perhaps now is as good a time as ever to merge our sparks?" I asked hopefully. I leaned over and kissed her, having missed doing so these past many years. We were soon lost in our passion as we re-familiarized ourselves with each others bodies, teasing each other to the point of overload. We had to keep quiet, as the rooms weren't sound proofed, but that only increased our arousal as we continued. I groaned as I slid into her, our fingers laced by her helm. At some point, our chest plates slid aside and revealed our sparks to each other. I leaned down to kiss her, pressing myself close, urging our sparks to merge. A gasp tore itself from our throats as our sparks merged, becoming one with each other. In no time at all, the energy being shared between us, as well as the forming bond, sent us straight into overload and just as soon as it began, it ended. Our sparks split from each other and returned to their respective chambers before I carefully slid out and laid beside her. Too tired to do much else, we both slipped into recharge, feeling better than we had in ages.

**-Aqua's P.O.V-**

I was so happy to be back with Boomer and the others. It had been a week since my arrival and I can still very clearly remember what happened that day. I had met the three human organics Jack, Raf and Miko and been reunited with my comrades. We'd had quite a time explaining to the humans who I was and what I meant to Boomer after he'd kissed me in front of them all. I still haven't heard the end of it from Ratchet. The humans had asked many questions about spark bonds and Ratchet had answered them as best he could, with help from Optimus of course. Since my arrival, Megatron had supposedly been defeated in the collapse of his space bridge but even Optimus had his doubts about this.

Today was one of those days...

"Hey, can giant alien robots have babies?" Miko asked after she and Bulkhead arrived. I halted and looked at her, optics wide. Arcee covered her face and walked away while Bumblebee slowly backed up.

"The All-Spark used to give life to Cybertronians," Ratchet butted in. "But yes, we can reproduce." I looked at Bumblebee when he buzzed and beeped, motioning to Raf.

"Sparkling pictures?" He echoed earning a nod. The scout removed a holocube from his subspace and activated it, projecting a picture of Luna, Boomer, myself, and our Creators for the human children.

"Aww, you two look adorable!" Miko gushed, making me blush a bit.

"Who is that? In the middle?" Jack asked, pointing to Luna.

"Silverwing, otherwise known as Luna," Optimus told them as he walked in. "We have not seen her since we fled from Cybertron."

"Is she still alive?" Raf spoke up.

"Yes, she is alive and well," I confirmed, reaching through the bond instinctively. When I got looks from the humans asking how I knew, Boomer and I explained about trine bonds and what a trine was.

"We can only hope that she makes it here to Earth safe," Optimus rumbled, earning a nod from the rest of us. Bumblebee put the holocube away then and decided to play video games with Raf with Bulkhead and Miko talked about monster trucks or something along those lines. Boomer scurried off to plot a prank he'd been dying to pull since he arrived and I shook my head as I watched really was good to be home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Forgive how short this chapter is! This takes place during the episode "Con Job" so I hope you don't get confused on which Wheeljack is which.**

**And yay, Aqua and Boomer are bonded now! Just gotta love Miko and her random questions haha.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, because there is nothing better than making Starscream look completely stupid.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! I can't believe I've gotten so many! I love you all so much, it makes me happy when I get reviews! It makes my day that much brighter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its characters/episodes. I ownly claim Luna, her trine, the adult trine, some other Seekers you don't recognize, Wavecrasher and Drizzle.**

**Remember to review everyone!**

* * *

><p>"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band," Ratchet spoke up just as Miko and Bulkhead returned. Boomer and Aqua immediately quieted, hoping and praying it was Luna. "It appears to be coming from a star ship, inside this solar system." He tapped at the keyboard, trying to pin point it. "It's an Autobot identification beacon." This had the Seekers bouncing on their pede's.<p>

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked, moving to the rail of the platform near the monitor.

"The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark," Arcee explained. "But, 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself," Optimus looked at the screen as they let the signal through.

"I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades," A gruff voice spoke from the speakers. Bulkhead jolted, nearly causing Miko to fall from his shoulder.

"Wheeljack? You old 'Con crusher! What're you doing all the way out here?" He moved towards the monitors. Aqua and Boomer looked crestfallen and hung their helms. They continued to listen in as Bulkhead confirmed the voice of his old friend but then, just as the signal was about to cut out, Wheeljack spoke up.

"Oh, I have a surprise for you all when I get there, I'm sure you'll be happy," He chuckled before it cut off. The Seekers looked at each other and once again prayed to Primus.

-X-X-X-

"You just couldn't let me get a word in, could you?"

"If I did that, then it would have ruined the surprise," Wheeljack chuckled. "Why don't you just get some more rest? We'll be there tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, Jackie," Wheeljack only smirked as he continued piloting the ship.

-X-X-X-

Ratchet sent the Seekers outside to fly because of how much pent up energy they had and sighed as he continued working on the controls for the ground bridge.

"So, Wheeljack's gonna land half way around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack questioned, looking at Optimus.

"We cannot risk revealing the location of our base," He responded. "Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Miko looked over at Bulkhead, who was pacing, anxious to see his buddy.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked before!" She grinned.

"Are you kidding? We were like brothers and tonight, we're gonna party," Bulkhead chuckled.

"Sweet!" She punched her fist into the air happily. Arcee smiled but then the alarms went off as five red signals appeared just behind Wheeljack's.

"Closing in fast on Wheeljack's position," She frowned.

"Con scum!" The green mech growled.

-X-X-X-

"Get out and head to the landing site!" Wheeljack ordered his passenger.

"No way, I'm fighting," The bot hissed back. The ship was jolted as a Vehicon hit one of the thrusters, taking them out of the sky. Wheeljack shot down one of them before they got too close.

"If you're trying to ruin my day, you'll have to try harder," His face mask slid into place as a set of eerie purple optics appeared behind him.

"Bring it, 'Cons!" A shadow leapt out and impaled the first Vehicon in its way.

-X-X-X-

"I'll prepare the sick bay," Ratchet said as he opened the ground bridge at last.

"For who? The 'Cons?" Bulkhead snorted. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about," With that, he, Arcee and Bumblebee ran through the ground bridge, arriving at the battlefield to find Wheeljack finishing off the last Vehicon in sight.

"Ever think I might need a hand?" Wheeljack asked as he replaced his double swords in the sheaths on his back.

"What? And spoil the show?" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"You missed one," Arcee pointed out, placing a servo on her hip. Wheeljack casually shot it from under his arm. Words were exchanged and Bulkhead enveloped the mech in a crushing hug before they all hurried back to base.

-X-X-X-

"The moment Make Shift went through their ground bridge, we lost his tracking signal," Starscream spoke with the ever silent Soundwave on their way to the brig. "The Autobot base is no doubt heavily guarded to prevent us from finding out their location. No matter, I have complete faith in Make Shift," The doors slid open, revealing the real Wheeljack. "Our inside man is already inside."

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter," Wheeljack growled at the 'Con.

"Haven't you heard? _I _lead the Decepticons now," Starscream tried to get this point across, as no one seemed to take him seriously.

"You? Ha!" Wheeljack grinned at him as Starscream let out a frustrated growl. Soundwave stopped him from attacking their prisoner, silently reminding him they had another to attend to after Wheeljack.

"He may yet be of use," He bit out. "Make Shift is very good at keeping up appearances. He need only fool your friends long enough to open up their ground bridge so that I may learn the location of that accursed Autobot base so that I may send in the strike team and stain its floor with the energon of Optimus Prime." Wheeljack remained silent as he watched Starscream and Soundwave leave, no doubt going to speak with their other captive.

-X-X-X-

"So where's that surprise you were talking about, Jackie?" Bulkhead asked later that night.

"Ah, you'll have to wait a bit longer for that," He grunted as they started lobbing.

"So what's that about?" Jack asked as he watched with Arcee.

"It's called lobbing," She told him. "It's a favorite pastime on Cybertron, especially among the warrior class." They continued to watch the two former Wreckers as they kept lobbing. Aqua and Boomer were listening to Miko and watching Raf as he began to dance with Bumblebee.

"So where's Optimus?" The oldest human asked.

"Went for a drive. Prime's don't party," Arcee smiled a bit. Everyone seemed to quiet as Bulkhead tossed a bit too high and it bounced from Wheeljack's fingers, embedding in the wall before it fell and landed way too close to the ground bridge controls for Ratchet's liking.

"I am trying to perform sensitive calibrations!" He ranted.

"Sorry, doc, guess we're a bit charged up," Wheeljack apologized. "You built this ground bridge from scratch, huh?"

"Yes, I did," Ratchet mumbled.

"Quite a feat in engineering," He continued.

"It is."

"Something... wrong with it?"

"Didn't care for the way it sounded so I put it in shutdown," Ratchet continued working.

"How long 'till its up and running again?"

"A few hours if we're lucky, maybe longer," Wheeljack nodded and went back to lobbing with Bulkhead.

After a while, they grew bored and began telling old war stories, though it was mainly Bulkhead talking about all the good times with Wheeljack. Soon though, Bulkhead started asking questions and Wheeljack just brushed it off as having been in a ship too long. Bulkhead wasn't keen on ending the party just to go on patrol early and asked his friend to tell an old story, though he told Bulk to do so while Miko showed him the rest of the base.

-X-X-X-

Wheeljack continued to struggle against the mechanisms that held him magnetized to the ceiling, stopping only when the Vehicon guarding him walked up and pressed his blade against his faceplates.

"You're not going anywhere, Autobot," He growled out. His lips components turned up in a smile as the Vehicon turned its back on him and he wrapped his legs around its neck.

"Blah, blah, blah," He drawled as the Vehicon shot its laser frantically. He slammed his foot against the 'Con, making him aim for the controls until he finally shot it, releasing him from his bonds. He dropped down and grinned. "Now to find that youngling."

-X-X-X-

"What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he returned from his tour with Miko.

"I was telling everyone about you and me. At the battle of Darkmount Pass," Bulkhead said, a hint of suspicion lacing his words. Aqua and Boomer looked at him, something telling them that he was just not right.

"That's a heck of a story," Wheeljack said as he walked up.

"Yep. Tell it," His optics narrowed as Wheeljack remained silent before he launched into the story.

"Isn't that how it happened?" He looked at Bulkhead.

"That's exactly how it happened," For a moment, he figured he was clear. "Except for one little thing. I wasn't there. I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus." He pointed an accusing finger at Wheeljack then.

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with- wha!" Now exposed, Make Shift scooped Miko up, and rushed past Bulkhead with her clenched in his hand.

-X-X-X-

"Don't you see you are vastly outnumbered?" Starscream snarled when Wheeljack appeared.

"I see a bunch of boys who would vastly enjoy watching me put a few dents in you," He smirked as his face mask slid into place.

"Destroy him!" The Vehicons leapt into action. Wheeljack noted that Soundwave had a hold of his companion but he knew they could fend for themselves as he fought off Starscream's strike team. As he continued to fight, the ground bridge opened and he quickly made his way towards it.

"Lets get this party started!" At that moment, the real Wheeljack leapt through, sending Make Shift crashing into a wall. Bulkhead caught Miko and gently set her down with her friends before the three humans walked over to the real Wheeljack.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink come's through," He told them. Ratchet closed it before any 'Cons could get through and everyone watched as Wheeljack faced off against Make Shift.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked, adjusting his glasses.

"I-I dunno! I lost count!" Miko exclaimed, holding her head. In the next moment, one of the Wheeljack's went down.

"That's my Jackie," Bulkhead confirmed.

"You, hit the switch," Wheeljack looked at Ratchet. "It's time to take out the trash," He looked at Bulkhead then. "All yours buddy," The green mech nodded and hauled Make Shift up. The ground bridge opened and just as the cons rushed through, Bulkhead lobbed Makeshift at them. Oh, what Boomer would have given to see Starscream's expression when the bomb went off. Wheeljack's optics dimmed as he got a comm and nodded to himself. He would tell them tomorrow, as it was now planned.

-X-X-X-

"If anything ever happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you," Wheeljack smiled as he looked at Miko.

"I'll take good care of him," She promised. "Now, say cheese," She flipped open her phone and took a picture of the two.

"When you get back, give the doc these coordinates," Wheeljack told Arcee the coordinates before they all watched him leave. When they returned to base, Arcee did as he asked of her and they all watched the swirling vortex, wondering just who or what was going to come through.

When the bot finally arrived, everyone fell into a state of shock.


	24. Chapter 24

**Since I am antsy about getting an update in, I'll update early :3 I've kept you guys waiting long enough. The plot is going to thicken within the new few chapters, with a bunch of twists and surprises thrown in! Lots of things you'll have never seen coming~**

**Also, don't forget to vote in the new poll on my profile!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim only Luna's trine, the older trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and a boat load of other OC's I can't remember.**

**Thank you for all the reviews! Let's see if we can't break 50 within the next chapter or two! Keep reviewing everyone!**

* * *

><p>"What? Did you all lose the use of your vocal processors?" A teasing femme voice laughed at them. The humans watched as Aqua and Boomer launched themselves forward, tackling the new arrival to the ground.<p>

"LUNA!" Their happy voices filled the base.

"Ow, ow, ow! Careful!" She whined, laughing as they cuddled her.

"That's... Luna?" Jack was stunned.

"That's her alright," Arcee nodded, smiling. They watched as the Seekers stood up, embracing one another, chattering in Seeker cant excitedly. When they finally let her go, she moved and was quickly embraced by Bumblebee.

"Good to see you too, Bee," She smiled, hugging the scout. Arcee hugged her next and stood back to look her over. "Bulk! What's up?" She jumped at the large mech who squeezed her in a hug. She dropped to her pede's and looked at Ratchet who in one swift move, hit her with a Cybertronian sized wrench. "What the frag! I just get here and this is the welcome I get, Ratch? A wrench to the helm!"

"Just get over here," He rumbled, opening his arms for a hug. Luna grinned and hugged him before she finally turned to the one mech she'd missed more than anything.

"Luna," The name came out gruff, strained even as the red and blue mech set his optics on her.

"Optimus," Her voice was filled with static as he embraced her, holding her tight against his chassis. Luna felt cleaning fluid fall from her optics as she hugged him,but she didn't try to hide it. "Oh, Sire, I missed you."

"And I, you," He rumbled out, standing back to get a good look at her. Her armor and chassis in general was filthy, scratched and in need of repairs. She had what looked like bracelets around her wrists and ankles, like the ones the femme dancers used to wear and... she had a thin collar around her throat, with a broken chain link on it. "Luna?"

"I'll talk to you about it later," She told him, wiping her optics. He nodded and allowed Ratchet to take her to the sick bay in order to do the necessary repairs.

"Something seems different about her," Arcee commented.

"As much as I want to deny it, I must agree," Optimus sighed.

"She has dancers bracelets," Aqua chirped. "And the collar..."

"We won't know until she confirms," Optimus cut in. The three humans looked between each other before they looked up at the remaining two Seekers.

"Luna's a tough femme, no one can break her," Boomer boasted about his leader. "Not even Megatron!" This brought a smile to the other bots' faceplates. Everyone continued on as they waited for Ratchet to finish Luna's repairs, though they stopped a few times when they heard the two exchanging a few colorful words and punches and... wrenches? After a joor, Ratchet let her go, having finished his scans and system checks and some of the major repairs. He would continue at another time, he needed her to rest before then.

"Luna, walk with me," Optimus looked at the femme, standing near the entrance of the base. Luna followed him without question, walking outside of the base to talk. "How did you come across Wheeljack?"

"I was with a group of Autobots on a recently colonized planet," She began. "A large ship full of Decepticons arrived some time later and started demanding that we leave so of course a battle broke out. We were on the losing end until Wheeljack showed up out of the blue and started helping us. After that, I asked where he was headed and decided to go with him. The rest as they say, is history."

"You are lucky to have run into him," He said softly. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"I was on Cybertron for a while after I got split up from Aqua and Boomer," She told him. "I continued to fight until it went completely dark and was forced to leave. I've been planet hopping, never staying in one place for too long. I wasn't very welcome on the neutral planets because of my Seeker build. I eventually got split up from the group I was traveling with as they slowly started remaining on the planets we stopped at and then one day, I was on my own. The twins and I also split up, we're no longer together."

"Are you alright?" He asked, settling a large servo on her shoulder.

"Yes, we all decided it was for the best," She nodded. "They will always have a place in my spark," She smiled gently.

"So tell me, how did you come to have these bracelets?" He didn't want to mention the collar.

"I was traveling on my own, low on energy when I came across a large Autobot ship," She grimaced a little. "I was welcomed on board of course and I traveled with them for some time. A large Decepticon war ship ambushed us and a fight broke out. Any and all femmes and sparklings were taken prisoner but I was their prize," She gritted her denta. "I was wearing a cloak but when I was brought onto the Decepticon ship, I had it taken from me. When they found out I was a Seeker, they made sure to clamp my wings and shackle me. They gave me various propositions, all of which had catches that I did not want or like. So when I suggested dancing for the crew and serving energon with the other femmes, they couldn't argue."

"What of the other femmes?" Optimus inquired, wanting to know their fates.

"Most were made to clean and serve energon to the crew," She snorted. "Others weren't as lucky. They were sold off to members of the crew to do with as they pleased," She watched as he grimaced. "When I began to dance, I was provided with these bracelets and other things, whatever I needed to dance pretty much. I had it easy compared to the others, serving energon and dancing. While others were being forced into a 'Cons berth, I was safely tucked away in my cell. One day we landed on a Decepticon inhabited planet and everyone was forced to get off. All of the femmes, matured or not, were put up for auction."

"Slave traders?" Luna nodded bitterly.

"Many of the femmes were sold off with their sparklings and let me tell you, it took all of my self control to stop from breaking free and getting myself killed to save them. Some of those mech's were just bad news." She looked out into the distance.

"And what of you?" He asked softly.

"Primus must have been watching me because the moment I was shoved on stage, Barricade was there, bidding for me," She let out a bitter laugh. "He gave me this slave collar, which is a lot thinner and lighter than the normal one. He told me I could leave whenever I wanted to, I just had to promise not to get caught again. Said he didn't want to have to keep saving my aft."

"You are lucky to have such a friend within the Decepticon ranks," Optimus rumbled, silently thanking Primus as well.

"As his 'slave' I was free to do as I pleased, though at night I had to stay in his quarters to ensure no one took advantage of me," She continued. "Many mech's visited Barricade daily, trying to bribe him into selling me to them. He always tossed them out. I continued dancing for select groups of mechs and many of them started trying to bribe me into their berth's with energon and credits. I did what I had to do to survive, please understand that, Optimus," She looked down then. The big mech cupped her chin, tilting her helm up so he could look at her.

"I do not think any less of you for it," He promised her before letting go. Luna nodded and continued her story.

"At some point, I decided to leave and broke the chain right in front of Barricade," She sighed. "He helped me off the planet safely and I got as far as possible before I sought sanctuary on another world. My luck ran out of course and I ended up in a sort of mini civil war on that planet. I stayed there for a few orns, helping them fight and gather information before I left again, this time landing on a planet dominated by Autobots. I left after getting what I needed and soon met up with Elita and the others," A fond smile worked its way across Optimus' faceplates. His spark mate was alive and well, as were the others. "I stayed with them for some time before I left and that's around the time I met up with Wheeljack." Her optics suddenly softened as she looked up at Optimus. "What have I missed?"

"We believe Megatron to have been destroyed," He told her though he knew the femme could sense the unease in the statement.

"That would explain why Starscream was shouting orders and in general acting like he had a rod shoved up his aft whenever someone didn't call him Lord Starscream." Optimus glared at her, knowing _exactly_ who she'd picked up such language from.

"Boomer and Aqua are a bonded pair," This seemed to surprise her and her wings lowered along with her helm. "Just recently, the bond is only perhaps a month or so old."

"I'm happy for them," She said softly. "But they'll have to be extremely careful now, especially in battle."

"Yes and now that you're back, I'm certain you'll make sure of their safety," Optimus nodded.

"Of course. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't save their afts from time to time?" She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, the bracelets making a soft chiming sound as they clinked together.

"Tell me, why do you keep the collar on?" Optimus changed the subject then.

"As a reminder I suppose," She shrugged. "I was a slave, Optimus, albeit a well taken care of slave, but one nonetheless. I'll remove this collar when I feel I am ready and not before then. Only when I've severed my ties to the Decepticons... will I remove this collar." Optimus felt his spark clench in his chest a little. Luna had changed so much, her spark hardened by war, death and separation. The Decepticons had not broken her, no, that much was obvious, but they'd stripped her of her pride as an Autobot, a femme and a warrior by forcing her into being a slave. The innocence of her youth was gone as well, stripped away with everything else.

"I understand," He rumbled. Luna smiled, silently thanking him for understanding. The two headed inside where Luna was introduced to the humans for the first time since her arrival.

"Alright, enough crowding her," Ratchet stepped in, earning disappointed sounds from almost everyone. "She needs her rest, she's in for a long day of repairs tomorrow."

"Whatever you say," The black and silver femme snorted as she followed her trine.

"I expect you in sick bay first thing in the morning," He called after her. Luna just waved as she disappeared into her new shared quarters for the night.

-X-X-X-

"Slag it to the Pit! Ratchet, would you be careful?" Luna yelped as the red and white mech pulled on her leg armor with more force than was necessary.

"Your armor is practically rusted to your protoform," He snapped when he finally got the piece off.

"I made sure it was extra rusted just for you," She sneered, the sound turning into a yelp when he yanked another piece off rather violently.

"If you don't mute it, I'm going to force you temporarily offline so I can work in peace," He growled at her. Luna let out a small growl but said nothing more, remaining silent as he worked. She looked off to the side, eying her bracelets that Ratchet had forced her to remove. She didn't like how bare she felt without them, she also didn't like the memories that surfaced when she wore them but then again, dancing had been the only time she felt alive when she was kept prisoner and as much as she hated herself for it, she kept them.

Little by little, Ratchet removed and repaired her armor, even taking the extra time to give it a fresh coat of wax and paint. Stripped down to her protoform, Ratchet was able to check the rest of Luna for old wounds, he focused intently on her back of course.

"Move your wings for me," He grunted, holding his servo just above where the appendages connected to her back. Luna did so and immediately felt the CMO's skilled fingers working along the wires. He'd obviously found something that even her systems had failed to inform her of. She felt her body jolt and she let out a hiss when she felt the connecting cables disconnect. "Hold still," He rumbled, setting to work on whatever problem he'd found. She let out a whine, not liking that she couldn't feel her left wing. Primus, it was almost like it wasn't there and that actually scared her to no end. Suddenly, it was there again and she moved it to make sure it was working properly. "I had to disconnect it otherwise you'd be in a lot of pain," Ratchet explained as he began work on her other wing. "Honestly! You could have washed up before coming here!"

"You told me come here first thing in the morning," She reminded him. "I'm not exactly going to risk a wrench to the helm just for a shower." She heard the old mech grumble as he continued his work. Luna was fairly certain she was going to fall into recharge from how long the repairs were taking but she couldn't blame Ratchet for taking his time. She hadn't had a decent maintenance in _vorns. _Okay, that was stretching it but the point was, it had been an extremely long time since she had proper medical care. "Are you almost finished?" She asked for about the tenth time in the span of two hours.

"No, now mute it," He grunted. He was in the final stages of the repairs but he wasn't about to let her know that. Finally, after another two and a half earth hours, he finished and helped her put her armor on. "Visor," He held his servo out to her. The femme groaned but detached it and handed it to him for upgrades. "One last thing," She let out a frustrated groan. Ratchet made her lay back down and tapped her chest plates. With a sigh, she opened it for him and watched as he inspected her spark thoroughly, unlike his quick check the night before. He was relieved to find that her casing showed no signs of cracking and that the spark itself displayed no signs of ever having merged with another.

"Barricade would have ripped their sparks out if they touched mine," Luna said, startling the older mech.

"Good," He pulled back, allowing her to close the plating. "You're back to being in perfect health. You also look the same as when I last saw you."

"That's because you're such a great medic, Ratch," She smiled at him. "Thanks," He nodded and dismissed her, setting to work on her visor even though it was obvious he was tired. Luna slipped away, going back to her trine for a while before she started feeling a little too cramped in the base. "Optimus, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take my trine out for a flight. Primus knows we need it."

"Of course," He nodded. He knew it would do them all some good to fly as a trine once again and Luna also needed to pick her alt form. The femme smiled and left with her trine, taking to the air for the first time in a long time.

"Doesn't the collar get in the way when you transform?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Not really, I've managed to work around it," She responded. The three Seekers fell into formation and Luna felt her spark swell with happiness at having her trine back. Primus she'd missed them...

-X-X-X-

Starscream was still slagged off that Soundwave had somehow managed to let their prisoner escape. He'd easily recognized her as Silverwing, a femme who had been under his command for a short time during the war but he'd been shocked to discover that she bore the Autobot insignia on her wings. He'd since been confronting Soundwave at every chance he got, pestering him for information on the hard-sparked femme but the silent mech refused to tell him anything. He let out a growl of frustration and tried to rid his processor of Luna's reappearance.

_'I will find out more about this femme,' _He promised himself. _'Even if it means capturing her myself.'_


	25. Chapter 25

**It's a chapter dedicated to Luna this time! We get to see how she ended up becoming a dancer~ I almost put in how she came to be Barricade's "slave" but I decided to not do it and leave it up to your imagination~ Some sad stuff in this chapter, just warning you now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna, Aqua, Boomer, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and a ton of other Seekers and OC's I can't remember XD**

**Remember to review everyone! I love all of you and thank you so much for all the reviews so far!**

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Jack asked when he and the others arrived at the base. A female with long black hair and unusual purple eyes stood on the platform next to Ratchet. She was dressed in black pants, a white shirt, a black jacket and white sneakers.<p>

"Hey, Ratchet, who's the new girl?" Miko jogged over to the cranky medic.

"That is Luna," He told them, not even bothering to explain any more than that.

"But Luna is a giant cybernetic being," Raf frowned as he studied the female.

"This is just my holoform," The girl finally spoke. "Ratchet's been tinkering with the technology for a while now and we decided to test it."

"What's the point of it?" The three humans joined her on the platform then. Jack reached out to touch her arm and was surprised to find that he could feel a solid form.

"In case we want to walk around without attracting too much attention," Luna snorted. "I can't exactly go on a joy ride through town in my alt form. It would be kind of weird for an F-22 to be flying through don't you think?"

"Good point," Miko nodded.

"How far does the projection range go?" Raf jumped in then.

"As far as we need it to go," She answered. "Though the normal limit is 100 ft. We can go further but it requires a lot of energy," She visibly winced. The holoform flickered out and they all heard a soft curse before Luna's actual form appeared.

"So where are the others?" Jack asked, referring to Luna's trine.

"Out on a mission with Optimus," She snorted. "He forced me to stay here so I could be Ratchet's test bot."

"Quit your griping," He grumbled, working at the monitor again. Luna stuck her glossa out at him and grumbled to herself.

"I'm going out," She suddenly announced, feeling agitated and in need of a good, long flight. Without another word, she left the base and took off, transforming mid-jump. She flew aimlessly, trying to shake off the feeling of being trapped. All at once she remembered the attack that led to her imprisonment.

**-Flashback-**

_Luna snarled as she fought alongside her Autobot comrades. The ship they were on had come under enemy fire and the Decepticons had boarded the ship after disabling their defense systems. The femme had her cloak on but she was quickly finding out that it got in the way during a fight. A large 'Con suddenly grabbed her, easily restraining her as she struggled wildly._

"_Take her with the others!" A Decepticon barked. Luna soon found herself being thrown into a cell with quite a few other femme's on board the Decepticon war ship. She looked around at them, noting with some pain in her spark, that many of them were barely out of their sparklinghood stage, while others were still at least a vorn away from being fully matured femmes. There were a few adult femme's, all of which were huddled close to the younglings in a protective manner. Luna found herself gathering a few of the younglings close as well, trying to calm them as best she could. As time passed, femmes with sparklings were brought in, barely old enough to talk, let alone be away from their Carrier. _

_The younglings started becoming curious after the first orn of their imprisonment._

_Some started pulling at her cloak, wondering what she was hiding underneath while others sat in front of her for joors, just staring. One youngling decided it would be fun to jump on her back at some point and Luna learned the hard way that hidden wings and younglings did not mix. She let out a pained yelp as she pitched forward in shock and pain, nearly falling flat on her faceplates as the youngling clung to her. A femme quickly pulled the youngling off and apologized to her profusely. All of the adult femmes had their own group of younglings they were in charge of though Luna had the smallest group. The femmlings and mechlings of her small group crowded her, making sure she was okay and uninjured._

"_I'm fine," She told them, crooning gently for them. They nodded and all of them took their normal spots around or on her. Another few orns passed like this and soon, all of the able adult and near adult femme's were pulled from the group. All of the femmes with sparklings were allowed to stay and tend to the younger ones._

"_Remove your cloak," One mech ordered. When Luna refused, he simply did it himself. Her wings flared out as her optics flashed, visor sliding into place as she looked around. All of the 'Cons were gawking at her, staring at her newly revealed form. Luna knew she was in deep slag now..._

**-End Flashback-**

Luna shook the memory off and banked off to the side, heading off in another direction as she fought to clear her processor. Her spark ached something fierce at this point but she ignored it as she continued flying. She felt like she was on the brink of a breakdown, just as she had been all those years ago during the war. Another memory hit her, this time of when she'd started dancing.

**-Flashback-**

_Various mechs watched Luna as she walked around the rec room, serving high grade with some of the other femme's. Many of them made lewd comments and asked if she wanted to join them in their berth that night. Each time a bot asked, she smiled darkly and told them to, in the sweetest voice possible, frag off. Most of them backed down once she said this but others were still stubborn enough to persist. They started grabbing and groping her when she got to their table and would shamelessly tell her what they wanted to do to her. More than once she'd been thrown into a cell for beating a mech who dared put his servos where they didn't belong._

"_Tell me, little Seeker, what are you willing to do?" The commander of the Decepticon ship asked when she reached his and the officers table. "You won't join any of us in our quarters, you refuse to clean, so far serving energon is the only thing you will do."_

"_I am no pleasure bot," She snapped at him. "I will not give up my body just so I can remain free and in your good graces. I will not yield to you or your men."_

"_You are a very stubborn femme," He chuckled. "Honestly though, what can you do?" Luna went into thought then, willing her wings not to give away her uneasy emotions as she thought of the one thing she could do for them._

"_I could dance?" She offered him, watching as he looked to his officers. "Think about it, how often do you have a willing dancer at night?" She saw the mechs nod in silent agreement. Any femme who danced was usually forced into doing so and most normally found themselves in a mechs berth later on._

"_She'd have a lot more appeal than the other femmes who have danced," One mech grunted._

"_If I dance, I need your word that I will not be given to any of these mechs," Luna narrowed her optics at the commander._

"_You have my word," He told her. "You will still serve energon though and we'll even throw in a clean quarters for you."_

"_A Seeker femme like yourself deserves only the best," One of the other officers grinned at her._

"_That quarters will house all of the nursing femmes," Luna flared her wings then. "I will dance and serve energon as long as the femmes with sparklings are given proper quarters." She watched as the commander frowned. "That is my offer."_

"_You drive a hard bargain," He grunted. "You have a deal," Luna gave a hint of a smile. She was so glad to have had 'Hide and the others as her teachers._

**-End Flashback-**

Luna vaguely remembered wanting to threaten him with her hidden wrist blades had he not agreed to her terms. Good thing he'd been a sensible mech.

"Having a good flight?" A low voice sneered, dragging her from her thoughts and memories. Luna transformed and glared at the bot who had dared to approach her and was slightly unsurprised to find Starscream.

"Don't you have Vehicons to command?" She sneered back at him. "Oh wait, they don't listen to you because you aren't the true Decepticon leader."

"Learn to hold your glossa, femme!" He snarled angrily. Luna felt her wingmate's tugging at the bond but ignored them, she didn't want to bother them with this.

"What the slag do you want?" She demanded, watching the Decepticon carefully. Starscream motioned for them to land and she followed hesitantly.

"So this is where you disappeared to all those years ago?" He asked with a snort. "Joined the Autobots? How disgraceful."

"I've always been an Autobot," She snapped at him. "There is nothing disgraceful about it."

"You and your trine are a disgrace to the Seeker race," He growled at her.

"That's not how I see it," She snarled. She tensed as the slightly larger Seeker walked up to her and watched him with distrustful optics. For a moment, she thought he was going to claw off the Autobot insignia as he raised his clawed servo but instead the sharp digits hooked themselves around the thin metal of her slave collar.

"Well now, this is interesting," He smirked, rather amused by the collar. "You had a master?"

"No," She bit out. "I was free to do as I pleased and left when I was ready."

"Soft sparked fragger," Starscream frowned as he gave a tug on the collar. "Did you dance?" He looked away from her fury filled optics to look at the rest of her and made note of the bracelets.

"Yes," She hissed. Her spark gave a hard throb as he got closer to her, pulling her by the collar as he did so. "Release me if you value your life."

"You're in no position to be making threats," He snorted. As long as he had a good grip on her collar, she couldn't do much to him. With practiced ease, Luna grabbed his wrist and twisted, squeezing hard on the cables to make him release her. Starscream hissed and recoiled his servo, glaring at the now smirking femme.

"I've changed since we last met, Starscream," She grinned at him. "I've been to the Pit and back just to get here and I'm not going to let you ruin anything for me. Now get out of my way," She shoved past him and took off, sending Ratchet ground bridge coordinates to make sure Starscream didn't follow her.

-X-X-X-

"Luna, what happened? Are you alright?" She was bombarded with questions the moment she stepped through the ground bridge into the base.

"I'm fine," She assured them. "Light scuffle with some Vehicons is all."

"If you say so," Boomer grumbled. She sent her two wingmate's off and watched carefully as Optimus approached her.

"Optimus, I don't want to talk about it," She told him flatly. "Not now."

"Later then," The femme nodded and moved away, going towards one of the extra rooms in back. She needed time to herself to think and forget her worries.

_'Frag him!' _She thought angrily. _'Frag him to the Pit! Why? Why did I have to encounter him of all bots?' _She placed a servo over her chest plates. _'And what was all that with my spark? I haven't felt that since the twins...' _A knock on the door jolted her from her thoughts and she looked up as it slid open. Optimus stepped through, his blue optics full of worry for his sparkling.

"Silverwing, what really happened?" She knew he meant business if he was using her true designation.

"Just... a run in with Starscream," She admitted, wings sagging as she sighed. Optimus sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. "He decided it would be a good time to bring up my apparent 'betrayal' to the Decepticons," She snorted at this. "He then took a jab at me being an Autobot and how it was disgraceful to all of Seeker kind."

"You're more of an Autobot than any other warrior I've ever known," Optimus murmured. "You should be proud of the things you accomplished."

"I should but..."

"Luna, don't think about that," He told her sharply. "In time, those wounds will heal and in time, you will gain back what you lost."

"I... sincerely hope so," She whispered.

-X-X-X-

"Bulkhead, what happened to them?" Luna hissed out angrily, holding her trine mates as they clung to her. They'd just returned from Greece with Bulkhead after he'd destroyed the Energon Harvester and were acting as though they'd seen a ghost.

"I dunno," He huffed. "They saw Breakdown-"

"_Breakdown_?" Luna froze.

"Yeah, they saw him and froze up," He told her. The young femme shook with rage.

Breakdown.

"Do you know him?" Luna turned her optics to him and he backed up a little.

"He killed my Sire," She hissed out. Obviously, this was news to Bulkhead as he tried to say something of comfort but then his expression changed to one of rage. The big mech held a grudge against Breakdown already and this only added to the list of why he wanted to scrap the other former Wrecker. Ratchet noticed them and advised Bulkhead to let the Seekers have their space for a while. He would have to monitor them carefully from now on.

Optimus watched the trine carefully, already noticing the warning signs that they were remembering the incident and sighed. Aqua was trembling, wings shaking as she clicked in distress. Boomer wasn't as affected as his femme counterparts but he was still shaking with rage as he attempted to sooth them both. Luna had her wings flared out, optics dimmed to the point that they were offline, and her fans had kicked in to cool her systems as they'd no doubt heated up from anger and stress.

"So Bulk isn't the only one with a grudge against that bad bot?" Miko piped up, having been returned from the museum at last.

"For those three, it's something far more than a grudge," Raf translated for Bumblebee.

"It's personal, especially for Luna," Arcee agreed.

"What happened? Why are they acting this way?" Jack moved forward then, looking up at his guardian.

"Her mech creator, her Sire, was offlined by Breakdown," Optimus rumbled, tearing his optics away from the trine.

"That's horrible," Raf sent the Seeker femme a look of sympathy.

"He was offlined before her very optics," He continued, earning startled gasps from all three humans. "Aqua was adopted into Luna's family but as she did not have the creator-creation bond, she was not affected as much as Luna." Miko went bounding over to the Seekers and climbed right up Luna's armor to wrap her arms around the femme's neck in a hug. Luna was shocked by this as she stiffened and looked down carefully, coming face to face with a sad looking Miko.

"Don't worry, Bulk will make that big bad 'Con pay for what he did," She promised the Seeker. Miko moved to hug the other two before she finally got down and walked back to the others.

"Thank you, Miko," Aqua was the one to speak as her leader was still in a state of shock

"So if... their Creators are gone, who raised them?" Raf asked, flicking his eyes between the huddled Seekers and Optimus.

"Myself and the other Autobots," He told the young boy.

"That one there clung to myself and Optimus like we were giant magnets," Ratchet snorted, looking at Luna. The humans obviously found it amusing to picture Ratchet putting up with a youngling like that.

"I am her adopted Sire," Optimus informed them softly. "Boomer and Aqua both attached themselves to many of the other Autobots. In a way, we were all their adopted family."

"That's a big family then," Raf commented, knowing the sheer size of their 'family' far surpassed how large his family was.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Optimus nodded. Raf looked at Bee as he buzzed and beeped happily.

"Bee says they are like his siblings," He translated for his friends. "And if anyone hurts them, they'll wish they didn't." He listened again. "He also said that he really needs to stop saving them when they get in trouble."

"Oh mute it, Bumblebee," Boomer grumbled. "Like we haven't done our fair share of saving your sorry aft when you got in trouble with Prowl or Ironhide." The scout jumped and shuffled a bit at this. Everyone jumped when a pained trill fell from Luna's lip components and her body convulsed in her wingmates' grip.

"Sick bay. Now!" Ratchet ordered the two Seekers. They did so quickly, helping him strap her down before he shoved them out. Not even Optimus was allowed inside once the doors were shut.

"I was afraid this would happen," Optimus vented out a heavy sigh.

"Optimus, what's happening?" Jack asked, looking back at the other two Seekers.

"It's been quite some time since this has last happened," The large mech looked at the young human. "She used to fall into deep bouts of depression when she was younger and had fits whenever the memories surfaced. We did not think she would have such a reaction after so much time had passed."

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack was worried for Luna, a fact which made Optimus smile lightly though it vanished quickly.

"We cannot be certain," He rumbled. "I can only hope that this fit passes quickly and that she recovers." Jack looked towards the sick bay, worry etched into his young features. Optimus followed his gaze, hoping for the best.


	26. Chapter 26

**From here on out, the story is going to be somewhat AU. Anyway, lots of stuff going on this chapter, some non-con, sticky interface, etc.**

**All of my reviewers, I love you so much! You keep me writing! **

**Disclaimer: I no own, but you know this already. Transformers belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and some other characters that I can't remember right now.**

**Remember to review everyone! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>Bulkhead stood over an unconscious Luna as he faced down MECH with Breakdown. The two worked well together despite their differences and when MECH finally retreated, they looked at one another.<p>

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked when they heard the distinct sound of jet engines. Bulkhead was skeptical, as the other two Seekers were back at base and he hadn't seen a ground bridge... His suspicions were confirmed when the jets transformed, revealing Starscream and a group of Vehicons.

"Consorting with the enemy?" Starscream accused when he approached.

"Starscream, sir, Bulk saved me-" He looked at the green mech.

"Do you intend on joining their side? No? Well then eliminate him!" He ordered with a snarl. Breakdown looked back at Bulkhead and then at Starscream.

"Better luck next time," He transformed his servo and swung, only to have it diverted. Bulkhead took the small scuffle away from Luna, who was still unconscious, for fear of accidentally crushing her. Starscream caught sight of the unguarded femme and sent one of the Vehicons to fetch her. He smirked to himself, knowing Megatron would be quite pleased when he returned with her in tow. When the Autobots arrived, he called for a hasty retreat, taking Luna with them.

"Bulkhead, where is Luna?" Optimus asked, surveying the battlefield.

"She's right-" He cut himself off and looked around frantically. "Scrap! The 'Cons must have gotten her when I was fighting Breakdown! Optimus, I cannot tell you how sorry I am-" Optimus held his servo up, silencing the bulky mech.

"Bulkhead, this was not your fault," He assured. "We must return to base and plan a rescue mission."

"Yes sir," He mumbled, feeling quite guilty for letting Luna get captured by the 'Cons.

-X-X-X-

Luna swore softly as she came back online. She tried to press a servo to her helm but found her hands were chained to the wall above her. Wait... chained? Her optics snapped online and she released a quiet gasp as she took in her surroundings. Energy bars, barely lit room, floors stained with energon... She had no doubt in her processor of where she was now.

The Decepticon brig.

Hissing, Luna slid her wrist blades out and cut through the chains, rubbing her wrists once they were free. Moving close to the energy bars, she reached out and touched one, hissing as she drew her servo back from the electrical shock it gave her. Her visor slid into place as she turned to observe the area, looking for any and all possible routes of escape. Deciding to test the security, she crept just below where the camera was and reached up, plugging into it just as she knew how to do (all those times of being thrown in the brig came in handy of course). She easily found and froze the footage of her still chained against the wall and set to work deactivating the energy bars of her cell. This was done quickly and once it was done, she unplugged from the camera and dashed out, checking for Vehicons as she did so.

_'All those years of slipping by Red Alert aren't for nothing, Luna,' _She reminded herself as she carefully avoided the security camera's. She began to grow suspicious as she made her way through the very silent warship and terror gripped her spark as she tried to find a way out. The exits and entrances were all very well guarded but there were no troops patrolling the halls which worried her. Suddenly, she heard voices and panicked. _'Here goes nothing!' _She palmed open a random door and dove inside.

"Ah, Luna, how good of you to join me," Luna froze in fear when she heard that voice.

"Megatron," She whispered. She stood slowly, wings low and close to her body as she turned to face the gray warlord.

"This is certainly a surprise," He chuckled, purple optics racking over her frame. "My dear, it's been ages since I've last seen you," He commented, slowly getting up from his throne. "You haven't changed a bit," He grinned viciously.

"I've changed a lot more than you think," She hissed out, servos clenching at her sides. "On the inside."

"Ah, yes, war does that to a bot," He waved his servo, frowning. He looked to the newly repaired Breakdown, who was scrutinizing the femme from afar, a look of concentration on his faceplates. "Breakdown, have you met Luna?" The warlord grinned wickedly. Luna tensed and her wings hiked up on her back, forming an angry 'v' as she looked towards the blue mech. "Or should I say... Silverwing?"

"Silverwing?" Breakdown's one optic flashed as he studied the femme. "You look familiar," He frowned as he tried to remember. "Ah," He grinned when he finally did. "You look like your dear old Sire, just as stubborn as he was too."

"I will kill you, Breakdown," She snarled.

"I see you two are acquainted," Megatron smirked.

"I was the one to encounter them after they joined the Autobots," Breakdown told him. "Well, the adults anyway, she was just a youngling then."

"You took my creator's from me!" Luna lunged at him, intent on getting revenge. Megatron however, stepped in and grabbed the femme by her wing, squeezing harshly until she howled with pain.

"Soundwave, take our guest and make sure she is comfortable," He called to his TIC. The silent mech merely nodded and grabbed the femme, dragging her away hissing and spitting out of the room. His first stop was the sick bay, as he knew the damage to her wing needed to be repaired. He stood to the side while Knock Out examined her, commenting on every little detail as he did so.

"My dear, the sooner you cooperate, the sooner I can fix your wing," Knock Out sighed irritably, watching the femme as she curled up. She let out a low growl, wincing at the pain radiating from the damaged plating. Submitting, she allowed Knock Out to repair her damaged wing and scowled at Soundwave when he grabbed her to take her to a new room. It looked like an ordinary room for any other soldier except there was a camera in it along with a simple berth.

_'Sick fraggers,' _She snarled to herself as Soundwave locked her in. With nothing better to do than sit and formulate a plan, she flopped down onto the berth and x-vented heavily. The _Nemesis _was well guarded, especially around the exits so a direct escape was out of the picture for now. She tried contacting the Autobots and – ah Soundwave was jamming her comm. link of course. Contacting her trine would be useless unless she knew the exact location of the warship, which she did not, and this frustrated her. Her optics flickered around the room then, looking for all the weak spots.

The door had a security lock by it but it would do her no good without the code though she could easily hack it if she wanted to. She just did not want to alert Soundwave, which was easier said than done. She could hack the video feed in the camera and break out but it was simply too easy for her and would, once again, alert Soundwave to her escape attempt. She looked up to the ceiling and smirked. She could easily slip up into the vents to escape. She would try it at another time, today was not the day to show all of her tricks just yet.

-X-X-X-

"You've been taught well," Megatron commented as he ended his interrogation session with Luna. "Stubborn until the end, just like your Sire," He snorted at this. After digging up some information on the femme, he'd found out she was the daughter of Wingbolt, the leader of the trine he'd held captive all those years ago back on Cybertron, and had realized just how similar they were.

"Yep," She agreed. "Just like my Sire and my Carrier," She sneered at him. Oh yes, Megatron remembered Shadowblaze alright, he'd had many issues with her during her imprisonment. "I won't break so easily, Megatron."

"We shall see," He turned and left. Luna scowled at the door and sighed, looking around her room again. She really wished she had Mirage's ability to turn invisible right about now... it would help her so much. Resigning herself, Luna laid out on her berth for the next joor, feigning recharge so the camera had footage for her to freeze.

When she finally had enough of doing nothing, she leapt up and moved to the camera, ducking beneath it into its blind zone and plugged into it. She hacked the footage and froze it before she moved and stood on the berth, punching the vent opening out before adjusting her wings and hauling herself up into it. She had a bit of trouble moving through it because of her wings but she eventually got the hang of it and slowly began to navigate her way through the ship. She found herself just over the command centre and snickered to herself lightly as she moved on, loving how oblivious they were to her escape. Just when she thought she was home free, the sound of a weapon whirring to life caused her spark to freeze.

"Oh frag!" She hissed, desperately trying to back up. She bit her glossa to stop from screaming when a large hole was blasted into the vent. She kept backing up though and the holes seemed to follow as the bot kept firing, apparently hoping to hit her as they continued. She fell with a sudden yelp when the vent gave way and she landed on her front hard. She looked up into the mask that belonged to Soundwave and swore softly. "Of course you would find me," She snorted as he hauled her to her pede's. "I hate you... I really do..." He said nothing as he dragged her to yet another room that was the same as her old one and locked her in. Not a joor later, the door hissed open and admitted a very sour looking Starscream. "Megatron send you to do his dirty work now?" She taunted him. "Got tired of dealing with me already?"

"He thought it'd be better to place you in my care," He snorted. He assessed the femme sprawled out on the berth before him and thought about what Megatron had told him of her. She was vaguely familiar, yes, but try as he might, he could not remember exactly why.

"Tell me, Starscream, do you honestly remember me?" Luna's question snapped him from his daze. "I'll give you a hint: I was a sparkling when we met." She watched his optics narrow before widening, a look of realization forming on his faceplates.

"You!" He looked at her. "That little femme from all those vorns ago?"

"The one and only," She sneered.

"I'd always wondered what happened to her," He mused. "Now I know," He frowned. "You became a slagging Autobot!"

"And you became a cowardly aft," She retorted. Starscream sputtered and growled at her. He looked towards the camera and hissed, knowing he would have to take her out of the room to do what he needed.

"I have no time for your games, femme," He snapped. "Be good and come with me," He moved forward and grabbed her, slapping a pair of stasis cuffs on her wrists. Luna, for her own sake, bit back a retort and simply went with him, though she was quite confused as to what he was doing. A feeling of dread pooled in her belly as he entered a security code and dragged her into another room, this one different than the others.

It had a few computers in it, a very comfortable looking berth, a desk with datapad's organized on it and a private washrack. There was another door that she was sure led into another room, probably his lab but at the moment, she didn't care. She was drawn from her thoughts when Starscream ran a clawed servo down her back, fingers toying with the sensitive wires as he continued, teasing almost.

"Don't touch me," She hissed out, jerking away from him. Starscream frowned and persisted, this time making a point of running his servos all along her frame. The femme squirmed at the touch and tried to get away but wherever she went, he followed. Finally, he shoved her down onto the berth and went with her, pinning her.

"Did your master ever have you for himself?" He practically purred into her audio, servos stroking her wings.

"Sick fragger...!" She snarled, disgusted by even the thought of what he was suggesting. Barricade had never once touched her in a sexual way. "Get off!" She struggled and thrashed, attempting to throw him off balance but the mech was stronger than he looked as he held her in place.

"I am your master now," He sneered, gripping her faceplate in his servo, digging the clawed digits into the plating. "Understood?"

"Frag off!" She glared at him hatefully. Starscream growled and slammed his lips against hers, glossa plundering her mouth when she gasped in shock. The older Seeker was not above rape to get what he wanted but he knew by the end of their _session _she would be begging him not to stop.

Luna, for the first time since she was a youngling, was terrified. Starscream was going to rape her and there was no one to save her from him. His servo dipped between her thighs as she squirmed and rubbed against her panel, scratching the surface as his mouth moved from hers to her neck, nipping harshly at the cables to make her whine. Luna was fighting it as best she could as Starscream continued, finding all the places that made her want to just moan in delight but she refrained from doing so, frustrating him further. He grabbed her hips and held them tightly, so tightly that he dented them just the way Sunstreaker used to do when they 'faced.

"Remove your visor," He grunted, red optics dark with lust. Luna shook her head and he growled, dragging his claws across her wing to make her sob in pain. She cursed herself internally for showing that it affected her and slowly retracted her visor, looking away in shame when she saw the pleased look on his faceplates.

She knew her own optics were darker than normal because of what he was doing and it made her tanks churn thinking about it. She hadn't been with a mech in quite a long time, her body was aching for it, she knew, and she hated herself for giving into what Starscream was doing. His fingers and glossa worked together, teasing every transformation seam and wire they could get at in an attempt to make the femme moan or make some noise to indicate she was enjoying the attention.

She shouldn't have been enjoying this, shouldn't have been wanting Starscream to continue... but she was. She didn't say it though, she still had her pride... or what was left of it as the older Seeker violated her. Her interface panel snapped open a few breems later much to her own horror and her struggles began anew when Starscream attempted to touch her.

"Get your filthy servos off of me!" She snarled, kicking him hard enough to make him recoil. She took this chance to scramble from the berth but he grabbed her and threw her back down quickly, injuring her left wing. She whimpered in slight pain as he growled down at her,

"You'll let a couple of filthy groundpounders touch you but not me?" He sneered, making her freeze with shock. Did he know about the twins? "I know all about your relationship with those loathsome Autobot twins," He smirked at her expression. "I'll show you I'm much better than them!" His servo dove between her legs and he thrust a finger into her, tearing a static filled cry from her vocals.

"Stop! Don't, please!" She struggled as much as she could but he only continued. She tried everything she could to deter him but the older Seeker was persistent in getting what he wanted. She went against everything she'd been taught as she began to cry and sob, begging Starscream to stop. The mech slammed his lips against hers, silencing her protests as he removed his cod piece and thrust his spike into her valve. Luna tore away from the kiss and screamed in pain. Her valve was no where near ready, it didn't have the proper amount of lubricant to ease his entrance and she was fairly certain that he'd drawn energon. Starscream leaned over and nibbled along the upper ridges of her wings, forcing a moan from her lips as he thrust into her mercilessly, his movements slickened by the sudden rush of lubricants and energon.

"That's right, moan for me," He snarled against her neck. "Let everyone here know who it is who has claimed you." Another harsh thrust had the femme wailing as she strained against him. He toyed with her slave collar, musing slightly as he took her. He would have to engrave his name on it later on. Starscream moaned as her tight valve clenched around him and he thrust harder, pinning her bound servos above her helm. He noticed the ridges on either side and nibbled them lightly, making her squirm and gasp. "Open for me, little Luna," He purred, stroking her chestplates at the parting seam.

"Never!" She snarled only to gasp when he dug his claws into her armor, scratching the protoform beneath.

"I said open!" He snarled. He stilled his movements and reached down, aiming to force the plating apart. Luna screeched and snarled, fighting to keep it closed as he pulled it apart. She wailed when he succeeded in doing so and looked away in shame as he gazed upon her pure, untouched spark. Starscream could only stare in awe at the glowing sphere as it pulsed wildly within its casing. "Never been touched," He smirked, thrusting into her a little to make her whimper. "How precious. I'm so very honored to know I will be the one to strip the last remaining piece of innocence from you," He parted his own chestplates and her optics widened.

"NO!" She flailed under him and screamed as he lowered himself, his spark leaping forward to meet hers as the laser core opened. Luna's own spark emerged from it's casing and met the Air Commander's mid-way, merging between them. Starscream resumed thrusting into her more pliant body and kissed her roughly.

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered, holding her hips.

"No one!" She spat, letting an involuntary moan slip from her mouth. Starscream growled and thrust as hard as he could, making her yelp in pain. The last thing she saw was the Seekers lust filled optics before she went offline from the intense overload.

-X-X-X-

When Luna awoke, the first thing she noted was how much pain she was in. Her wings hurt to the point that she wanted to cry but held back as she surveyed her frame. Scratches littered her body and most of them were on her inner thighs and crotch plates. She saw rivulets of blue energon staining her legs along with dried lubricant and transfluid and winced as she tried to move.

"Finally awake?" A voice chuckled, causing her to freeze. "Good morning, Luna," Starscream's very pleased faceplates came into view then. A confused expression crossed her features before horror and disgust took it's place.

"You sick fragger! You raped me!" She screeched, struggling to get away from him. Oh dear Primus, what would Optimus think of her?

"You enjoyed it in the end," He smirked at her. "Did the twins ever make you offline?" Luna remained silent then, which was the only answer he needed. "Go get cleaned and come back," He kissed her and she tore herself away, scowling.

"Release me from the cuffs then," She growled.

"No," He frowned. He grabbed her up and dragged her to the washracks, turning on the hot spray of water once inside. Luna protested the entire time, not wanting him touching her at all but having no choice as he denied her request to remove the stasis cuffs.

"Please, stop," She begged when he began touching her in a more sexual manner.

"Who do you belong to?" He asked, rubbing along her wings roughly.

"N-no o-one..!" She had a hard time not arching as he continued and let out a whimper. Starscream smirked in glee when her panel snapped open after a few moments, already dripping for him.

"It seems you're enjoying this more than you let on," He taunted, easily slipping a clawed digit into her. Luna saw no point in resisting and let out a pitiful moan. "Tell me what you want, femme," He growled. He released his pressurized spike and watched as she gazed upon it, optics wide. "You want this in you?" He added another digit to the first and listened as she gasped and whined. She did not want to submit but she saw no point in resisting... she didn't want a repeat of the night before.

"I want you to frag me already!" She snarled at him angrily. Starscream smirked and thrust into her, earning a delicious moan from the partially unwilling femme. He slammed her up against the wall and lifted her, servos holding her thighs tightly as he kept thrusting. Luna snarled at him and bucked hard, surprising the mech Seeker.

Starscream recovered quickly and pressed his mouth to hers in a harsh kiss, biting hard at her lips to gain entrance.

"Open, Luna," He growled, biting her throat just above the collar. He moved down and mouthed across her chest plates, nuzzling softly, glossa slipping into armor seams. The femme cried out and did so, whimpering when she saw him doing the same.

"Starscream, not again," She begged softly. "Not another merge... please!" She tried to push him away but he paid no attention to her attempts.

"You're mine, Silverwing," He hissed. He pressed forward and brought their sparks into contact. Luna cried out and arched, slamming her back against the wall painfully. She felt disgusting and ashamed for allowing Starscream to merge and 'face with her. The worst part was that her spark sang every time the older Seeker was near, begging to be merged with his, joined in the most intimate of ways.

When the overload faded, Starscream carefully set the femme back on her pedes and drew back, allowing their chests to close up, covering their sparks. The water coming down on them was evaporating the moment it hit them from how hot their frames were running, though it was also helping them to cool down.

"Mine," Starscream growled, claiming her lips again. Luna whimpered and fought weakly, flinching when pain radiated from her back and wings. "This pretty collar of yours will have my name on it soon."

"I will never belong to you," She growled out.

"On the contrary, Luna, you already do," He purred. "I've claimed your body and your spark."

"I will never truly submit to you, Starscream," She hissed. Starscream snorted and started to clean the feisty femme again despite her protests. He paid special attention to her back and wings, soothing the pain he'd caused during their little romp.

Luna allowed him to do as he pleased, letting him dry her and basically pamper her like some sort of prized pet. He left her in the room after that, telling her that he would return in a few joors as he had a meeting of some sort with Megatron and Soundwave. The silver and black femme laid curled up on his berth, reflecting on everything that had happened to her.

Before all of this, her spark and mind had been in chaos, heading in a downward spiral towards insanity and depression once more. Being aboard the very same ship as Breakdown was putting her circuits on edge and bringing up painful memories. When she was alone, as she was now, the paranoia began to set in and she would start having little panic attacks, thinking Breakdown was going to show up and finish the job.

However, none of that seemed to matter when she was near Starscream. Something about him just soothed her, put her mind at ease, settled her spark even. It... balanced her almost.

"Sire... what am I supposed to do?" She whispered to herself before forcing herself into recharge.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! I was having some trouble editing this chapter since it wasn't what I wanted and I needed to change Luna and Starscream's relationship to make it flow with what I was going to do in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, some of you voted and I've decided to bring back everyone's favorite twins~ Will they attempt to win Luna back? Find out in the next few chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna's trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and some other Seekers and mechs I can't remember.**

**I love all of my reviewers :D You people make me extremely happy especially when I'm not feeling well! Reviews are love~ So review if you love this haha keep up the great work dearies!**

* * *

><p>As the days passed, Luna began to realize that there was no use in trying to escape from the Decepticons and accepted her fate, though she would not accept being Starscream's 'pet'. As promised, he'd engraved his name on the slave collar and proudly boasted about it, even going so far as to taunt the Autobots when he confronted them in battle.<p>

"Are you alright?" Knock Out raised an optic ridge at the femme as he examined her. "You seem... distracted today, my dear."

"Everything is so very wrong, Knock Out," She vented heavily. "I've been taken away from my trine, my family, everything I love and been made a slave once more. At least with Barricade, I could do as I wanted without fear of being severely punished."

"Starscream has been lenient with you," He hummed. "Your spark is fluctuating again. Do I need to call Starscream in?"

"That... would be best..." Knock Out was the only one aboard the ship that was aware of her spark problems and Luna planned on keeping it that way. The vain medic commed his commander and had him report to sick bay. The door cycled open and admitted the cocky Air Commander.

"What is it, Knock Out? I was in the middle of a meeting," He scowled at the red mech.

"I'm done with my exams," Knock Out told him simply. "You can take your dear femme back now." Starscream looked at Luna and nodded. He'd noticed that she'd been somewhat sick as of late, growing weaker it seemed, but Knock Out reported that she was entirely healthy each time he sent the femme to him.

Luna got off the berth and leaned against Starscream when he wrapped a possessive arm around her.

"Luna, as your... master, you can either willingly tell me what ails you or I can simply order you to do so," He drawled as they walked.

"There is nothing wrong," She snorted. She leaned against him as much as she could, wanting, no, _needing _to feel his spark to calm her own. "I am... 'homesick' as the humans say."

"This is your home now," He told her firmly.

"This will never be my home," She growled. "I want my trine, I want my family."

"Your trine could easily be persuaded to join us," Starscream smirked.

"They won't switch sides, Starscream," She snorted. The mech Seeker fell silent as they entered his quarters and moved towards the berth. "What about your meeting?"

"It is over," He told her. "Since you've been so good as of late, I believe you deserve a reward." Luna knew exactly what kind of reward he was going to give her. She didn't fight it when he kissed her and shoved her to the berth.

Starscream was pleased by how compliant she was being as he got her revved up and ready. She even moaned for him to take her and merge sparks.

"Ah, patience," He purred softly. "We are taking this slow today," Luna's optics widened and she keened softly, wiggling under him. That was pure torture! Starscream took his time in teasing the femme's body, making sure to pay special attention to her wings and chest.

"Starscream!" She wailed when he brought her to an overload just by stimulating her wings and valve with his digits and glossa.

"Good femme," He purred. "Open your chest for me," He drug his claws over the smooth metal then. Luna complied with a whimper and arched when he caressed the glowing orb of life. At the same moment, he buried his aching spike within her and groaned. "Mine," He rumbled. "All mine," Luna locked her arms around Starscreams neck, burying her faceplates against his throat as he moved at a slow, torturous pace. His mouth claimed hers in what could almost pass for a passionate kiss as they continued, forcing a moan from the Seeker femme as she arched up, pressing close as she kissed back.

"Please, Starscream," She begged softly. "Your spark. I need to merge." Starscream groaned as he shifted the angle of his thrusts and eagerly opened his chestplates. Their sparks came together and with a cry, both were sent over the edge.

Luna trembled as Starscream pulled back, pulling out of her as his chestplates closed and his spike retracted. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, murmuring softly as he studied her.

"Such a gorgeous femme," He crooned. "I should have made you mine back on Cybertron when I had the chance."

"I was with the twins then," She grumbled. "They would not have given up so easily."

"Yes, well they had their chance," He snorted. "You belong to me now."

"As your slave, not your lover," She sneered.

"I am SIC of the Decepticons, I have no time for such things," He grunted. "Having you as my lover is quite tempting though. I would enjoy having you as more than just my slave." He caressed her cheek with the tips of his digits. "Perhaps someday that shall change."

"What makes you think I would enjoy being your lover?" She raised an optic ridge at him.

"You say no to so many things when I offer and yet your body tells a different story," He smirked at her. "You love spark merging with me, you always want it when we interface." Luna bit her bottom lip then. "That's what I thought," He smirked and kissed her again. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close, lazily stroking her back and wings as they both settled down.

-X-X-X-

"Optimus, I'm getting a signal from a restricted band," Ratchet looked back at his Prime.

"Patch it through," He sighed. The past few weeks had taken their toll on the great leader and it was starting to show. He was losing sleep over the situation and no matter what his team told him, he simply would not go into recharge. He wanted Luna back, he wanted his daughter back where she belonged, safe in his arms. "Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One, identify yourself."

"Boss bot!" A very familiar voice came from the speakers, making Ratchet freeze with horror. "Autobots Sideswipe and Sunstreaker reporting!"

"Sideswipe, it is a relief to hear your voice," Optimus let himself smile. "What are you doing out in this part of the galaxy?"

"Heard Wheeljack stopped by this planet and figured we should do the same," Sideswipe responded. "See what it's all about. Who knows, we might even decide to stay."

Ratchet let out a groan then.

"How long until you breach the atmosphere?" Optimus asked.

"Less than a solar cycle."

"We shall give you landing coordinates and then ground bridge you back to base once you arrive," Optimus told him.

"Roger that. See you soon, Hatchet!" The speakers cut out as the mech cackled.

"Uh... who was that?" Jack looked at the red and blue mech.

"That was Sideswipe," Optimus scrubbed a servo over his faceplates. "He and his twin are some of my finest warriors."

"They are also some of the biggest troublemakers around," Ratchet growled.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Arcee looked at a grinning Miko.

"Don't remind me," He groaned.

"Optimus, what are we going to tell them when they arrive?" Boomer looked slightly nervous as he asked this. "They may have split from Luna but it doesn't mean they aren't still protective of her."

"We shall cross that bridge when we get there," Optimus sighed. "This may be the opportunity we have been waiting for. With the twins arriving, we may have a chance at rescuing Luna."

"Yes, sic the insane frontliners on the Decepticons," Boomer snorted. Bumblebee beeped and shrugged then.

"Bee says that might be the best thing he's ever heard," Raf translated, trying not to smile.

"You won't be saying that once you've seen how upset they will be upon learning that she's been captured," Arcee rolled her optics.

"I smell a story behind this!" Miko grinned at the bots. "So, Luna used to be a couple with them? How did that work?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are split spark twins," Ratchet told them. "They are almost like what you humans call identical twins. Split spark twins are just as you would think, one half of a whole."

"We know bots can be... sparked," June spoke up then. "By either the AllSpark or naturally, yes?" Ratchet nodded. "Am I correct in assuming that split spark twins are originally one spark that splits into two?" Another nod. "Remarkably similar to how identical twins are formed in humans," She mused.

"I would have to research the subject but I can only assume that there are a great many similarities," Ratchet rumbled. "But to answer your question, Miko, because they are both one half of a whole spark, they must both agree on whom they want to be with. They cannot each have a separate femme, it does not work because of how their sparks are."

"Oh, okay," She nodded. Bumblebee beeped happily and pulled a datapad out, bringing up an old picture for the humans. It showed Luna and the twins sitting together before they were an official couple. The twins each had an arm looped around Luna's waist, her sitting between them with her arms slung around their shoulders, the biggest grins plastered on their faceplates.

"They look happy," June commented. "What happened?"

"The war," Optimus rumbled. The humans understood and nodded.

"So now they're coming to Earth," Jack muttered. "What're the odds that they'll take the news well?"

"Less than 2 percent," Ratchet grunted. "Sunstreaker is the one we will have to watch."

"He was a former gladiator," Arcee told them. "A Pit fighter in Kaon. He's extremely dangerous when angered."

"Bee says only Sideswipe can calm him," Raf's brows knitted together in worry then.

"I fear Sideswipe will be just as upset as his brother when they learn of this news," Optimus sighed. "We must prepare for their arrival," The humans nodded and pitched in with preparations.

The next morning, the twins arrived and were brought to the base via ground bridge. Sunstreaker was scowling as always, regarding the humans with critical optics while his twin was grinning.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, welcome to Earth," Optimus greeted them. "These are our human allies," He made a sweeping motion with his arm to bring attention to the humans. "Jackson Darby."

"Hi," He gave a wave.

"Miko Nakadai."

"Hiya!" She chirped and grinned. Sideswipe could tell he would already like this human when he saw her.

"Rafael Esquivel."

"Hello," He greeted shyly.

"Agent Fowler."

The man gave them a nod.

"And June Darby."

The nurse smiled and waved.

"I'm Sideswipe," The red twin smiled. "And this ball of sunshine next to me is my brother Sunstreaker." The mech glared at his twin then.

"Sideswipe!" The red mech was suddenly tackled by Boomer.

"Boomer!" The two started to wrestle, laughing as they did so. Sunstreaker nodded to Aqua, who smiled back softly.

"Where is Luna?" Sunstreaker looked around at the assembled group. Optimus stepped forward then, shielding the humans almost as he prepared to deliver the news.

"She was... captured by the Decepticons a few weeks ago," He told them. "Bulkhead was fighting off an attack when it happened and we were still some time away from the site. We've made contact with the Decepticons several times but they refuse to return her."

"What I wouldn't give to pound in Starscream's faceplates," Bulkhead growled. The Decepticon SIC was constantly taunting them, saying how Luna belonged to him and he would even hint at how he'd had her in his berth. It sickened him to think about it.

"The Decepticons have her?" Sideswipe stood slowly, a frown tugging at his lips. Sunstreaker's optics had darkened considerably and he was practically shaking as he held himself back from exploding with anger. "Is there a plan to rescue her?"

"We cannot do anything currently," Ratchet grunted. "We do not know where the warship is and we have no way of contacting her."

"Her trine can," Sunstreaker growled.

"It does little if she cannot tell us where she is," Arcee scowled at them.

"She's outsmarted Red Alert and Prowl in the past, I'm certain she can give the slip to Megatron and his crew," Sideswipe snarled. "We can't leave her there!"

"Calm down," Optimus took a defensive pose then.

"We'll get into contact with her and see if she can find anything out," Aqua told them quickly. The twins slowly settled down but they were still upset over the news.

"You will need to scan Earth alt modes if you're going to be staying here," Ratchet cut in. "Scan the internet and find a vehicle for yourselves." The twins dimmed their optics as they scanned the internet for an Earth alt mode. Their optics then brightened and they shared a look.

Optimus and the others backed up as the twins transformed, each taking on the form of a Lamborghini Murcielago, one red and the other yellow. They transformed back and grinned, pleased with their selections.

"Typical," Arcee rolled her optics.

"Try getting into contact with her," Sunstreaker grunted. Aqua and Boomer nodded before they opened the trine bond.

_::Luna! Thank Primus!:: _

_::Boomer? What is it? Is something wrong?::_

_::Not really but we need you to try and find out where the ship is located. Can you do that?::_

_::I can try. Why do you need me to do so?::_

_::We are putting a plan together. Dunno how it's going to work out but we'll get it soon.::_

_::Whatever it is you're planning, you'd best hurry. I'm being driven insane here.::_

_::See you soon.:: _

Boomer looked up then. "She's going to try and get the location. Hopefully they're at an energon mine."

"I pray that they are," Optimus sighed.

"When I get my servos on those 'Cons, they're gonna wish they never even laid optics on her," Sunstreaker growled menacingly. The bots all looked between each other, knowing that once they started, there was no stopping.

-X-X-X-

"Starscream, since I've been so good, can I go out and stretch my wings?" Luna lifted her helm from the mech's chest to look at him. "Just around the ship, that's all. My wings are starting to feel cramped and you know how we get if we're kept grounded too long." Starscream blinked his optics at her lazily. He knew very well how paranoid and flighty Seekers became if they were grounded for too long.

It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

"I suppose so," He hummed. "I'll accompany you, I could use a good flight myself." Luna nodded and lowered her helm back to his chest again. She decided not to contact her trine until she knew for sure where she was.

"I'm going to wash up," She murmured softly. "Join me?" She turned expectant optics up to his faceplates.

"Of course," He purred. "But not just yet," He rolled them over carefully and captured her lips. Luna squeaked in shock and shoved at him, trying to get him off.

"Starscream! Stop!" She gasped when he finally pulled away. "Not again, I'm tired and my energy levels are too low for a merge or even an overload." Starscream frowned and ran a quick scan over the femme before he realized she was telling the truth.

"Let's get washed up then," He sighed, obviously disappointed. He helped her to stand and moved towards the washracks with her. He helped her wash up and gave her quick, chaste kisses when he could, unable to get enough of her taste. Once they were done, the mech Seeker helped her back to the berth and settled down with her, playing with her collar lazily. "I've never understood why you kept this even after you were let go," He hummed. "Not that I'm complaining of course."

"Personal reasons," She muttered. "At this rate I'll never remove it. Too many ties here in the 'Con ranks, too many bad memories."

"Breakdown?" He took a guess.

"Yes," She sighed. "Until I resolve things with him I'll never be able to sever ties with the Decepticons."

"Autobots don't kill others for the sake of revenge though," Starscream smirked at her.

"Doesn't mean I can't try to push those morals," She shrugged, flicking her wings a bit. Starscream leaned down and kissed her, gently, shocking the femme into silence. He rolled them so she lay over him, straddling his hips as they kissed. The mech kept his servos planted on her waist, kneading the armor softly to make her groan and shiver as he trailed light kisses down along her jaw. "Starscream..." She gasped out his name softly as he carefully shifted to press her into the berth.

"Shh, my dear," He purred gently. "I want to make you feel good tonight."

"I-I can't," She protested. "Too weak."

"I will get you some energon then," He kissed her soundly then. Luna did not protest as he got up and disappeared to get some energon for them both. He returned and the femme eagerly drank her cube, humming happily as it energized her tired systems. Luna squeaked softly when Starscream pinned and kissed her. She responded with a moan, wrapping her arms around the mech Seeker as it continued.

Luna couldn't believe how gentle and almost loving Starscream was being as he teased her frame into arousal. He took his time in making sure she was thoroughly aroused and ready before he moved on to anything else. He paid special attention to her wings, making her moan and cry out softly. Luna felt her interface panel snap open and gasped at the rush of lubricant that spilled forth. She'd never been this aroused by the other Seeker before...

"You want me, don't you?" He purred softly, kissing her lips again. One clawed digit eased its way into her valve, drawing a low keen from the femme as she arched up, wiggling her hips a bit as he moved the digit slowly. Luna gasped when the digit was removed and replaced by something much thicker.

"Please, Starscream," She whispered into his audio, quivering in his arms. "Take me." Starscream groaned and thrust into the femme, burying himself to the hilt in her tight heat. He placed both servos on her hips, remaining still as he kissed her and murmured softly, treating her as though she were a virgin who'd just had her seal broken. Luna clung to the mech, kissing back and whimpering softly as she was given time to adjust to him for the first time ever.

"Feel good?" He asked, resting his forehelm against her own. Luna nodded and shifted, gasping at the little jolts of pleasure that shot through her from the motion. Starscream slowly began to rock his hips, pressing kisses down to her curved chestplates as he did so. The femme below him moaned and sighed in pleasure as she slowly began to move with him, arms still locked around his neck. Primus... it felt so good.

Luna moaned and cried out for the mech Seeker, finally just giving in to what he was offering.

She knew, deep down, that Starscream was her sparkmate, the one she was to bond to, but she couldn't truly accept it. He was a Decepticon and she was an Autobot, it would never work. She knew he was trying to prove to her that he deserved her, wanted her, but she was resisting. She didn't want to bond with him, not yet anyway.

Starscream stroked her chestplates, teased the seams and kissed above her spark chamber, silently telling her what he wanted. Luna let out a low keen and arched, opening her chest for him. He gazed down at her spark and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the outer core.

"N-nngh!" Luna cried out at the feeling and panted. Starscream parted his own chestplates and leaned down, capturing her lip components in a fierce kiss as their sparks leapt forward to join. Luna moaned into the kiss and clung to him, trembling as he wrapped both arms around her tightly, his hips keeping up a steady rhythm. The femme tore herself away from the kiss and screamed out the Decepticon SIC's designation as overload washed over her.

Starscream groaned as he continued thrusting into her and was soon brought to his own release with a growl. He collapsed on top of the femme with a soft moan and covered her faceplates with soft kisses, servos cupping her cheeks firmly as he waited for her to settle.

"Mine," He whispered against her lips. Luna didn't have the strength to argue as she kissed him, almost whining when he slipped his spike from her. He drew back and watched as all of her panels moved to cover her exposed parts and was oddly disappointed when he could no longer see her spark. His own plating closed up and he moved to lay down, uncaring of the mess they'd made as he held the black and silver femme close. Luna shuttered her optics and dropped into a well deserved recharge without another word.

Starscream watched her and held her close, resting his chin on her helm lightly. His spark pulsed with glee when she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around him loosely. He knew she was in turmoil, unable to escape from her past and seemingly trapped in it. There were days when Starscream returned to find her curled up, rocking back and forth, muttering incoherently as she did so. It got worse whenever she ran into Breakdown, but that was expected considering what had happened between them.

Starscream had noticed that she always calmed once he was near her and holding her. Knock Out could calm her to a certain extent but it was always Starscream she sought when she had one of her fits. But once she realized what was going on, she immediately started screaming at him, dragging him into a verbal fight. It was almost as if she was at war with herself.

Her spark craved his presence, as did her body, but her processor rejected him, labeling him only as her enemy and a threat.

He knew that eventually something had to give and he hoped that she would go with what her spark was telling her. Starscream had always known she was special, ever since he'd first lain optics on her and watched her fly. He thought she was absolutely perfect, though he would never say this to her or anyone else for that matter.

"You are mine, Silverwing," He whispered. He closed his optics and fell into recharge then, curling himself around the femme as he did so.

-X-X-X-

"Optimus, we just received word from Luna," Aqua reported to the Prime. "They are indeed stationed near an energon mine. I have the coordinates." She quickly gave them to Ratchet who pinpointed the location as being somewhere in Texas.

"We must do this quickly and efficiently if we are to rescue her," Ratchet turned to look at the bots. "This mission will require all of us to be on high alert, no mistakes can be made."

"Ratchet, will you be joining us?" Optimus looked at the medic.

"Yes," He nodded. "We cannot be sure of what awaits us and it would be best if I went with you."

"We're all ready when you are," Sunstreaker stepped forward, optics dark with rage and blood lust. Ratchet nodded and activated the ground bridge.

"We will contact you when we need the bridge reopened," Ratchet looked at the humans.

"You can count on us!" Miko smiled. She knew the mission was dangerous and the bots couldn't afford a distraction so she knew that this wasn't a good time to whine about not being able to watch them kick 'Con aft. The bots nodded and turned towards the bridge.

"Autobots, transform and roll out."


	28. Chapter 28

**I apologize for not updating sooner, I had to rewrite part of this to fit in with the rest of the plot that just recently made itself known in my head :P Yes, I kind of rushed Starscream and Luna but they aren't admiting anything yet.**

**I am introducing a new character into the story this chapter~ I hope you like her!**

**And yes, there is a shocking ending to this chapter. Enjoy~**

**Warning: Sticky interface.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I only claim Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle and some others that I can't remember. New character belongs to someone not me XD**

**Remember to review everyone! Reviews are love! Thank you for so many reviews so far though!**

**Just to clear something up, Starscream did not really rape Luna. In a way, she consented to it, not verbally but physically and mentally. She did in the end enjoy what happened, she participated in the interface. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

><p>The days passed since she sent the message to the Autobots and just recently, Luna had received a message from her trine stating that they were still staking out the mine, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. This put her at ease though as the days went by, she found herself giving in more and more to Starscream, who was treating her less like a slave and more like a secret lover of sorts.<p>

"Starscream, stop," She batted his servo away from her hip as she attempted to recharge.

"You've been recharging for the past few joors," He grumbled irritably.

"I'm tired," She grunted softly, scooting away from the other Seeker. Starscream merely followed and wrapped his arms around her middle tightly, locking her against his chassis. The mech started placing light kisses up and down the back of her neck, nibbling gently to make her squirm and sigh. "You're being bothersome, Starscream."

"You cannot just recharge all day, Luna," He scowled, lightly digging his claws into her armor to draw a hiss from the femme.

"Says who?" She grumbled, though she instantly regretted her choice of words. Starscream shifted and pinned her, optics flashing as he growled down at her.

"Why must you test me, Luna?" He leaned down and captured her lip components in a swift kiss. "Why can you not just listen? If you continue this, I _will _bring you to Knock Out."

"What is it with bots and threatening me with medics?" She scowled up at the mech then. "I do not need to see Knock Out, nothing is wrong. I am simply tired. We were up most of last night, in case you've forgotten."

"How could I?" He leaned down for another kiss, smirking lightly. "I do believe last night was the most intense night we've ever had together."

"You make it sound like we are a newly bonded pair who just started their honeymoon," Luna rolled her optics as she kissed back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"A taste of what is to come if you would simply give in completely," He purred, stroking a single digit down the curve of her cheek.

"Don't ask that of me," She murmured, stroking his wings lightly. Starscream nipped at her lower lip and reached up to stroke her helm ridge, making her shudder and groan.

Things moved quickly from there.

Moans and cries filled the room as the two Seekers came together in a passionate dance. Luna clung to Starscream tightly, faceplates buried against his throat as he thrust into her, taking her with hard, shallow thrusts.

"Primus..." Luna moaned and tossed her helm back, arching into Starscream.

"Mine," Starscream kissed her deeply, tangling their glossa's. He swallowed Luna's cry as she finally hit her peak, valve clenching around him as he continued to thrust into her. He soon came with a muffled moan, spilling transfluid into the femme. He collapsed onto her, kissing her almost lovingly as he murmured and held her. "Beautiful," He rumbled, gazing down at her as he picked himself up. Luna scowled at him, obviously not believing him as always. "And all mine."

"In your dreams, Starscream," She grunted softly, gasping when his spike slid from her. "Can we wash up?"

"Of course," He helped her up and into the washracks. Once they were cleaned up, they settled back in the berth and just rested. Starscream basically spooned up behind Luna as he held her, placing small kisses to her shoulders and neck as they relaxed.

"Why do you treat me like this?" Luna asked quietly.

"Like what?" He hummed a bit.

"Like I'm something more than just your little sex slave," She felt Starscream vent out a heavy sigh and shuddered at the blast of warm air against her neck. "You don't love me, nor do you even like me. So why do you mock me so, Starscream? Why pretend to have feelings you do not?"

"What if I was not pretending, my little femme?" He growled softly.

"I don't believe you," She snapped. "You're a Decepticon and SIC as well. Why are you making a mockery of this? We have no such relationship, Starscream, we're not a couple, you're not courting me."

"Or am I?" Luna actually paused then and felt her faceplates heat up.

"This is what you call courting me?" She hissed out. "Treating me like some kind of pampered pet and interfacing with me constantly? This is a joke, Starscream!"

"You're in denial," He argued softly. "You are too dense and stubborn to admit it and accept that I am actually trying to treat you nicely. I want you to accept my advances." Luna fell silent then and just curled up, holding back her tears.

"It would never work," She choked out. "An Autobot and the Decepticon SIC? We would both be offlined."

"We could find a way to make it work," He whispered. He turned her helm and kissed her, forcing her to stay still when she attempted to pull away.

Just as things were starting to heat up again, the alarm sounded making Starscream curse.

"Of all the... remain here!" He let Luna go and hurried out of the room. The femme barely managed to protest before he was gone.

_::Luna, where are you?:: _Luna sighed in relief when she heard Aqua's voice.

_::Starscream's quarters, down in the officers barracks. I'll send you a map.:: _Luna sent a quick databurst to her trine mate.

_::Got it. We'll have you out soon.:: _The link cut out and Luna smiled. She would soon be free of Starscream and the Decepticons!

Luna hated to sit idle and wait but she knew it was for the best.

"Luna, you in there?" She heard Boomer's voice just outside the door. Starscream had obviously locked it, seeing as they hadn't gotten in yet.

"Yes!" She shouted back. "Hurry up!" She heard the sound of a blaster charging and waited, wings twitching in anticipation. The door cycled open a moment later, allowing her to see the destroyed key pad and her grinning trine mate.

"Let's go," He ushered her out then. "This is Boomer, I've got Luna with me. Heading for exit now," He spoke over the comm. before looking at his trine leader.

"And where do you think you're going?" Breakdown blocked their way then, smirking at them.

"Breakdown, just the mech I've been wanting to see," Luna hissed, crouching down slightly. "Time for a little pay back!" She leapt at him with a cry.

-X-X-X-

"Who is that?" Arcee looked at her leader before turning her attention to the black and red femme currently cutting down the masses of Vehicons.

"I am not certain," Optimus admitted. That was saying something as he knew everyone under his command. The femme finally cut down the last one and walked over to them, looking quite confident, if not a bit arrogant. "Soldier, what is your designation?"

"Autobot StormStrike," She replied, the antenna on her helm waving a bit. Arcee narrowed her optics, not liking how disrespectful she sounded. "I was hiding in the mine when the 'Cons came around and started digging. I slipped on board and was waiting for just the right time to strike. It was just my luck that you all decided to attack today."

"We're here on a rescue mission actually," Arcee crossed her arms over her chest.

"Even better," She smirked. "I would say I could lead you to your teammate but I can't."

"There is no need," Optimus shook his helm. "I've received word that one of my men has her and is returning at this moment."

"Speaking of which, they should have been here by now," Arcee muttered, transforming her hand into a blaster. "Something must have happened."

"Then we must go to them," Optimus rumbled. StormStrike's antenna's twitched a bit before she snorted and took off, heading out ahead of the group. Optimus, Arcee and Ratchet followed, picking up their pace when they heard the distinct sounds of a fight.

"I should finish you, Breakdown," They heard Luna hiss. "But I'm not like you," They rounded the corner just in time to see her step back.

"Is that your missing comrade?" StormStrike eyed the Seeker warily.

"Yes," Optimus nodded. "Silverwing, that's enough," He called out. Luna twitched and turned around, optics wide behind her visor.

"Optimus!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for coming for me. I was afraid I would never see you all again."

"You are safe and that is all that matters," He smiled behind his battle mask. "Now, we must get out of here quickly." Luna nodded and went with them, smiling when Aqua met up with them. She opened the trine bond and felt her spark swell with joy again. She watched as StormStrike cut a path for them through the Vehicons and admired her skill. She was a fierce warrior though she didn't seem like the kind to work good with a team.

StormStrike followed the other Autobots back through the ground bridge and stiffened when she saw the humans, doorwings raised high and rigid. She hated those organic creatures! She would never hurt one of course, but they still gave her the creeps. Some would even say she had a sort of fear of them, which was just ridiculous in her opinion.

"We're missing two bots," Arcee commented when the ground bridge closed. Luna gave her a look, wondering what she was talking about.

"Arcee, everyone is here," Luna said cautiously. The other bots, excluding StormStrike, all looked as though they knew something that she didn't, which, considering the situation, was extremely likely. Ratchet opened the ground bridge again and they waited for the last two Autobots to come through.

When they did however, Luna was stunned into silence.

"Miss us?" Sunstreaker smirked at her. The femme launched herself at the twins, earning a yelp from Sunstreaker and a laugh from Sideswipe.

"Oh Primus, I've missed you both!" She hugged them tightly, smiling.

"We missed you too," Sideswipe smiled. "When we got here and they told us the 'Cons had you, we were pretty mad."

"You should have seen Starscream's face when we showed up," Sunstreaker smirked. "Slagger had it coming for what he said about you." Luna stiffened a bit but the twins said nothing more on that subject. By now, Optimus had taken StormStrike aside to speak with her and the others had gone back to their quarters either to rest or talk in private. Luna led the twins to the extra quarters and relaxed, overjoyed to have them back. She hoped they would be staying on Earth, it would make things so much better.

Ratchet would say otherwise of course.

"You feeling alright?" Sideswipe lifted his chin from her shoulder and gave her a worried nuzzle. Her vents had been hitching for for past few breems and from what he could feel, she was running a little hot.

"Be right back," She scrambled out of their embrace and stumbled towards a waste bin to purge her tanks rather violently. The twins leapt up and made sure she was alright before quickly escorting her to the med bay.

"Ratchet, somethings wrong," Sunstreaker grunted when the medic finally took notice of them. "She's running a bit hot and she just purged her tanks... violently."

"On the berth," He pointed to the berth and the twins quickly got the femme settled. True, they weren't in a relationship anymore but they still cared quite deeply for Luna and seeing her in her current condition worried them greatly. Ratchet ran his normal scans at first and then moved on to examine her frame externally and internally. More than once, Luna had to roll to the side and purge her tanks before she settled and allowed Ratchet to continue. "Luna, I need you to tell me the truth," Ratchet gave her a look. "What were you doing during your time with the Decepticons?"

Luna looked at the twins and then back at Ratchet, sighing when she realized she could not avoid it.

"At first, it was forced," She began. "His own personal way of torturing me, trying to break me. After a time, my body just seemed to submit and give in to Starscream. I was slowly going insane, Ratchet, being so close to Breakdown and not being able to do anything. And in some sick twist of fate, Starscream would sooth the ache," She gave a bitter laugh. "Only he could calm me. I was terrified of what my spark felt for him, I still am."

She saw the twins exchange uneasy glances then.

"He balances you out," Ratchet muttered. "Open up, I need to look at your spark." Luna did so hesitantly and looked away in shame. "You merged with him?"

"Yes," She whispered. Sideswipe moved and gripped her servo, offering a reassuring smile.

"No matter what, we'll always be here for you," He murmured. "Megatron himself could be your sparkmate and we wouldn't care!"

"Ew, that's creepy, Sides," She laughed at this. She winced when Ratchet stuck his servo into her spark chamber and glared at him. "How about a little warning next time?"

"I did warn you," He shrugged. "You weren't paying attention though." Luna scowled at him again and turned her attention back to Sideswipe as he chattered on, trying to cheer her up. "Luna, I swear to Primus, you are far too much like your mother," Ratchet grumbled when he finally pulled away. "You had better hope you can convince Starscream to leave the Decepticons because you are currently in the early stages of carrying." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stared in shock and slight amusement at Luna as she proceeded to crash.

"Hey, she pulled a Prowl," Sideswipe commented with a weak grin.

"One of you go get Optimus," Ratchet sighed as he set to work trying to reboot the femme. Sunstreaker quickly did so and when Optimus heard the news, he promptly crashed as well. "He can handle everything from raising a sparkling to facing down Megatron but he crashes the moment I say his adopted daughter is carrying," Ratchet snorted. "I'm getting too old for this..." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both began to laugh. The medic chased them out, waving his wrench over his helm as he shouted at them.

Ah, the good old days.

Now, to deal with Optimus and Luna.


	29. Chapter 29

**Almost thirty chapters everyone! Oh my Primus! :D I didn't think it would go on this long! And yet, there is still so much more to come!**

**It seems you all enjoyed the last chapter~ especially having Optimus crash haha. This chapter is kind of an odd one, lots of things going on and lots of decisions that need to be made. I'm sorry if it gets confusing, I actually had to go back and edit a lot of stuff to make it fit in with the rest of the plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and some others I can't remember. StormStrike belongs to Mercedes Wolfcry.**

**Thank you all for your continued support on this story! Means so much to me! Keep it up!**

**I still need sparkling names everyone! Mech or femme~ The actual 'gender' will be a surprise!**

* * *

><p>Optimus wasn't sure how to respond to the news once he finally recovered from crashing. He was stunned of course, perhaps even a little disappointed, but the fact remained that Luna had had very little choice but to do as Starscream wanted. He was upset that he hadn't been able to rescue her earlier and save her from this fate.<p>

"Silverwing, this changes nothing," Optimus rumbled once he found his vocalizer again. "You are still my daughter and I love you dearly. I will support you as much as you need during this time, we all will."

"I don't want anyone else to know I am carrying," She whimpered softly.

"How are you to hide it?" Optimus rumbled softly. "Ratchet can keep it confidential and so can the twins but what will you say when the sparkling is born?

"I... hadn't thought of that," She admitted softly. "I do not want them to hate me for this."

"They could never hate you," He gave her a gentle smile. "You have some daunting decisions to make, sweetspark," Optimus stood and drew her into his arms, holding her close. "I can accept the fact that the sparklings Sire will be Starscream and that you are still unbonded but that is what also disappoints me. I had hoped that when you and Aqua Blade found your sparkmates that you would both be bonded before one of you became sparked."

"He would never sparkbond with me," She bit out. "He thinks of me as nothing more than his own personal slave." She paused then and lightly fingered the collar, tracing over the Cybertronian glyphs that spelled out Starscream's name. "I... want to take it off."

"Are you certain?" Optimus looked down at her with soft, caring optics.

"Yes," She whispered. The Prime nodded and carefully helped her to remove the slave collar. Luna shuddered once it was off and curled against Optimus. She looked at her bracelets and removed them as well. Optimus remained with her until she fell into recharge and then left to speak with Ratchet.

"I will be taking a great risk but I believe it would be beneficial to us all if I contacted Starscream," Ratchet gave him an odd look. "Not today, I wish to see what he will do over the next few days now that Luna is back with us."

"Optimus, you are going to be playing a very dangerous game," Ratchet warned.

"I have realized this," Optimus rumbled out. "But I am only doing so for Luna's sake."

"You wish to see if he will come back for her, is that it?" The Prime nodded. "You're testing him? Optimus, he's a Decepticon!"

"He is the Sire to my daughter's sparkling," Optimus crossed his arms over his chest. "Seekers are notoriously protective of their mates and offspring if I remember correctly, old friend."

"Indeed they are," Ratchet deflated a little. "Is that what you are betting on then? That Starscream will abandon the Decepticons in favor of ensuring the safety of his creation?"

"I do not expect him to leave the Decepticons," He shook his helm. "But I do expect him to at least provide some sort of support for Luna. I will however, offer him a chance to join us should he decide to leave the Decepticons."

"If he had any common sense, he would leave and come join the Autobot cause, or at least claim neutral status," Ratchet snorted. "If you ask me, he should be here begging you to allow him to take Luna as his mate."

"That, my friend, may be a bit harsh," Optimus actually chuckled. "Should he turn himself over to us, I will be taking him aside to speak with him. If he truly wishes to take Luna as his mate, he will need to prove to me that we can trust him."

"Agreed," Ratchet nodded. "Go back to your daughter, Optimus, she needs you," The Prime nodded and went back to the med bay. Ratchet sighed and scrubbed a servo over his faceplates. "I'm too old for this kind of slag," He grumbled to himself.

-X-X-X-

After being yelled at and beaten by Megatron, Starscream lay in the med bay, ranting rather loudly to Knock Out who was repairing him with a grin on his faceplates.

"She was mine!" He hissed out. "How dare they take her from me!" He growled and flinched when Knock Out "accidentally" tugged on some wires. "I should have never left the room," The red mech thanked Primus when the Seeker stopped screeching. "I would still have her then."

"Commander, it's painfully obvious that you care for her as more than just some possession," Knock Out finally blurted, that grin never leaving his lips.

"Even if I did, Megatron does not approve of such things," He frowned.

"Since when have you ever cared about what he approves and disapproves of?" Starscream scowled at him then. "If you want her that badly, why don't you simply go get her?"

"How do you suggest I do that?" Starscream frowned again.

"All of my suggestions include either leaving the Decepticons and joining the Autobots or becoming a Neutral," Knock Out hummed.

"Have you lost your mind?" Starscream hissed at him. "Megatron would have me offlined before I could even leave the ship!"

"Its your choice," He shrugged. The Air Commander growled and kept quiet as Knock Out continued his repairs.

Starscream could feel his spark aching, throbbing, calling for it's other half again and firmly ignored it. It recognized it's mate and demanded for Starscream to claim her. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to. But he did not want to give Megatron another reason to think of him as weak, nor did he want the warlord to have something to use against him as he knew he most certainly would.

"All done," Knock Out pulled the Seeker from his thoughts.

"I will... consider my options," Starscream gave the medic a look as he sat up.

"I knew you would see things my way," Knock Out grinned. "Tell me when you finally figure out what you want to do." The SIC said nothing as he left, heading straight for his quarters. Sitting at his desk, he contemplated contacting Luna for no particular reason but then pushed the thought to the back of his processor. Why should he have to contact her? It should be the other way around! He huffed and buried himself in his work, trying to forget about Luna for the time being.

-X-X-X-

Luna was amused to say the least when she spotted the twins and StormStrike a few days later, all three sitting close together and talking like the best of friends. The femme came to the base whenever she felt like it and stayed for a few Earth hours, usually training or talking to one of the other bots. On occasion, she liked to stay in the unused part of the base, claiming it as her on-base quarters though some of the 'bots had other ideas about what she was using it for, especially when the twins were with her.

Luna, however, was keeping to herself, rarely coming out of her room except to get energon and visit Ratchet for daily check ups. The twins occasionally came to bother her and cheer her up, cracking jokes about Starscream and how, if the Seeker didn't step up and take responsibility, they would help raise the sparkling and teach it all their tricks. This had been said in the presence of both Optimus and Ratchet, who had both protested quite violently.

"Can I go out flying?" Luna asked Ratchet in a quiet, subdued voice.

"Will you be taking Boomer and Aqua with you?" He asked, though he already knew her answer.

"No," She shook her helm, giving him the expected answer. Her trine mates had just recently learned that she was carrying and both were beyond upset that Starscream wasn't around to help. Seekers were hardwired to care for and protect sparklings and their carriers. Ratchet knew this from experience so he knew what to expect from the two younger Seekers when it came to Luna. "They would only worry and I just want to get some air. I feel suffocated here in the base."

"Alright," He relented. "But do not be gone too long. Your body cannot take a lot of strain right now."

"I'll comm. you if anything feels off," She nodded to him. She left the med bay and slipped out past the others, though she knew Optimus was watching her as she did so. Once outside, Luna transformed and took to the sky, reveling in the sensation of being airborne again.

It made her forget all of her worries as she flew, which she was grateful for.

The feeling of the wind against her frame, the powerful roar of her own thrusters, the feel of the late afternoon sun. It was perfect! With a joyous cry, Luna dipped and swerved, showing off to an invisible audience. Just as she straightened out, another jet flew up alongside her and bumped her lightly. Luna jerked out of the way, keeping her distance from the other jet.

"Fly with me." Luna nearly stalled and her spark swelled when she heard the voice.

"Starscream?" The other Cybertronian didn't responded, he merely sped up, waggling his wings in challenge. Not one to back down, Luna tore after him, fueled mostly by her conflicted emotions towards the other jet. As they flew, Luna began to realize that they were performing a weird sort of dance.

Twirling and twisting around and over one another, occasionally brushing wings before parting and repeating the steps. She followed him into a dive bomb, twirling around each other in a corkscrew kind of motion. They pulled up at the last minute and transformed.

Starscream grabbed the femme from behind, pulling her until her back was flush against his front side.

"Starscream," She whispered breathlessly.

"Hello, Luna," He growled against her audio.

"What do you want? Have you come to take me back?" Her wings trembled against him as she fought to hold back her emotions.

"If only," He snorted. "Would you come back willingly?"

"No," She hissed. "I am happy with my trine and family again, I do not want to be taken away from that."

"Will you be rekindling your relationship with those accursed twins?" He sneered at her, tightening his hold possessively.

"No," She dropped her gaze, looking at his arms around her waist. This seemed to please the other Seeker as he purred and pressed a kiss to her neck. "Stop it, Starscream."

"You didn't have a problem with me doing this a few days ago," He smirked. He suddenly noticed that her collar was missing and tilted his helm curiously though he didn't ask her anything out loud.

"You don't have to keep pretending," She snorted. "You don't want me, not in the way you're insisting. You only want me to be your little whore. You want to control me." Her whole frame began to tremble and she growled. "How many sparks have you broken, Starscream? How many femmes have you pretended to love before you broke them? I will not be added to that list!"

"Settle down," He growled out. "Lower your voice."

"Shut up, Starscream!" She thrashed against him, squirming to get out of his hold. "Let me go!" Starscream rolled his optics and spun the femme in his arms, pinning her own to her sides. She screeched angrily at this and tried to ignite her thrusters though Starscream kept her in place with a snarl. The mech Seeker pressed his lips to hers in a rough kiss as he held her tightly against his own body, trying to calm her.

"Luna, calm yourself," He rumbled, bestowing kisses upon her faceplates and lips. "You are rambling and will draw attention to us if you continue."

"I don't want you," She whimpered. "What did I do to deserve a traitorous Decepticon SIC as my destined?" Starscream fell silent at this, resting the crest of his helm against her own to look into her optics.

"Your spark will not allow you to truly hate me," He murmured softly.

"I would rather offline than admit I want you as a mate." Starscream figured as much.

"Fly with me?" He whispered before letting go and jumping into the air, transforming as he did so. Luna hesitated for a few moments, watching the mech Seeker circle her before she followed suit. The two flew side by side for quite some time, though Luna was eventually forced to land because of low energy levels. She didn't tell Starscream the real reason when he asked though she had a feeling he suspected something else was wrong aside from her having not refueled. "We should do this more often," Starscream murmured once they were on the ground. "It was quite relaxing." Luna made a sound of agreement and twitched her wings. A ground bridge opened behind the Seekers then, signaling that it was time for the femme to leave.

Just as she was about to go through, Optimus stepped out, standing tall and regal as always.

"Optimus..." Luna was startled by his appearance and quickly stopped herself from moving and hugging the mech.

"Silverwing, return to base," He told her softly. The femme nodded and hurried through the ground bridge, which closed behind her.

"What is Sire doing?" She hissed at Ratchet when he approached her with some medical grade energon. "Why is he there?"

"He thought it would be best if he spoke with Starscream," He grunted, shoving the cube into her servo. "Drink it," He told her. "All of it." He added this as an after thought when he saw her make a face. She finished the cube with a grimace and handed it back to Ratchet before going to find her trine or the twins, though from the distinct sounds she was hearing from the other end of the base, she wouldn't be seeing them for quite a while.

"What did Screamer want?" Boomer embraced and nuzzled her softly.

"Nothing," She whispered. "Only wanted to bother me."

"Does he know?" Aqua embraced her as well, rubbing her back gently.

"No," She shook her helm. The two Seekers gave a relieved sigh at this and nuzzled their leader. They moved to their shared quarters and curled up on the berth though Luna was worried about Optimus being alone with Starscream.

Optimus returned almost a joor later and pulled Ratchet aside to speak with him.

"How did it go, Optimus?" The medic asked quietly.

"Better than I expected," He sighed. "I thought it best not to inform him that Luna is carrying, it is too soon to do so."

"A wise choice," Ratchet agreed.

"He wishes to see Luna more often though," Optimus continued. "I agreed under the terms that he meet her in a remote area and never in the same spot twice, for just a few hours once or twice a week."

"Reasonable," The medic nodded. "But, Optimus, do you truly trust Starscream?"

"I have not yet decided if I trust him or not," Optimus admitted. "But for now, I have little choice but to grant him some amount of trust."

"I understand," Ratchet sighed. "When has he asked to see her next?"

"In two days time," The regal mech rumbled. "After sunset that way no one will see them."

"Where?"

"He will contact me on a restricted band and provide coordinates tomorrow," Ratchet nodded slowly then.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Ratchet walked away then to work at the computers.

"So do I, old friend," Optimus rumbled out a sigh.


	30. Chapter 30

**Gah, my apologies for how horridly short this chapter is but it just did not want to be written :/**

**30 chapters? Oh my Primus! *faints* We've made it to 30 chapters at last! **

**Today we'll see lots of things, including a manipulative StormStrike~ **

**I dunno why but I like having characters crash XD its fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle and a ton of other characters I can't remember. StormStrike belongs to my lovely brain twin and RP partner Mercedes Wolfcry.**

**Remember to review! Reviews make me update faster (sometimes)**

**I need sparkling names! Two sparklings! Any 'gender' will do at the moment!**

* * *

><p>A month had passed since then and the Autobots were slowly settling into this new routine of setting up meetings between Starscream and Luna. The femme had protested, violently, in the beginning and it had taken the twins, Optimus and Ratchet to convince her that it was possibly for the best if she just agreed to meet him. Now though, she somewhat looked forward to the meetings.<p>

"Luna." Starscream pulled the femme Seeker into his lap with little protest and wrapped his arms around her, nipping at her wings lightly. "You're quiet tonight, is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing, Starscream," She responded softly, relaxing into his embrace. She was feeling a little sluggish and exhausted because of the sparkling siphoning energy from her to aid in its growth.

"Your energy levels are below normal," He noted with a hint of annoyance. He shifted her to sit sideways in his lap and grabbed her chin, forcing her helm to the side so he could press their lips together. Luna shuttered her optics and kissed back, allowing her frame to relax even further. Starscream pulled back and nuzzled her throat, forcing her to tilt her helm back, baring more of her neck to him in an unconscious submissive act. "I enjoy having such access to these spots that were previously hidden by that collar."

"So you've told me," She smirked softly. "I should get going, they expect me back soon."

"Has it been that long already?" Starscream frowned a bit, unable to believe that their time was up already.

"Yes," She hummed. "We spent most of this evening arguing." Starscream frowned but shrugged, a little annoyed that he would not see her again for another few days. "When should we next meet?"

"I would say tomorrow but I doubt you would be allowed to meet me so soon," He murmured softly. Luna rolled her optics and moved, kissing the edge of his mouthplates gently. "Why don't we both just stay here tonight?"

"Starscream, I can't," She frowned at him. The ground bridge signaling it was time for her to leave opened and she wiggled out of his hold, standing with a sigh. Starscream stood and grabbed her about the waist, pulling her into one last kiss before he found the femme being ripped out of his arms. Automatically, he tried to snatch her back, only to find himself faced with StormStrike and her blaster.

"Let's go," She dragged Luna away, smirking at both Seekers' expressions as she did so. When they finally arrived back at base, she refused to relinquish her hold and dragged the other femme through the base towards her own personal side of the silo that she shared with the twins when she was there.

"StormStrike, what the frag was that about?" Luna finally got free and glared at the other.

"I think it's time we had a talk, femme to femme," She snorted, sitting on her berth, antenna twitching as she spoke. Luna, realizing she wouldn't be able to escape, took a seat in one of the chairs, wings drawn down in defeat. "I've been watching you and Starscream dance around each other for the past month, almost two months, and I'm getting annoyed. You two need to get over whatever fragging issues you have and bring up the real issue: your non-existent sparkbond."

"Strike, he won't bond with me," Luna frowned.

"How do you know for sure?" She raised an optic ridge at the Seeker. "Have you talked to him about it? Even hinted at it?" Luna fell silent. "That's what I thought."

"I don't want him to know about the sparkling though," Luna whispered softly.

"Luna! Where is this femme that the twins tell me about?" The Seeker flinched a bit. "The one who used to antagonize Ironhide and the recruits? The one who fearlessly infiltrated the Decepticon camp? What happened to her?"

"She's gone," Luna muttered.

"That's a lie," StormStrike snorted. "Why are you acting like a scared sparkling? You're a fully grown femme and an Autobot warrior and saboteur! Just as I am, so what happened?"

"StormStrike, I have a lot of problems," Luna started to get defensive then. "It's hard for me to accept things like this because of the emotional trauma I suffered as a sparkling and as a youngling."

"That's nearly a millenia ago," She pointed out. "You were able to open up with the twins and yet the moment you get sparked, you run off and close yourself off. Starscream is your destined sparkmate, so what? Accept it and move on. What are you afraid of? Him hurting you? Well he can't. Are you afraid of Megatron? Don't be because he can't hurt you, not while Optimus still functions. Are you afraid he'll run off with the sparkling after it's born?"

"I don't want my sparkling growing up thinking it's going to have to choose between being an Autobot or a Decepticon," Luna hissed out. "I don't want it to be looked down upon because it's Sire is a Decepticon."

"So what will you do when the sparkling asks where its Sire is?" StormStrike pressed, narrowing her optics. "What will you tell it? Oh, you were a mistake and I never told your Sire. Yeah, that would go over well."

"The sparkling is a mistake but I will not have it terminated," Luna snapped. "I will raise it... with or without Starscream's help."

"A sparkling needs both its Creators in its life, Luna," StormStrike tried to get the younger femme to understand this but she was just too closed off from her past trauma. "You need to tell him or at least start hinting at it. Get on the subject of sparkbonding, ask him if he would ever consider it and slowly continue from there. Just do something! It's making me sick watching the two of you dance around like this. The next time you two meet, I am going with you for the first half."

Needless to say, this alarmed the Seeker and she would have protested had StormStrike not given her _that _look.

"I'm glad we had this talk," StormStrike chirped. "Now go to Ratchet, he probably wants to see you." The Seeker glared and trotted off. The femme smirked and looked up just as the door opened again and admitted the twins, who seemed worried yet again. "Don't worry, just a little femme talk," She assured them. The two frontliners nodded and moved, sitting on either side of her. She kissed them each in turn and smiled as they both wrapped an arm around her.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone the good news?" Sideswipe smiled, putting a servo over the femmes stomach plating.

"When Luna gets over herself and tells Starscream about her sparkling," She smirked.

"You are cruel," Sunstreaker rumbled, smirking.

"I know," She chuckled. The trio smiled and laid down together.

-X-X-X-

Luna was terrified when she went to meet Starscream a few days later, StormStrike standing beside her, looking confident and smug as she shot the other femme knowing looks.

"We have a guest today." It was a statement rather than a question as Starscream approached them. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm here as Luna's back up," StormStrike smirked, though she refused to elaborate anymore than that when the mech gave her a curious look. Uncaring that the other femme was watching, Starscream strode forward and pulled Luna to him, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. "Luna, isn't there something you would like to talk to Starscream about?" StormStrike smiled deviously, interrupting the pair after a few breems had passed.

"Shut up!" Luna hissed at the femme, wings raised defensively.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Starscream gave her a look as he tightened his hold.

"I just... have you... considered the possibility of sparkbonding?" She chirped quietly, looking down. "I accept that... yes, you are my destined sparkmate but I still have my doubts."

"You shouldn't," He snorted. "Yes, I have considered it but I am surprised you brought the subject out into the light so suddenly. You are aware of the possible risks, I'm sure, that go with such a thing?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"My dear femme, do not be afraid to tell me what worries you so," He crooned, tracing a clawed digit down her cheek. "Primus has destined us to be mates since before we were even sparked. We should have no secrets between us."

"We are not sparkmates, Starscream," She grunted softly.

"Not yet," StormStrike piped up with a smirk. "Isn't there something else you want to tell him?"

"StormStrike, don't the twins expect you back?" Luna snapped at her. The other femme grinned and left through the ground bridge that opened a moment earlier. Luna sighed and fell back into Starscream's embrace, sighing miserably. Her legs gave out and for once, she was glad that the taller Seeker was holding her.

"What is going on?" Starscream demanded, helping her to sit on the ground. "You've been quiet and skittish for the past few weeks. And now you bring up the subject of sparkmates, which until now, you have avoided as though it were Cybonic Plague."

"This isn't easy for me, Starscream," She sighed. "I have so much trauma and I've never been good with emotions..."

"Luna, just give me a chance," He murmured, drawing her into his arms again. Luna pushed him away and shuttered her optics as her chestplates split open and slowly slid apart. Starscream was confused and curious as he kept his optics locked on the spark slowly being exposed to his gaze. "I do not understand," He frowned. "What are you-" He stopped mid-sentence as he took a closer look at her spark. "Primus!" He reared back, optics wide, jaw unhinged. Luna quickly snapped her plating shut and looked away, ashamed.

"I've known for almost two months," She whispered. "I hid it from you because I was afraid you would try and take me away from the Autobots. I didn't think you would want it."

"Silverwing, why would you ever think that?" He recovered from his shock and glared softly. "Yes, at first I would have tried to take you away and keep you with me but I realize you'd be safer with the Autobots than you would be with me. Why would you ever think I wouldn't want it?"

"Because I'm an Autobot," She bit out.

"Valid point but I no longer care for such trivialities," He snorted. "Is this why you have been so skittish? You were afraid I would find out about the sparkling? _Our _sparkling?" He reached out and placed a servo over her chestplates, right over her spark.

"Please, don't tell anyone else about this," She whispered. "Not even Knock Out."

"This information will stay strictly between us," He agreed. "Our sparkling will be the first in so many centuries," He actually smiled at the thought. "Primus..." He gently pulled her into a kiss, treating her as though she would break at any moment. Luna groaned and kissed back, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The two Seekers chattered in the old Vosian dialect between kisses, both now somewhat excited for the sparkling to come.

Seekers were known to be very sparkling oriented and were known to be hostile towards anybot they were not familiar with should they approach a sparked bot or Seeker. It was nearly impossible for outsiders to approach a Seeker's mate when they were sparked, as the Sire and trine, on both sides, were fiercely protective.

If it weren't for their different factions, Starscream would have readily gone and joined her to help her through the gestation period and birthing of the sparkling but as things were, that wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"I will be speaking with Optimus in the days to come," Starscream murmured. "Now that I know of the sparkling, I will want to see you more often to know of your progress and health." Luna wanted to argue, to tell him he was being foolish by pushing his luck, but her vocalizer didn't want to work for her as she curled herself against him. Starscream nuzzled and kissed her shoulder, murmuring softly to her as he did so. "My little femme," He purred. "My mate." Luna shuddered softly. "I will cut this meeting short, you need to rest."

"Thank you," She whispered softly. Luna called for a ground bridge to be sent and shared one last kiss with Starscream before she got up and left. The Decepticon SIC watched her before he called for his own ground bridge and returned to the ship.

"You're back earlier than usual, Commander," Knock Out commented with a smug smile. "Things go sour tonight?" Starscream scowled and looked around, dragging the medic out of range of any cameras, pretending to be upset about something to throw off whoever might have been on monitor duty.

"Quite the opposite," Starscream told him once he knew it was safe. "Things went better than I could have ever dreamed. I requested that tonight's meeting be cut short due to the news I received."

"Congratulations are in order then?" Knock Out smirked at him, knowing exactly what was going on. He'd known it would happen, Pit, he knew she'd been sparked since before she was taken back by the Autobots! He simply kept it a secret, wishing to let Luna be the one to deliver the news once she herself found out. "You seem shocked," The medic grinned. "I've known for quite some time now, I was just waiting until she told you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Starscream hissed, peeved that Knock Out had kept such information from him.

"It wasn't my place," He shrugged. "The question is what do you plan to do? She's sparked with your child, Commander, and no doubt the Autobots expect you to step up and help."

"I do plan on helping," Starscream muttered. "But the fact remains I cannot be there for her full time and even right now I run the risk of having our Lord find out." He growled this last part, wings flaring angrily.

"Well start thinking," Knock Out waved a servo dismissively. "You only have a few short months before the sparkling is ready to be born." With that, he left, swinging his hips and humming. Starscream rolled his optics and left as well, mulling over what he now knew. It wasn't until he reached his quarters that the news finally settled and he realized just what it meant.

He was going to be a Sire.

Starscream promptly crashed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Forgive how short this chapter is! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter because this one is a bit of an emotional rollercoaster for Luna. It's her P.O.V today so we can understand everything. **

**Just a reminder, this is a bit of an AU from the actual Prime plotline, but I will eventually bring it back to follow the events of the Season 1 finale with some minor changes.**

**I need to thank Mercedes Wolfcry for the ideas of this chapter! :D I was having a horrible time trying to figure out how to move this story forward when she gave me the ideas. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine and tons of other characters I can't remember at the moment. StormStrike belongs to Mercedes Wolfcry, I'm just borrowing her~**

**Remember to review everyone! I still can't believe we're at 31 chapters! And there is still quite a bit more to come~**

**I need sparkling names! Two names, mech or femme! **

* * *

><p>I sighed as I got off the examination berth and handed the now empty cube of medical grade to Ratchet with a quiet thank you. As I was leaving, I caught sight of Sunstreaker and StormStrike, both walking close together, the femme giggling over something the frontliner had said. Before I could really think about it, Sideswipe rushed up and grabbed me into a hug, nuzzling me gently as he smiled.<p>

"Why do you look so down, Luna?" He asked, keeping one arm around my shoulders as he walked with me. "Screamer being an aft or something? Because if he is, Sunny and I will beat some sense into that helm of his."

"Thanks, Sides, I'll keep it in mind," I smiled weakly. Truthfully, Starscream was being quite nice, becoming more and more interested in the sparklings development each time we met. He wanted the sparkling, he told me, and was happy I was carrying. He would always kiss my stomach plating and murmur softly as we lay together under the stars. Cheesy sounding, I know, but it's true.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" He persisted, giving my shoulders a squeeze. "You're way too quiet." I pursed my lips though a giggle escaped me when I saw Miko grilling StormStrike about random things again. The poor femme looked awkward and uncomfortable as she tried to dodge tiny Asian and her questions. Miko apparently enjoyed causing Strike such unease though I'm sure Ratchet would be telling her that she needed to get used to the humans at some point.

"It's really nothing, Sideswipe," I whispered. The frontliner let out a little whine at this but knew better than to press the matter.

"Sunny and I are always here for you if you need us," He murmured. He released me and went to go antagonize his brother. At the time, I didn't understand the full meaning of his words but in time, I would and it would push me to the edge.

A few days later, as I was huddled with my trine, I saw the twins and StormStrike. They were walking together, Sunstreaker with his arm around her waist and Sideswipes servo casually brushing along her back and aft, which he grabbed when he thought no one was looking. StormStrike retaliated and did the same thing, earning a grin from Sides.

I felt a flare of jealousy in my spark as I watched them and quickly killed it before I did something I would regret. My trine felt it however and wrapped their arms around me tightly, chattering in Cybertronian and Vosian to help calm me down. I broke free of their embrace and contacted Starscream over our private communication band, asking him to meet in our usual place. I told Ratchet where I was going and he opened the ground bridge for me before I pretty much ran through.

I sat with my knees hugged against my chest as I waited for Starscream and let out a weak chirp when I felt him draw me into his arms.

One arm kept me locked against him while his other servo went to rest on my abdominal plating. He pressed small kisses to my helm and faceplates, trying to prompt me into speaking.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He looked into my optics with concern. "Is everything alright?" I merely nodded and leaned into him. Starscream, obviously confused and unsure of what to do, simply held me, murmuring quietly as he tried to sooth whatever ache I was feeling. My spark was so confused and it hurt but I just let Starscream do what he wanted. He pulled me into a soft kiss and I responded weakly. We stayed there for hours, doing nothing but basking in each others presence.

We must have fallen into recharge at some point because the next thing I knew, I onlined my optics to pure darkness. I was curled up in Starscreams arms, helm tucked under his chin as he held me close to his frame. I gently woke the mech Seeker, smiling softly at his sleepy protest.

"We fell asleep," I murmured when he finally got up. "We should get going."

"Of course," He rumbled softly. We both got up and dusted our armor before I called for a ground bridge. I gave Starscream one last look before I left. Optimus was waiting for me when I returned and I willingly fell into his strong embrace.

"We were worried when you did not return after a few hours," He murmured, dropping a kiss on my helm.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Papa," I whispered, trembling slightly.

"It is alright," He smiled gently. "Come, lets get you some energon." I nodded and followed him to the med bay. I got quite an aft chewing from Ratchet before he gave me some regular energon and a half-cube of medical grade.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I whispered to Optimus. I watched his optics soften as he nodded and went to his quarters with him. I curled up on his large berth and snuggled into his familiar warmth as his powerful arms embraced me, holding me close to his chassis. I slowly fell into recharge, feeling safe in my Sire's arms and let all my worries disappear as I did so.

-X-X-X-

I was more than a little distressed and jealous when I saw StormStrike kissing Sideswipe one day but I forced my former feelings down. I'd had the twins to myself in the past and chose to break it off with them but I couldn't help feeling jealous. They were together, Boomer and Aqua were together, Optimus had Elita, I swear Bulkhead and Arcee are in denial and Ratchet... I don't know. But still, where did that leave me?

This thought plagued me for some time and when I was cornered by StormStrike one day, I was quite tempted to just let all of my feelings out and run off.

"Luna, I'm glad I caught you," She smiled, antenna twitching. I always found myself a little amused by her antenna and vaguely wondered what would happen if I touched one. "I have something to tell you." Her optics shifted from side to side, as though to make sure no one else was around. "You aren't the only one." Her grin was one of joy but I was confused. I wasn't the only one what? My attention was pulled to her servo as it shifted and her digits drummed against her stomach.

It took a moment but I finally realized what she meant.

She was sparked.

I gaped at her, shocked. Primus, she was sparked and no doubt it was the twins'. My spark felt like it wanted to shatter when I received the news and I collapsed. StormStrike knelt down, obviously aware of my sudden distress over the situation and gave me a tiny smile. I keened in pain and buried my faceplates in my servos, frame shaking as I fought back my cries.

"Shh," StormStrike pulled me close and rubbed my back gently. "Just let it out," She murmured. And I did. I sat with her for quite some time, sobbing and crying my spark out. "Come on, let's go find Starscream," She helped me up and I followed, sniffling. I was in shock of course, so I was a bit numb and barely noticed when we went through the ground bridge. StormStrike kept one arm around me, a femme helping a fellow femme, and waited with me for Starscream to arrive.

When he did, he was cautious and more than a little confused as to why I wasn't moving to him.

"You ever hurt her, 'Con, and I will personally rip your spike off and shove it up your own aft," She warned him. "The twins will do a lot more than that if you ever hurt her so you'd better hope they never hear anything." StormStrike moved in front of me and tilted my helm up. "You better be smiling when you come back," She smirked. She left then, heading back to base.

"What the Pit was that about?" Starscream broke the silence.

"Nothing," I grunted, voice rough from crying. He moved and wrapped his arms around me, chirping a bit when he saw the coolant tracks on my faceplates. "I've lost them," I whispered. "I was foolish to think they would come back to me after all this time. I should have known they would move on and not tell me. Primus, I'm an idiot."

"You're young," Starscream muttered. "They were the first ones in your life, it's somewhat expected."

"There is no going back," I murmured. "I can only move forward," I looked up at Starscream with pained optics. Starscream leaned down and kissed me, pulling me tight against his frame. I didn't fight it as I melted into him, whimpering. He lowered us to the ground and settled himself between my thighs as we kissed. I trembled and gasped as he lavished attention on my wings and throat, slowly working his way down. He stopped at my stomach and moved back up, kissing me again. I allowed my panel to slide open and gasped in shock when he took the time to actually stretch me.

I was trembling by the time he retracted his own plating and extended his spike. He held my hips firmly and eased his length into me. I let out a cry at the feeling and trembled as I dug my clawed digits into his back.

Starscream was amazingly gentle as he basically made love to me. We both came to our peaks together and clung to each other as we rode it out.

No words were spoken as we kissed and calmed down but then again no words were needed right now. Our sparks thrummed within our chests lazily, in time with one another as we shifted into a more comfortable position. Our panels closed and we merely cuddled.

Ha, who knew Starscream liked to cuddle?

"After the sparkling is born, I will bond with you." Starscream promised softly, sealing it with a kiss. I nodded and nuzzled against him, feeling content for the first time since this whole fiasco started. After some time, we reluctantly parted ways and I returned to the Autobot base. I was confronted by the others, even the humans, and looked around nervously. I gave a hint of a smile but my wings must have given me away because Aqua and Boomer twittered with glee and relief.

"No going back now," StormStrike smiled.

"All we can do is move forward," I agreed. The twins wrapped me up in a hug, murmuring to me about how happy and proud they were that I'd finally found it in my spark to move on. I hugged them back and 'blushed' when I heard Miko cheering and saying something about throwing a party.

For the first time since arriving on Earth, I could honestly say that the future looked bright.


	32. Chapter 32

**I wish I had an actual excuse as to why I was so late with this update but I don't DX this chapter was being difficult and didn't want to be written and all my energy was being put into work and into writing chapters for Reason to Live.**

**Big thank you to Mercedes Wolfcry, who is an absolute joy to talk to and bounce ideas off of :D She played a nice part in one of the ideas of this chapter XD Thank you!**

**Lots of moody femmes in this chapter haha and a curious Soundwave...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle and a bunch of others I can't remember at the moment. And the unborn, unnamed sparklings. StormStrike belongs to Mercedes Wolfcry.**

**I need sparkling names! Please! **

**Remember to review everyone! Greatly appreciated!**

**And it's 2 am over here so I'm gonna go try and pass out.**

* * *

><p>Luna swatted at Starscream's servo and growled when he attempted to replace it on her rounded stomach plating. She was further in the gestation period, almost half way through, and was starting to show, just as StormStrike was. Speaking of StormStrike...<p>

The femme had been on a 'hormonal rampage' as June had so kindly put it, for the last week or so and Luna was finding it far too amusing for her own good. Then again, she was no better. She was snapping at everyone that wasn't Optimus or her trine though she and StormStrike never got into a confrontation, which surprised everyone. Ratchet and June told them it might have been because they were both pregnant and therefore, they felt the same and could comfort one another if they needed to.

"Luna," Starscream rumbled, dragging her from her little day dream. "Stop being difficult," He slowly wrapped his arms around her and was successfully able to pull her into an embrace without her snapping at him. Truth be told, the mech Seeker had been terrified when she first started having mood swings but was now quite used to it, he'd even figured out her pattern.

"Stop being an aft," She snorted, snuggling against his chassis.

"How am I being an aft?" He frowned, nuzzling her helm softly.

"You just are," She grumbled tiredly. Starscream frowned even more when he felt her tense up again for about the tenth time that night.

"You're tense," He murmured. "Why?"

"I don't know," She sighed. "I just... something feel's off, Starscream, and it's making me nervous. I don't feel safe out here tonight."

"No one knows of this place," He told her gently. "We are safe here."

"Starscream, please," She pleaded softly. "I don't feel safe tonight, not one bit. Call it intuition or me just being paranoid but either way, I just feel like tonight is a bad night for us to be here."

"Where do you suggest we go?" He held her a little tighter. "I cannot and will not bring you back to the _Nemesis _and I am unwelcome at the Autobot base." Luna flinched at this. They'd just recently learned of Starscream's involvement in Cliffjumper's deactivation and Arcee was pissed for a lack of better words. So was Boomer of course and he was a bit more violent about things than Arcee.

"Optimus will allow you into the base if only for my sake," She whispered. "Arcee and Boomer will not bother you." Starscream was hesitant of course, as anyone in his position would be, and let out a little uncertain chirp. He was still a Decepticon and that wouldn't be changing any time soon as far as he was concerned. Even after having been the Autobots prisoner just a week prior, he'd returned to the Decepticons for more than just a few reasons, not that he was willing to list any of course.

"Fine," He relented. Luna gave a weak smile and contacted Ratchet to open a ground bridge and to warn Optimus that she was bringing Starscream with her. The ground bridge opened not long after and the two Seekers walked through, hands clasped together loosely.

Boomer and Arcee were no where to be seen when they stepped into the base, much to their relief, and the first to greet them was Optimus.

"Silverwing, this is unlike you," He rumbled softly, addressing her by her true designation.

"I know but I..." She paused. "I just had a bad feeling is all and I did not feel safe out in the open tonight. I just want Starscream here with me for the night, if that's okay?"

"Of course," He nodded, optics moving to lock with Starscream's, sending him a silent but very obvious message. Starscream nodded and followed his soon to-be mate to her private quarters at the back of the base.

The two settled into her berth and laid in comfortable silence for some time. Starscream had his arms locked around the femme, holding her flush against his chassis as they rested.

The Decepticon SIC began humming softly, an old Cybertronian lullaby from the sound of it, as he held his femme, stroking her abdomen softly as he did so. Luna smiled at the familiar sound of it and twittered softly, adding her own little bits to the song. Somehow, it morphed into an old Seeker nursery song meant to sooth sparklings. Luna didn't know it very well, as it was one her mother had rarely ever used, so it was quite amusing to Starscream as he tried to teach it to her.

"Ugh, I give up," She sighed softly.

"We'll try again another time," Starscream smirked against her shoulder. Luna let loose a soft purr from her engine and settled back against him as she offlined her optics. "Get some rest," He whispered, feeling how exhausted she was. The femme made a small sound before she cycled down for recharge.

Starscream remained awake for quite some time, just watching over the femme in his arms as a thousand thoughts raced through his processor.

_:Starscream.: _The Air Commander was a little more than startled when he received a comm. from Soundwave of all mechs. The communications officer rarely ever used the comm. frequency and even if he did, it was an encrypted code or recorded message.

_:What is it Soundwave?: _He was cautious as he responded, instinctively tightening his arms around Luna.

_:Soundwave: requests condition of Seeker femme: Luna.:_

_:That is no concern of yours, Soundwave.: _He snapped back, baring his derma against Luna's shoulder angrily.

_:Soundwave: understands Starscream's reluctance. Symbiotes: own creations.: _Ah, that explained why Soundwave was so protective of the blasted little pests. _:Requesting condition of femme Seeker.:_

_:Luna is... fine.: _He finally responded. _:She is healthy and so too is the sparkling.:_

_:Sparkling: singular?:_

_:Yes, just one sparkling.:_

_:Single sparkling: unusual for Seeker breed.:_

_:Not really. Most pairs only have one sparkling at a time.:_

_:Statement: understood. Saved to memory. Starscream: planning to bond?: _Primus, did he ever stop asking questions?

_:Yes.:_

_:Soundwave: approves.: _Wait.

What?

_:What?:_

_:Soundwave: approves of decision to bond with femme. Bonding: great responsibility and life changing. Sparkling: will benefit greatly from bond.: _

_:Well... thank you, I suppose.: _Starscream was certain he'd never felt so embarrassed in his entire function before.

_:Soundwave: will not tell Lord Megatron. Risk: of the highest level. Protection of femme and sparkling: even greater. Autobots: approve?:_

_:Some do and some don't, we are working on it.: _

_:How far along is femme Seeker Luna?:_

_:She is in the second phase right now. Nearly into the third.:_

_:Time: limited. Starscream: knows decision must be made regarding factions?:_

_:I am well aware that I must make that decision soon.: _He was painfully aware of it in fact.

_:Understood. Soundwave: will see you for morning reports.: _With that, the connection was cut and Starscream vented out a sigh. So now Knock Out and Soundwave knew... he prayed that Megatron remained oblivious. The Air Commander held Luna closer and cycled down for recharge at last.

-X-X-X-

As Starscream was getting ready to leave the Autobot base, he was startled by the sound of Luna and that new femme StormStrike shouting.

"You glitch! It's mine!" Luna shouted, sounding royally fragged off.

"In your dreams! I saw it first!" He heard StormStrike counter. What in Primus' name were they fighting over? Curious, he, Ratchet, Optimus and the twins followed the sounds to the makeshift kitchen area. What they saw had them all shaking their helms.

StormStrike and Luna were fighting over what appeared to be the last energon cupcake.

"You fat aft! You ate all the others!" StormStrike sneered, trying to lunge for the table again.

"Me? Quit lying! You're the one who ate them all while I was out!" Luna shoved her aside and jumped.

"I'm not on base that often you greedy Seeker!" StormStrike grabbed Luna's arm and yanked her back.

The group continued to watch as the two femmes fought and bickered, trying to get the last cupcake. It continued until Aqua strolled in and casually grabbed it up and bit into it. The other two paused and stared at her, jaws hanging open.

"What?" She blinked owlishly as she finished it off. She shrugged and wandered off, leaving the room in silence.

It was Sideswipe who broke the silence as he burst into howling laughter. Sunstreaker joined him, though his laughter was more controlled than his brothers. Starscream was smirking, optics glowing with obvious amusement as he tried to desperately hold back his own laughter. Optimus was chuckling while Ratchet only shook his helm.

"Oh, frag off," They scowled at the group of mechs. Starscream strode forward and drew Luna into his arms with a grin.

"Well, this was certainly a great way to start the cycle," He chuckled a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow," Luna whined at this, obviously not wanting to be separated for that long. She grumbled when he kissed her and shoved him back, scowling.

"You're an aft," She muttered. "For laughing at me like that." Starscream smirked and left with Ratchet. The twins pulled her into a big group hug with StormStrike and forced the two femmes to make up. Of course, they did so in their own way which included tackling the twins and cuffing them to a support pole without them noticing.

"I feel better," Strike smirked as she and Luna walked away from the twins who were shouting and apologizing to the two saboteurs.

"As do I," Luna purred.

"Oh! Wanna feel the sparkling?" Strike looked at the other femme, antenna twitching happily. Luna's wings fluttered excitedly as she nodded and let the black femme guide her servo to her rounded stomach. Luna waited a few breems before she felt it.

A faint thump against the metal of Strike's stomach that in turn, thumped against Luna's servo.

The Seeker let out a twitter of excitement and basically squealed when she felt it again.

"That's amazing!" She gasped softly, wings flaring out.

"I know, right?" StormStrike grinned. "What about you, has your little one kicked yet?"

"Yes," She smiled. "Wanna feel?" Strike nodded and eagerly placed her servo over Luna's stomach. The Seeker grinned when she saw her optics light up in glee at the feeling of her sparkling kicking and let out a squeak when Strike pulled her into a hug. The two chatted for a while before the twins managed to get free and dragged StormStrike away to exact some revenge, promising Luna they'd be back to do the same to her later. She stuck her glossa out at them and was then glomped by her trine mates. Boomer and Aqua cuddled and nuzzled her, chattering excitedly as they touched her stomach.

They were officially sparkling crazy.

They'd done the same to StormStrike, much to her chagrin, quite a few times. She'd learned to just deal with it and let them do as they pleased until they decided to go bother Luna instead.

"So how are you and Screamer?" Boomer murmured, hugging his mate and trine leader close.

"Better," She hummed gently. "And don't think we didn't hear you and Aqua last night." She gave them both a vicious grin that had poor Aqua Blade 'blushing' heavily. "By Primus, you two are loud!"

"You should hear Strike and the twins," Boomer grumbled.

"I'd rather not," She twitched. Her trine mates laughed and cuddled with her, all of them relaxing into the familiar sensations. Trust, love, caring, and more love were felt over the bond and they basked in the feelings.

Aqua and Boomer chased the twins off when they came looking to exact their revenge and sent them straight back to StormStrike. Luna happily cuddled with them in their shared quarters afterwords, falling into a light recharge with them as she did so.

Life was almost perfect.

Almost.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for how short this is in advance! This story is going to begin to wind down soon. And as a reminder, this storyline is AU now! **

**For those of you who might have been confused, chapter 32 took place after the TFP episode "Partners" except Starscream stayed with the Decepticons instead of declaring independence.**

**Sparkling names have almost been chosen! **

**Lots of odd little things this chapter, Starscream may seem OOC but thats just how it will be.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and a whole bunch of other characters I can't be bothered to remember at 1 in the morning. StormStrike belongs to mah brain twin Mercedes Wolfcry**

**Remember to review everyone! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Starscream all wore matching expressions of shock as they stared at the two femmes currently advancing upon them.<p>

"We might want to run," Sideswipe whispered, never taking his optics off the femmes.

"I agree," Starscream muttered. Sunstreaker only nodded and on the count of three, they all made a run for it.

"I'll go after Screamer," StormStrike growled.

"I've got the twins," Luna bit out. They split up and began hunting down their prey.

Starscream rushed right past Arcee who stared after him, confused, and only understood what was happening when StormStrike practically flew past her as well.

"What have they done now?" She muttered to herself. It wasn't uncommon to see Starscream around base these days, as he usually returned with Luna during their almost nightly meet ups. He normally left before the sun rose but other days he stayed well into the morning.

It also wasn't uncommon to see the three mechs running for their very lives while Luna and Strike chased them. Very rarely did the femmes have an actual reason for doing so but when they did, the three mech's usually took off from the base to hide.

There was still some mutual hatred between Starscream and some of the Autobots but for the most part, they all got along, if only for Luna's sake.

Arcee heard twin cries and rolled her optics before she continued on to her destination. She knew the twins were in for it if Luna had in fact captured them but she would show them no pity. They obviously deserved what was about to happen. She next heard Starscream's shrill cry and smirked, hoping that Strike got him really good for whatever had been done.

"We're sorry!" The twins shrieked from below the hissing Seeker.

"The next time you decide to comment on my weight, I will personally scrap you both!" She snapped at them. Just as suddenly as her anger surfaced, it disappeared, replaced by an expression of hurt. "That kind of stuff really hurts," She whimpered. The twins looked at each other, still not used to all of the mood swings the two femmes experienced. The Seeker then began to bawl her optics out, wailing about how mean the two frontliners were and how fat she was getting because of Starscream.

"Hey, we're sorry," Sideswipe pulled his friend into a comforting hug. "We didn't mean it, we were just joking."

"So was Starscream," Sunstreaker added in.

"Yeah, you look great," Sideswipe gave her a smile, praying to Primus that they could get her to settle down.

"You're just saying that," She sniffled.

"We wouldn't lie to you," Sunstreaker rubbed her back. Luna sniffled and nodded, hugging the twins with a small smile. The two Lamborghini's let out silent sighs of relief as they helped her up and went to go find Strike before she slagged Starscream too badly.

Starscream found them first though and he immediately wrapped Luna up in a fierce hug before he started spewing apologies. Sideswipe grinned and recorded the whole thing, unable to resist the temptation of having some sort of blackmail over the mech. StormStrike sauntered over and let herself be drawn into Sunstreaker's arms.

"Don't you have to leave soon?" Luna murmured as she and Starscream left the trio to return to her quarters.

"Yes, unfortunately," He frowned, giving her servo a soft squeeze. He was beginning to hate the moments when he was forced to part from the femme, especially when he knew he wouldn't get to see her again for another few days or more. The two were just about to her quarters when they heard a shriek that could only belong to StormStrike. Luna shook her head, knowing that the other femme was going to slag the twins for what they'd said. The twins flew by a moment later, looking like Unicron himself was after them.

"GET BACK HERE!" StormStrike rushed past, optics narrowed, antenna drawn back on her helm as she gave chase. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CALL A FEMME FAT!" Starscream chuckled and drew Luna into his chassis, kissing her helm with a smirk. At least she wasn't that violent whenever he slipped up. The most she ever did was give him a few dents and then start crying and apologizing. It was quite a sight.

"I still have some time before I'm expected back," He murmured as the door shut behind them. "Soundwave can only cover for me for so long."

"I know," She whispered. Starscream drew her into a demanding kiss then, holding her tight against his chassis to prevent her from breaking the contact. The femme growled into the kiss and curled her claws over some of his armor, holding him in place. Starscream growled back and bit at her lower lip component, proving his dominance over her as he gripped her hips tightly. He walked her towards the berth and fell with her when she toppled though he was careful to keep his weight off of her delicate frame.

Starscream pressed kisses down the length of her body and smiled when he reached her growing stomach. He pressed loving kisses to the bulge and crooned softly, chattering in Vosian as he did so. His hold on her hips was gentle, thumbs and fingers rubbing soft, soothing circles on the plating to relax the femme.

"I never got to ask how you were feeling this morning," He murmured, resting his cheek on her stomach softly. "Any pain? Sickness?"

"I'm fine," She sighed, stroking his cheek gently. "The sparkling is fine as well." He nodded and pressed another loving kiss to her stomach before he moved up and enveloped her in his arms. Luna curled close to him and let out a sigh, not wanting him to leave yet. "Say hello to Soundwave and Knock Out for me."

"I will," He hummed softly. "Behave while I'm away," He smirked teasingly. Luna scowled and ducked her helm, burying her faceplates against his throat. "I will try to send you a comm. later on today," He kissed her helm gently. He tilted her helm back and captured her lips in a soft, yet passionate kiss that left the other Seeker breathless. The two slowly untangled and made their way out to the control room. Ratchet was already there, ready to open the ground bridge, and nodded when he spotted them. He typed in the needed information and threw the switch.

"Bye," Luna whispered, hugging the mech tightly. Starscream flicked his wings and held her tight, reluctant to leave her. Grudgingly, he drew away from her and went through the ground bridge. Luna sighed and turned to leave but found her path blocked by Optimus. "Sire?"

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked softly, drawing her into a warm, welcoming hug.

"Better," She murmured, returning the hug. Optimus smiled and lifted her into his arms with a chuckle. "I'm not a sparkling anymore," She pouted after she calmed down from the initial shock.

"You will always be my little femme," He rumbled softly, optics bright with love for the Seeker. Luna muttered and curled up in his arms as he carried her to his own quarters for some father-daugther time. These were the times that Optimus wished Elita was with them, to share these moments with Luna and help get her through the days. Despite the circumstances under which it was happening, he knew his mate would be overjoyed at the news of their adopted sparkling being sparked.

One day though, one day he knew Elita and the other femmes would find their way to Earth and they would be reunited.

-X-X-X-

"You're late, Starscream." The Seeker gave Megatron his usual scowl and took his place in the meeting room. He flicked his wings in a gesture that only Soundwave would understand before addressing his leader.

"My apologies, Lord Megatron," He tried to keep the sarcasm out of his words. "I was up late working on new battle plans and scouting out new energon deposits." He wasn't lying, at least not this time. He really had been doing those things while he was with Luna, though only while she had been deep in recharge.

Starscream handed the datapads to Megatron with a smug look, which only grew when he realized that Megatron had been expecting him to be bluffing.

"I'm actually impressed," He grunted. "I will be sure to look over these at a more appropriate time." And so the meeting continued, though Starscream was only half paying attention.

_:Femme Luna: problems?: _Starscream kept his faceplates blank when he received the message from Soundwave.

_:Aside from being chased through the base this morning for an offhanded comment about weight, there are no problems. She's fine and so is the sparkling.:_

_:Sparkling: due?:_

_:Not for another few weeks or a month.:_

_:Starscream: Will inform Soundwave when sparkling is due?: _

_:Yes.: _Unknown to Megatron, he and Soundwave had found some common ground between them and though they were still at odds, they could speak in a civil manner when it concerned certain topics.

Like sparklings.

"You are dismissed," Megatron finally told them after what felt like joors. The SIC and TIC of the Decepticons left, walking in silence though they were still communicating over the comm. frequency.

"Ah, Commander Starscream, just the mech I was looking for," Knock Out interrupted them, smirking as always. The trio quickly moved to more private quarters to speak. "Anything new to report?"

"No," He snorted. "Luna is doing just fine though her mood swings are something of a mystery. Made an offhanded comment about weight as a joke and she just about exploded."

"Femmes are very picky about their weight," Knock Out chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

"Yes well, I've learned my lesson for the day," He muttered. "She's getting close though, a month or so and the sparkling will be here."

"Do you know the gender yet?" Soundwave played a recording of Knock Out then.

"No, Luna is insisting it be kept a secret until after it is born," Starscream rolled his optics.

"Well, at least it won't be too long of a wait," Knock Out shrugged. The Seeker did little besides nod in agreement though he wished that time would pass quickly. "Do you plan on going again tonight?"

"As much as I would like to, I need to actually get some work done," He muttered. "I will keep contact with her though."

"That would be best," Knock Out and Soundwave nodded. The SIC exchanged a few more words with them before he headed for his own quarters to work on reports and other things that needed doing. He wanted to speak with Luna but it was too early and not enough time had passed. She was probably resting anyway and he knew she disliked being woken from her naps. With a sigh, he just continued working.

-X-X-X-

"I hate you both," Luna muttered when her trine mates landed before her.

"Soon, you'll be in the skies flying with us again," Boomer grinned, pulling her into a hug.

"And we'll also have a little one we can teach," Aqua smiled. Luna chirped and smiled at the thought. She rubbed her stomach affectionately and yelped when the two Seekers squished her between them. Eventually, she got free and went back into the base with them. StormStrike grabbed her aside for femme time the moment she got inside the base and shoved the twins out of her half of the base to do so.

"So why aren't the twins here?" She asked, taking up her usual spot on the berth. StormStrike just shrugged and leaned back, dancing her finger tips over her stomach plating. Luna twitched her wings and followed the movements with her optics, much like an organic cat would do. The silver and black Seeker let out a chirp and pounced on the other femme, giggling as she nuzzled the growing bulge.

"Uh..." StormStrike didn't know what to think as the Seeker continued.

"Sorry," She grinned sheepishly, backing off. "Just... couldn't help myself. I love sparklings and everything having to do with them. It's.. sorta in my coding."

"Ah," She nodded, antenna twitching. The door suddenly opened and they both turned to see Miko, grinning, in the middle of the room. StormStrike hissed and got behind Luna who snickered at her reaction. The little Asian ran over and Luna picked her up, smiling.

"Hello, Miko," She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Wanted to see the to-be mama's!" She announced happily. "Man, you two are getting big! I didn't even think the armor could do that." She stared at their stomachs with wide eyes. Luna looked at StormStrike and grinned before she looked at Miko.

"Would you like to feel?" She asked, winking. Miko caught on and nodded excitedly. Luna chuckled and lowered her to her own stomach before she twisted and deposited the teen on StormStrike. The femme shrieked but remained still as Miko ran her little hands over the distended plating.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" She gasped softly, pressing against the warm metal in hopes of feeling the sparkling. StormStrike whined and squirmed, not liking the organic on her one bit.

"Alright, Miko, that's enough," Luna chuckled and lifted her up. The teen whined but allowed herself to be lifted away. "Go bother Ratchet, I'm sure he misses you already." Luna set her down and watched as she ran off.

"If you ever do that again, I will kill you," StormStrike muttered.

"Sure you will," Luna grinned. The two femmes stared at each other and then burst out laughing. "Well, I'm going to go bother Ratchet, I need some energon." StormStrike nodded and watched the Seeker leave.

Luna got the energon from Ratchet and suffered through an exam before she was allowed to leave back to her quarters.

_:Luna, how are you feeling?:_

Her spark did a little leap inside of its casing when Starscream's voice came over the comm. frequency.

_:A little tired, but otherwise fine. You aren't coming tonight, are you?:_

_:No, I need to remain here in order to avoid suspicion and to do some work. I am the SIC of the Decepticons after all.:_

_:I understand. When do you think you will be able to come again?:_

_:Tomorrow, if things go well. It just depends on what Megatron decides he wants me to do.:_

_:Alright.: _Luna hated when their plans were ruined, especially when it was because of Megatron and his stupid raids.

_:I'll comm. you again tonight.: _She could hear the purr behind his words and smiled gently.

_:Okay. Get back to work, lazy aft.:_

_:Look whose talking.: _Luna went off on him for that of course. _:I pray to Primus our sparkling does not have your temper.:_

_:Mine? You have a worse temper than I do!:_

_:I hope it has your voice.: _Luna felt her spark stop and she smiled brightly.

_:Stop with the flattery, get back to work.: _

_:Yes, ma'am.: _He cut it off with a playful growl. Luna snorted and leaned back on her berth, playing her digits over her stomach.

"Little one, I hope you arrive soon," She cooed softly. "We're all excited to meet you and your future playmate as well." Luna closed her optics and slowly drifted into recharge, the sound of an old Vosian lullaby coming to the forefront of her processor as she did so.


	34. Chapter 34

**I can't believe this story has gone on so long! This is the longest story I have ever written :'D Thank you to all of my reviewers who have stuck with this all this time!**

**There is lots going on in this chapter including the birth of one of the sparklings~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, and a whole slew of other characters I can't be bothered to remember. Including the sparklings though StormStrike belongs to mah brain twin Mercedes Wolfcry~**

**Please remember to review everyone! **

* * *

><p>Luna feared the worst when Starscream did not show up for their usual rendezvous a few weeks later.<p>

"Somethings wrong, I just know it," She whispered to herself. "Ratchet, open a ground bridge, I'm coming back." The portal was opened not a klik later and Luna rushed through it quickly.

"Where is Starscream?" The medic was tense when he turned and saw only Luna.

"That's what I would like to know," She looked at him. Ratchet turned back to the monitors and immediately set to work scanning for any signs of Starscream's spark signature. Boomer and Aqua tried to sooth their agitated trine leader but she was far too wound up and worried. StormStrike was off base in her own private area secured by Agent Fowler so she wasn't around to help settle her and the twins were off on patrol.

Optimus stepped in and gathered the worried Seeker close, soothing her as best he could.

"I found him," Ratchet announced after a tense half hour. The humans all perked up, hope shining in their eyes. "His signal is weak though. If we're going to help him, we need to move now."

"Autobots, whatever differences we have with Starscream must be set aside," Optimus rumbled. "We can only assume that Megatron had some hand in this and that Starscream may very well have been exiled from the Decepticons." The others all nodded and prepared to leave. "Autobots, roll out." Boomer opened the ground bridge and they watched as Team Prime went through.

"Starscream will be fine," Miko told Luna from the platform. "That guy can take a beating and bounce back like it was nothing!" Luna could only smile at the statement.

After what felt like ages, Boomer opened the ground bridge and the others returned, surprisingly uninjured, all with grim expressions.

Bulkhead had Starscream's unmoving frame in his arms and was stained with the Seekers life blood. Ratchet said nothing as he ushered the great mech into the med bay and then promptly kicked him out, locking the door behind him.

Luna lurched forward, horrified by the state the other Seeker was in, but was held back by Arcee.

"Ratchet knows what he's doing," She murmured. "Starscream will be back to his screechy self in no time." Luna quivered her wings nervously as she nodded and placed a servo over her stomach, feeling the sparkling shift uncomfortably. She winced a little and rubbed over the spot gently. Ratchet had told her that the sparkling was due any day now and that she should be prepared for it.

"I'm... going to go see StormStrike," She whispered before leaving, unable to remain on base any longer. Lucky for the heavily pregnant Seeker, StormStrike's base wasn't very far from the outpost so it didn't take long for her to get there.

"Huh? Luna, what's going on?" StormStrike was surprised when the Seeker arrived, looking miserable as she walked in. "What brings you all the way out here? I thought Ratchet confined you to the base..." Luna looked up and collapsed on the Transformer sized couch before she tearfully told Strike what was happening. The other femme drew her into an awkward hug and tried to sooth her. "Come on, no more crying," She muttered. "It'll be alright. He'll be back to normal soon and then you'll have your sparkling and be happy with him." The Seeker's intakes shuddered as she tried to calm down.

StormStrike pressed a servo to her stomach and smiled, antenna twitching excitedly. Luna squirmed and hissed when the sparkling shifted uncomfortably within her tank.

"He fussing again?" She mused, rubbing over the now flexible metal.

"Yes," She hissed out, wings flaring in slight pain. StormStrike went and got some medical grade energon for them both, hoping to settle the sparkling within her friend so she wasn't in so much pain.

"Better?" She asked, earning a head shake no. Strike was nervous when Luna did this and prayed to Primus that the other femme didn't go into labor or something. The two were quiet for some time, trying all they could think of to calm the sparkling.

Obviously, it was as stressed as its Carrier about the situation.

"Fraggit!" Luna howled in pain and clutched at her stomach plating.

_:Ratchet! Luna is going into labor! I don't know what to do!: _StormStrike sent a comm. to Ratchet.

_:Fraggit all! I can't do anything from here as I have my hands full with repairing Starscream and keeping him online. You'll have to deliver the sparkling.:_

_:WHAT! I can't! I'm no medic!:_

_:Well I can't do it either, now can I? And she's probably to the point where we can't move her so you're going to have to do it. In fact, get the twins back to your base, it'll work better with more than one bot helping. I can guide you all through the steps but that's it.:_

_:Fine.: _Needless to say, StormStrike was not a happy femme. She quickly got a hold of the twins and demanded they come back to her base though she didn't tell them why. She and Luna both wanted to see their expressions when they figured it out.

"What's going on?" Sideswipe rushed inside after transforming back to bipedal mode.

"What's wrong?" Sunstreaker looked between the two femmes, just as confused and concerned as his brother. "Luna, why are you here? I thought you were meeting Starscream." They quickly told of the situation with Starscream and were quite shocked. "Why aren't you back at the outpost then?"

"I felt sick and I just couldn't stay there," She grunted. "You know Ratchet wouldn't let me in to see him until later so I came here. Might have been a mistake though," She winced.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe moved forward, optics dim with concern. He noticed that Luna was entirely too tense and her intakes were ragged, like she was in pain...

"Primus!" Sunstreaker reeled back in shock. "We need to get you back!"

"Ratchet is still repairing Starscream," StormStrike informed her lovers. "He's charged us with delivering the sparkling." Just like the mechs they were, they started to squawk and protest, saying how disgusting birth was. "Too fragging bad!" StormStrike snapped at them, antenna quivering. "Suck it up and help me!" The twins whined but complied. "Someone go get some blankets and pillows or something so we can lay her down." Sideswipe immediately darted off to do so. "Sunstreaker, go get my basic medical supplies." The yellow frontliner went to do so. "Luna, just do what Ratchet taught us to do." Luna scowled at her and hissed when she felt her armor shifting.

The twins soon set everything up and got Luna to lay down.

_:Okay, we're as ready as we can be.: _StormStrike sent a ping to Ratchet.

_:Alright, good. Now, when she's ready, her armor will shift aside and expose the sparkling chamber. When that happens, you'll have to help her expel the sparkling. Be very careful though, the sparkling is much more fragile than you think and will need to be cleaned off.:_

_:Right...: _That didn't sound too hard. The trio watched as Luna writhed in pain, helpless to sooth her as they didn't have the necessary drugs. They watched as her armor began to split and got ready to deliver the sparkling.

"Sunny, get behind her," Strike ordered softly. The golden frontliner shifted and helped the Seeker to sit up, drawing her up against him to support her. "Sides, grab one of her hands," Sideswipe did so and cooed softly, reassuring his friend.

"You're doing great," He murmured with a smile. Luna tried to smile but her faceplates contorted in pain as her armor shifted again. StormStrike sterilized her servos and got ready as the rest of Luna's armor shifted aside, exposing her sparkling chamber. It was already beginning to split open, much to her relief.

"Okay, this might feel a little weird," She whispered. Hesitantly, she stuck her digits into the opening and felt for the sparkling. "Found him." She smiled and began to ease it out. Luna howled in pain and squeezed the twins' servos. She pushed to help StormStrike with her task and sobbed from the pain, silently vowing that this was to be her only sparkling ever.

"You did great," Sunstreaker nuzzled her when he saw the sparkling was out at last. StormStrike cleaned up the sparkling and handed it to Sideswipe before she cleaned out Luna's sparkling chamber. Luna was exhausted as she looked at all three of her smiling friends and finally laid optics on her sparkling. Swaddled in a blanket, she couldn't really see what it looked like but from the happy little burbles it was emitting, she could tell it was happy, healthy and curious about those around it.

"It's a little mechling," StormStrike smiled as Sides handed the sparkling to his Carrier. Luna held the sparkling carefully, awed as she looked at its tiny faceplates. Sunstreaker carefully laid her back against the pillows and moved to embrace StormStrike for a job well done.

"Hello, little one," Luna cooed softly, optics tearing up again. "Primus, you're beautiful," She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"BrightStar," Sideswipe suddenly chirped. Luna looked at him, confused. "BrightStar," He repeated. "I think it's the perfect name for him."

"We'll see what Starscream says," She chuckled weakly. "I personally like DuskGlider."

"I like that one too," StormStrike hummed. The group laughed and bathed the new spark in attention, which he happily soaked up.

"Attention hog just like his Sire," Sunstreaker chuckled. "And his Carrier."

"Mute it," Luna muttered tiredly.

"Why don't you get some rest?" StormStrike smiled. "We'll wake you up when Ratchet comes to get you." Luna nodded and offlined her optics, holding her drowsy sparkling close as she slipped into recharge.

-X-X-X-

A few joors later, the group was surprised to see Optimus instead of Ratchet coming to collect the sleeping Seeker. Optimus nodded to them as he strode inside and looked down at his adopted daughter. He noticed the squirming bundle in her arms and knelt down.

"Hi, Sire," Luna greeted quietly as she came out of recharge. She shifted the little bundle and showed him the sparkling. Optimus felt his spark soar at the sight of the sparkling and held his arms out, silently asking to hold him. Luna handed her son to him and watched as the great mech held the sparkling as though he would break with the slightest movement.

"He has your optics," He noted, smiling at the bright purple optics that were staring up at him. He handed the sparkling back and gently lifted the Seeker into his arms. "Ratchet wishes to check you and the sparkling over." Luna nodded and rested against him as he made the short trek back to the outpost. Ratchet ushered them into the med bay and ran some scans over Carrier and Creation alike before he deemed them both completely healthy.

"He's just a little hungry," He muttered, letting the little one mouth at the tip of his finger. Luna took him back and offered an energon line to the sparkling who took it happily. "Starscream will be online by the morning," He motioned to the other med bay occupant. Luna looked over and felt relief flood her systems when she saw that Starscream was fully repaired.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Get some more rest, brat," He smiled affectionately. "You've had a Pit of a day."

"Don't I know it," She muttered. The sparkling had already stopped feeding and had fallen into recharge on her chest, tiny fingers clutching at her armor. Luna smiled and fell into recharge as well, though she knew she probably wouldn't get much sleep as Ratchet had warned her that sparklings required feeding every few hours.

Such was her new life.

-X-X-X-

When Starscream came online the next day around late afternoon, he was a little disoriented and in pain, though it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be.

"Starscream!" He turned his helm and was pleasantly surprised to see Luna smiling at him.

"For you to be smiling, I must've done something pretty good," He said in a slurred voice. Luna chuckled and helped him sit up before she helped him to drink down half a cube of energon.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She whispered, kissing his cheek. "Someone wants to say hello," Her smile grew then.

"What?" Starscream was more than a little confused by the statement. He searched around and then looked at his lover, noting that her stomach was significantly flatter than he remembered it being. Luna smiled and got up, going over to a very small berth to pick something up. He caught the sound of small clicks and chirps as she moved towards him with a small bundle in her arms.

"Say hello little one," She cooed softly. She shifted the bundle and Starscream was certain his spark stopped. There, in her arms, was a sparkling, staring at him with huge purple optics and a smile on his faceplates.

"Is that...?" He looked at Luna, optics wide.

"Yes," She nodded. "This is our son." Starscream breathed out a happy sigh and held his arms out, wishing to hold his creation. Luna happily handed him over and watched as they interacted.

"Primus, he's perfect," He whispered. Starscream pressed a kiss to the tiny helm and cradled him close to his chest, letting him listen to his spark beat. He could feel the Creator-Creation bond beginning to form and smiled as he cooed and clicked at him.

"It is good to see you online again," Optimus rumbled as he stepped in, obviously interrupting a family moment. "I know you both wish to talk so I will take my grandson and leave you to talk." He moved and gently took the sparkling from Starscream before leaving. The older Seeker took a moment before the Prime's words registered and he squawked, looking at Luna with wide optics.

"Optimus is my adopted Sire," She chuckled, placing a servo over his own.

"And you failed to mention this to me, why?" He hissed softly. "No matter, what's done is done," He sighed. Starscream drew the femme onto the berth with him and kissed her with a low growl.

"Starscream, what happened?" Luna whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "What happened yesterday?"

"Megatron found out about our secret meetings," He growled. "Jumped to conclusions and slagged me for apparently providing the Autobots with important information regarding the Decepticons. He doesn't know that Knock Out and Soundwave know about us, or Breakdown for that matter."

"As long as he doesn't find out about the sparkling, I'm fine," She murmured. "Does this mean... you're no longer a Decepticon?"

"It would seem so," He held her tighter. "It means I can now bond with you," He purred at the thought and nuzzled her. Luna hummed and smiled as she kissed him.

"Not in my med bay!" Ratchet growled, startling the couple. "Take your activities else where. No jumping the gun either, you can't bond for another few orns."

"What!" Luna groaned and buried her faceplates against Starscream's throat.

"A bond so soon after giving birth is a great risk," Ratchet snorted. "A Carrier can easily become sparked with another sparkling." Starscream made a sound of understanding then and rubbed his lovers back. "Scram, both of you," He shooed them out of the med bay. Optimus was out in the command center, showing off his grandson to the other Autobots proudly.

"Hey, Starscream." Arcee walked up to the pair and the mech stiffened, preparing for the worst. "You better take care of them both," She warned. "And you two made a cute kid, congrats." The two Seekers relaxed and Starscream allowed himself to smile.

"Thanks, Cee," Luna hugged the older femme. The blue two-wheeler hugged back and nodded to Starscream before she wandered off. Luna moved and took her son back from Optimus with a smile just as Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived with the children and June.

"Luna!" They all ran up to her as she knelt down.

"Did you give birth?" June asked, noting the difference in her appearance.

"Indeed I did, June," She smiled at the woman. She gently lowered her arms and allowed the humans to see her sparkling. The sparkling chirped and wiggled, looking at the humans as they looked at him with equal amounts of curiosity. "Those are humans, little one, they are the dominant species here," She cooed softly.

"Is it a mech or a femme?" Miko asked, walking up to smile at the sparkling. The young mech cooed and looked at her, taking in every detail. Starscream knew that he would have his smarts when he got older and smirked.

"It's a mech," Luna smiled. The humans continued to ask questions and Luna happily answered them.

"Does he have a name yet?" Raf asked, smiling as the sparkling made a few noises similar to what Bumblebee used to communicate.

"No, we generally do not name our young until their personalities and colors begin to show," She explained. "Though, I think that may be different with this one," She smiled at her sparkling. "I was thinking BrightStar or DuskGlider." The sparkling turned his optics up to her at the names and chirped.

"I think he liked the name DuskGlider," Jack smiled, laughing when the sparkling squealed at the sound of the name.

"Indeed he does," Starscream mused. "DuskGlider it is." He held his wings high and proud as he looked down at his son.

"Luna!" Starscream was quick to snatch the sparkling as Boomer and Aqua tackled Luna. The humans were moved by Bumblebee and Bulkhead, much to everyone's relief as the Seekers lay on the floor. The three chattered in Vosian and cuddled happily, obviously excited over the new born sparkling.

They finally stood up and Boomer took Aqua into his arms, purring.

"Aqua and I have some news for everyone," He grinned, looking over at Ratchet who stiffened. "We're having a sparkling." They all heard a crash and looked to see Ratchet keeled over, optics dark.

"I think we killed Ratchet," Aqua tilted her helm to the side. The room burst into laughter as Optimus helped the medic up.

"Primus hates me," He groaned as he came back online. This drew another round of laughter from the bots and humans. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke?"

"Afraid not, Ratch," Boomer grinned. "We've checked several times and Aqua is indeed sparked~" Ratchet groaned again and muttered something about making sure no one had sparklings ever again.

StormStrike and the twins arrived at the outpost some time later to join in on the impromptu celebrations and were equally shocked when they learned that Aqua Blade was also sparked.

"The base is going to be really crowded soon," June looked up at Optimus.

"Indeed it will," He knew he would need to speak with Agent Fowler soon to see if the government could get them a larger area to reside in or if they could extend the silo more to make room for the new additions. "I will speak with Fowler." June nodded and went back to watching the festivities.

Surprisingly, Optimus joined in, if only to humor his team and spend time with his daughter. DuskGlider was tired out by the end of the day and resting in his Carriers arms peacefully while Luna chatted with the others.

"I think it's time for you to get some rest," Starscream murmured, wrapping his arms around her gently. "I can tell you're tired," Luna protested but lost and went with Starscream to their now private quarters after she said goodnight to the humans and bots. Ratchet had already set up a crib for the sparkling much to their relief and joy.

"I'll have to thank him," She smiled and placed DuskGlider in the crib. He squirmed unhappily for a moment before he settled in and fell back into recharge. Luna placed a small blanket over him to keep him warm and went with Starscream to the berth. He drew her close as he captured her lips in a kiss, sliding his glossa along the bottom component before he bit down gently. "S-Star..." She mewled quietly as he kissed down her throat, servos roaming over her frame eagerly. "No -ah – stop!" She arched up when he found a sensitive area on her back. "I would love to interface but not right now," She murmured as she pulled him up into a kiss. "Dusk is still only a day old, he would wake up the moment we got too loud." Starscream cursed softly when he realized this and grumbled unhappily. "Soon, Starscream," She promised softly.

"Alright," He murmured, kissing her again. "You need a shower," He scowled down at her.

"In the morning, Starscream," She smiled. "I'm too tired right now." The mech nodded and shifted to hold her comfortably. The pair sent waves of comfort and love to the sparkling as they settled in for the night. Luna was the first to fall into recharge while Starscream remained awake.

_:Starscream: Still online?: _The Seeker had never been more relieved to hear that monotone in his whole function!

_:Yes, I still function. I am with the Autobots.:_

_:Considering Neutrality?:_

_:Yes. Though I will help the Autobots without taking their insignia.:_

_:Luna?:_

_:Safe and sound.: _He allowed himself to grin. _:She had the sparkling while I was in stasis. It's a mech.:_

_:Soundwave: Gives his best regards and congratulations. Designation chosen?:_

_:His designation is DuskGlider.:_

_:DuskGlider is a fitting name. Knock Out will want to know.:_

_:I shall inform him tomorrow. I'm certain he's currently recharging.:_

_:Assumption: Correct. Soundwave: Would very much like to meet sparkling.:_

_:I will see if we can arrange something.:_

_:Appreciated greatly. Will leave you to rest.: _The connection cut off and Starscream smirked a bit. He had one over Megatron now, not that it really mattered anymore since he was now exiled from the Decepticon ranks. The mech nuzzled his soon-to-be mate and settled into recharge at last.

He was happy for once in his life and it was all because of the fiery little femme in his arms and the sparkling resting only a few feet from their berth.


	35. Chapter 35

**I am so sorry this took so long! I was waiting to get my new laptop to work on this and thanks to Mercedes Wolfcry, I finally got this done XD **

**StormStrike gives birth in this chapter and we see Screamer give in to his soft side~ Also, cute sparkling moments ahead and angry Hatchet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim Luna, her trine, the adult trine, and a bunch of other characters I can't remember. StormStrike belongs to Mercedes Wolfcry.**

**Remember to review everyone! Thank you for having so much patience! **

* * *

><p>Luna was fairly sure she was going to have a spark attack as she stared, petrified, at StormStrike who was clutching at her stomach in pain. Starscream was next to her, wings rigid and stiff as he tried to get a hold of the others over the comm. link.<p>

"No answer," He muttered, defeated after a good fifteen minutes.

"Of all the days they could be out investigating Dark Energon," Luna groaned softly. "Okay, looks like we'll be delivering the sparkling." The other Seeker let out a squawk and then crashed to the floor.

"Uh… Did he just faint?" Strike blinked at the downed Seeker and then let out an amused giggle.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with," Luna grumbled. She led the other femme into the med bay and helped her onto the berth. She ran around getting some supplies before she returned to Strike and hooked her up to a few monitors. She'd seen Ratchet do it so many times in the past that she need only pull up the memory in order to put everything in the correct place.

Starscream joined them a little while later after having recovered from his short fainting spell and promptly made sure everything was in order.

"I'm surprised Dusk is still asleep," He mused quietly. The two femmes were actually quite amused by this as they focused on the task at hand.

"He's a heavy sleeper," Luna shrugged with a smile. "If he wakes up, he's your responsibility," She looked at Starscream. The mech nodded with a small grunt, making the femme smile and chirp. "Alright, we have to wait until your plating begins to separate before we can do anything else." StormStrike groaned and flopped back on the medical berth, antenna twitching in pain.

It was an agonizing two hours as her plating separated and exposed the sparkling chamber to the two Seekers.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU BOTH AND RIP OFF YOUR SPIKES!" Strike screamed over a private link with the twins when they finally made contact with the base.

Starscream was suddenly glad he'd been offline for the entirety of Luna's labor.

"Almost done," Luna murmured as she eased the sparkling out. StormStirke's frame shuddered as it expelled the sparkling at last and then went limp, exhausted. "Here she is," Luna cooed softly as she and Starscream cleaned the sparkling. The mech gently cleaned out her sparkling chamber and then moved to allow the plating to close back up.

"She looks like me," Strike smiled tiredly, antenna twitching happily atop her helm.

"She's got Sunstreaker's intense optics," Luna commented as she handed the little bundle over.

"ShadowKisser," Strike smiled and nuzzled her sparkling. "That will be your designation little one." The sparkling let out a coo and then began to wail for no apparent reason. They all heard another wail from across the base and sighed softly as Starscream went to get DuskGlider.

"He sleeps through the entire birth and wakes up when the new sparkling cries," Luna shook her helm softly. "Amazing." Starscream returned with a whimpering Dusk who immediately reached for his Carrier when he saw her and nuzzled into her embrace when she took him. "It's okay, sweetspark," She whispered. He clicked and whined, looking around for the source of the crying. Luna smiled and shifted him so he could see the newest arrival.

Dusk looked and blinked at the other sparkling who was curled up on her mothers chassis and let out a soft squeal to get her attention. Shadow squeaked and looked around owlishly as she took in her surroundings and finally caught sight of the little Seekerling.

"After Ratchet let's us go, we'll have to let them have a play day," StormStrike smiled as she shifted Shadow.

"Agreed," Luna nodded. It wasn't long before the others returned and Ratchet rushed into the med bay with the twins hot on his heels. "Everything is fine, Ratchet," She assured him as he checked over the other femme.

"It's a good thing you spent so much time around Hatchet as a sparkling," Sideswipe teased softly as he hugged her. "Thanks for being here for her." Luna nodded and shooed him away to go see his Creation. Sunstreaker hugged her with a quiet 'thank you' before he went to see his lover and sparkling.

Starscream wrapped his arms around her and drew her out of the med bay with DuskGlider.

"Let's go wash off," He murmured as he tugged her back towards their quarters. Luna went with him willingly and set the now wide awake Dusk back in his crib before she hopped into the washracks with Starscream. They washed off quickly and got out to dry off.

Dusk raised his little arms expectantly when he saw them and giggled when his Carrier scooped him up. Luna smiled and cooed at him before offering an energon line for him to feed from. Starscream pulled her onto the berth and held her against his chassis, chin resting on her shoulder as he watched his son.

"You did good today, Starscream," Luna whispered softly. "But seriously, fainting?"

"I'm a mech, what do you expect?" He rumbled, nuzzling her gently.

"The twins didn't faint," She teased. "Though Optimus did crash when he learned I was sparked." Starscream choked on air and began to laugh. "Not like you didn't as well."

"I'm sure Sunstreaker and Sideswipe did so as well," He snorted. "When they learned their femme was sparked." Luna chuckled softly, only confirming Starscream's suspicions. "It's been a few weeks, Luna," He murmured. "It's safe for us to bond now." Luna turned her helm to look at him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Let's talk about this after Dusk has been put down for another nap," She whispered. Starscream nodded and watched his Creation as he fed and nodded off. DuskGlider let go of the energon line and opened his jaws in a wide yawn that had his Creator's smiling.

"He really is cute," Starscream chuckled.

"That is so weird," Luna laughed. "Hearing the word cute come from your mouthplates is so strange."

"Tell anyone that I said that and I will hurt you," He growled out playfully. Luna grinned at him before she wiggled out of his arms and went to put Dusk down for his nap. She returned to their berth and snuggled up with the Seeker with a purr. "As I said before, it is safe for us to consider bonding now."

"What's the rush?" She sighed softly, snuggling closer to his warmth.

"We are still at war in case you've forgotten," He pointed out.

"Might I remind you that being bonded might hinder us even more?" She snapped back. "If one of us offlines, so does the other and then that would mean Dusk would be without either of his Creators."

"Rather than think of the negative aspects, let us think of the positive," He rumbled. "I could easily tell if you or Dusk were in trouble." Starscream continued to list out the more positive aspects of a sparkbond as he held his femme close.

"Alright, you've made a rather valid point," Luna stopped him after a while and chuckled. "We can bond but not today," Starscream frowned at this. "Too tired and I suspect their will be a celebration later on. I'd rather be awake for it and not holed up here in our quarters affirming our bond."

"Fine," He rumbled out. Luna chirped and cuddled with the ex-Con happily, wings flicking s she did so.

-X-X-X-

A few days had passed since Shadow's birth and things were progressing as normal in the base.

"We'll watch them," The twins eagerly offered to babysit the sparklings when the two femmes decided to go out. Ratchet stopped working and looked at them, terrified for the sparklings' safety and well being.

"Behave for your uncles," Luna smiled and handed Dusk over to Sideswipe. Sunstreaker took Shadow from StormStrike and kissed her helm with a coo.

"We should be back in a few hours," Strike told them. With that, the two femmes left, glad to be out and about again.

"Primus help me," Ratchet muttered to himself as he kept an optic on the twins.

"Hi, DuskGlider." Sides cooed and smiled at the little sparkling. The Seekerling gave an inquisitive chirp as he studied the red frontliner intently, purple optics going over every inch of his frame. "You are like your Sire," He laughed. Dusk squawked and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Okay, you're like your Carrier." Again he squawked, flicking the tiny wing nubs on his back in apparent irritation. Sideswipe let out a laugh and nuzzled the sparkling, making him giggle and squeal. "Ah-ha! You are like your Carrier," He grinned.

Shadow let out a whine and held her arms out towards Sideswipe and Dusk, wanting to play with them as well. The twins sat down and set the sparklings down, allowing them to wiggle about. Shadow grunted and squeaked as she tried to crawl towards Dusk who was sitting up against Sideswipe's calf armor. The Seekerling clicked and clapped, encouraging the younger femme as she continued to try and crawl.

"They will be close when they're older," Sunstreaker allowed himself to smile.

"I bet Dusk will be chasing off mech's when they try to court our little ShadowKisser," Sideswipe grinned.

"That's our job though," Sunstreaker chuckled. The twins shared a laugh and then watched their daughter as she finally balanced herself on her servo's and knees. She crawled forward and wobbled before she steadied herself again and continued. She had the cutest look on her faceplates as she concentrated on the task at hand and let out a squeak when her helm came in contact with Dusk's frame.

Dusk squeaked and toppled over, catching Shadow's chin with his tiny pede in the process. Shadow let out a small wail as she fell over and curled up in a little ball. This caused Dusk to start crying as well. The twins quickly scooped the sparklings up in order to sooth them and were relieved then they calmed down.

"It's okay, sweetspark," Sunny stroked his daughter's helm softly. He tilted her head back and kissed her chin. "See? All better now." Shadow sniffled and clicked as she cuddled against his chest.

"Oh, Dusk, what are we going to do with you?" Sideswipe chuckled softly and kissed his helm gently. "You didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident, okay?" Dusk sniffled and looked up at his uncle with large, purple optics. Sides smiled and wiped away the lubricant that still stained his little cheeks.

The hours seemed to fly by as the twins played with and cared for the sparklings. In that time, they also managed to drive Ratchet up the wall with their antics.

"You two are going to teach those sparklings bad habits," He growled out. "And I'm not going to save you when the femmes decide to take revenge on you for it."

"It's not like we're teaching them bad words," Sides grinned. "Unlike you. I still remember when Luna's Carrier chased us down for it but it was your fault too."

"Mute it," He grunted. "I've curbed my language since then."

"You should be lecturing Strike about her language instead of us," Sunny snorted. "She curses more than either of us. I'm surprised Shadow didn't come out screaming curse words."

"With my luck, the first word that femme says will be a curse word," Ratchet sighed. The twins chuckled and then looked down, startled when they counted only one sparkling.

"Where did DuskGlider go?" Sideswipe looked around frantically, being careful of where he stepped. All three mech's began looking for the missing sparkling, picking Shadow up to avoid stepping on her. Ratchet let out a sudden yelp when he felt something tug on the sensitive wires in his back and tried to reach around and get it. For one terrifying moment, he thought perhaps it was a scraplet but then the twins started cackling.

"What the frag is it?" He snarled, trying to look over his shoulder.

"Looks like you got a little parasite, Doc," Sideswipe crowed, making no move to remove whatever it was.

"A cute little parasite," Miko added in as she and the others arrived.

"Doc bot, you been neglecting your own exams?" Bulkhead joined in. Ratchet was seriously considering nailing each and every one of them with a wrench. Though Sunstreaker had Shadow in his arms… blast.

Optimus walked over then and chuckled at his teams antics before he stepped forward. He gently pried the being loose and moved to show Ratchet the apparent 'parasite'.

"Primus! I'm going to kill you all!" Ratchet heaved out a loud vent when he saw the giggling sparkling. DuskGlider had somehow managed to climb up his frame without him noticing and had latched himself onto the medic's back.

"Ya love us too much," Sideswipe laughed. Ratchet grumbled and returned to his work. Optimus smiled as he held his grand-creation, rubbing the Seekerling's back as he cooed and clung to his chestplates.

"Let us see if we cannot find you some energon, little one," He rumbled. Optimus moved towards the med bay and managed to find a small stash of sparkling formula, which he quickly put into a bottle and offered it to Dusk. The sparkling scrunched up his faceplates before he took the nipple and suckled on it, letting out a contented coo as he finally began to drink the formula. Optimus smiled and kissed his helm, saving the moment to his memory drive for the future.

The femmes and Starscream, who had been scouting for energon, returned an hour later. The twins hurried towards them to tell them of their day with the sparklings while Starscream went to retrieve his son.

"Did he behave?" He asked as Dusk curled up in his arms tiredly.

"As far as I am aware, he did," Optimus nodded. "It tired him out, which I consider a good thing."

"Thank Primus," Starscream cradled his son with a smirk. "Prime, would you mind taking him for the night? Luna and I…" He trailed off, hoping the Matrix-bearer would understand his words.

"Of course," He rumbled softly. "You have proven yourself quite worthy of bonding with my daughter, despite what you may have done in the past." Starscream looked down quickly. "Make her happy, Starscream."

"I intend to," He looked up with a smirk. The Seeker left and quickly met up with his femme, who took Dusk with a coo.

"He's a little hellion like his Carrier apparently," She laughed. "Messing with Ratchet at such a young age."

"Better to bother him than someone else," Starscream muttered as he stole a quick kiss from her. "Optimus said he would take DuskGlider off our servos tonight."

"Told you he would say yes," She smirked after kissing back. Starscream rolled his optics and nuzzled her before he was forced to back up and jump away.

Boomer came running through the base followed by a highly irritated Aqua, whose abdominal plating was growing quite a bit. The humans all got a laugh out of it along with the bots as the younger Seeker ducked and dodged his slagged off mate.

"Boomer, take it like a mech!" Sunstreaker called after him.

"Shove it up your tailpipe, Sunny!" He yelped as he ducked from a random flying object. The base erupted into laughter again.

Some things never changed.

-X-X-X-

Luna curled up against Starscream with a content purr as he stroked her wings lazily.

"I'm ready whenever you are," She murmured against his neck cables. Starscream kissed her lip components with a growl and nodded as he carefully rolled to be over her. The kiss continued, gaining intensity as they moved against one another.

"Open for me," He murmured softly. "Open and let me see your spark." Luna let out a soft keen as she arched up and parted her chestplates for him. Starscream gazed down at her spark before he kissed her and parted his own plating. Luna purred at the sight of the pulsing orb and let her claw tips graze it before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Beautiful," He whispered. "So very beautiful. And it's all mine," He captured her lips in a searing, passionate kiss.

"Starscream," She whispered softly as their sparks brushed. "I want this, please."

"My bonded," He purred quietly. He wrapped his arms around her as their sparks finally connected. They both gasped and stiffened as memories, emotions and thoughts raced through their meta's. Luna delved into Starscream's emotions and found that he truly did care for her, with all of his spark in fact; and he loved their son just as much.

"I love you," She whispered, coolant leaking from her optics.

"I love you too, my beautiful bondmate," He whispered as the merge ended. They parted and curled up together, exhausted from how much energy had been sapped from their frames. "Rest now," He kissed her gently. Luna didn't protest as she fell into recharge in her mate's arms. Starscream smiled and fell into recharge as well, glad that it had all worked out so well.

Soundwave was going to throw a fit once he found out but Starscream didn't care to think of this as he powered down for the night.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! Sorry it's taking so long to update this! But I'm starting to get a bit of writers block and my job is keeping me very busy ugh.**

**Anyway, some cute fluffy moments going on here and a big ole' twist at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, HasTak does. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine, Wavecrasher, Drizzle, DuskGlider, ShadowKisser and a bunch of other characters I can't be bothered to remember. StormStrike belongs to my brain twin and chat buddy, Mercedes Wolfcry~ She is amazing!**

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope this story continues to hold everyone's interest because we're not done yet! We still have quite a few chapters left! Keep reviewing! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>It started out like any other day at the Autobot base. The twins causing trouble, making fools of themselves for the sake of their daughter and DuskGlider. Starscream making trips to scout for energon with the others while Luna stayed at the base with StormStrike.<p>

But then, Starscream received the one request he'd been somewhat dreading.

_:Soundwave: would like to see sparkling. Knock Out: Would also like to see sparkling. Coordinates?: _Starscream reluctantly sent him the coordinates and approached his new bondmate.

"No." She snapped at him before he even got a chance to speak. But how had she- "I felt it over the bond," She snarled.

Oh.

"Luna, please be reasonable," He rumbled softly. "Soundwave would never harm the sparkling. Knock Out will be there also." The femme let out a growl from her engine and glared at her bonded. "I promise, this will stay just between us. They have yet to betray me."

"If anything happens, I'm kicking you out of the berth," She growled at him. Starscream scowled at her and drew her into an embrace, hoping to sooth her. Since becoming bonded, they'd both been under a lot of pressure and the bond was grating on their nerves. They hadn't been able to figure out how to block the bond yet so their emotions and thoughts were continuously flowing over the bond.

"Get DuskGlider and let's go," He murmured gently. Luna pulled out of his arms and stalked off to get heir sparkling. Starscream flooded the bond with love and was a bit more than amused when she sent back an image of her giving him a rude human hand gesture. "I love you too," He laughed when she returned.

"Frag off," She grumbled in an irritated voice. "Ratchet, we're going to go fly with Dusk for a bit, show him the sights."

"Alright," The medic didn't even look up from his work when he said this. Starscream gave him the coordinates and he punched them in before throwing the switch and opening the ground bridge. The two Seekers walked through and Luna was a little surprised to find they were in their old meeting spot.

"Well aren't you both a sight for sore optics?" Knock Out strode forward with Soundwave, smirking gently. "And who do we have here?" He looked at the little sparkling in Luna's arms and smiled.

"This is DuskGlider," Luna told him, shifting the curious sparkling a bit as he wiggled and squirmed. "Would… you like to hold him?" Knock Out turned surprised red optics to her and nodded slowly. He took the sparkling in his arms carefully and was unable to stop the fluttering of his spark as he held the young one close.

"I've never held a sparkling," He admitted quietly, offering the tip of his claw to the Seekerling. Dusk took it with a squeak and held onto it, snuggling with it almost. "He's going to be gorgeous when he gets older."

"Don't corrupt my sparkling," Starscream scowled.

"Oh hush," Knock Out chuckled. "He's too young to really understand what I'm saying anyway."

"He has a point," Luna smirked. Knock Out held DuskGlider for a few breems before Soundwave asked to hold him. Luna was a little worried that her son would be scared of him as he was such an imposing figure and he had no face… that she knew of anyway. So it came as a surprise to them all when Dusk squealed and hugged the mech, clicking and cooing curiously as he ran his little digits over Soundwave's facial mask.

"At least somebot likes him," Knock Out snickered softly, earning what could only be a glare from the quiet spy. "So, any other surprises that you haven't told us about?"

"We're officially a bonded pair," Starscream rumbled holding Luna close.

"Congrats," Knock Out grinned.

"Query: More sparklings?" Soundwave startled them all when he spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Luna frowned at him.

"More sparklings to come?"

"From us? Not for a while," She shook her helm.

"There is another sparkling on base though," Starscream told him. "This information stays between us, got it?" The two 'Cons nodded. They weren't about to endanger any sparklings.

"Those Autobots have certainly been busy," Knock Out whistled. He took Dusk from Soundwave and held him close, cooing at him.

"I consider it a blessing from Primus that we're suddenly having all of these sparklings," Luna told them. "At least Dusk won't be alone as he grows up."

"And hopefully he'll have a trine of his own," Starscream purred, wings hitched high and proud.

"DuskGlider: would make perfect trine leader." Soundwave told them, mask flashing slightly.

"Glad you agree," Starscream grinned. The group talked for quite some time and continued to play with the ever curious and excited DuskGlider. He was a bundle of joy and trouble as they quickly learned. He seemingly enjoyed causing panic in his Creator's as he constantly found new hiding spots on or around the gathered bots.

"Starscream, I swear he gets it from you," Luna grumbled as she held Dusk in her arms, letting him feed.

"No, he gets it from you," He shot back. The two had a small glaring contest that was broken up by Knock Out.

"We've been here for quite a while," He cleared his throat, a human gesture he'd picked up. "Soundwave and I should go before Lord Megatron begins to suspect something."

"Yes, that would be best," Starscream nodded. Knock Out waved to little DuskGlider who whined and reached for him, obviously having sensed that something was going on.

"Aww, I'll see you again soon," He chuckled and hugged the sparkling gently. Dusk whined again and clung to Soundwave when the spy took him into his arms. Soundwave made a series of chirping and clicking sounds and stroked the sparklings back to calm him before he handed him back to Luna.

The two Decepticons transformed and left, leaving the little family alone.

"I hope Knock Out can keep his vocalizer shut," Starscream muttered to himself. Luna narrowed her optics and jabbed her mate when she received a flicker of his thoughts. "What?"

"Let's just go," She muttered. She told Ratchet to open the ground bridge and stomped ahead of the mech Seeker who was still very confused.

What had he done?

"Luna, what did I do?" He continued to try and coax his mate into talking as they reached the Autobot outpost.

"Mute it, Starscream," She called back as she stormed towards their quarters. DuskGlider was looking over her shoulder with an expression of enjoyment on his little faceplates and he was giving his Sire a look that said 'you're in trouble'.

Great, even his own Creation knew he'd done something to upset the femme.

"Yo, what'd you do to slag her off this time?" Sideswipe walked up to the Seeker, cocky smirk in place as always.

"Absolutely nothing!" He growled, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"You obviously did _something _otherwise she wouldn't be acting like this," Sides snorted.

"Leave him alone, Sideswipe," Ratchet scowled at the red mech. The frontliner grinned and ran off, most likely to go see his lover and brother. Starscream had to wonder if those three had bonded yet… "Starscream, are you and Luna still having bonding trouble?"

"What trouble we have is none of your business," He snapped. Starscream scrubbed a servo over his faceplates and groaned when he realized he was channeling his mate's emotions again.

"As your medic, it is my business," Ratchet snorted. "You two haven't figured out how to close the bond yet, have you?"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, we have not," He rumbled. "It is driving us both insane."

"It's just the same as closing a trine bond," Ratchet rolled his optics. "It's a mental barrier, Starscream, it's not that difficult. Try it." Starscream scowled but did as he was told. He focused on the tiny, invisible threads that connected his spark to Luna's and forced it closed, just as he would do to his trine in the days of old. Her emotions suddenly stopped flowing into him and his processor quieted for once. "There, was that so hard?" Ratchet couldn't resist taunting him.

Starscream glared at him and stalked off to go confront his ever moody and disgruntled bondmate.

When he got to their room she was holding DuskGlider in her arms, staring at the wall in shock.

"You… shut the bond." Luna stated slowly, turning wide purple optics towards him. "You aft!" If it hadn't been for the sparkling, Starscream was certain she would have tried to blast him.

"It's easy," He muttered. "Just like closing off a trine bond." Luna shuttered her optics a few times and her frame visibly relaxed when Starscream opened the bond again. "Try it." The femme scowled but she did as he asked and used the same method she used to close the trine bond to close the spark bond. Starscream visibly stiffened when it closed and growled when his mate only smirked.

"Now you know how I felt," She snorted. Luna got up and put Dusk in his crib before Starscream strode over and pulled her into a tight embrace. The bond opened again and both purred happily as thoughts and emotions were exchanged.

Nothing was said as they moved to rest but then again, no words were needed. Their bond said it all.

-X-X-X-

A few days later found the kids anxiously waiting to see StormStrike and Shadow. They'd been at their own base with the twins for quite some time and they'd just received a message saying they would be coming to visit.

"Can we please see Shadow?" Miko was standing in front of StormStrike who had just arrived on the base with the twins. The femme twitched her antenna and slowly lowered her daughter to the ground. She was getting better about not freaking out around the humans but she still refused to touch or be touched by them. She was still convinced that they would somehow give her some sort of disease or something. She knew better though and it was the only reason she allowed the humans to play with her sparkling.

The kids all gathered around the young femme and started trying to teach her little human games they had played as children.

"Aqua and I are going out for a bit," Strike announced once Aqua Blade and Boomer emerged from their room. Luna chuckled, knowing that Strike was taking Aqua out for 'femme time' as she liked to call it and most likely when they returned, poor Aqua would be a little less innocent than she had been when she left. Strike was not shy about giving 'advice' to her fellow femmes, especially when it came to mechs and how to tease them.

Luna hadn't been very embarrassed when Strike had done this to her as she'd been through her own adopted Carrier telling her things like that in the past so nothing shocked her any more. Most of the things she'd been told she'd already known anyway, no thanks to the femmes back on Cybertron.

"Have fun~" Luna smirked at her trine mate. Aqua merely blinked and left with Strike, not suspecting a thing. The twins shook their helms and chuckled, knowing _exactly _what their femme planned on doing.

"I really hope she doesn't take after her mother," June shook her head with a chuckle. "She behaves quite well," She looked at Shadow who was propped up between Jack's legs, clapping as she watched Miko and Raf roll a ball to each other. "Unlike her parent's."

"The twins were hellions but I managed," Ratchet grunted.

"Yeah, by letting us go to the Pits to fight whenever we needed to let off steam," Sideswipe smirked. "Sunny was one of the best gladiators around!"

"Couldn't touch Megatron though," He grunted. "I was never in the same league or division as him."

"Wait, how old were they when they were fighting?" June was alarmed as she looked towards Ratchet.

"A human comparison would be a teenager," He rumbled. "They grew up on the streets before I finally got them and adopted them so they knew how to fight from a young age."

"Which is why we're some of the Autobots' best fighters," Sideswipe grinned. June nodded and turned her attention back to the kids and ShadowKisser. The little femme was squealing and rolling the ball with the kids now, having finally gotten the point of the little game.

Optimus joined them a short time later with Dusk resting peacefully in his arms, clinging to his chestplates as always.

"Just like his Carrier," Ratchet commented, giving Luna a look.

"Be glad he has chosen to take up Sire's time instead of yours," She grumbled. "At least he doesn't pester you, though I would highly enjoy it if he did." Starscream only smirked at his mate's words.

The Autobots and their human companions enjoyed the unusually quiet day, thoughts of the Decepticons at the far backs of their processors as they focused their attention on the two sparklings.

DuskGlider and ShadowKisser were becoming more and more active with every passing day. Ratchet had told them that the sparklings would be completely mobile within the next Earth month, which was something he dreaded. The two were terrors already and he knew once they were mobile, it would be even worse.

"I thought they would be back by now," Boomer grumbled, as he lay sprawled out on his stomach in the main room. "I'm getting worried and Aqua blocked the bond almost an hour ago."

"Have you tried the trine bond?" Luna's wings twitched and her spark clenched when he nodded.

"Same thing." Luna immediately tried to contact her trine mate and was met with no response. The bond was completely shut down from Aqua's end.

"We haven't heard from Strike either," Sideswipe rumbled. Sunstreaker was beside him, holding Shadow protectively though everyone could see just how tense the ex-gladiator was.

"Ratchet?" Luna looked towards the medic.

"I'm running scans now but I can't pinpoint them," He grunted. "I have a lock on their last known coordinates so I would suggest we send a team to investigate."

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, come with me," Optimus singled them out.

"Prime, I'll go as well," Starscream volunteered himself, wings hitched up high. He had a feeling he knew where they were but he wanted to go and confirm it before he said the wrong thing and caused unnecessary panic.

Optimus nodded and turned just as the ground bridge opened.

"Roll out!" The team hurried through, leaving the others to wait and listen.

"You don't think… the 'Cons got them, do you?" Raf asked in a timid voice, as though scared the twins would turn on him.

"It's an unfortunate possibility," Ratchet sighed. They all waited in tense silence for the team to report back.

An insistent beeping sound was the only thing to pierce the silence.

"We've combed the entire area," Optimus' voice came over the speaker. "There is evidence of a struggle though no energon was spilled, at least not from Aqua Blade or StormStrike." Three relieved sighs were heard. "There is no sign of them though."

"Then they have been captured." It wasn't a question.

"Bridge us back." Ratchet did so without question and they watched as the five bots returned. The twins were shaking with rage and Boomer was stunned.

"I'll kill them!" He suddenly snarled. He turned his gaze towards Starscream and howled as he lunged towards him. "This is all your fault!" Everyone backed up as the two Seekers wrestled.

"How is it my fault?" He demanded. "I am no longer part of the Decepticon ranks!"

"How do we know that for sure?" Boomer snarled, optics white with pain and anger.

"Would I have bonded with Luna if I were still a Decepticon? Would I have gotten rid of my insignia?" Starscream pinned the younger mech with a growl. "If I were still a Decepticon, I would have taken my sparkling and left the moment he was born!" A half-truth, everyone knew, but at least it would get his point across.

"Cease fighting," Optimus and Bulkhead pulled the mech's apart then. "Starscream is not at fault." He gave Boomer a firm look when he attempted to protest. "We do not know why the Decepticons took them but we can only assume it was for information. No one knows about the sparklings outside of the base."

Luna and Starscream both felt quite ashamed when Optimus said this but they kept quiet.

_**:I'll speak with Knock Out and Soundwave.: **_Starscream soothed his mate over the spark bond. Luna gave a minute nod and focused on her adopted Sire again.

"I've just received an encrypted video message." Ratchet cut in then and typed away at the computer. "It's… from Megatron." He was clearly shocked, just as everyone else was when he told them. He opened the file and it began to play.

Megatron's imposing form was seen in what Starscream knew was the control bridge and from what they could see… it was playing in real time.

"Hello, Autobots," He sneered at them, optics glittering with what could only be described as joy. "I'm certain you are confused as to why I am contacting you."

"You got that right!" Sunstreaker snarled, glaring at the warlord.

"Ah, the Autobot twins," Megatron chuckled when he caught sight of the Lamborghini. "As out of control as always despite being – what do the humans call it? Oh yes – _domesticated._" The twins bristled at his words and snarled, spewing Cybertronian curses at him.

"Megatron, what is your reason for contacting us?" Optimus stepped into his line of vision then. "How did you get this frequency?"

"It would seem I have come into possession of something," He was smirking again. "Something very precious to some of your Autobots." They heard shuffling in the background then and suddenly; two forms were forced to their knees on either side of Megatron.

"Strike!"

"Aqua!"

The two femmes were a little scratched up and dirty though they did not seem to have any serious wounds but this did little to sooth the rage their respective mates felt.

"Pretty little things, are they not?" He chuckled, reaching down to stroke their helms, treating them like they were pets of some sort. The femmes both flinched and jerked away but they could do little else than that. Their weapons had obviously been stripped from them and they were in stasis cuffs; both had clamps over their wings or doorwings.

"You fragger! If you've hurt her, I'll rip your spark out!" Boomer snarled, wings high on his back as he locked gazes with his mate.

"If you wish to have your mate back still functioning, you will do no such thing," Megatron grinned. "The Seeker has been especially helpful to me," He grabbed Aqua and hauled her to her pedes by her wing tips. She bit back a cry and looked away, trembling a little. "Once given the right motivation that is." He ran his claw tips over her abdomen, his grin growing. "A Carrier will do anything for their young."

All of the Autobots felt their energon run cold when he informed them, indirectly, that he knew Aqua was carrying.

"What is it that you want, Megatron?" Optimus repeated his earlier question.

"I want my former Second," He spat, his grin now gone. "I want him and his femme as well as their spawn."

"You will not touch Silverwing," Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Give them to me and I will return these two femmes to you unharmed." That was it? They could hardly believe it, there had to be more. The video feed suddenly cut out.

"Optimus, we need to go get them!" Boomer was trembling with rage now.

"You can't seriously be thinking of handing over Luna!" The twins protested loudly.

"We are not handing anyone over to the Decepticons," He assured them. "Armed with what we now know, we will come up with a rescue plan."

The twins and Boomer reluctantly agreed. Sideswipe offered his disgruntled sparkling an energon line so she could feed and hopefully calm down.

Luna did the same for Dusk though he fussed and whined for a few breems before settling.

"We should do a trade off," Starscream suggested after hearing everyone's ideas. "There are those who would quite willingly help Luna and myself escape after all is said and done."

"They would also make sure that Strike and Aqua are cared for until the time comes for them to be returned." Luna added in from across the room.

"It is late," Optimus rumbled. "We should all get some rest and continue this conversation first thing in the morning." No one protested as they split up and went their separate ways.

"Starscream, can you take care of Dusk tonight?" Luna looked up at her mate and then looked to her distraught trine mate. Starscream instantly understood and nodded, taking their son from her so she could go and comfort her wingmate.

Luna embraced Boomer and drew him close, murmuring in Vosian to settle him. He fought for a bit before he returned the embrace and followed her to their old room.

Starscream felt a slight pang of sadness in his own spark as he watched them, wishing his own trine were around so he could lean on them again. He would never admit it aloud but he sincerely missed his wingmates, no matter how irritating they could be.

"Come, little one, let's get some sleep," He murmured to Dusk when he whined. The Seekerling scowled up at him and clicked in frustration. He was young, Starscream knew, but he was also his son. He was very perceptive and the Seeker wouldn't have been surprised if Dusk actually knew what was happening. "Everything will be alright," He trilled gently. "We'll get them back." Dusk clicked and tilted his helm before he snuggled up against his Sire's chest.

Starscream sprawled out over the berth and frowned. It felt far too big for just him and Dusk with Luna away comforting her wingmate. Starscream felt a brief flash of affection over the bond and quirked his lips up in a small smile. He returned the feeling and shuttered his optics, purring his engine to sooth Dusk and lull him into recharge. Starscream fell into recharge the moment he felt his son drop off and kept his servos wrapped around the little one protectively.

-X-X-X-

"Don't worry, we will get her back," Luna whispered, holding Boomer close. She rubbed his back and his wings, humming softly to try and calm him.

"I shouldn't have let her go out," He muttered, keening softly. "We should have made them stay closer to base."

"Stop it," Luna gave him a stern look. "You're going to exhaust yourself if you continue. None of this is your fault. We _will _get them back. Right now, we need to focus on the plan, alright?" Boomer looked up at her, optics shining with grief and worry. "Aqua and the sparkling are safe," She promised. "Don't worry." She sent a pulse of affection and comfort over the trine bond. Boomer returned it weakly and curled up against her. Luna nuzzled him and held him close as they lay on the berth. "Everything is going to be fine, I promise."

"Okay…" He whispered. He wrapped his arms around his leader and offlined his optics. Luna smiled weakly and offlined her own optics, hoping that her friends were indeed safe.


	37. Chapter 37

**I'M BACK! **

**I am so so sooooo sorry for the late update D: life has just completely gotten in the way and work is freaking chaotic! Hopefully they fix the damn schedules soon so I can find the time to write again.**

**Thank you all for your support 3 I probably wouldn't have ever gotten this chapter done if it weren't for my brain twin and awesome RP/Chat/Sister from another mister Mercedes Wolfcry. Thank you dear 3 **

**Warning: Themes of rape in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna, her trine, the adult trine, a whole ton of other characters I can't remember, DuskGlider, ShadowKisser. StormStrike belongs to Mercedes Wolfcry, I'm just using her for my own entertainment XD**

**Please remember to review everyone! If you have an idea for me, I would love to hear it! It'll help me update faster (I hope) and I would appreciate it immensely! We still have another 3 or 4 chapters until this story comes to an end D: I am debating on a sequel. Until next chapter, bye bye~**

* * *

><p>StormStrike growled and snarled as she and Aqua Blade were led down to the Decepticon brig aboard the <em>Nemesis<em>. The Vehicons carelessly shoved them inside and even kicked Aqua because she was moving too slow. The poor femme tripped and fell, her servos instinctively moving to protect her abdominal plating.

"Hey! That's not how you treat a sparked femme!" Strike snarled at them as the energy bars activated. "How would you feel if you were sparked and we did that to you, huh?" She helped the Seeker up and continued to rant until the Vehicons fled, obviously flustered and somewhat ashamed of themselves. "Are you alright?" She asked once Aqua was back on her pedes.

"Yes," She nodded. It was obvious she was tired and low on energy, something which Strike knew was not good for her or her sparkling. Thankfully, they were provided with a single berth, which the black femme made her companion sit on. She paced in the cell, pausing only when two mechs stopped in front of the energy bars.

"You'll have to forgive the Vehicons," The cherry red sports car told them. "They aren't exactly the smartest of things."

"What the frag do you want?" Strike scowled at them. She recognized them as Knock Out and Soundwave, the medic and TIC of the Decepticons respectively.

"I've been ordered to check up on you both," Knock Out told her simply. Soundwave deactivated the bars and they both stepped in. The medic did a quick scan of Strike and moved onto Aqua, whom he knew to be Carrying and thus in need of more immediate attention. "Hmm, you'll be needing some energon. Honestly, do you Autobots not know how to care for yourselves?" The two femmes glared at him then.

"We blame your master," Strike snorted. "We haven't refueled since we left the base."

"We'll remedy that, no worries," Knock Out muttered. "We've been ordered to ensure your safety and health, especially that of Aqua Blade's and the sparkling." The way he winced as he said this gave the femmes the distinct feeling that not even Megatron's troops knew what he had planned for the pregnant Seeker.

"Why should we trust you?" Aqua looked between the two mechs.

"Fact: Knock Out and I were not the ones to inform Megatron of Seeker pregnancy." Soundwave startled the femmes when he spoke. "Informant: unknown."

"We're still investigating," Knock Out added. "While you're here, we'll keep you safe and out of harms way." For some reason, that did little to sooth their fears. "We'll return in a few breems with energon for you both." The femmes said nothing as their apparent protectors left, engaging the energy bars as they did so.

"I still don't trust them," Strike growled softly.

"Nor do I," Aqua pursed her lips.

"Primus protect us."

They really hoped the others came up with a plan soon.

-X-X-X-

Knock Out and Soundwave sat secluded in the surveillance room, pouring over the many security tapes as they tried to find who had been the one to tip Megatron off about the sparklings.

"This is pointless," Knock Out groused. "There are too many factors and possibilities." Soundwave reached out and ran his fingertips over the sports cars back, relaxing him fractionally. He then sent him a data burst, prompting him to continue his search, which he did so reluctantly.

Soundwave also returned to his own search, intent on finding the culprit and making them pay for endangering the sparklings and the femmes.

-X-X-X-

Strike and Aqua wondered how long they'd been prisoner as they were roused from their recharge by an overly cheerful Knock Out.

"Some medical grade for the Seeker," He handed her the required cube. "And some medium grade for the saboteur," He handed Strike her own cube as well. He stood and watched, making sure they both finished off their energon like good little femmes. He also ran some basic scans over them both, making sure Aqua and her sparkling were healthy.

"How goes the search?" Strike grumbled as she handed him her empty cube.

"Soundwave believes we are getting closer to finding the answer," He shrugged. "I'm not so sure though…"

"Any word from the others?" Aqua asked quietly.

"No," He shook his helm. He quickly hacked their comlinks and told them that he and Soundwave had been in contact with Starscream recently and relayed what he knew to them before taking Aqua's empty cube from her. "I'll be back when I can to check on you both." He gave them both one last quick scan before he left.

It was a joor before the femmes were once again bothered, though this time it was Megatron himself. He stood beyond the energy bars, observing them both with a cruel smile adorning his mouth plates.

"What do you want?" Strike snarled, moving into a protective stance in front of Aqua.

"I merely came to check on you both," He replied, red optics tracking their movements carefully. "My dear femme, you are progressing into your carrying term well." Aqua trembled from her position behind the slim femme, wings drawn down and close to her frame. "When the time comes, your offspring will be trained to be the perfect Decepticon soldier." Strike and Aqua both knew better than to say anything against him at this point.

At that moment, he deactivated the bars and stepped inside, towering over the two femmes. He reached out and grabbed Strike's faceplates in his large clawed servo, twisting it this way and that, studying her intently. He released her and did the same to Aqua, though his optics continuously flitted down towards her abdomen.

"I have heard that Seekers are often capable of carrying multiple sparklings," He rumbled out after finishing his little examination of the two femmes. "And that they are quick to recover from giving birth," The purr in his voice made them shiver and cringe. "All useful information that I shall use once Starscream and his mate are once again in my possession."

"Don't you touch Luna!" Aqua protested, flaring her wings and baring her denta at him. Megatron smirked at the small Seeker and leaned down, shoving Strike aside so he could grab the pregnant femme by her throat. He easily lifted her, holding her suspended in the air with a cruel smile. Aqua choked and sputtered, little servos desperately grasping at his thick wrist in an attempt at getting him to release his hold on her.

"My dear, I will do as I please to that wretched femme," He growled out. "If I so wish, I will make her my own personal breeder." Strike made a choked noise when she heard this and Aqua renewed her struggles, hissing and clawing at his arm angrily. Megatron merely laughed and grinned, squeezing her throat slightly to make her gasp and whine. "You're a very fine specimen of the Seeker race," He crooned, drinking in her frame. "If you anger me, I will not hesitate to rip the growing sparkling from your body and replace it with my own child." This made Aqua freeze.

"You would harm a femme and her sparkling?" Strike shouldn't have been surprised but having recently given birth to her first ever sparkling, she was still feeling very protective.

"You seem to forget whom it is you are dealing with," He sneered, turning to look at StormStrike. "I could just as easily impregnate you with my seed as well, femme, do not forget that." Strike sneered back at him, doorwings flared out angrily. Megatron glared and suddenly threw Aqua down onto the berth they were provided with, keeping her pinned with one large servo pressed against her chestplates.

Aqua squirmed and struggled, her maternal instincts kicking into overdrive as she fought to protect her unborn sparkling.

Megatron ignored her struggles and stroked her stomach mockingly, imitating a lover's touch as he smirked. He knew enough about Seekers to know that they would settle down under soothing touches and kind words – though only from their trine mates. Those outside the Seeker culture were not very well versed in how to properly treat these flighty creatures but Megatron was no fool, nor was he uneducated.

During his time with the librarian Orion Pax, he'd taken it upon himself to read about the various species and frame types that inhabited Cybertron to further his knowledge of those he wanted in his growing army. The Praxians and Vosians had been high on his list of those he wanted to study, though hunting down information regarding the fliers turned out to be quite a chore.

Seekers were a very secretive race as he'd learned.

They were a very intricate culture, filled with rituals and statuses outside that of the caste system that ruled over all of Cybertron.

He'd learned a lot from his initial meetings with Starscream and his trine. The whole trine dynamic had seemed odd to him at first, as Starscream was prone to getting into arguments with his wingmates and small fights as well. As time had worn on, he'd come to realize that the three Seekers somehow balanced each other.

Starscream was short tempered and mouthy while Skywarp was childish and carefree. Thundercracker met them in the middle as the level headed one of the group.

Megatron pulled himself from his musings to look down at the little femme still trapped under his massive servo.

"So, little Seeker, have you calmed down?" He crooned softly. Aqua gave a small, defeated whimper, having curled herself up under his servo, legs tucked close to her protruding abdomen. Megatron smirked and put more weight on her, enjoying the terrified cry that slipped from her lip components.

"Megatron, you leave her alone!" Strike snarled, trying to gain the tyrants attention. The warlord ignored her and dug the talons of his free servo into the seams of Aqua's interface panel, meaning to rip it off should she not cooperate. Aqua continued to release small terrified sounds, her optics leaking coolant as she tried to dissuade him from his obvious goal.

"If you make this difficult, it will hurt more than I intend," He rumbled out, glaring at the little Seeker. Aqua let out a little sob, too scared to really care that she was doing so in the first place.

"Megatron! Stop! Don't do that to her! She's sparked!" Strike protested loudly, moving to try and pull him off the other femme. Megatron tore himself away from Aqua and grabbed Strike, snarling at her as he held her up in the air.

"Since you seem so intent on protecting your friend, you may take her place!" He sneered, optics moving over her frame lustfully. Strike fought against him and snarled, struggling even as he shoved Aqua off the berth and pinned the black femme down. He remotely activated the energy bars to prevent the Seeker from escaping and keeping them trapped there.

"No matter what you do to me, I will not tell you a single thing about the Autobots!" Strike snarled, silently sending Aqua a comlink to close her eyes and shut everything out. She didn't want the younger femme scarred by what was about to happen, nor did she wish for her to feel as though it were her fault.

"We shall see," He sneered. Aqua whimpered and curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell, trying to ignore what Megatron was doing to her friend. She heard his pleasured grunts and growls as he took Strike forcefully, heard the other femmes quiet whimpers and sneers as she baited him further.

Somehow, they locked optics and Strike smiled, actually _smiled _at her, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay. Aqua wanted to look away, wanted to make believe that this wasn't happening, but she couldn't.

Tears flowed from her optics as she watched Megatron violate Strike for what felt like eternity, inflicting wounds upon her frame whenever she would snap at him or refuse to answer a question.

"Well, I'm quite impressed," Megatron chuckled once he'd had his fill of the black femme. "You held out much better than I expected. You've been taught well."

Strike glared at him defiantly and triumphantly.

Megatron scowled and turned to Aqua, who was still pressed tight into her little corner, trembling and crying. He stalked over and grabbed her, eliciting a startled and frightened cry from the Seeker as she curled into herself again.

"That is what will happen to you, my dear Seeker, if you try to defy me," He warned her before dropping her to the ground. He deactivated the energy bars and stepped out, locking them in once again before leaving.

Aqua quickly scrambled over to Strike and let out a soft keen as she assessed the damage.

"It's not that bad," Strike gave her a tired smile. Aqua looked at her with wide optics and nodded, knowing it was best not to argue as she slowly curled up next to her.

"Aqua! Strike!" Knock Out rushed in, looking frazzled and horrified as he took in the scene before him. "Primus damn it!" He swore when he saw them both. "Strike, I'm going to take you to the med bay and clean you up," He murmured as he gently coaxed the femmes into getting off the soiled berth. "You as well, Aqua, and I need to check you anyway," They both nodded and followed the apparently stressed out medic.

Soundwave met them at the med bay and his visor flashed in surprise when he saw the three of them.

"Soundwave: Apologizes. Did not know Megatron would do this." He told them quietly. For about the hundredth time, Soundwave cursed the fact that they did not have surveillance camera's inside the cells and he also cursed the fact that the cameras they did have, didn't have sound on them.

The femmes said nothing as they were ushered into the washracks and left alone to clean up. Soundwave immediately drew Knock Out to him to try and comfort the medic.

"We'll have to tell Luna about this," Knock Out muttered. Soundwave nodded and remained silent as he held his lover. They broke apart once the femmes finished and Knock Out quickly moved to start their check ups. Soundwave helped as well, welding and repairing StormStrike's frame. "The sparkling is fine, just a little stressed," He told Aqua. He handed her a cube of medical grade energon and made sure she finished it all before moving to give StormStrike one final check over.

"He merged with me once," She snorted when he asked the inevitable question. "No spark bond was made, thank Primus."

"Alright," He sighed in relief, though the fact that they merged at all was still troubling to the sports car. "Your berth should have been replaced by now."

"Good," Strike grunted softly. The two femmes were escorted back to their cell in silence where they both thanked Knock Out for allowing them to wash up.

"If you think for a second that he's trying to force you again, contact one of us," Knock Out urged them before he left. The two saboteurs curled up on their fresh berth and each fell into a restless recharge.

-X-X-X-

Megatron grinned as he opened the femmes' cell and stepped in. "Good news, the Autobots have agreed to hand over Starscream and his family." He grinned at their shocked expressions. Two Vehicons entered the room and grabbed Aqua, hauling her off to no doubt prepare her for the exchange.

"I hope you die in the Pit you fragger!" Aqua heard Strike shout just before the door to the brig closed.

-X-X-X-

Knock Out stood, rigid, next to Soundwave and Aqua Blade, casting nervous glances toward StormStrike who had been given to him not long ago in bad shape. He hated himself for agreeing to that mission for Megatron; he should have known something was wrong that very moment!

Soundwave sent him a quick data burst to calm him down as a ground bridge opened and the Autobots stepped out. Optimus Prime had his battle mask in place as he searched the area and finally locked gazes with Megatron. Behind him, the Terror Twins growled and snarled, glaring at the Decepticons. Starscream had his wings drawn up high and proud, a defiant look on his faceplates as he stood slightly in front of his mate and child. Bulkhead was with them as well as Boomer.

"Megatron, a deal is a deal," Optimus finally spoke. He hated to do this but he knew he had to trust Luna and Starscream with their plan. It was all that kept him from outright telling her that he would rather have his spark snuffed than give her over to the warlord. Especially when he remembered just how badly she and the others had been treated at Megatron's servos as sparklings.

"Indeed and I intend to keep my promise," He nodded.

"Give us Aqua Blade and StormStrike first," He narrowed his optics. Megatron smirked and jerked his helm, signaling for the Vehicons to release the two femmes. They stumbled at first before they raced back to the Autobots, being enveloped in the arms of their respective lovers. The Decepticons could hear the twins growling again, most likely from having seen the damage done to their intended.

Megatron smirked cruelly, knowing their reactions would be much sweeter once they found out just what he'd done to their feisty femme.

"Now, hand over what belongs to me," He pinned Starscream with a lethal glare. Optimus cast the Seekers one last glance before he allowed them to move towards the Decepticons.

Starscream remained in front of his mate, wings flared aggressively and protectively as he shielded her and his sparkling from the others. Little Dusk was safely nestled in his Carrier's arms, fast asleep, oblivious to the situation around him, which Luna thanked Primus for. She really did not think she could deal with his terrified cries at the moment.

"And now I bid you farewell, Prime," Megatron smirked as the ground bridge opened and he left with his men and prisoners.

Once they were gone, Optimus turned to inspect the newly released femmes. Aqua looked fine, scared, but fine. Strike on the other hand… looked like she'd gotten into a few fights with Megatron. He quietly commed Ratchet and told him to prepare med bay for when they returned and to also open the ground bridge.

"We were so worried," Sideswipe covered her face with kisses while Sunstreaker held her tightly, not saying anything. The ground bridge opened then and they all hurried through, the twins quickly taking their lover to the med bay. They were, as usual, kicked out and given the task of feeding their sparkling and settling her down as she'd been crying since they left.

Boomer held Aqua close, cooing and nuzzling her as he tried to get her to talk.

"I missed you so much," He whispered, showering her with kisses. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" She shook her head and curled up against him, clinging to him like a frightened sparkling. "And the sparkling?" He rested a gentle servo over her stomach. Again she shook her head, making the mech smile in relief. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He held her tightly and buried his face against her helm.

The twins finally got their daughter to stop crying and were now trying to get her to feed but it was hopeless. She sensed her Carrier nearby and wanted her, not her papa's. They desperately hoped that Ratchet finished soon.

As though Primus were answering their prayers, Strike came striding out and quickly took her daughter from the twins, offering her an energon line so she could feed. The tiny femme took it and snuggled against her mother's chassis, feeding contently.

"What'd Hatchet say?" Sunstreaker grunted, wrapping an arm around the black femme.

"I'll be fine with some rest," She chuckled. "Like that's ever going to happen."

"There's the StormStrike we love," Sideswipe smiled happily. The trio smiled and chattered happily then.

Optimus slipped into the med bay and slumped, releasing his battle mask with a heavy sigh.

"She'll be fine, Optimus," Ratchet told him, not even turning from his work. "She's a strong femme and I have faith in her that this plan of theirs will work." Optimus looked at his old friend and nodded.

"I pray that it does. I do not wish harm to come to any of them," He rumbled softly.

"Nor do I," Ratchet sighed. "But I trust Starscream to keep her and DuskGlider out of trouble." Optimus again nodded and took the energon cube that Ratchet offered him.

"Primus watch over them," They both muttered.


	38. Chapter 38

**I'm terribly sorry about the late update D: I have no excuse, honestly, and I'm so sorry.**

**Thank you Mercedes Wolfcry for giving me that kick to the rear, love ya girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, it belongs to HasTak. I claim my usual characters and I am not naming them all cuz it's too freaking late/early for me.**

**Remember to review everyone~ Always delightful to read**

* * *

><p>Once ShadowKisser finally settled down for recharge, I joined my twins in our berth and allowed them to shower me with attention. We were being confined to the main base until Ratchet was certain I was all right, which was fine with me. I also wanted to make sure Aqua would be all right after what she'd witnessed. For me, it wasn't the first time such a thing had happened. When you're a saboteur, sometimes you get caught. When you get caught, bad things happen, including rape, torture, beatings, starvation, and mental torment.<p>

"You know, we don't actually know all that much about you," Sideswipe mused softly, massaging my doorwings. The sensitive plates rolled beneath his hand, and I relaxed slowly with them.

"Have you just now noticed that?" I looked over my shoulder and chuckled softly. "We have a sparkling together and you only now realize you barely know me?"

"You seem to know a lot about us," Sunstreaker rumbled. "And Megatron for that matter." Sideswipe paused in his massage then. My doorwings fluttered a bit as I turned over and sat up, propping myself against the wall.

"I wasn't always the StormStrike you see today," I told them slowly. I knew it was time to tell them about my past though I wasn't exactly sure about how they would react. My past wasn't pretty; but in war, and even before war, times were hard. You did what you had to in order to live; though the higher caste never acknowledged the lower castes problems. They never do…

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe sat in front of me with his brother, a curious look on his faceplates.

"I was a lot different back on Cybertron," I chuckled quietly. "I wasn't always a saboteur either. I was actually a gladiator in the Slaughter City circuit."

"Why didn't we ever hear about you?" Sunstreaker jumped in then. "We were well known, and we knew many of the fighters, and we traveled many of the cities in our fights."

"I was under a different name at the time, and not very well known," I quirked a half smirk upon my lips up at him. Arching an eyebrow plate at him, I vented softly in amusement. "Not all of us were famous in fighting. I, for one, didn't travel much to the larger cities. I much preferred to save my credits that I earned, rather then travel to a place where I may or may not have won any credits."

Sunstreaker tilted his helm, his head fins waving at me in contemplation. "Still; we went to Slaughter City many a time; why didn't we ever see you or recognize you?"

I gave him a sly smile. "Perhaps I didn't want to be found."

"We want to hear about it," Sideswipe persisted with a wide grin.

"Yeah, you know about us, so it's only fair," Sunstreaker rumbled softly.

"Alright, alright," I smiled. "I'll tell you…"

**Cybertron: Before Megatron's rise to power**

Back in the days of fragile peace and political corruption, I was a gladiator in Slaughter City. I'd started out as a street brawler and had somehow found myself being recruited by Pit fighters. My armor, of course, was much thicker and heavier while my doorwings were hidden within special compartments in my back.

I was always the underdog in a fight, no matter what I fought. Cybertronian, beast, organic, anything; I fought it, usually it was larger then me. But not usually faster.

"Hey! QuickStep!" That was my nickname in the arena. "You hear about Megatronus?" HeavyLift, a mech named for the fact that he could throw and lift rather large amounts of weight. He had even thrown me into the rink once, to battle the winner of a fight between a mech titled Redclaw, and a Bulgarlian. You know, the large creatures from Delta 892 that resemble one of Earths dinosaurs crossed with a… bull, I think it is? Yes a bull. Think tyrannosaurus with long horns and spikes everywhere.

"How could I not?" I snorted softly. "He's on every Grid wave! Have you ever actually seen him yourself?"

"Nah, but a bunch of us are putting some credits together to head out to Kaon in a few cycles to go watch the fights over there." He grinned like a sparkling who'd just been told they were getting their upgrade. "You in?" I rolled my optics but nodded anyway. It would be interesting to see the infamous Megatronus in person… "Great! Good thing it's on a day that we don't have any matches, perfect actually!" Looks like they'd been planning this little trip out for a while now. "See you then. We're going to meet up at the arena south entrance." I nodded and watched as my fellow gladiator raced off to give the others the news.

I wandered off back to the quarters that the fighters were provided with and punched in the code to my own room, kicking the bottom twice after doing so. My door was a little tricky, as I'd learned, and it wouldn't open unless I kicked it twice with just the right amount of power after entering the code.

I entered what I called home and sighed as the door shut behind me. There wasn't much here; an older grid station that acted as my way of keeping up with events outside the ring, and my energon dispenser. The dispenser was the newest thing in my home, and it still was an older model. There was a small chair with a table and a data pad, the only one I owned at the time, and that was usually where I refueled. There were days when I wondered why I fought but then I remembered it was for the credits and a way of life. Us lower caste bots had to make a living somehow, right? Even if that living sometimes got us offlined prematurely… Of course, I wasn't offlined, obviously, or I wouldn't be telling you this, would I?

I muttered to myself and collapsed on my berth, cringing at the loud groan it gave off as I did. Half the time I thought it would eventually collapse under my weight from how old the blasted thing was. I used to wonder if the thing was older then I was, but I pushed the thought aside and powered down for recharge.

-X-X-X-

The day finally came and I found myself inside the crowded underground Pit arena of Kaon. The gladiators of Slaughter City were the guests tonight but I saw fighters from other circuits scattered through the crowd as well though our group was the largest. We were given VIP seats; seats so close that if the fight was at the wall, you could get hit with the gladiators' energon when it was spilled.

There were a few small matches that I knew would eventually lead up to the biggest fight of the evening. The first few matches were the junior division gladiators; youngsters just out of their youngling frames, who fought until one or the other submitted. They were not death fights, not like the ones of the upper divisions. It was a surprise to anyone outside the circuit once they found out we actually operated with set rules, especially regarding younglings and youngsters. I used to be in that division too; until I outgrew it with my size and ferocity.

"Femmes, mechs, fellow gladiators! It is finally time for the match you've been waiting for!" Clench, the owner of the Kaon circuit, came over the loud speakers, immediately quieting the crowd. "From Tarn, Cynder!" A bulky, scarred green mech came out from the east tunnel and raised his arms, smirking cockily as the crowd roared around him. "And from the deepest parts of the Pit, Kaon's very own Megatronus!"

Before the mech even appeared, the very floors and walls of the arena vibrated with how loud the crowd became. And just at the mere mention of his name. The sound was so loud, the noise something that was imprinted into my processor, that it actually vibrated my audios and threatened to short them out. Some mechs rattled the chain mesh that kept us from climbing down into the ring to join in the frenzy, others rattled the very structure as they stomped to be heard and to show their delight for Megatronus.

The massive frame finally emerged and I swear to you, a few femmes in the crowd fainted and I could also swear I heard a few mechs remove their codpieces. I was slightly afraid to look around, to tell you the truth. Not that I didn't appreciate a good-looking spike or mech but that was just too weird to experience in a pit-match to the death. Well… that and most of them were rather unpleasant to the optics, if you catch my drift. Most fighters were disfigured, though some, you and myself included, weren't too badly damaged.

In Slaughter city, you see, it was much the same. Some of my scars came from foul play; but you should have seen the opponent when I finished them. I wasn't called Quickstep for nothing; in Slaughter city, you don't have names to start. You get a number; then you grow and fight. Your name usually revolves around how you fight. I was, and still am as I can assure you if you decide you want to roughhouse in the training area, light on my pedes. It's saved me more then once, truly. I've almost lost my helm to some fighters, my limbs to others. My speed also gives me velocity, you see, and when I kick and punch, it can hurt like someone breaking your main support struts. Now that I think on it, actually, I have broken mechs support struts with my pedes.

Megatron, or Megatronus as he was called back in that era, had a poker face on him, though I could see the barest hint of a scowl as he sized up his opponent. The two seemed to be evenly matched, but of course I knew that power wise, they were not. I'd seen Cynder fight before; he liked to play dirty, though I highly doubted his tricks would be well received here in the Kaon fights. Kaon fights, as I had come to hear, were just outright blood baths. Foul play was met with violence and torture, as I soon came to be aware of as I bore witness to the carnage before me.


	39. Chapter 39

**I have absolutely no excuse for how long it took me to get this simple chapter done :( I am so sorry I kept you all waiting but life simply got in the way. Between work and trying and failing to apply for college on time, I had very little time to myself to actually sit down and focus on WWAS. Let alone sit down and work on DBTD, which I have started working on again.**

**Anyway, this chapter again features StormStrike and her past as a gladiator. That femme definitely has some ball bearings as you'll find out.**

**This is all in StormStrike's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or its characters, it belongs to HasTak. I claim only Luna, her trine and a whole slew of other characters that I cannot remember right now. Stormstrike belongs to Mercedes Wolfcry, I'm just using her for my own enjoyment.**

**Remember to review everyone. Critique and ****criticism are welcome, though make it friendly and helpful.**

* * *

><p>Those of us from Slaughter City had the distinct honor of going down below the arena to meet Megatronus face to face. The battle had gone on for sometime though for the most part, it was merely Megatronus playing with the mech. He'd won with minimal injuries and most of the energon splattered on his frame belonged to the now deceased HeavyLift.<p>

"Well, I knew I'd heard rumors of a femme Pit fighter but I'd never believed them." The deep rumble startled me as I was jerked from my train of thought. "You are the one they call QuickStep, yes?"

"I am," I rumbled, crossing my arms over my chest. I raised an optic ridge at the towering mech, challenging him almost. "And you have a problem with that?"

"Femmes are meant for sitting at home in their little domiciles, raising sparklings and doing whatever femmes do," He responded flippantly. "A Pit fight is no place for such… delicate creatures." He drew himself up to his full height, a motion meant to intimidate me. I stared at him, bored with the display while my "teammates" cowered away from the imposing figure. "You aren't so easily scared. Most femmes would be cowering behind a mech by now, even the few femme fighters I've had the…. Pleasure of meeting knows to fear me."

"I am not like most femmes, Megatronus." I narrowed my optics at the implication of his words. Most arena winners were given prizes, credits, trinkets, and things like that; even pleasurebots if they so wished. Many a mech liked to have the company of a soft femme in their berth after a tough arena fight. While I didn't like femmes in that way, I did however, enjoy having a berthmate after a hard fight and I was always provided with a mech from one of the top ranking brothels around Slaughter City and even the occasional import from another city. "And as I've heard, you lean more towards the mechs than the femmes." This got a laugh from quite a few gladiators around us.

"What does it matter what ones preference is?" He snorted. I had to hand it to him; he took that jab pretty well. Most arena fighters didn't care who or what they interfaced with, so long as they got their credits worth of course. "It's all the same. They get business and we get our pleasure."

"Well said," I smirked softly. "You should come to Slaughter City sometime and watch our fights. They may not be as entertaining as the Kaon fights but we know how to put on a show, don't we boys?" The mechs of Slaughter City howled and cheered around us.

"I may have to take you up on that offer," He hummed thoughtful. He held out a large servo and I blinked before grasping the offered appendage. Shaking servos was often seen as a sign of respect between gladiators though it could also be seen as a challenge.

"We look forward to seeing you in the stands, Megatronus," I released my grip on his servo and backed away, turning to leave a moment later. The others could mingle as long as they wanted, I personally just wanted to get back to Slaughter City and prepare for my upcoming match.

The cycles after our meeting seemed to pass in a blur. Tensions rose amongst the castes, the cities began to quarrel and fight and even the Senate seemed to be at a loss as to what to do. We began to hear of Megatronus and a bot by the name of Orion Pax, rallying Cybertronian's to their side to try and fight the Senate and their rule.

Life in the arenas went on as usual. We fought, won, lost, celebrated, practiced and repeated. But then fighters began to disappear, migrating towards Kaon it seemed to join the growing underground faction. The Decepticons.

There were times when I too had thoughts of joining my fellow fighters but I didn't. I did not trust Megatronus… or rather Megatron as he liked to be called now, and his lackeys.

When Orion Pax was dubbed the new Prime, bots began to rally under him as well, forming the Autobots to fight the growing tyranny of the Decepticons. Pit fights began to lose their appeal to the public and most circuits broke apart, leaving many without paying jobs.

I was one of those unfortunate enough to lose my place as a fighter and soon made my way out of Slaughter City and towards Polyhex and Praxus even. Most of the city-states were in ruin and all bots suspected of being Autobot or Decepticon was shot by whichever side occupied that current territory. I was lucky enough to slip by these checkpoints.

"Femme, how long do you intend on running?" I looked up from my energon to stare at the barkeeper. He was an old mech, with a kind look on his worn faceplates. It was obvious he'd seen many a bot come through looking for refuge from the growing war so I shouldn't have been surprised when he asked me this.

"What makes you think I'm running?" I grunted, taking a swig of my drink, finishing it all too quickly.

"You're obviously not on either side," He chuckled. "And you haven't a fresh scratch on you aside from those from debris. You seem light on your pedes, even for a Pit fighter."

"How did you…?" My optics widened a little bit.

"Child, I know many things," He smiled kindly. "You seem like you would be good as a saboteur. You would need lighter armor though." What was he jabbering on about?

"You're out of your processor old mech," I snorted softly.

"I may be but I think you know I am right," He smiled and offered me another cube of energon. I was ashamed to say that that first cube had not been enough to bring my energy levels anywhere near optimum.

"Let's just pretend that you are. How would I go about lightening my armor? We're in the middle of a war, there is no way I can go to a shop and have myself remodeled."

"That is where you are wrong my dear QuickStep." Yet again, I was shocked to learn this old mech knew my name. I watched, curious, as he turned his back on me and grumbled to himself, seemingly searching for something. He gave a soft 'ah-ha' and pressed something under the counter. I watched, shocked, as a panel on the back wall shuddered and moved aside, revealing a staircase, descending below the bar. "If you'd be so kind as to follow me." He smiled and let me behind the bar, urging me to bring my drink as I did so.

I followed, wary, as we descended the stairs into the bowels of the bar. We came upon an underground shop of sorts, armor and tools surrounding us. Bots looked up and waved as I was led towards the back, the old mech greeting them kindly.

"What gives?" I demanded at last.

"My name is Cruizer, this is the "Last Resort", a remodeling shop and bar," The mech smiled. "I am the owner. Mech and femmes come through here all the time, though not all of them get the honor of coming down here. Most stop by for a drink but if I see something in them of interest, I offer them help and a new identity, a fresh start if you will." I just stared, shocked, and awed. "Now, as I said, you would do well as a saboteur," His faceplates broke out into a large smile. "And don't worry about prices, that's been taken care of. You paid for it the moment you bought the energon." I chuckled at this. I was wondering why the drinks were so expensive but then again, energon was becoming scarce..

"Fine, I'll do it," I rumbled. "What have you got to offer, old mech?" Cruizer clapped his servos together and called over another mech, one with doorwings, and began to go over frame designs with me.

It took well over a whole cycle for us to finish designs and for the workers to finish fabricating the parts. I was glad to finally have my doorwings free, which was a big plus since I could sense more with the sensitive panels now out in the open.

"You look amazing now," Cruizer smiled as I admired myself in the full body mirror I was provided with. My frame was much slimmer, smaller, than I ever remembered it being, a lot curvier too. My doorwings were held high and proud behind me, my antenna flicking a bit, as I looked myself over. My black armor seemed to glisten and shine in the faint light.

"StormStrike." I blurted out the name suddenly, and wondered just where it had come from as I looked at Cruizer.

"StormStrike?" He studied me for a moment. "Perfect name, it fits," He clapped once and smiled. "I can only hope that you live up to that name and that you can progress through whatever ranks you find yourself in."

"Thanks, old mech," I told him gruffly. I gave him an awkward hug and departed, stepping out of the bar with a feeling of peace. I was no longer the Pit fighter QuickStep; I was now StormStrike, saboteur in training.

After that, it wasn't long before I joined the Autobot cause and progressed through the training to become a full-fledged saboteur. I caught glimpses of the Twin Terrors but never got to know them before the war separated the factions more so than ever before. I travelled the stars seeking out Optimus Prime under Prowl's orders…

**Present Time**

"When I arrived on this mud ball planet, I encountered the _Nemesis _and snuck aboard to hide," I told the twins, who were barely awake by now. "Then I helped rescue Luna and then we met." The twins each smiled at my words and I kissed their helms. "Sleep, my mechs, we've all had a long day." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shifted, sandwiching me between them as we all settled down for recharge.

I smiled and settled down with them, a heavy weight on my spark as I did so. I had no clue how I was going to tell them the truth of what Megatron had done to me…

As the humans say, we shall cross that bridge when we get to it.


End file.
